Et si
by Didou27
Summary: Et si... Charlie n'était pas mort? Et si... Jack et Sara étaient toujours mariés? Et si...Jack n'arrivait à la tête du programme Stargate qu'au début de la saison 8? Et si... une découverte changeait le monde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ma tapisserie à effigie des présidents Américain me permet de ne rien demander à la MGM pour cette histoire... (dixit Manon)

**N/A:** Je sais que ce genre d'histoire est vue, revue et re-revue, mais j'avais envie de faire ma propre version. A la base cela ne devait pas du tout ressembler à ça, mais de fil en aiguille, voilà où j'en suis... **Je tiens à prévenir mes lecteurs que le rating de cette fic n'est pas là pour faire joli. Il se justifie après un certain nombre de chapitres et pas seulement pour du NC-17, mais aussi pour de la violence.** Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le chapitre 25 et c'est loin d'être fini. Je travaille sur cette fic depuis presque 1 an maintenant et elle me tient vraiment à cœur donc, même si au bout d'un moment les publications se font plus espacées, sachez que je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic. Pour l'instant, je compte publier un chapitre par semaine, je vais essayer de me tenir au mardi, mais je ne peux rien garantir.

En tout cas, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Et si...<span>

**Chapitre 1**

« Colonel O'neill, afin de vous récompenser pour vos nombreuses années au service de votre pays, j'ai le plaisir de vous nommer Brigadier Général. »

Lentement, Jack O'neill s'approcha du Président des États-Unis pour recevoir ses nouveaux galons.

Jamais, dans l'histoire de l'USAF, un homme n'avait été décoré par le Président en personne, mais Jack O'neill n'était pas n'importe qui. Ses longues années de service sans taches et ses exploits de guerre faisaient de lui un être d'exception.

« Merci monsieur » répondit Jack un sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand le Président Hayes lui tendit la main, il la serra chaleureusement tout en se tournant vers les caméras. Il n'aimait pas cette médiatisation, mais le nouveau Président avait insisté pour que cet homme 'parfait' à la vie de famille idyllique devienne le visage de l'armée Américaine.

Après la poignée de main rituelle, la foule présente dans l'immense salle de réception de la Maison Blanche se dispersa.

Soulagé de ne plus être le point de mire tout le monde, Jack alla rejoindre sa famille.

Sara et Charlie l'attendaient tranquillement installés autour d'une table. Comme Jack, ils n'avaient jamais aimé être l'attraction autour de laquelle se regroupait la foule.

Dans un soupir, Jack se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise.

« Félicitation papa! » s'exclama Charlie.

Jack se contenta de lui faire un bref sourire. Il était vraiment heureux que Charlie soit présent, même s'il n'était là que pour quelques jours. En effet, le jeune homme avait fait spécialement le déplacement depuis Yale, où il suivait des études de journalisme, pour assister à la cérémonie. Mais il devait retourner à la fac le lendemain.

Jack regarda un instant son fils, légèrement mélancolique. Où était passé le petit garçon qui lui demandait sans cesse de lui lancer la balle? Ce petit garçon ne vivait plus que dans la mémoire du général. A bientôt 21 ans, Charlie n'était plus un enfant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Jack ne vit pas sa femme se lever et se diriger vers le bar pour remplir son verre.

« Mariage idyllique tu parles! » marmonna Jack quand il avisa sa femme.

Depuis quelques années déjà, plus rien n'allait entre lui et Sara. Et depuis que Charlie avait quitté la maison, les choses s'étaient précipitées. Sara s'était mise à boire et Jack passait le plus clair de son temps en mission ou dans son chalet. Il ne supportait plus de voir sa femme se détruire à petit feu.

Il contemplait toujours Sara quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Sursautant légèrement, Jack se retourna et croisa le regard avenant du Président. Ce dernier était accompagné d'un autre général.

« Ah, Jack, enfin je vous retrouve!, » s'exclama Hayes. « Vous connaissez le général Hammond? »

« Je n'ai pas ce plaisir Monsieur » répondit Jack en saluant le vieux général.

« Il dirige la base de Cheyenne Mountain dans la Colorado, » expliqua Hayes.

« Oui, je connais. » répondit Jack.

Hammond et Hayes échangèrent un regard surpris.

« J'ai hérité d'une maison à Colorado Springs à la mort de mes parents, » expliqua Jack face au regard interrogateur des deux hommes en face de lui.

« Ah, très bien, comme ça vous ne serez pas dépaysé! » se réjouit Hayes.

Jack le regarda perplexe. Que voulait-il dire?

« Pardon? »

« Ecoutez Jack, » commença Hayes, « venez me voir demain à 9h, je vous expliquerai la proposition que j'ai à vous faire. »

Jack ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était engagé, mais quand le Président venait vous voir en personne, on ne pouvait dire non.

« Très bien, demain, 9h dans votre bureau » acquiesça Jack.

« Parfait, alors à demain »

« Général. »

« Général. »

Hammond jaugea un moment Jack avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le président qui l'attendait un peu plus loin sans les quitter des yeux.

Une fois que le vieux général eut rejoint Hayes, Jack les vit échanger quelques mots en le regardant furtivement.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il connaissait parfaitement la réputation qu'avait la base de Cheyenne Mountain. La version officielle était la télémétrie spatiale, mais beaucoup de rumeurs concernant ce qui se passait réellement dans les entrailles de la montagne circulaient chez les officiers. On parlait d'extraterrestres, de vaisseaux spatiaux et autres idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

Jack n'avait jamais vraiment prit la peine de les écouter et le peu qu'il avait entendu le faisait sourire gentiment. Et pourquoi pas des petits hommes verts tant qu'ils y étaient?

Après tout, à quoi bon spéculer, demain il serait fixé. S'il avait bien comprit le sous-entendu, le président lui proposait la direction de cette base.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand le bruit d'un verre qui se brise lui parvint aux oreilles. Il releva la tête et avisa Sara, à quatre pattes, essayant de ramasser les bouts de verre.

Il fit un signe à Charlie et, dans un soupir, se leva pour ramener sa femme à l'hôtel, elle avait besoin de repos.

Heureusement que les journalistes étaient partis sinon le président aurait eu du mal à leur faire avaler le couplet de la famille parfaitement heureuse et unie. Sans se soucier des regards navrés, curieux et même ouvertement moqueurs, Jack traversa la pièce en soutenant dignement sa femme accompagné de son fils.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel, ils mirent Sara au lit et tous deux rejoignirent le salon de la suite que leur avait réservé la Maison Blanche.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Charlie.

Jack le regarda en silence. Il avait revêtu son masque de militaire, plus rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle s'était mise à boire? » précisa Charlie.

Jack le regarda un instant en silence avant de pousser un profond soupir.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, je suppose. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison valable! »

« Je ne sais pas! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? »

« Tout, n'importe quoi, parle-moi papa! Je ne suis plus un enfant! »

Jack se leva soudain et commença à arpenter la pièce les mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? » répéta-t-il. « Que je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé? Que depuis que tu es parti, je ne mets quasiment plus les pieds à la maison? Que si je suis resté aussi longtemps avec ta mère ce n'était que pour toi? C'est tout ça que tu veux que je te dise? » hurla Jack.

Charlie le regarda incrédule. Comme tous les enfants, il n'avait vu de ses parents que ce qu'ils voulaient bien lui montrer. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le couple allait si mal.

« Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti si tu étais si malheureux? » demanda Charlie dans un murmure.

« Et qu'auriez-vous fait tous les deux? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, son père avait raison, qu'auraient-ils fait sans lui. Sa mère n'était pas assez forte pour supporter d'élever un enfant seule.

« De toute façon, le problème ne se pose plus, je suis encore là. Demain, le président va me demander d'aller dans le Colorado, si ta mère veut me suivre, je ne dirais pas non, mais je ne tenterais pas de la convaincre dans le cas contraire. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à faire ses propres choix. Je ne peux plus le faire pour elle. »

Sur ces mots, Jack s'engouffra dans une des chambres de la suite, laissant un Charlie muet et complètement immobile.

Il n'avait pas voulu déballer tout ça devant son fils, mais les accusations à peine voilées de Charlie étaient venues s'ajouter à l'humiliation de leur sortie lors de la réception et il n'avait pu se contenir.

Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que son fils ne lui reproche pas ce qui arrivait à sa mère. Il savait pertinemment que Sara ne le suivrait pas. Leur mariage était terminé depuis bien longtemps en réalité, et tout deux le savaient. Ils attendaient juste un prétexte pour se séparer réellement.

Quand le ciel commença à se teinter de rose, Jack ouvrit les yeux. Depuis toujours, il avait l'habitude de se lever dès l'aube, et il savait que Sara et Charlie ne seraient pas réveillés.

Sans bruit, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le salon était vide.

Poussé par une intuition, il s'approcha à pas de loup de la chambre de Sara et découvrit sa femme endormie dans son lit et son fils assoupi dans un fauteuil, une bassine et un linge humide à ses pieds. Sara avait dû être malade dans la nuit.

Il poussa un soupir résigné, et à ce son, Charlie ouvrit les yeux.

Sans un mot ni un geste, il se leva et alla retrouver son père. En silence, tous deux allèrent s'installer dans le salon après avoir refermé silencieusement la porte de la chambre.

Sans un regard pour son père, Charlie décrocha le téléphone et commanda deux petits déjeuners et du café.

Après avoir raccroché, il se tourna enfin vers Jack.

« Charlie... » commença Jack.

« Je sais, tu es désolé pour hier soir » le coupa Charlie.

Jack se contenta d'esquisser un sourire en coin, mais cela suffisait. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et encore moins quand il s'agissait de parler de ses sentiments. Charlie lui rendit son sourire, signe qu'il l'avait pardonné.

Après avoir passé la nuit au chevet de sa mère, il avait enfin comprit ce que vivait son père au quotidien. Il se demandait encore comment leur mariage avait tenu aussi longtemps.

Il était encore en train de songer à tout cela quand des coups discrets se firent entendre à la porte.

Jack lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et alla ouvrir au service d'étage. Il fit signe au jeune homme de ne pas faire de bruit avant de le laisser entrer.

Le garçon d'étage acquiesça et pénétra dans le salon en poussant son chariot. Une fois dans la pièce, il salua Charlie d'un signe de tête et commença à installer les plats sur la table.

Quand il eut terminé, Jack lui glissa un billet de 20$ dans la main et le reconduisit à la porte.

Cet interlude avait permis aux deux hommes de réfléchir à la suite des évènements.  
>Jack et Charlie s'installèrent autour de la table et commencèrent à manger, enfin Charlie mangeait et Jack se contentait de boire du café.<p>

« Alors? » demanda Charlie.

Jack ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ta mère ne manquera de rien. Je lui laisse l'appartement de New York, elle a toujours adoré cette ville et je garderais la maison de Colorado Springs et le chalet. Et pour l'argent, là non plus elle ne manquera de rien, je lui verserai une pension assez importante pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de travailler. »

« Je vois que tu as pensé à tout... »

Oui, cela faisait des années qu'il avait pensé à tout.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour elle. »

Charlie acquiesça, il savait que son père ne laisserait jamais tomber sa mère. Et après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il comprenait parfaitement que Jack soit à bout, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser que ses parents allaient se séparer.

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de Charlie.

« Quoi? » demanda Jack perplexe.

« Rien, je pensai juste à la merde dans laquelle s'est foutu le président en nous décrivant comme une famille unie et idyllique, » répondit Charlie en éclatant de rire.

Le rire de Jack vint rejoindre celui de son fils.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le silence revint dans la pièce et Jack repris la parole.

« Tu repars quand? »

« Mon avion décolle à 10h. »

Le général acquiesça en regardant sa montre, il lui restait 1h30 avant son rendez-vous à la Maison Blanche.

Charlie suivit le fil de ses pensées et lui fit un sourire.

« Va te préparer. Tu as quand même un rendez-vous avec le Président ce matin, je vais ranger un peu. »

Jack lui rendit son sourire et disparu dans la salle de bain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit, uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de ses reins. Avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, il remarqua que Charlie n'était plus dans la pièce. Tendant l'oreille, il entendit un bruit d'eau parvenir de l'autre salle de bain. Charlie lui aussi se préparait à partir.

Il pénétra finalement dans sa chambre et enfila son uniforme. Il se regarda quelques minutes dans la glace et sourit quand son regard se fixa sur la petite étoile qui ornait chacune de ses épaules.

Qui aurait cru que le sale garnement qui avait choisi l'armée à la place de la prison deviendrait un jour général? Pas lui en tout cas.

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il ne lui restait que 15mn avant que la voiture ne vienne le chercher.

Avisant un bloc note sur la table de chevet, il griffonna un mot pour Sara et sortit.

Dans le salon, il retrouva Charlie qui l'attendait.

Jack fit quelques pas vers son fils et s'arrêta en face de lui, les mains dans les poches, visiblement gêné.

Charlie connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, aussi combla-t-il la distance qui les séparait et le prit dans ses bras.

Jack lui rendit son étreinte avec amour.

« Prend soin de toi. »

« Toi aussi papa. »

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Jack déposa la petite note qu'il avait rédigée pour Sara au milieu du plateau du petit déjeuner.

Il adressa un dernier sourire à son fils et quitta la pièce le cœur lourd.

Il ne savait pas quand il le reverrait.

Quand il arriva dans le hall, un employé lui annonça que la limousine l'attendait. Il le remercia et s'engouffra dans le véhicule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêtait devant la Maison Blanche. Après les contrôles de sécurité, Jack fut conduit dans le bureau ovale où l'attendaient le Président et le général Hammond.

Quand on l'avait prévenu que la voiture viendrait le chercher 30mn avant son rendez-vous, il avait été étonné étant donné que son hôtel ne se trouvait qu'à seulement 10mn de la Maison Blanche, mais après avoir passé tous les postes de sécurité, il comprenait.

Une jeune femme le fit entrer dans le mythique bureau ovale. Impressionné, Jack parcouru la pièce du regard quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux hommes qui le regardaient en souriant. Ca faisait toujours ça la première fois.

« Monsieur de Président, général Hammond » salua Jack.

« Jack. »

« Général O'neill. »

« Allez-y, installez-vous, » l'invita Hayes. « Ça risque d'être long. »

Hammond et Hayes prirent place sur le canapé en face de Jack.

« Bon, je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps » commença Hayes. « Je veux vous confier la direction de la base de Cheyenne Mountain. »

Jack secoua la tête voyant ses suppositions avérées.

« Mais et vous Général? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hammond.

« J'ai été muté au... comment dire? » hésita le vieux général en se tournant vers Hayes.

« Allez-y, de toute façon il faut bien commencer par quelque chose, » lui répondit le Président.

« J'ai pris le commandement du World Home Security. »

Jack les regarda perplexe. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle organisation.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, on y reviendra plus tard, tout d'abord, que savez-vous de la base de Cheyenne Mountain? » demanda le Président.

« Seulement les rumeurs qui circulent, monsieur, » répondit Jack de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Hayes et Hammond restèrent silencieux, l'incitant à poursuivre.

« Eh bien, des histoires sur des extraterrestres, des vaisseaux spatiaux etc... Des rumeurs toutes plus folles les unes que les autres. »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Tout est vrai » dit Hayes.

« Pardon? »

« En 1928, des archéologues ont découvert un engin en Égypte, il y a 8ans, nous avons, avec l'aide du docteur Daniel Jackson, réussi à le faire fonctionner. Depuis, nous voyageons de planète en planète pour découvrir de nouvelles technologies et former des alliances avec d'autres peuples » expliqua Hammond.

Jack éclata de rire en entendant ces explications.

« Bien sûr et vous allez me dire que vous avez rencontré des petits hommes verts aussi, » s'esclaffa Jack.

« En réalité, ils sont gris, » précisa Hammond faisant hoqueter Jack de surprise.

Suspicieux, il fixa les deux hommes en face de lui. Ils semblaient on ne peut plus sérieux.

Jack les regarda incrédule, s'attendant à tout moment qu'on lui dise que ce n'était qu'une blague. Mais rien ne vint.

« J'ai réagi exactement comme vous quand on me l'a dit, le jour même de ma prise de fonction, » le rassura Hayes.

Jack ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour avoir une pensée cohérente.

Quand il redescendit sur terre, il vit qu'Hammond avait un carton plein de dossiers à ses pieds.

« Voici quelques rapports de mission de SG1, lisez les afin de vous familiariser avec le type d'évènements qui peut se produire dans cette base. J'ai mis un bureau à votre disposition » précisa Hayes.

Comme un automate, Jack acquiesça, prit le carton qu'on lui tendait et quitta la pièce.

Restés seuls, Hayes se tourna vers Hammond.

« Il l'a plutôt bien prit non? »

« Mieux que vous en tout cas » répondit Hammond dans un sourire.

« Passons » répondit Hayes, peu désireux de se remémorer ce jour-là, « On a fait le bon choix non? »

« Seul le temps pourra nous le dire, en tout cas, il était le seul avec son expérience et son dossier à avoir le gêne des Anciens, » répondit Hammond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack ressortait du placard à balais que le Président osait appeler bureau. Il avait des images plein la tête après avoir lu les dizaines de rapports. Après cette lecture des plus instructives, Jack était à la fois euphorique et terrorisé. Euphorique à la perspective de voyager aux confins de la galaxie et terrorisé par les terribles ennemis qu'ils s'étaient fait au fil des ans.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, il se retrouva devant la secrétaire du Président. Avec un sourire, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait entrer.

Jack la remercia d'un signe de tête et pénétra dans le bureau ovale. Le Président se trouvait au téléphone et le général Hammond lisait tranquillement le journal, confortablement installé sur le canapé.

Quand il avisa Jack, Hayes lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vint rejoindre les deux généraux au centre de la pièce.

« Alors Jack comment ça va après toutes ces révélations? »

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire monsieur, si ce n'est que ces hommes et femmes sont de vrais héros. En particulier ce major Carter, il est vraiment impressionnant. »

« Elle, » le reprit Hammond.

« Pardon? »

« Elle, et c'est Colonel Carter maintenant. Le major Samantha Carter a été promu Colonel la veille de votre promotion, » précisa Hammond.

Jack le regarda incrédule, une femme? Mais c'était totalement impossible, jamais une femme n'aurait pu subir tout ce que ce Colonel avait enduré.

Jack resta silencieux quelques minutes, essayant de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler cette Wonder Woman.

« Et si je vous dis que c'est la meilleure astrophysicienne de la planète et notre meilleur spécialiste de la porte, ça vous aide à vous l'imaginer? » demanda Hayes en souriant.

Jack senti bien qu'on se moquait de lui, mais ne releva pas. Après ces passionnantes lectures et ce portrait plus qu'atypique de celui, ou plutôt celle, qui serait son second, il avait vraiment hâte de rejoindre sa nouvelle affectation.

« Pas vraiment monsieur, mais je verrais bien à quoi elle ressemble quand je serais sur place, » répondit Jack un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Ca veut dire que vous acceptez le poste? » demanda Hayes.

« Bien sûr que je l'accepte, des voyages interplanétaires, vous imaginez! » s'exclama Jack des étoiles plein les yeux.

A cet instant précis, le général avait disparu, ne restait plus que le petit garçon qui rêvait aux étoiles.

Hammond et Hayes échangèrent un regard satisfait, pourtant Hammond ne put s'empêcher de restreindre un peu enthousiasme de Jack.

« Vous savez, vous n'aurez pas souvent l'occasion de traverser la porte, moi-même en presque 8 ans, je n'ai passé la porte que 3 fois. »

« Vous n'êtes qu'un rabat-joie! » se récria Jack boudeur.

A ces mots, le Président éclata de rire, décidément, cet homme lui plaisait de plus en plus.

« Je sens que je vais adorer vos rapports mensuels! » s'exclama Hayes.

Jack le regarda perdu.

« Le commandant du SGC rend des comptes directement au Président, » expliqua Hammond.

Jack regarda un instant Hayes et, peu à peu, se mit à sourire, il aurait pu tomber bien plus mal.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Hammond et Hayes essayèrent de lui expliquer au mieux le fonctionnement du SGC et les règles particulières qui régissaient la vie là-bas et nulle part ailleurs.

Jack fut particulièrement surpris par certains arrangements qu'avait faits l'ancien Président sous les recommandations de Hammond et que le nouveau Président n'avait pas jugé bon de modifier.

En effet, le SGC étant la seule base à n'être soumise qu'a la volonté du Président et de ce fait la discipline y était beaucoup plus permissive.

Les quelques exemples donnés par le général avaient fait sourire Jack.

Le personnel était autorisé à décorer et peindre ses quartiers comme il le souhaitait. Chaque semaine, un comité se réunissait pour choisir les menus du mess. Et le règlement de cette base était parsemé de ce genre de permission que Jack n'avait jamais vu en application ailleurs.

Après une énumération plus ou moins exhaustive des particularités du SGC, le général Hammond en vint à ce qui faisait de cette base un endroit bien particulier.

« Dernière chose, » commença Hammond, « au SGC, la loi de non-fraternisation n'a pas cours. »

« Pardon? »

« Oui, après avoir vu pendant 6 ans mes soldats souffrir de cette loi, j'ai demandé au Président de l'abolir. Cependant ce privilège n'est pas accordé à tout le monde. »

« Expliquez-vous. »

« Le dirigeant de la base à le pouvoir du supprimer ce privilège si les personnes concernées ne restent pas professionnelles. Nous avons décidé ça après un premier mois des plus anarchiques. Mais maintenant, ça va faire 2 ans que cette solution est en place et tout se passe pour le mieux. »

« Mais comment contrôler le professionnalisme de mes hommes, si je ne sais pas qui entretient une relation? » demanda Jack perplexe.

« Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis le seul à savoir exactement qui est avec qui. C'est une obligation pour le personnel sous mes ordres, civil ou militaire, de venir me voir pour 'officialiser' leur relation, » expliqua Hammond.

Jack regarda les deux hommes en face de lui, comment pouvaient ils rester aussi calme? Lui ne savait que penser de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Très bien, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, » annonça le Président. « Jack, vous prenez vos fonctions dans 2 jours. »

« Parfait monsieur. »

« Vous nous avez dit que vous possédiez déjà une maison à Colorado Spings, donc tout ce qui nous reste à organiser c'est le déménagement. Mais peut être que votre femme voudra s'en occuper? » demanda Hayes.

A ces mots, Jack grimaça, avec toutes ces révélations, il n'avait pas eu le temps de parler de sa situation familiale.

« Un problème? »

« Eh bien, en quelque sorte... »

Face au regard interrogatif de Hayes et Hammond, Jack poussa un soupir avant de continuer, il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je sais que vous nous avez présenté comme une famille unie et soudée, mais ce n'est vraiment pas le cas. Cette mutation est justement le prétexte que nous attendions Sara et moi pour mettre un terme à notre mariage, donc je serais le seul à partir pour le Colorado, » expliqua Jack.

Hammond et Hayes restèrent bouche bée, certes ils avaient été témoins de l'incident du verre la veille, mais rien dans l'attitude du couple ne laissait présager une telle séparation.

Résigné, Hayes acquiesça, après tout, il ne connaissait rien de la vie privé de Jack, et de tout façon, il n'avait pas le pouvoir ni même l'envie de changer cet état de chose, il n'en avait tout simplement le droit, Jack avait le droit de vivre sa vie comme il le souhaitait.

« Donc, pas de déménageurs? »

« Non, monsieur, une simple valise me suffira, la maison est déjà meublée. »

« Très bien. »

Sur ces mots, les trois hommes se levèrent et, après avoir salué le général et le Président, Jack quitta la Maison Blanche pour rejoindre son hôtel. Sara et lui devaient prendre un avion pour rentrer chez eux dans la soirée.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il trouva les valises prêtes et Sara sagement assise sur le canapé, un verre de Scotch à la main.

Il poussa un soupir et entreprit, avec l'aide du garçon d'étage, de descendre des bagages. Quand le dernier sac fut rangé dans la limousine, Sara vint le rejoindre.

Le trajet en voiture ainsi que celui en avion se passa dans un silence lourd.

Une fois à New York, le couple prit un taxi et rentra chez lui. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans le salon de leur appartement que Sara se tourna enfin vers Jack.

« Alors ça y est, tu t'en vas! »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui, si tu veux venir... »

« Surement pas! » le coupa Sara. « Je ne sais pas où tu vas et je ne veux même pas le savoir! »

Jack soupira, où était passé la femme dont il était tombé amoureux 20 ans plus tôt? Elle avait disparu, emportée par l'alcool.

« Je dois prendre mon poste après demain. Je vais prendre mes affaires et demains, quand tu te réveilleras, je serais parti. Je vais contacter un avocat pour le divorce. »

« Je ne veux rien de toi! »

« Sara, s'il te plait, arrête... »

Sous le regard abattu et blessé de Jack, Sara se détourna et sorti en trombe de l'appartement. Il savait parfaitement où elle était allé. Dans quelques heures, il recevrait l'appel de Joe, le barman du Swing, pour qu'il vienne chercher sa femme.

En attendant, il entreprit de réunir les quelques affaires qui trainaient dans l'appartement. En une heure il avait fini. Sa vie tenait dans trois valises, c'était pathétique.

Quand le téléphone sonna, il se leva du canapé pour décrocher.

« J'arrive Joe, » dit-il résigné avant même que son interlocuteur n'ouvre la bouche.

10 minutes plus tard, il déposait Sara, ivre morte, sur le lit. Encore une fois, il dormirait sur le canapé. Une dernière fois.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>A la semaine prochaine. En attendant, une p'tite review peut être?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Nous sommes mardi et comme prévu, voila lui suite de ma fic. Je tiens a remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et a encourager ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en favori et/ou en alerte a laisser une petite trace de leur passage, ça fait toujours plaisir, même quelques mots...

Bon j'arrête là mon blabla et vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix^^

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Quand Jack traversa le terminal de l'aéroport de Colorado Springs, il se demandait encore s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, cherchant désespérément à répondre à cette question. Certes, cette mutation était la chance de sa vie, jamais il n'aurait pu rêver ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce qu'il avait lu dans ces dossiers, pourtant laisser Sara seule à New York le mettait mal à l'aise.

Avant de partir, il lui avait laissé un mot, lui rappelant son adresse et son nouveau numéro de téléphone, la priant de l'appeler au moindre problème. Encore ce besoin de la protéger.

Après avoir passé les contrôles de sécurité, il remarqua immédiatement un homme en uniforme qui levait bien haut une pancarte où il pouvait lire 'Général O'neill'. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de l'ignorer, mais finalement, dans un soupir devant tant de discrétion, il se dirigea vers le soldat sous les regards curieux des personnes présentes.

« Général O'neill », le salua le soldat, « Sergent Walter Harriman, monsieur. »

« Repos Sergent. »

« Donnez-moi vos bagages monsieur, je vais vous conduire chez vous. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Jack, le sergent se saisit des deux valises qu'il avait posées au sol et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le général lui emboita le pas. Une fois dans la voiture, il lui donna son adresse et le laissa lui vanter les mérites de la région pendant tout le trajet.

Une fois arrivé à destination, la voiture se gara dans l'allée et Harriman entreprit d'amener les valises sur le pas de la porte. Quand Jack vit son subalterne attendre patiemment qu'il vienne ouvrir, il pressenti que s'il laissait cet homme ne serait-ce que poser un orteil chez lui, jamais il ne pourrait s'en débarrasser.

« Merci sergent, ça ira, vous pouvez rentrer à la base. »

« Mais monsieur, le général... » commença Harriman avant de s'interrompre face au regard que lui lançait Jack. « A vos ordres mon général. »

Sur ces mots, Walter retourna à la voiture.

Sans se préoccuper de ce que faisait l'homme, Jack ouvrit la porte. Soudain, une forte odeur de renfermé vint le prendre à la gorge, le faisant suffoquer. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à faire ouvrir la maison afin de l'aérer? Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre dans cet endroit?

Le bruit d'un moteur qui démarre le fit se retourner. La solution à son problème était sous ses yeux.

« Sergent! »

Le moteur de la voiture se coupa et Harriman sortit.

« Oui monsieur? »

« Emmenez-moi directement à la base. »

Harriman le regarda surpris, mais ne posa pas de questions, un regard noir lui suffisait pour la journée.

Jack reprit place dans le Pick-up et se laissa conduire vers sa nouvelle affectation.

« Sergent... »

« Harriman monsieur, Walter. »

« C'est ça. Une fois à la base, vous appellerez pour que quelqu'un vienne aérer et nettoyer ma maison. Et faire les courses aussi, je vous donnerai une liste. »

Harriman le regarda incrédule. Le prenait-il pour son secrétaire?

« Euh... Monsieur... »

« Un problème sergent? »

« Euh... Non monsieur, aucun » balbutia Walter.

Décidément, cet homme l'impressionnait.

Une fois arrivé à la base, ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau -28 et Walter amena Jack jusqu'au bureau du général Hammond sous le regard curieux et évaluateur des soldats et scientifiques qu'ils croisaient.

Tous savaient qu'un nouveau général devait prendre le commandement de la base, mais personne ne savait qui. La rumeur de son arrivé le précéda dans le bureau du vieux général.

« Jack! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Je ne vous attendais que demain, » s'exclama Hammond en le voyant entrer dans son bureau en compagnie d'Harriman.

Jack se dandina, mal à l'aise.

« Merci Sergent, » le congédia le vieux général.

En sortant, Walter intercepta le regard que lui lançait Jack. Un regard qui voulait dire: 'N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai demandé'.

Quand le sergent eut quitté la pièce, Jack se tourna vers Hammond qui attendait visiblement une réponse à sa question.

« Et bien... Comment dire... C'est ridicule, j'aurais dû y penser... Ça doit bien faire 10 ans que la maison n'a pas été ouverte. Elle est inhabitable pour l'instant, » expliqua piteusement Jack.

Face à la mine qu'il affichait et au ton qu'il avait employé, Hammond éclata de rire. Jack lui lança un regard noir, parfaitement conscient que le vieux général se payait sa tête. Quand Hammond se fut enfin calmé, il posa son regard embué de larmes sur Jack.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous loger dans les quartiers VIP en attendant. Et puisque vous êtes là, profitez-en pour visiter la base et vous familiariser avec le personnel. »

« Merci Général. »

« Georges. »

« Georges. »

Les deux généraux sortirent du bureau de Hammond et se dirigèrent vers le niveau -25 où se trouvaient les quartiers des invités.

« Je vous laisse vous installer, je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un pour vous guider dans la base. »

« Très bien. »

Ce ne fut que quand le général eu tourné au coin d'un couloir que Jack se décida à entrer dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il était encore en train d'installer ses affaires, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger, il ouvrit la porte et se trouva nez à nez avec Walter.

« Sergent! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda Jack surpris.

« Le général Hammond m'a demandé de vous faire visiter la base monsieur. Et je voulais aussi vous dire que j'avais fait le nécessaire pour votre maison. On m'a assuré que dans une semaine vous pourriez emménager. » répondit Harriman.

« Une semaine? Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus vite? » se récria Jack.

« Non mon général, désolé. On y va? »

Jack le regarda perplexe.

« Visiter la base » précisa Walter.

« Oh... Euh... Oui. »

Le fait de devoir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir s'installer chez lui, lui avait complètement fait oublier la raison première de la présence du sergent.

« Je vous propose de commencer par la surface et de descendre jusqu'à la salle de la porte. »

« Je vous suis Sergent. »

Les deux militaires remontèrent à la surface et, une fois hors de la base, Walter commença sa visite.

« Très bien, alors voilà, nous sommes au niveau 0, ici seul un poste de contrôle est présent. »

Ils saluèrent les deux soldats en faction à l'entrée de la base et pénétrèrent dans un long couloir se terminant par quelques marches.

« Là, c'est le niveau -1 » précisa Walter. « Les niveaux -1 à -4 sont consacrés à tout ce qui est administratif, on y trouve aussi une salle de contrôle annexe ainsi que la salle des sauvegardes. Cette salle sert à réinitialiser tout le système en cas de problème. »

Walter entraina Jack vers un ascenseur.

« Cet ascenseur va du niveau -1 au niveau -11. Les niveaux -5 à -7 sont des entrepôts de stockage, mais une partie du niveau -7 est aménagé pour servir de refuge aux peuples attendant qu'on leur trouve une nouvelle planète. »

« Et ça arrive souvent? »

« De temps en temps. La fois où nous avons dû déplacer le peuple des Amazones, la base était pleine d'enfant et de chevaux... Mais en général tout se passe bien. »

Jack le regarda perplexe, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée de voyages interplanétaires.

« Les niveaux -8 et -9 sont réservés aux générateurs, c'est le sergent Syler qui s'occupe de tout ça avec, de temps en temps, l'aide du colonel Carter. »

Jack tendit l'oreille quand le sergent parla du colonel, mais visiblement il n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de s'attarder sur elle et déjà, il lui parlait du niveau -10 qui abritait les purificateurs d'eau et d'air de la base.

Une fois au niveau -11, ils passèrent un nouveau poste de sécurité et prirent un nouvel ascenseur, entrant véritablement dans la base.

« Les niveaux -12 à -14 servent à héberger les renforts, que nous demandons à l'État-Major, pour les missions compliquées ou spéciales. Il y a aussi un monte-charge qui sert à l'acheminement du matériel imposant vers les niveaux inférieurs. »

Jack se demandait quel genre de mission nécessitait des renforts, mais n'osa pas demander de peur que le sergent se mette à disserter sur le sujet.

« Au niveau -15 se trouvent les quartiers du personnel civil. Je vous conseille vivement d'éviter cet étage, ils sont un peu bizarre ces gens, surtout Felger. »

Jack regarda Harriman pouffer, visiblement il devait y avoir une blague quelque part qu'il n'avait pas compris.

Ils continuèrent la visite par le niveau -16 où se trouvaient une autre salle de contrôle, la salle de surveillance où arrivaient toutes les données enregistrées par des caméras, ainsi que les cellules de détention.

« Cet étage est l'un des plus importants » annonça Harriman quand ils arrivèrent au niveau -17, « Ici, le sort de la Terre et même de la galaxie se sont joués. Voilà la salle de conférence. »

Jack le regarda incrédule. Tout ça pour une vulgaire salle de conférence? Quatre murs et une table... Rien de bien folichon...

Voyant que son supérieur de réagissait pas, Walter, un peu déçut, continua la visite.

« Le niveau -18 abrite les laboratoires du personnel civil. Ici, » dit-il en montrant une porte fermée, « c'est le bureau du docteur Jackson, membre de SG1. »

Jack leva un sourcil dubitatif, visiblement Harriman vouait un culte à SG1.

Au niveau -19 se trouvaient les laboratoires scientifiques dont celui de Carter, qui intéressa beaucoup Jack. Mais, comme pour celui de Daniel à l'étage supérieur, la porte était close. Déçu, Jack l'écouta lui expliquer qu'il y avait aussi des salles d'observation et de quarantaine, ainsi qu'une armurerie. Se désintéressant totalement de ce que disait le sergent, Jack se tourna vers lui, le coupant au milieu d'une phrase.

« Où est SG1? »

« Ils sont en mission, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, » répondit Walter en regardant sa montre. « On continue? »

Jack lui fit un signe de tête pour toute réponse, prenant cela pour un 'oui', Walter l'entraina vers le niveau suivant.

« Niveau -20, aussi appelé niveau MacGyver. »

Jack lui jeta un regard surpris.

« En fait, toutes les technologies que les équipes SG utilisent lors des missions 'off world' et qui n'existe pas sur Terre sont inventées et bricolées ici, d'où le nom de MacGyver. » expliqua Harriman, arrachant un petit sourire à Jack.

« Alors, là, nous sommes sur le territoire du docteur Frasier, » annonça Harriman quand ils arrivèrent au niveau -21. « Sur votre gauche se trouve l'infirmerie avec, juste à côté, le bureau du Médecin en Chef. A droite se trouvent les blocs opératoires. Ah, tenez, voilà justement la maîtresse des lieux. Docteur Frasier, je vous présente le général O'neill, » annonça Harriman en arrêtant une petite bonne femme en blouse blanche au milieu du couloir.

« Général, ravie de vous rencontrer. Excusez-moi, mais on m'attend pour une urgence. »

« Allez-y, » lui répondit Jack dans un sourire, cette femme lui plaisait déjà.

Il la regarda disparaître dans l'infirmerie avant de se retourner vers Walter qui l'attendait sagement pour l'emmener au niveau -22.

Ce niveau attira particulièrement l'attention de Jack. C'était le niveau du mess. Le général, n'ayant dans l'estomac qu'une tasse de café, aurait bien fait une petite halte dans la pièce, mais Walter ne lui laissa pas le temps de se délecter de l'étalage de nourriture et l'entraina directement vers les cellules d'isolation dites VIP, qui en fait étaient de petits appartements sécurisés, et la laverie.

Les niveaux -23 et -24 abritaient respectivement des générateurs et un entrepôt de stockage pour UAV et MALP.

Le niveau -25, celui où était logé Jack, accueillait, avec le niveau -26, les quartiers des équipes SG ainsi que ceux du commandant de la base, ses futurs quartiers.

« Vous connaissez déjà, du moins en partie, le niveau -27. Voici la salle de briefing et là, votre futur bureau, » indiqua Harriman en montrant la vitre derrière laquelle ils pouvaient voir Hammond au téléphone.

Ils descendirent ensuite les escaliers métalliques qui les conduisirent dans la salle de contrôle.

Jack resta bouche bée quand il arriva devant la vitre qui le séparait de la porte.

Soudain, une alarme se mit à hurler et la porte commença à bouger alors que Hammond venait les rejoindre en courant.

« C'est SG1 mon général, » l'informa une jeune femme.

« Ouvrez l'iris, » ordonna le général.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Jack, la plaque de métal qui semblait sceller la porte se rétracta laissant apparaître la flaque bleutée que formait le vortex. Quelques secondes plus tard, un jeune homme apparut, semblant sortir de nulle part.

« Daniel Jackson, » précisa Hammond.

Le jeune homme fut suivit d'un grand noir vraiment très impressionnant.

« Teal'c. »

Et enfin, le leader passa la porte.

« Samantha Carter. »

Jack resta muet de stupéfaction, lui qui avait imaginé une binoclarde taillée comme Schwarzenegger, se retrouvait face à une jeune femme blonde des plus féminines. Quand elle leva les yeux vers eux avec un sourire, le cœur de Jack rata un battement.

Il était perdu dans sa contemplation quand la main du général se posa sur son épaule.

« Vous venez? »

Sans attendre une réponse, Hammond s'engouffra dans les couloirs en direction de la salle d'embarquement. Déglutissant difficilement, Jack le suivit et se trouva rapidement face à la jeune femme.

« Colonel Carter, je vous présente le général Jack O'neill, mon successeur. »

Sam se mit au garde à vous pendant que ses coéquipiers derrière elle jaugeaient Jack du regard.

« Repos Colonel » la libéra Jack.

« Vous aurez amplement le temps de faire connaissance, allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure, » ordonna Hammond.

Sam le salua avant de se tourner vers Jack.

« Ravie de vous avoir rencontré mon général. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire qui fit s'emballer le pauvre cœur de Jack. Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce en compagnie de ses coéquipiers.

« Alors Jack, elle est comme vous vous l'étiez imaginé? » demanda Hammond dans un sourire.

« Loin de là..., » répondit Jack en lui rendant son sourire. « Loin de là... »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que Walter ne vous a pas endormi pendant la visite de la base. Personnellement, faire les recherches pour trouver un plan détaillé de la base m'a prit un certain temps (a peu près 3 jours), du coup même si c'est assez (euphémisme) chiant, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.<p>

La suite viendra dans une semaine, en attendant... Une p'tite review?


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Nous sommes mardi et voilà la suite de ma fic. Je pense avoir répondu a toutes les reviews, sauf aux anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, loguez vous^^. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, plutôt court, mais la vrai rencontre de Jack avec SG1 arrive! J'espère que vous allez apprécier

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

Jack retrouva seul ses quartiers, visiblement la visite n'avait pas été vaine, mais il lui faudrait encore un peu de temps pour se faire à ce nouvel environnement.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser, tout son esprit était tourné vers ce jeune colonel qui lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens, chose qui ne lui était arrivé que rarement.

Soudain, la sonnerie de son portable le sortit de sa rêverie. Prenant l'appareil, il lut le nom de son correspondant et son sourire quitta ses lèvres. Sara. Dans un soupir, luttant contre l'envie qui le tenaillait de ne pas répondre, il décrocha.

« Jack, où es-tu? »

Jack soupira à nouveau. Sara était ivre.

« Tu le sais bien, j'ai été muté dans le Colorado. Je t'ai laissé une lettre. »

« Oui, je sais que tu m'as laissé une lettre, je ne suis pas totalement idiote. Comment tu crois que j'ai trouvé ton numéro? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sara? » demanda Jack résigné.

Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver quand elle était dans cet état-là.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux? Tu oses me demander ce que je veux? C'est mon mari que je veux! »

« Sara, on en a déjà parlé, je t'ai proposé de venir avec moi, mais tu as refusé. »

« Jamais tu ne m'as parlé de ça! Tu n'es qu'un sale connard égoïste qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière et à cette putain d'Air Force! Jamais tu ne m'as aimé, en fait ça t'arrange bien cette prétendue mutation, comme ça tu peux te débarrasser de moi en prétendant que c'est mon choix! » hurla soudain Sara, complètement hystérique.

« Sara... » commença Jack, mais elle avait déjà raccroché.

Une angoisse sourde nouait les entrailles de Jack. Il n'aimait pas savoir Sara seule dans cet état. Rapidement, il pianota sur son portable, calculant simultanément le décalage horaire. A la seconde sonnerie, une femme répondit.

« Allô? »

« Meg, c'est Jack. »

« Oh, Jack, comment ça va? »

« Moi très bien, mais je viens d'être muté dans le Colorado et Sara a préféré rester à New York. Elle vient de m'appeler... »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'y vais. »

« Merci Meg. »

« De rien, c'est normal. La clé est toujours au même endroit? »

« Oui. »

Sur ce mot il raccrocha, soulagé de savoir que Sara ne serait pas seule. Il avait connu Megan grâce à l'armée, il avait fait ses classes avec Jimmy, son mari, et s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec le couple. Meg savait ce qu'être femme de militaire sous entendait. Quand Jimmy était mort au combat pendant la guerre du Golfe, Jack avait été présent pour son amie. Depuis, Meg s'estimait redevable envers lui. Il savait qu'avec elle, Sara serait en sécurité.

Jack fut tiré de ses souvenirs par le gargouillement de son estomac. Se rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé de la journée, il quitta ses quartiers en direction du mess. Cette fois, il dû demander à un soldat à quel étage il devait se rendre pour enfin pouvoir manger.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il poussa la porte et trouva une pièce totalement vide. Ni une ni deux, il prit un plateau et commença à se servir copieusement. Il venait de s'installer à une table quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer SG1.

« … auriez pu m'aider à sortir de cette mare de boue quand même! » s'exclama Daniel.

« Et finir dans le même état que vous? Surement pas! » rétorqua Sam en éclatant de rire au souvenir de Daniel pataugeant dans la boue jusqu'à la taille.

Heureusement que Teal'c emportait toujours des habits de rechange.

« Colonel Carter. » l'appela le Jaffa en levant un sourcil vers Jack.

Sam qui continuait à se chamailler avec Daniel se tourna dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami.

Comme lors de leur première rencontre, quand Jack croisa le regard azur de Sam son cœur rata un battement. Le voyant figé, Sam leva à son tour un sourcil interrogatif et lui adressa un sourire, essayant par ce geste de le détendre. Mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, elle haussa les épaules et entraina ses coéquipiers vers l'étalage de nourriture.

Pendant qu'ils se servaient, Jack ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Bien vite Daniel remarqua son manège et se pencha vers Sam, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Je crois que vous avez un nouveau soupirant Sam. »

Il lui fit un geste imperceptible vers le général. Sous prétexte de chercher une table, Sam se retourna et croisa le regard de Jack. Ayant confirmé les dires de son ami, elle se retourna vers Daniel.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi Daniel, il est nouveau, c'est juste l'effet SG1 qui agit aussi sur lui. Et puis, de toute façon je suis fiancée je vous rappelle, » lui répondit elle dans un murmure.

« Comme si on pouvait l'oublier... » marmonna Daniel.

« Pardon? »

« Non, rien. »

Sam se détourna du jeune homme, en colère. Elle savait que ses amis n'aimaient pas Pete, mais elle estimait qu'ils pouvaient faire un effort, ne serait-ce que pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir.

Faisant face à la salle vide, la jeune femme croisa à nouveau le regard de Jack. D'un signe, ce dernier leur fit signe de le rejoindre. Après une légère hésitation, Sam se dirigea vers son futur supérieur et s'installa face à lui. Teal'c s'installa à côté de Sam, la couvant du regard, prêt à démembrer quiconque importunerait la jeune femme. Daniel prit place près de Jack.

Quand tous furent installés, un silence gêné s'instaura autour de la table, seul Teal'c semblait immunisé et avait commencé à manger.

« Alors, de la boue? » demanda Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi! » s'exclama Daniel déclenchant hilarité de Sam.

Jack la regarda un petit sourire aux lèvres, ses boucles blondes qui voletaient autour de son visage, la légère rougeur de ses joues, elle ressemblait à un ange. Face à cette pensée saugrenue, Jack fronça les sourcils, depuis quand était-il devenue aussi 'romantique' qu'une vieille femme de 80 ans? Cette femme le rendait vraiment idiot.

A son froncement de sourcil, Sam s'était calmée, sentant inconsciemment que cela avait un rapport avec elle.

« Un problème mon général? »

« Non, aucun. Alors cette boue? » demanda Jack pour changer de sujet.

Sam le regarda un instant dubitative puis, haussant les épaules, commença à lui expliquer.

« Lors de notre dernière mission, Daniel est ENCORE une fois tombé dans une mare de boue. »

« Sam! » se récria Daniel.

« Encore? » releva Jack.

Sam adressa un regard amusé à Daniel puis de tourna vers Jack.

« On va dire que Daniel est un habitué de ce genre de mésaventures, si bien que Teal'c emporte toujours des habits de rechange pour lui. Ça fait combien de fois maintenant Daniel? Six? Sept fois? »

« Deux! » s'exclama Daniel.

« En réalité, cela fait 6 fois dans la boue, 26 fois dans des buissons, 2 fois dans une rivière et j'ai perdu le compte des fois où vous êtes tombé sans que rien ne se trouve autour. » précisa Teal'c.

Sam et Jack éclatèrent de rire alors que Daniel se renfrognait.

Quand il se fut enfin calmé, Jack tourna son attention vers Teal'c. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que le Jaffa était muet, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

Sam intercepta le regard de Jack et y lu toutes les questions qu'il se posait sur leur étrange ami.

« Teal'c n'est pas très bavard, mon général, mais il est d'une aide précieuse pour nous et c'est un ami des plus fidèles, » expliqua Sam en posant un regard doux sur l'armoire à glace assise à côté d'elle.

Contre toute attente, Jack vit l'expression de Teal'c s'adoucir et un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Par contre, » continua Sam, « Daniel est un vrai moulin à paroles. »

« Eh! »

« Ne le lancez surtout pas sur Atlantis, » continua Sam, « sinon, vous n'en aurez jamais fini. »

« Atlantis? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Jack.

« Non Daniel! » menaça Sam alors que le jeune archéologue ouvrait la bouche.

Immédiatement, Daniel se mit à bouder, mais personne autour de la table ne se préoccupa de lui.

« Personne ne vous a parlé d'Atlantis? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Euh... non. Je connais le mythe de la cité engloutie, mais je ne pense pas que nous parlions de la même chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement du programme Porte de Etoiles? » demanda Sam de plus en plus inquiète.

« Eh bien, le Président et le général Hammond m'ont expliqué les grandes lignes et j'ai lu une vingtaine de vos rapports de mission, c'est à peu près tout.

Alors qu'il parlait, Sam et Daniel s'étaient pris la tête dans les mains et Teal'c le dévisageait un sourcil battant des record de hauteur.

« Quoi? » demanda Jack face à leur mine déconfite.

« On vous nomme à la tête de la plus secrète et importante base de la planète sans rien vous expliquer! » s'exclama Daniel.

« Je vous signale Docteur Jackson que je suis parfaitement capable de diriger une base! » s'énerva Jack.

« Non, pas cette base, pas comme ça, » rétorqua Daniel. « Passez-moi l'expression, général, mais ici vous êtes un bleu qui doit tout apprendre! »

« Daniel! Ça suffit! » le calma Sam. « Désolé mon général, il ne voulait pas dire ça. »

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire Sam! »

« Daniel, taisez-vous! »

Face à cette remontrance, Daniel se leva et quitta le mess d'un pas rageur. D'un regard, Sam demanda à Teal'c d'aller le rejoindre. Le Jaffa inclina doucement la tête en signe d'assentiment et sortit à la recherche du jeune archéologue furieux.

Jack ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, comment la situation avait-elle pu dégénérer aussi rapidement?

Le regard perdu, il se tourna vers Sam.

« Excusez le mon général. Il y a tout juste un an, le NID a fait chanter le général Hammond. Ils avaient menacé ses petites filles pour le faire démissionner. Un nouveau général à prit sa place pendant un mois, il était totalement corrompu et incapable, un pantin. A cause de lui et de son ignorance du programme le colonel Kawalsky, le meilleur ami de Daniel est mort, » expliqua Sam.

Jack comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Daniel à la lumière de ces faits, lui-même, lorsque Jimmy était mort, s'en était pris au monde entier.

« D'un côté, il n'a pas tout à fait tort, » commença Jack. « Je ne suis en aucun cas apte à prendre le commandement de cette base dans l'état actuel des choses. Mais je ne suis pas un militaire borné comme semble le sous-entendre le docteur Jackson, je sais quand je dois m'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour apprendre. Et j'espère que vous accepterez de m'instruire... » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire des plus séducteur.

Sam le regarda incrédule. Il voulait qu'elle lui apprenne le fonctionnement de la base?

« Mais le général Hammond... »

« Part demain, » la coupa Jack. « J'attends de vous des cours en accéléré bien sûr. »

« Permission de parler librement mon général? »

Jack acquiesça.

« Vous êtes fou. Jamais je ne pourrai vous montrer comment fonctionne la base en une nuit. »

« Je n'attends pas que ça se fasse en une nuit. Une semaine me semble plus raisonnable, » répondit Jack. « Je ne suis pas complètement fou, » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme.

« Le sergent... »

« Ne me parlez pas d'Harriman, par pitié, » la coupa Jack.

Sam se mit à rire, sachant parfaitement jusqu'où pouvait aller Walter pour mener à bien une mission.

« Une semaine? »

« Oui. »

« Vous serez assidu? »

« Un élève modèle. »

« Très bien, rendez-vous demain matin ici même à 8h précise. »

« A vos ordres m'dame. »

Sam lui jeta un regard blasé, ne pouvant pourtant empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres devant le petit salut que lui fit son supérieur. Secouant la tête face à tant de puérilité, Sam se leva et quitta le mess sans ajouter un mot.

Pendant le trajet qui la séparait de la sortie, elle senti le regard de Jack vagabonder sur son corps.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!<p>

Une p'tite review?


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je tiens a remercier toutes celles (ceux?) qui ont prit le temps de me lire et laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde dans des délais pas trop long, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne!

Alors, encore un chapitre court mais qui a son importance pour la suite, je met en place la situation de départ, donc désolée si, encore une fois il ne se passe pas grand chose, par la suite les chapitres seront bien plus long, promis!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et laissez une trace de votre passage!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 4<span>**

Quand Sam sorti du mess, un étrange sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait parfaitement senti le regard de Jack sur elle. Apparemment Daniel avait raison, elle avait un nouveau soupirant. Loin de la gêner, elle se sentait plutôt flattée par l'intérêt que lui portait son supérieur. Après tout, il était plutôt bel homme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle retourna dans son labo afin de récupérer son blouson de cuir et son casque et remonta à la surface pour rentrer chez elle. Une fois devant sa place de parking, elle enfourcha sa moto, mit le contact et fit vrombir le moteur. Elle adorait cette moto. Elle enfila son casque et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, faisant crisser les pneus.

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle était devant chez elle. Elle se gara derrière le gros 4x4 noir qui encombrait son allée. Décidément cet homme ne savait pas se garer, pesta-t-elle intérieurement.

Soupirant, Sam enleva son casque et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et pénétra dans le salon. Personne, étrange, pourtant la voiture dans l'allée confirmait qu'il était là.

« Pete, chéri, tu es là? »

« En haut! »

Sam se tourna vers les escaliers quand elle entendit les marches craquer sous le poids de son fiancé. Un petit sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme quand elle croisa le regard de Pete. Rapidement, elle se retrouva enserrée dans son étreinte et ses lèvres se collèrent brutalement sur les siennes. Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu et il lui avait manqué. Elle allait le lui dire quand il la devança.

« Tu m'as manqué. »

« Toi aussi. » répondit-elle en se séparant de lui pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? » demanda Pete en s'arrêtant sur le seuil de la cuisine.

« Un coca s'il te plait. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il lui tendit un grand verre qui pétillait joyeusement. Il s'installa sur le canapé une bière à la main.

« Alors, quoi de neuf à la base? »

Sam lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, depuis qu'il avait connaissance du programme, jamais il ne lui avait posé une telle question, en général c'était elle qui lui racontait de petites anecdotes sur la vie à la base. Pourquoi commençait-il à être curieux justement aujourd'hui?

« Rien de spécial, la routine. Pourquoi? » répondit la jeune femme, évasive.

Pete lui jeta un regard perçant et continua.

« Et ce nouveau général, comment est-il? »

« Comment...? »

« Madame Rosenfield. Visiblement son arrivée n'est pas passée inaperçue, toute la ville en parle, » expliqua Pete visiblement énervé qu'elle ne lui en ait pas parlé d'elle-même.

« Oh... Euh... Oui, il a l'air bien... » répondit Sam, gênée.

« Bien? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire sur ce, je cite, 'Apollon en uniforme'? »

Où veux-tu en venir? » demanda Sam sentant la colère monter lentement en elle.

« Mais nulle part, ma chérie. C'est juste que je trouve étrange que tu passes sous silence ce changement de commandement alors que le mois dernier tu as passé une heure à me vanter les mérites du nouveau cuisinier. »

Sam le regarda incrédule, il lui faisait une crise de jalousie. Elle n'en revenait pas.

« Tu veux que je te parle de lui très bien, mais après tu me parleras de Stacy, la nouvelle stagiaire avec qui tu as déjeuné avant hier, » rétorqua Sam.

« Quoi? Mais comment? » balbutia Pete.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à parler avec madame Rosenfield..., » assena Sam. « Tu veux toujours que je te parle du général O'neill? »

Pete releva soudain la tête, étonné.

« O'neill? Jack O'neill? »

« Euh... oui, pourquoi? » demanda Sam complètement calmé par le fait que son fiancé semblait connaître son supérieur. « Tu le connais? »

« Oui, enfin non. J'en ai entendu parler à la télé. »

« A la télé? »

« Il y a trois ou quatre jours, je zappai et je suis tombé sur la retransmission d'une soirée à la Maison Blanche. J'ai vu ton supérieur être promu par le Président en personne et être présenté comme le parfait soldat et le parfait chef de famille, » expliqua Pete soudain rassuré par ce qu'il savait de cet 'Apollon en uniforme'.

Sam le regarda perplexe, il ne semblait pas se payer sa tête, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se sentait soudain mal à l'aise, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre de doigt sur ce qui provoquait ce malaise. Voyant que Pete la dévisageait, elle s'empressa de changer de sujet.

« Alors Stacy? » demanda-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Quoi Stacy? Elle est nouvelle en ville et ne savait pas où aller pour manger un morceau. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi, c'est pas un crime, que je sache, de déjeuner avec une collègue. D'ailleurs, tu déjeunes bien avec Daniel et Teal'c tous les jours et ce n'est pas pour autant que je te fais passer un interrogatoire. »

Sam le regarda bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Sans un mot, elle se leva et sorti de la maison attrapant au passage ses clés et son casque.

« Sam! Où tu vas? » s'écria Pete alors qu'elle avait déjà enfourché la moto.

Alors qu'il s'approchait pour la retenir, Sam accéléra brutalement laissant Pete loin derrière elle en quelques secondes. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, de réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de vitesse.

Tournant la poignée des gaz à fond, elle se laissa porter par la route, ne cherchant pas à savoir où elle la mènerait.

Au bout d'une heure à vagabonder sur les routes, son inconscient la ramena là où se trouvaient sa véritable maison et ses amis, la base.

Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Pas Daniel, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas Pete, cet accrochage ne ferait que le conforter dans son opinion. Janet, il fallait qu'elle parle à Janet. Elle seule pourrait objectivement la conseiller.

Elle pénétra rapidement dans la base et se dirigea directement vers l'infirmerie, pestant intérieurement contre la lenteur de ces maudits ascenseurs.

Une fois à destination, Sam se précipita vers le bureau de son amie, dont la porte était entrouverte. Jetant un œil à l'intérieur et trouvant la pièce vide, Sam se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

A quelques mètres de la porte, elle entendit Janet passer un savon à un de ses patients. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme, son amie n'avait jamais pris de gants pour dires ses quatre vérités à quelqu'un.

« Mais comment tenez-vous encore debout avec des genoux dans un tel état! C'est pas possible, vous êtes tombé d'un avion sans parachute ou quoi? » s'exclama Janet.

« Trois fois en fait, » précisa un homme.

Entendant cette voix, Sam se figea, c'était au général que Janet parlait. Partagée entre l'envie d'en savoir plus sur cet homme et celle de respecter sa vie privée, Sam resta immobile, ne sachant que faire. Mais dans la pièce, les deux personnes continuaient de parler.

« Trois fois? Mais comment? » se récria Janet.

« Vous savez, les Black Ops c'est pas des vacances, » laissa platement tomber Jack comme si avoir fait partie des Black Ops était parfaitement normal.

Janet resta muette quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole, mais Sam était déjà loin.

Les Black Ops! Et elle qui l'avait presque traité d'incapable. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et dire que demain elle devait lui apprendre à gérer la base. A cette pensée, Sam laissa échapper un gémissement d'appréhension.

Pour la troisième fois, elle passa devant le garde en faction devant la base et rentra chez elle, espérant que Pete se serait calmé ou mieux qu'il soit déjà endormi.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! Désolée pour Pete, mais j'étais obligée de l'inclure...<p>

A la semaine prochaine!

Une p'tite Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Bonjour tout le monde! Encore une fois je tiens a vous remercier pour les reviews que vous avez pris le temps de me laisser! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, encore une fois il est assez court...

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 5<span>

Un rayon de soleil qui traversa la baie vitrée réveilla Sam en sursaut. Elle se redressa, massant sa nuque douloureuse. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dormir sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait un lit des plus confortables à l'étage? Soudain, tout lui revint en mémoire. La dispute, son départ, la conversation qu'elle avait surpris et puis son retour à la maison. Heureusement, quand elle était rentrée, Pete dormait déjà, allongé en travers sur le lit. Après quelques minutes à essayer en vain de le faire bouger, elle s'était résignée et avait opté pour le canapé.

Elle soupira de désespoir. Cet homme avait vécu trop longtemps seul. Dans un éclair, elle comprit soudain d'où lui venait cet étrange malaise qui s'était emparé d'elle la veille. Le général O'neill était marié. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle au mess.

Comment devait-elle réagir? Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle attirait le regard d'un homme marié, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était son supérieur. Et elle avait promis de le guider dans les méandres de la base pendant une semaine. Comment allait-elle gérer cela? En le repoussant, elle risquait des représailles, mais d'un autre côté, si elle cédait, jamais plus elle ne pourrait se regarder dans un miroir.

Elle se donna une gifle mentale, voilà maintenant qu'elle envisageait de céder. Et Pete dans tout cela? N'était-elle pas fiancée à lui? Voilà, si le général tentait quoi que ce soit, elle lui rappellerait qu'il était marié et qu'elle même était fiancée et très heureuse en ménage.

Dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle but un café avant de partir pour la base. Elle préférait prendre sa douche là-bas, évitant ainsi de réveiller Pete, surtout avec les pensées qui peuplaient son esprit à cet instant.

Quand Sam arriva à la base, elle remarqua avec soulagement que l'Air Man qui gardait l'entrée avait changé. Elle le salua en se disant que celui de la veille avait dû la prendre pour une folle à faire tous ces allers retours sans raison.

Chassant ses pensées au loin, elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers pour prendre un petit déjeuner un peu plus consistant qu'une tasse de café.

Quand Sam entra dans le mess, elle fut surprise de découvrir Jack tranquillement installé en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c. Visiblement les deux hommes avaient réglé leur différent et conversaient joyeusement sous le regard de Teal'c.

Ce dernier fut le premier à la repérer quand elle pénétra dans la pièce, attirant immanquablement l'attention de tous les hommes présents sur elle. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction de la part de ses condisciples, aussi Sam focalisa son attention sur la réaction de Jack.

Rien. Il la regarda comme un supérieur regarde son second, sans ambiguïté, seul un petit sourire venait étirer ses lèvres.

Contre toute attente, Sam ressenti un petit pincement au cœur face à cette indifférence. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Ce matin elle craignait qu'il n'abuse de sa position et maintenant, elle regrettait qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Comme un automate, elle vint rejoindre les trois hommes autour de la table. Elle n'avait plus faim.

Elle fit un pale sourire à ses coéquipiers quand ils la saluèrent et se raidit a peine devant son supérieur avant qu'il ne la libère d'un signe de la main.

« Inutile de vous mettre au garde à vous, Colonel. Je déteste ça, » déclara Jack.

« A vos ordres mon général, » répondit Sam.

Elle s'installa sur la dernière chaise et se servit une tasse de café, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était tellement loin que Daniel dû la secouer un peu pour qu'elle redescende sur terre.

« Sam, ça va? » demanda le jeune archéologue.

« Oui Daniel, ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée, » répondit Sam en balayant l'histoire d'un geste de la main.

Mais visiblement, Daniel n'en avait pas fini.

« Un problème avec Pete? »

Sam se figea, jetant un regard noir à Daniel et désignant Jack d'un signe imperceptible de la tête. Daniel haussa les épaules attendant une réponse de la jeune femme. Sam soupira, après tout, cela lui donnait un prétexte pour informer son supérieur de la situation.

« Non Daniel, tout va bien avec Pete. Vu que nous nous marions dans 6 mois, c'est mieux non? » répondit sèchement Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Sam observa la réaction de Jack. Rien. Pas un indice de ce qu'il ressentait ne transparaissait sur son visage. Seule la contraction involontaire de sa mâchoire trahissait le fait qu'il avait entendu.

« Des félicitations s'imposent Colonel, » dit Jack dans un sourire.

« Merci mon général, » répondit Sam soudain gênée.

Mais pourquoi était-elle gênée? Après tout, elle se moquait de ce que pouvait penser cet homme, elle était heureuse avec Pete et c'était le plus important.

« SG1, veuillez m'excuser, le général Hammond m'attend pour me briefer sur la cérémonie de tout à l'heure, » dit Jack en se levant.

Les trois amis acquiescèrent et Jack sortit suivit par le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

Une fois dehors, Jack soupira. Il avait tenu le coup, il n'avait rien laissé transparaitre. Bien sûr, quand elle était entrée, son cœur avait encore une fois raté un battement, mais de cela il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. Et quand elle avait annoncé qu'elle était fiancé, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir déçut.

Mais que lui arrivait-il? Il sortait tout juste d'une histoire qui avait duré plus de 20ans et qui n'était même pas terminée officiellement et il pensait déjà à remplacer Sara.

De toute façon elle était déjà fiancée et semblait heureuse, il n'avait aucune chance. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui hurlait que des fiançailles étaient bien plus faciles à rompre qu'un mariage.

Comme Sam plus tôt, il se mit une claque mentale et partit rejoindre Hammond dans ce qui était encore son bureau pour quelques heures.

Pendant ce temps, au mess, Daniel passait un sale quart d'heure.

Au moment même où la porte se refermait sur Jack, Sam se tourna vers Daniel, lui lançant un regard noir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous à prit? » s'exclama Sam.

« Quoi? »

« Vous aviez besoin d'étaler ma vie privée devant mon supérieur? » demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« Oh, ça... »

« Oui, ça! »

Daniel baissa la tête confus. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il se redressa vaillamment, après tout il n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Il l'aurait appris un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. »

Sam le regarda incrédule.

« C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire? Vous étalez ma vie privée devant un homme que vous ne connaissez que depuis 24 heures et vous comptez que je vous pardonne si facilement? » s'exclama Sam hors d'elle face à la désinvolture de son ami.

Quand elle se leva brusquement, Daniel rentra la tête dans l'épaule, craignant un coup qui ne vint pas. D'un pas rageur, Sam quitta la pièce.  
>Alors qu'elle sortait, Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.<p>

« Et puis, il vaut mieux qu'il le sache maintenant, avant qu'il ne s'accroche trop, » déclara l'archéologue à mi-voix.

Voyant le haussement de sourcil sceptique que lui adressa Teal'c, il précisa.

« Vous avez vu son regard quand elle est entré? Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, mais je connais ce regard. Il commençait à tomber amoureux d'elle, comme tout le monde dans cette base. Ça vaut mieux pour lui. »

Contre toute attente, Teal'c répondit.

« En effet Daniel Jackson, mais n'avez-vous pas pensé qu'il pourrait être celui qui nous débarrasserait enfin de Peter Shannahan? »

Daniel ouvrit de grand yeux, restant bouche bée. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette possibilité. Se frappant violemment le front de la main, il jeta un regard désespéré à Teal'c qui se contenta pour toute réponse de lui faire un étrange sourire.

Visiblement, le Jaffa avait une idée derrière la tête.

Tout le personnel de la base était réuni dans la salle d'embarquement. Un petit podium avait été dressé sur la passerelle et les deux généraux se tenaient là, attendant que tout le monde ai pris place.

« Mesdames, messieurs, » commença Hammond, « je sais que vous avez tous beaucoup de travail, aussi je vais être bref. Vous saviez depuis quelques temps déjà que j'allais partir. Si nous sommes tous réuni ici aujourd'hui, c'est pour accueillir le général Jack O'neill, mon remplaçant. »

Quelques applaudissements timides se firent entendre quand Jack s'avança.

« Comme vous l'a dit le général Hammond, je suis le général Jack O'neill. Le Président m'a envoyé ici pour remplacer le général Hammond dont la présence est nécessaire au Pentagone. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement au courant des règles... disons... particulières de cette base et je ne compte pas les modifier tant que vous ne changez pas de comportement vis à vis d'elles. Nous nous sommes bien comprit? Voilà, ce sera tout, mon bureau reste ouvert pour tout problème ou réclamation. »

Les applaudissements qui saluèrent le discourt de Jack furent bien plus enthousiastes. Le nouveau général avait parfaitement comprit les craintes de ses subordonnés et s'était empressé de les rassurer.

Petit à petit, la salle se vida et les deux généraux rejoignirent ce qui était depuis quelques minutes le bureau de Jack.

« Eh bien, bienvenue chez vous Jack, » lui dit Hammond en déposant un petit écriteau portant la mention 'Brig. Gen. J. O'neill' sur le bureau.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack quand il prit le petit bout de bois dans ses mains.

« Ce n'est pas trop dur de partir? »

« Si, mais je sais que je laisse la base entre de bonnes mains. »

Jack lui sourit, un peu gêné, et prit le dernier carton qui trainait dans la pièce pour se donner contenance.

« Je vous raccompagne? »

Hammond acquiesça et les deux hommes prirent l'ascenseur vers la surface.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack s'installa derrière son tout nouveau bureau et décrocha le téléphone.

« Walter? Faites venir le colonel Carter dans mon bureau le plus vite possible. »

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Sa semaine de cours intensif sur la gestion de la base allait commencer d'un instant à l'autre.

* * *

><p>Fini pour aujourd'hui!<p>

Une p'tite review?


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Tout d'abord, joyeux noël a tout le monde! Merci a tous pour vos super reviews! Je vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps, voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 6<span>

Après la cérémonie, Sam avait décidé, pour se changer les idées, de retourner dans son labo, depuis quelques temps, le travail s'accumulait et si elle ne commençait pas à s'y mettre sérieusement, jamais elle ne s'en sortirait. Et puis, elle avait besoin de se calmer après l'altercation qu'elle avait eu avec Daniel. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait aussi violemment depuis que ce nouveau général était arrivé.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand le téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter.

« Carter. »

« Colonel, le général O'neill vous attend le plus vite possible dans son bureau. »

« Merci Sergent. »

Sam poussa un profond soupir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son réveil, elle avait presque oublié l'aide qu'elle avait promise à Jack. Résignée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur la tête basse, trainant les pieds.

Cet homme la troublait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Et plus que tout elle détestait rester dans l'ignorance, elle aimait tout contrôler que ce soit dans sa vie professionnelle ou privée. Mais ce qui la gênait le plus était le fait que depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur son supérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Pete. Elle se sentait mal de ce tour que lui jouait son subconscient, mais pire que tout, elle réalisait que Pete n'était vraiment pas à la hauteur.

Une fois arrivée devant le bureau de Jack, Sam prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix l'autorisa à entrer.

« Ah, Colonel, merci d'être venue si vite! » s'exclama Jack alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Sam se figea, jetant un regard étonné à Jack. Il ne s'était pas retourné, comment savait-il que c'était elle qui venait d'entrer? Elle se secoua mentalement, il venait de la faire appeler donc, en toute logique, il savait qu'elle arrivait. Voyant que son supérieur ne daignait pas se retourner, Sam se permit de laisser son regard parcourir le bureau. Rien de bien personnel, des diplômes, quelques photos d'avion, d'autres d'hommes en uniforme dans la jungle. Pourtant, une photo, dont elle ne voyait que le dos, attira irrémédiablement son attention. Trônant sur le bureau, cela ne pouvait être qu'une photo de sa famille.

Jetant un nouveau regard à Jack toujours de dos, Sam se déplaça légèrement afin de voir à quoi ressemblait la famille de son supérieur. Sur la photo, un couple était tendrement enlacé, un jeune garçon entre eux. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme en voyant une représentation de Jack beaucoup plus jeune. Pourtant toute son attention se fixa sur la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Ils semblaient heureux et bizarrement elle se sentit mal à cette idée. Sentant qu'elle s'aventurait sur une pente glissante, Sam se fixa sur le jeune garçon. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'année et ressemblait beaucoup à son père, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux indisciplinés. A cette idée, un sourire vint à nouveau étirer ses lèvres.

Percevant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, elle redressa rapidement la tête et se trouva nez à nez avec Jack qui la regardait, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux. Depuis quand la regardait-il? Avait-il perçu son trouble lorsqu'elle avait vu le bonheur qui irradiait de cette simple image?

« Ma femme, Sara et mon fils, Charlie, »

« Vous formez une belle famille. »

« Nous sommes entrain... »

Soudain l'alarme se mit à hurler coupant Jack au milieu de sa phrase. Immédiatement les deux militaires se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle.

« C'est SG3 mon général, ils arrivent à l'heure prévue. »

Jack acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête et attendit de voir débarquer l'équipe, mais rien ne vint. Il se tourna vers Sam qui visiblement, comme tout le monde dans la pièce, attendait quelque chose. Jack passa en revue tout ce que lui avait dit le général Hammond sur les procédures de retour, mais ne trouvant rien de particulier, il tourna vers Sam un regard perplexe.

« Ouvrez l'iris, » ordonna Sam.

Le jeune Sergent hésita quelques secondes avant d'obéir.

Jack se fustigea mentalement. L'iris, il avait oublié l'iris! Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette monumentale bourde, Sam s'engouffrait déjà dans les couloirs pour rejoindre l'équipe qui venait d'arriver et il se dépêcha de la suivre.

Arrivé enfin à sa hauteur, il l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Merci, »

Sam le regarda surprise.

« Pour l'iris, j'avais complètement oublié, » précisa-t-il.

« Oh, mais de rien, après tout je suis là pour ça non? » demanda Sam en lui adressant un immense sourire avant de continuer sa route.

Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Jack ne la suivait plus. Intriguée, elle se retourna et le découvrit immobile au milieu du couloir les yeux toujours fixés à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, Sam revint sur ces pas et passa, à plusieurs reprises, sa main devant les yeux de son supérieur.

« Mon général, tout va bien? » demanda Sam inquiète.

« Oh... Euh... oui » répondit Jack en redescendant sur terre.

Sam lui lança un regard perplexe mais le suivit quand il reprit le chemin de la salle de la porte.

Jack n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt. Les sensations qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, il les avait déjà ressenties. Il n'y avait pas pensé depuis des années, mais le souvenir était toujours là, toujours aussi vivace.

Une salle de classe à l'académie militaire, 15 ans plus tôt. Il était là pour faire un exposé sur les améliorations apportées au _F-15 Streak Eagle _afin de le rendre encore plus rapide. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la petite blonde assise au deuxième rang qui l'avait harcelé de questions plus scientifiques les unes que les autres. Il se souvenait aussi parfaitement du sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé quand il n'avait pu répondre à l'une de ses questions. Le même que celui qu'elle venait de lui faire. Déjà, à l'époque, il avait été troublé par cette jeune femme.

« Mon général, voici le Colonel Reynolds, commandant de SG3, » lui dit Sam le sortant de ses pensées.

Jack réalisa alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination.

« Colonel, je vous présente le général O'neill, le remplaçant du général Hammond, » présenta Sam.

Immédiatement, SG3 se mit au garde à vous. Jack échangea un regard blasé avec Sam avant de libérer l'équipe. Il détestait vraiment quand on le saluait de manière aussi rigide.

« Bienvenue SG3, allez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans 1 heure. » ordonna Jack sous le regard approbateur de Sam.

SG3 quitta rapidement la salle d'embarquement rapidement suivit par Jack et Sam qui avaient encore du travail avant le débriefing.

Les heures passèrent et enfin la journée se termina. Heureusement pour lui, en dehors de la blessure d'un des membres de SG12 qui les avait obligés à rentrer plus tôt, la journée avait été calme et Jack avait pu se consacrer à la gestion de la base. Tout le monde était à la maison, il pouvait aller manger un morceau avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Comme à son habitude, Jack alla se joindre à SG1 pour prendre son repas. Immédiatement Daniel engagea la conversation.

« Alors général, comment s'est passé cette journée? »

« Jack, appelez-moi Jack. Et cette journée a été un enfer! Vous êtes une tortionnaire Colonel! »

Daniel éclata de rire et Sam leur lança un regard noir.

« Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez qu'une semaine pour vous familiariser avec les us et coutumes de cette base! » s'exclama Sam faisant ainsi redoubler le rire de Daniel.

Ils laissèrent le silence s'installer entre eux alors qu'ils mangeaient et que Daniel essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes il y parvint et se tourna vers Sam.

« C'est toujours bon pour demain? »

Sam ferma les yeux et serra la mâchoire. Quand Daniel apprendrait il à se taire?

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Jack, Daniel se vit contraint de s'expliquer.

« Demain Janet organise une fête pour les 20 ans de sa fille. Vous devriez venir je suis sûr que ça ne... Aïe! » s'écria Daniel qui venait de recevoir un violent coup de pied dans le tibia.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. » répondit Jack.

« Mais non, je suis sûr que Janet sera très heureuse que vous soyez là et puis vous vous devez de connaître toutes les personnes ayant un rapport avec la porte, » assura Daniel en prenant bien soin de mettre ses jambes à l'abri des coups de pied de Sam.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport... »

« Cassandra, la fille de Janet vient de la planète P8X-987, elle est l'unique survivante de son peuple décimé par Niirti. » précisa Daniel.

Jack le regarda bouche bée. Le docteur Frasier avait adopté une... extraterrestre? Et personne ne le lui avait dit? Il se devait de rencontrer cette jeune femme.

« C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte votre invitation docteur Jackson. »

« Daniel. »

« Daniel. »

« Peut-être faudrait-il prévenir le docteur Frasier que le général O'neill sera présent, » insinua Teal'c.

« Oh oui, c'est vrai. Je m'en occupe, ne vous inquiétez pas Jack. »

Sur ces mots, Daniel quitta rapidement le mess, visiblement très pressé de rejoindre l'infirmerie.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le calme et un par un les convives s'éclipsèrent allant vaquer à leur occupations. Jack resta seul à la table, perdu dans ses pensées. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que les 'extraterrestres' vivaient en parfaite harmonie parmi les terriens. Cette Cassandra était-elle la seule? Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur le sujet, il devait bien exister quelque part quelqu'un qui était chargé de suivre ces nouveaux résidents.

L'image des Men In Black s'imposa dans l'esprit de Jack lui arrachant un sourire. Il devait être sérieusement fatigué pour s'imaginer de telles choses.

Dans un soupir, il se leva et alla rejoindre ses quartiers pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour aujourd'hui! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et laissez une petite trace de votre passage^^<p>

Encore Joyeux Noël!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord bonne année et désolée pour le retard... En tout cas merci pour toutes vos super reviews!

Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Quand le soleil vint effleurer les cimes des pins qui recouvraient Cheyenne Mountain, Jack ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, les images du rêve qu'il avait fait s'imposèrent à lui. Il avait rêvé des Men in Black. Un sourire blasé vint étirer ses lèvres. Daniel serait surement très heureux d'apprendre l'effet qu'avait eu sa révélation de la veille.

Ne souhaitant pas trainer au lit plus que nécessaire, Jack se leva d'un bond et se glissait sous la douche quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois séché et habillé, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la pendule qui ornait un des murs de ses quartiers et constata qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant son premier briefing.

Poussant un soupir et remerciant silencieusement le dieu qui avait créé quelqu'un comme Carter, il se dirigea vers le mess afin de rejoindre SG1.

Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, il constata que seuls Daniel et Teal'c étaient présents.

« Où est Carter? » demanda-t-il en s'installant.

« Bonjour à vous aussi Jack, » répondit Daniel.

Jack lui lança un regard noir, attendant visiblement une réponse à sa question.

« Oh, je vois qu'on s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui, » marmonna Daniel.

« Le Colonel Carter déjeune avec Peter Shanahan aujourd'hui, » dit Teal'c répondant ainsi à la question de Jack.

« Oh... » murmura Jack.

« Mais ne nous inquiétez pas, elle sera à l'heure pour votre premier briefing, » ironisa Daniel.

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau regard noir de la part du Général.

« Oh! » repris l'archéologue, « j'allais oublier! Janet est très heureuse que vous soyez présent ce soir. »

Jack le regarda quelques secondes perplexe avant de se souvenir de ce dont parlait Daniel. Ce souvenir fit, une nouvelle fois, remonter à la surface le rêve de la nuit précédente. Jack ne put empêcher un mince sourire de venir se dessiner sur son visage, sourire qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Daniel.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire? »

« Les Men in Black » répondit Jack énigmatique.

Daniel le regarda perplexe et Teal'c haussa un sourcil. Voyant l'incompréhension des deux hommes, Jack se décida à s'expliquer.

« Après ce que vous m'avez dit hier à propos de la fille du docteur Frasier, ma nuit a été peuplé d'homme en noir chargés de contrôler l'intégration des extraterrestres. »

Daniel éclata de rire et même Teal'c se permit un petit sourire. C'est ce moment que choisit Sam pour les rejoindre.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici! » s'exclama la jeune femme en prenant place.

Jack lui lança un regard blasé alors que Daniel devenait écarlate à force de rire. Voyant que personne ne se décidait à lui expliquer la raison de l'hilarité de Daniel, Sam adressa un regard interrogateur à Teal'c. Ce dernier, comprenant la demande silencieuse de la jeune femme, lui expliqua la situation. Après un mince sourire, Sam se tourna vers Daniel.

« Daniel, au lieu de rire, vous auriez pu lui parler du NID! » s'exclama Sam, calmant instantanément l'archéologue.

« Le NID? » demanda Jack.

« NID, National Intelligence Division, » commença Sam. « Cette agence est officiellement chargée d'assurer une surveillance civile des projets militaires top secrets. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle fait maintenant que nous nous sommes débarrassés des branches pourries. C'est ce qui peux se rapprocher le plus de l'idée que vous vous faites des MIB. »

« Les branches pourries? » demanda Jack perplexe.

« Nous citerons simplement le Colonel Maybourne et l'ex-vice-président Kinsey parmi ces... branches pourries, » précisa Daniel.

Jack ouvrait déjà la bouche pour poser une nouvelle question quand Sam l'interrompit.

« Le général Hammond vous a préparé un topo sur le NID, il doit se trouver quelque part dans votre bureau. Mais là, nous devons nous rendre en salle de briefing si nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard, » annonça Sam en se levant.

Rapidement, Jack la suivit après avoir salué les deux autres membres de SG1.

Le briefing se déroula sans anicroches, SG8 devait partir pour une mission de 3 jours sur une planète alliée, afin d'étudier un artéfact découvert dans les ruines d'un temple.

Après avoir regardé l'équipe quitter la base, les deux officiers se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Jack. Les cours purement théoriques sur le programme Porte des Etoiles allait pouvoir commencer.

Les deux militaires s'installèrent confortablement et Sam commença à parler.

« Bien, avant toute chose, il faut que vous connaissiez un minimum la technologie qui nous entoure et que nous utilisons tous les jours. Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur la Porte? »

« Euh... C'est rond, ça tourne et ça nous amène très loin, très vite... » répondit Jack.

Sam soupira.

« Ok, on va tout reprendre depuis le début, Daniel se chargera de la partie histoire, je vais me contenter d'aborder le côté purement technique et scientifique. »

« Génial... » marmonna Jack.

« Pardon? »

« Non, non, rien, allez-y. »

« Très bien. Alors la Porte, aussi appelée 'chappa'ai' par les Goa'ulds, est un dispositif destiné à manipuler l'espace-temps dans le but de créer un vortex et ainsi voyager entre deux points. Une fois la porte activée un tunnel hyper spatial se forme à condition que la seconde porte, celle d'arrivée, se trouve sur une planète ou son orbite. Cette 'téléportation' est possible grâce à une décomposition au niveau subatomique du voyageur et en envoyant le flux de matière ainsi créé à travers le vortex. La porte d'arrivée se charge de la rematérialisation du flux. Le voyage ne dure que quelques secondes. »

Pendant toute son explication, elle n'avait pas quitté Jack des yeux et avait pu lire l'incompréhension se peindre sur le visage de son supérieur.

« Pour faire simple, les deux portes forment un tunnel à travers la galaxie. La porte de départ vous dématérialise et celle d'arrivée vous rematérialise. C'est plus clair comme ça? » demanda Sam sachant pertinemment que pour un non-scientifique, ces notions étaient très difficiles à saisir.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci, » répondit Jack dans un petit sourire.

« On continue? »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« Bon, je vais maintenant vous parler du DHD, Dial Home Device. Il s'agit d'un appareil de télécommunication qui permet d'entrer les coordonnées de la planète d'arrivée. Sur les DHD nous trouvons l'ensemble des glyphes présents sur la porte. Une fois les 7 symboles entrés sur le DHD, 6 pour la destination et 1 pour l'origine, il fournit l'énergie nécessaire à la porte afin qu'elle ouvre un vortex. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en chercher un ici, nous n'en avons pas. Nous avons dû bricoler trois superordinateurs et des câbles supraconducteurs afin de piloter et alimenter notre porte. »

« En gros, le DHD est une sorte de télécommande pour la porte, » résuma Jack.

« Si vous voulez, mais une télécommande vraiment très complexe, » répondit Sam un peu sèchement.

« Je vous ai vexée, désolé, » s'excusa Jack.

« Non, il m'en faut beaucoup plus, je vous rassure. Allez, on termine avec la Porte? »

Jack lui fit signe de poursuivre.

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, notre porte est munie d'un iris, » commença Sam avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Cet iris est une sorte de bouclier qui permet d'éviter que le SGC soit envahi par nos ennemis. En fait, l'iris crée une barrière de quelques micromètres qui empêche la rematérialisation de la matière. L'iris empêche également la formation de ce que nous appelons le 'kawoosh', cette vague bleutée meurtrière qui se déploie à l'ouverture de la porte. L'iris actuel est constitué d'un alliage de trinium, un minerai extraterrestre, et de titane. »

« Ce qui m'amène directement à vous parler du GDO, Garage Door Opener. Ce petit appareil permet d'envoyer un code d'identification à travers la porte afin que l'on ouvre l'iris à l'équipe sur le retour. En aucun cas, l'équipe SG ne doit perdre son GDO, sans lui, ils n'ont aucune chance de rentrer sur Terre. Vous ne devez en aucun cas autoriser une équipe SG qui n'aurait pas de code d'identification à traverser la porte, même s'ils s'identifient par radio. Pour vous donner un exemple, le code d'identification de SG1 est : 903 224 637. »

Sur ces mots, Sam se tu, laissant son supérieur assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de lui apprendre.

« Pour résumer, » commença Jack, « la porte crée un trou dans l'espace pour nous amener instantanément d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie. Habituellement elle est contrôlée par un DHD, mais pas sur Terre et enfin, notre porte est protégée par un iris que seul le code transmit par l'équipe, grâce au GDO, permet d'ouvrir. »

« C'est parfait mon général, » le félicita Sam.

« Vous avez encore quelque chose à m'apprendre ou nous pouvons aller manger? » demanda Jack en regardant sa montre.

Sam sursauta en constatant qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Entre les différents briefings, les interruptions de Walter qui venait déposer des dossiers et les explications qu'elle avait donné, Sam n'avait pas vu passer la matinée.

« Non, je crois que c'est tout, » répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Jack lui rendit son sourire avant de se lever et de l'inviter à le suivre jusqu'au mess. Sur le trajet, les deux militaires continuèrent à discuter.

« Votre matinée scientifique est terminée, souhaitez-vous passer directement à votre après-midi historique ou vous reposer? » demanda Sam tout en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

« Je crois qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas superflu, » répondit Jack dans un sourire. « Et puis, il faut encore que je trouve un cadeau pour la fille du docteur Frasier. Vous n'auriez pas une idée? »

« Daniel, Teal'c et moi lui offrons toute une panoplie high-tech si vous voulez vous joindre à nous..., » proposa Sam.

« Avec plaisir! » répondit Jack visiblement soulagé. « Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi lui offrir. »

Sam lui fit un sourire, comprenant parfaitement dans quelle situation il se trouvait, ne connaissant pas du tout Cassy.

Sur ces entrefaites, ils arrivèrent au mess et croisèrent le regard amusé de Daniel qui n'avait pas raté le sourire qu'ils venaient d'échanger.

A plusieurs reprises, Daniel tenta de lancer la conversation avec les deux officiers, mais en pure perte. Résigné et boudeur, Daniel quitta le mess sous les regards hilares de Jack et Sam et le sourcil levé de Teal'c.

« Ça lui fait les pieds un peu! » s'exclama Sam.

Jack lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans son assiette. Une fois le repas terminé, Sam se tourna vers son supérieur.

« Vous avez besoin de moi cet après-midi ou non? »

« Non, je ne pense pas, sauf cas exceptionnel, je devrais m'en sortir, » répondit Jack légèrement sarcastique.

« Parfait, j'ai quelques expériences qui m'attendent, au moindre problème ou doute, surtout vous m'appelez. »

« Oui chef! » répondit Jack.

Sam secoua la tête avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Jack et Teal'c seuls.

« Alors Teal'c, vous n'êtes pas très bavard, mais peut être pourrez-vous me renseigner. Je ne sais pas du tout où se trouve la maison du docteur Frasier, donc je me demandai si vous auriez une place dans votre voiture? »

Teal'c leva un sourcil avant d'incliner légèrement la tête.

« Avec plaisir O'neill. Le Colonel Carter viendra avec Peter Shanahan, mais Daniel Jackson et moi-même viendrons ensemble, » répondit Teal'c le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Et bien... Merci? » répondit Jack un peu surpris de la formulation qu'avait choisi Teal'c pour s'exprimer. « A quelle heure partons-nous? »

« 19h à la surface. »

« Très bien, merci Teal'c, » dit O'neill avant de quitter le mess pour rejoindre son bureau.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et laissez une petite trace de votre passage!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard... Et merci pour les reviews!

On entre dans la confrontation, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8<span>

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'après-midi fut relativement calme pour Jack. Aucun problème insurmontable ne s'était présenté à lui et il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire appel à Sam. Cette dernière était passée pour lui annoncer qu'elle quittait la base afin de se préparer pour l'anniversaire de Cassandra.

Machinalement il avait acquiescé, la laissant partir avant de se rendre compte que pour la soirée, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper de la base. Sentant venir un des problèmes dont elle avait parlé, Jack s'était précipité à la recherche de la jeune femme. Pourtant, une fois arrivé devant l'ascenseur, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Résigné, il était retourné dans son bureau, la tête basse. Comment allait-il faire pour se sortir de cette situation?

Alors qu'il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit frapper à la porte. Espérant, peut être naïvement, que Sam était revenue sur ses pas, il autorisa précipitamment la personne à entrer. Contrairement à ses espérances, ce ne fut pas Sam qui entra, mais Walter.

« Mon général, encore des rapports de mission. »

« Posez-les avec les autres Walter, » répondit Jack en désignant la pile de dossiers qui trainaient sur un coin de son bureau.

Walter déposa son fardeau à l'endroit indiqué et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Jack le retint. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

« Walter, attendez. »

« Mon général? »

« J'ai une petite question à vous poser. »

Walter revint sur ses pas, ferma la porte derrière lui et attendit.

« Quand je ne suis pas là, qui s'occupe de la base? » demanda Jack.

« Le colonel Carter, monsieur, » répondit Walter.

« Et quand elle n'est pas là non plus? »

« Oh, et bien, dans ces cas-là, soit le colonel Coburn de SG2, soit le colonel Reynolds de SG3. »

« Que faisait le général Hammond dans ces cas-là? » demanda Jack ne souhaitant pas laisser la base entre les mains de n'importe qui.

« Il choisissait le plus souvent le colonel Reynolds, monsieur. »

« Très bien, faites venir Reynolds dans mon bureau immédiatement, » ordonna Jack.

« A vos ordres. »

Walter quitta la pièce et quelques minutes plus tard, Reynolds frappait à la porte de Jack. Ce dernier le fit entrer et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Colonel, je crois que vous ne partez pas en mission avant quelques jours? »

« Oui monsieur, dans 4 jours exactement. »

« Et je crois que vous n'avez pas prévu de quitter la base. »

« Non monsieur. Je n'y suis pas autorisé pour un si court laps de temps, » répondit Reynolds légèrement dépité.

« Que diriez-vous d'avoir 2 jours de permission? »

« Mon général? »

« Vous êtes au courant que la fille du docteur Frasier fête ses 20ans ce soir n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Ce qui sous-entend que le colonel Carter n'est pas disponible et le docteur Frasier a eu l'amabilité de m'inviter aussi. Donc ce soir vous serez en charge de la base et demain, vous pourrez rejoindre votre famille, colonel, » expliqua Jack.

« Mais monsieur ce n'était pas nécess... »

« Vous me rendez un service, je vous donne quelque chose en échange, rien de plus logique, colonel, » le coupa Jack.

« Merci monsieur, » le remercia Reynolds dans un sourire.

« Au moindre problème vous m'appelez, c'est bien comprit? »

« A vos ordres. »

« Très bien, en sortant prévenez Walter, qu'il fasse passer le mot. Je dois aller me préparer. Rompez colonel. »

« A vos ordres. »

Le colonel quitta le bureau de Jack, rapidement suivit par ce dernier. Il était 18h30, il ne lui restait plus que 30 minutes pour se préparer.

A 19h précises, il se trouvait sur le parking de la base. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel et Teal'c arrivaient. Tous prirent place dans le pick-up noir et Teal'c se mit au volant.

« Euh... Teal'c, vous avez le permis de conduire? » demanda Jack peu rassuré.

« Bien sûr » répondit le jaffa.

« Mais quand avez-vous apprit à conduire? » demanda Jack alors que la voiture quittait l'enceinte de la base.

« Daniel Jackson m'a appris à conduire en 1969. »

« 1969? » se récria Jack.

« Ce serait trop long à expliquer, » dit Daniel avec un sourire en coin. « Lisez le rapport n° 30185. »

Jack ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'ainsi, l'archéologue se vengeait de ce qu'il avait subi lors du repas de midi.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la voiture se garait devant une petite maison de banlieue. Les trois hommes n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte qu'une jeune femme sortait en courant et se jetait dans les bras de Daniel sous le regard amusé de Jack.

« Cassy! Tu m'étouffe! » s'écria Daniel.

La jeune femme s'écarta et alla embrasser Teal'c un peu plus calmement. A la grande surprise de Jack, le regard que posa le jaffa sur cette jeune femme fut empreint de douceur et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres quand il la prit dans ses bras.

Une fois les embrassades avec Teal'c terminées, Cassy se tourna vers Jack étonnée. Elle ne le connaissait pas.

« Cassy, je te présent le général Jack O'neill. Jack voici Cassandra Frasier, » dit Daniel.

« Général, » salua Cassy.

« Joyeux anniversaire Cassandra. Et appelez-moi Jack. »

« A condition que vous m'appeliez Cassy et que vous me tutoyiez comme tout le monde. Je n'ai que 20 ans! » se récria Cassandra.

« Très bien, mais ce devra être réciproque alors, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

« Quoi, je dois vous appeler Cassy? » demanda-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

« Non, me tutoyer, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est ce que tu feras avec toutes les personnes présentes ce soir et je ne veux pas faire tache dans le paysage, » répondit Jack dans un grand sourire.

Cassy le regarda un moment gênée, avant de hausser les épaules, après tout, s'il y tenait, pourquoi pas?

Entrainant les trois hommes dans la maison, elle prévint sa mère de leur présence dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte.

« Maman! C'est Daniel, Teal'c et Jack! Qu'est-ce qu'on a gardé pour eux? » s'écria-t-elle.

Immédiatement, Janet arriva en courant, lançant un regard noir à sa fille.

« Cassy! Mon général, je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à la tenir aujourd'hui, » s'excusa Janet honteuse que sa fille se conduise aussi familièrement avec son supérieur.

« Mais maman, c'est lui... » commença Cassy.

« Stop! Je ne veux plus rien entendre! Tu dois encore te préparer avant que tout le monde n'arrive, alors vas! »la coupa Janet.

Cassy lança un regard désolé aux hommes avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

« Docteur... » commença Jack.

« Janet. »

« D'accord. Janet, c'est moi qui est dit à Cassy de m'appeler Jack et de me tutoyer, elle n'a rien fait de mal, » plaida Jack.

Janet lui lança un regard pénétrant, cherchant à voir sur son visage s'il couvrait sa fille ou s'il était sincère. Apparemment, il était sincère.

« D'accord, mon général, je m'excuserai auprès de Cassy. »

« Appelez-moi Jack. »

« Ah non! Vous avez peut-être corrompu ma fille, mais j'ai le respect de la hiérarchie, pour moi vous êtes et vous resterez 'mon général', » se récria Janet.

« Comme vous voulez, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous appeler Janet, » répondit Jack dans un grand sourire.

« Mais j'y compte bien mon général! » répondit Janet en lui rendant son sourire.

Profitant de cette joute verbale entre les deux militaires, Daniel et Teal'c avaient pris leurs aises et étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon avec, dans la main, une bière pour Daniel et un jus de fruit pour Teal'c.

Une heure plus tard, la fête battait son plein. La petite maison était pleine de monde et Daniel complètement ivre amusait la galerie.

Pourtant, dans l'assemblée, une personne ne semblait pas s'amuser. Jack se tenait dans un coin du salon, une bière à peine entamée à la main, les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée.

Depuis la veille, il avait été tellement absorbé par tout ce qu'il devait apprendre sur la base qu'il n'avait plus repensé à Sam. Et là, au milieu de tout ce monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, ses interrogations au sujet de la jeune femme reprenaient possession de son esprit. Lui, avait réalisé qu'ils se connaissaient, mais en avait elle prit conscience de son côté? Il ne pouvait le dire, rien dans le comportement du colonel ne le laissait entendre. Aussi, attendait-il avec impatience qu'elle arrive afin de pouvoir discuter avec Sam et non plus Carter.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la jeune femme et son fiancé. Immédiatement, Jack se détendit, elle était là, il allait être fixé.

Pourtant, quand il vit la main de cet homme se poser possessivement sur la hanche de Sam, il ne put empêcher la jalousie de s'insinuer dans ses veines. C'était ridicule, il ne la connaissait réellement que depuis quelques jours et il était déjà jaloux qu'un autre homme que lui pose ses mains sur elle.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant chez Janet, Sam était furieuse, à cause de Pete, ils avaient plus d'une heure de retard. Plus que tout autre chose, elle détestait être en retard.

D'un bond, elle sorti de la voiture et de dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Une fois sur le perron, elle attendit que Pete la rejoigne, souhaitant afficher aux yeux de tous un couple uni. Une fois qu'il fut près d'elle, elle ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

Instantanément, la main de Pete vint se glisser sur sa hanche. Elle détestait quand il faisait cela. Se retenant de se dégager, elle parcouru la pièce du regard et esquissa un sourire en voyant Daniel, torse nu, entrain de se déhancher au milieu d'un groupe de fille sur la piste de danse.

Continuant son tour de salle, elle croisa le regard de son supérieur qui semblait... en colère. Haussant les épaules face à ce comportement étrange, elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus sur le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant là. Pendant un moment, elle avait craint qu'il ne décline l'invitation au dernier moment. Mais non, il était là.

« Tiens, c'est pas ton supérieur là-bas? » demanda Pete en lui montrant Jack du doigt.

« Si, pourquoi? »

« Tu ne veux pas aller le saluer? »

« Je l'ai vu il y a 3 heures je te rappelle. »

« Et tu ne veux pas me le présenter non plus? »

Sam poussa un soupir d'exaspération et, résignée, se dirigea vers Jack, trainant Pete sur ses talons.

« Mon général, je vous présente Peter Shanahan... »

« Son fiancé »

Sam lui lança un regard noir.

« Pete, voici le général Jack O'neill, » continua Sam.

« Général. » salua Pete.

Jack se contenta d'un signe de tête, préférant nouer la conversation avec Sam.

« Vous m'avez abandonné au mauvais moment colonel. »

Face au regard perplexe de Sam, Jack continua.

« A qui devais-je confier la base en notre absence? »

Sam se frappa le front.

« J'avais complètement oublié! Vous auriez dû m'appeler! »

« Walter m'a éclairé sur ce point, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

« Et a qui avez-vous confié la base? » demanda Sam en lui rendant son sourire.

« Reynolds. »

« Très bon choix mon général! »

Jack lui fit une petite courbette qui fit éclater de rire la jeune femme.

« Hum hum... »

A ce son, Sam sursauta, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de Pete à ses côtés.

« Euh... Excusez-nous mon général, nous devons aller saluer Janet et souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à Cassy, » bafouilla Sam en rougissant.

Jack acquiesça d'un sourire avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

Le couple s'éloigna, le laissant à nouveau seul dans son coin.

« C'était quoi ça? » murmura hargneusement Pete quand ils se furent éloigné de Jack.

« Quoi ça? »

« Ce numéro que vous venez de jouer tous les deux! Je ne suis pas aveugle Sam! »

Sam lui jeta un regard glacial, celui qu'elle adressait aux soldats qui, sous prétexte qu'elle était une femme, bafouaient son autorité. Comme eux, Pete se ratatina sur place, n'osant ajouter un mot.

Voilà, il avait réussi, elle était furieuse maintenant. Il avait déjà mal commencé en la faisant arriver en retard et maintenant il lui faisait une scène devant tout le monde! Respirant profondément, Sam tenta de se calmer avant d'arriver devant Janet. Déjà que ses amis n'aimaient pas Pete, elle ne voulait pas leur donner de nouvelles raisons de le critiquer. Elle avait beau être en colère contre lui, elle ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant et n'appréciait pas que ses amis s'en prennent à lui.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses réflexions quand elle arriva près de Janet.

« Ah Sam! Te voilà enfin! » s'exclama la doctoresse en souriant.

Sam sera la mâchoire et jeta un regard en coin a son fiancé.

« Oui, désolée pour le retard, un contre temps, » s'excusa-t-elle.

Janet jeta un regard grivois vers Pete avant de revenir sur Sam en grimaçant. Visiblement, Janet aussi avait un peu abusé de l'alcool. Ne souhaitant pas que son amie continue sur sa lancée, Sam entraina Pete vers Cassy.

Cette dernière se trouvait au milieu d'un groupe de jeunes femmes hystériques. Quand le couple s'approcha, ils purent voir ce qui les excitait autant. Daniel venait de retirer sa ceinture et commençait à déboutonner son pantalon.

Voyant cela, Sam parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche de Teal'c. Elle le trouva assis dans un coin, seul. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, le jaffa se tourna vers elle. D'un simple regard, elle lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, Teal'c avait pris Daniel par le bras et l'éloignait de la foule au grand damne des amies de Cassy.

Sam choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de la jeune femme.

« Cassy! Tu sais très bien que Daniel ne tient pas l'alcool! » la réprimanda Sam.

« Oui, mais il est tellement drôle quand il a bu, » répondit Cassy en rigolant.

« Je sais mais... »

« Oh ça va Sam! » la coupa Pete. « C'est son anniversaire, tu ne vas pas la sermonner pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable. »

Les deux femmes regardèrent Pete avec effarement. Rapidement, sentant venir l'orage, Cassy s'éclipsa, laissant le couple seul.

« Toi et moi, dehors! » marmonna Sam entre ses dents.

Pete allait répondre, mais elle l'avait déjà quitté et se dirigeait vers la porte fenêtre qui ouvrait sur le jardin. Pendant quelques secondes, il envisagea de ne pas la suivre, après tout il n'était plus un enfant et encore moins un de ses subalternes, pourtant, le souvenir du regard glacial qu'elle lui avait lancé plus tôt, le poussa à la rejoindre.

Étonnement, le jardin était vide, seul Sam se trouvait là, debout près d'une petite haie. Elle l'attendait. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Pete s'avança. Une fois près d'elle, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle le devança.

« Pour reprendre tes mots, c'était quoi ça? »

« Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de donner mon avis maintenant? »

« Donner ton avis? C'est ça que tu as fait? Dis plutôt que tu voulais voir Daniel s'humilier devant tout le monde! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu étais entrain de sermonner cette gamine le jour de son anniversaire! »

« Elle a fait boire Daniel alors qu'elle sait parfaitement qu'il ne tient pas l'alcool! »

« Et alors, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait non? Et puis, une petite humiliation de temps en temps ne lui ferait pas de mal à ton cher Daniel! »

« Ça suffit! »

« Ah non! Je ne suis pas un de tes soldats alors oublie ce ton avec moi, comprit! »

Le regard de Sam se glaça, il fallait qu'elle parte avant de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchi, le gifler par exemple. Elle fit quelques pas pour le contourner et rentrer dans la maison. Mais quand elle passa près de lui, il la retint fermement par le bras.

« Lâche-moi immédiatement! » le menaça Sam.

« Non, nous n'avons pas fini, » répondit Pete en resserrant son emprise.

Sam se débattit, mais en vain, plus elle essayait de se dégager, plus il resserrait sa main autour de son bras.

« Un problème colonel? » demanda une voix derrière le couple.

Immédiatement, Sam se retourna et croisa le regard chocolat de son supérieur.

« Mon général... »

« Monsieur Shanahan, veuillez la lâcher s'il vous plait, » ordonna Jack d'une voix froide.

« Sinon quoi? » répondit Pete.

« Vous n'aimeriez pas savoir... » murmura Jack un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

« Ecoutez, ceci est une conversation privée qui ne vous concerne aucunement, alors laissez-nous, » répondit Pete beaucoup moins rassuré en lâchant Sam.

« Colonel? »

« Ca va monsieur, » répondit Sam en s'éloignant de Pete.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent rentrer et, alors que Pete allait la suivre, Jack s'empara de son bras.

« Que je vous revois ne serait-ce qu'une fois lever la main sur elle et il faudra une petite cuillère pour ramasser ce qu'il restera de vous, » murmura Jack d'une voix sourde.

« Comment osez-vous me menacer? Ne savez-vous pas que je suis policier? » s'écria Pete d'une voix rendue aigüe par la peur.

« Vous êtes déjà venu à la base n'est-ce pas? »

« Euh... Oui..., » répondit Pete ne sachant pas où voulait en venir Jack.

« Quelqu'un vous a-t-il déjà expliqué à quoi sert le téléphone rouge sur mon bureau? »

« Euh... Non..., » répondit Pete de plus en plus perdu.

« Voyez-vous, ce téléphone est directement relié au bureau ovale, autrement dit, au Président. Alors le fait que vous soyez flic ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, » répliqua Jack dans un sourire vainqueur avant de quitter Pete pour retourner à l'intérieur.

Dès qu'il fut entré, Jack se mit à la recherche de Sam. Il la trouva en compagnie de Teal'c et Daniel, qui dormait affalé sur une chaise, la bouche grande ouverte.

Silencieusement, il vint se placer juste derrière la jeune femme.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin d'un verre, » murmura-t-il à son oreille la faisant sursauter.

Quand elle se retourna, Sam constata que son supérieur se trouvait déjà près du bar et l'invitait à la rejoindre. Ne souhaitant pas analyser les différents sentiments qui se bousculaient en elle, Sam alla rejoindre Jack.

Dès qu'elle fut près de lui, il lui tendit un verre de vodka.

« Mais comment...? »

« Une intuition, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

Sam lui rendit son sourire avant d'avaler son verre cul sec. Immédiatement, elle s'en servit un autre qu'elle but de la même façon. Alors qu'elle allait s'en servir un troisième, Jack s'empara de sa main, stoppant ainsi son mouvement.

C'est ce moment que choisit Pete pour revenir. Quand il vit le regard qu'échangeaient les deux militaires ainsi que leurs doigts enlacés, une expression de pure rage vint déformer les traits de son visage. Bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, il quitta la fête d'un pas rageur. Si elle préférait rester avec ce général de pacotille, très bien, mais elle se débrouillerait pour rentrer!

Ignorant totalement la sortie théâtrale de Pete, les deux militaires se mirent à parler.

« Je crois que ça suffit, vous ne voudriez pas finir comme ce pauvre Daniel? » dit Jack en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'archéologue.

Sam esquissa un petit sourire.

« Merci mon général. Pour tout... » dit Sam en détournant le regard.

Jack allait répondre quand ils furent interrompus par Janet.

« Sam, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Pete? Il vient de partir et il semblait fou de rage. »

Sam parcouru la pièce du regard cherchant en vain son fiancé.

« On vous ramène Carter? De toute façon, je crois que Daniel a eu son compte pour l'année, » dit Jack.

Sam acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que Janet posait un regard mutin sur le couple.

« Bon, je vois que tu es entre de bonnes mains, je vous laisse, » annonça Janet un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous nous excuserez auprès de Cassy, » reprit Jack voyant que Sam ne réagissait toujours pas.

Janet acquiesça et se fondit à nouveau dans la foule alors que les deux militaires allaient rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.

« Teal'c, on rentre, vous prenez Daniel, » annonça Jack.

« Avec plaisir, » répondit le jaffa en jetant sans ménagement Daniel sur son épaule.

Une fois arrivé à la voiture, Jack se mit derrière le volant.

« Je vous dépose chez vous? » demanda t il a Sam.

« Non, à la base, » répondit la jeune femme.

Sans ajouter un mot, Jack démarra et les ramena 'chez eux'.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage!<p>

A la semaine prochaine!


	9. Chapter 9

N/A: Ca avance, ça avance... Voila un nouveau chapitre, les choses se précisent...

Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 9<span>

Ce fut le bip régulier de son portable qui réveilla Jack. Jetant un coup d'œil vers l'écran du petit appareil, il découvrir qui osait le réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour. Sara. Il délaissa le téléphone et ferma les yeux. La soirée avait été mouvementée et il n'avait pas envie d'une nouvelle dispute si tôt dans la journée.

Il eut beau fermer les yeux de toutes ses forces, le sommeil ne revint pas. Résigné, il se leva, se doucha et parti déjeuner. Comme il s'y attendait après la soirée de la veille, aucune trace de SG1 au mess.

C'est donc en solitaire, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à la base, que Jack déjeuna. Pourtant, alors qu'il finissait sa tasse de café, la porte s'ouvrit sur Teal'c.

« Vous êtes bien matinal Teal'c, » s'étonna Jack.

« Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de beaucoup d'heure de sommeil, » répondit stoïquement le Jaffa.

« Très pratique pour un guerrier, » nota Jack.

« En effet. »

Sur ces mots, Teal'c se plongea dans son plateau richement garni. Un silence apaisant se mit en place entre les deux hommes. En présence du Jaffa, Jack ne ressentait pas ce besoin étrange de combler le silence par des blagues. Cet homme l'apaisait par son éternel calme.

Soudain, une sonnerie stridente vint troubler le calme de la pièce. Jack sorti son portable de sa poche et constata qu'il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de Sara.

« Vous ne répondez pas? » demanda Teal'c alors que Jack regardait son téléphone sonner.

« Non, c'est ma femme, » répondit Jack.

Face au regard étrange que lui lança Teal'c, il fut contraint de lui expliquer la situation.

« Nous sommes entrain de divorcer, ça fait bien longtemps que plus rien de va entre nous et maintenant que Charlie est grand, plus rien ne me retient auprès d'elle. »

Teal'c fit un signe de tête qui n'engageait à rien, il ne comprendrait jamais la notion que les terriens avaient du mariage. Mais, même s'il ne cautionnait pas, cela voulait dire que Jack était libre.

« Excusez-moi Teal'c, mais si je ne vais pas relever Reynolds, plus jamais il ne me rendra de service, » s'excusa Jack en se levant.

Teal'c inclina légèrement la tête et regarda O'neill quitter la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait à son tour le mess. Après la scène de la veille, il savait que Sam aurait besoin de parler. Peut-être serait-ce l'occasion de lui glisser, l'air de rien, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Jack?

Quand Jack pénétra dans son bureau ce qu'il eut sous les yeux le fit sourire. Devant lui se trouvait Reynolds, profondément endormi, la tête sur son bureau. Dans un sourire, Jack claqua violemment la porte, faisant sursauter le Colonel qui se mit immédiatement au garde à vous.

« Repos Colonel. Désolé, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça, » dit Jack un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Voyant que le Général ne semblait pas en colère, Reynolds se détendit.

« Désolé mon général, je ne voulais pas... »

« Ce n'est rien Colonel, ça arrive à tout le monde de s'endormir, » le coupa Jack dans un sourire.

Reynolds lui rendit son sourire, appréciant de plus en plus ce nouveau dirigeant.

« Alors, comment s'est passé la nuit? Aucun problème? » demanda Jack en s'installant derrière son bureau.

« Aucun mon général, le calme plat. SG15 est rentrée comme prévu, apparemment ils ont trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant et ils voulaient en parler au Docteur Jackson, » expliqua le Colonel.

« S'ils veulent voir Daniel, il faudra qu'ils attendent qu'il ait fini de cuver, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

Un sourire vint aussitôt étirer les lèvres de Reynolds. Le fait que Daniel ne tienne pas l'alcool était de notoriété publique, ainsi que le comportement qu'il pouvait avoir quand il avait trop bu.

« C'est tout? » demanda Jack.

« Oui monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, la nuit a été calme. »

« Très bien, rompez Colonel. Et profitez bien de ces deux jours, j'ai déjà donné les ordres nécessaires pour que vous puissiez quitter la base. »

« Merci monsieur. »

Reynolds quitta le bureau de Jack un grand sourire sur le visage. Pendant un moment il avait eu peur que son supérieur soit revenu sur sa décision, mais finalement non. Décidément, il aimait de plus en plus cet homme.

Dans son bureau, Jack regardait désespérément son portable. Il devait rappeler Sara avant qu'elle ne prévienne Charlie qu'il filtrait ses appels. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il composa le numéro.

« Jack c'est toi? » cria une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et qui veux-tu que ce soit à une heure pareille? » répondit froidement Jack.

Il n'avait pas envi que la conversation s'éternise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sara? »

« Juste te prévenir que j'ai signé les papiers du divorce, il devrait être effectif dans quinze jours d'après mon avocat. »

« Parfait. C'est tout? J'ai du travail. »

« Oh! Si je dérange monsieur le général, je raccroche alors! »

Jack allait répondre, mais elle avait déjà raccroché. Au moins, cette fois elle était cohérente dans ses paroles. Poussant un soupir résigné, Jack se mit au travail.

Comme il s'y attendait, Teal'c entendit frapper à sa porte seulement quelques minutes après avoir quitté Jack. Sans sourcilier, il laissa entrer Sam.

D'un signe, il l'invita à s'asseoir, mais la jeune femme était bien trop énervée pour rester en place. Comme à son habitude, Teal'c ne la brusqua pas. Il la regardait faire les cent pas dans ses quartiers, attendant qu'elle se décide à parler. Au bout de quelques minutes à tourner en rond, Sam se tourna enfin vers Teal'c.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire! »

Teal'c la regardait, toujours silencieux, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Depuis que le Général est arrivé, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Et Pete qui en rajoute avec son comportement de parfait abrutit! Vous vous imaginez que l'autre jour, il m'a fait une scène parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé du Général dès que je suis rentrée! Et hier, il sait pourtant que Daniel est mon meilleur ami! Dire que le Général a été obligé d'intervenir. Jamais je ne pourrais me représenter devant lui après toute cette histoire. Le pauvre homme vient juste d'arriver... Et puis, de toute façon, tout est de la faute de Daniel, il n'aurait pas dû l'inviter! »

Sam se leva de la chaise qu'elle avait finalement accepté, et recommença à faire le tour de la pièce sous le regard de Teal'c.

« Et puis, non! Daniel n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire. En fait tout est de ma faute. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis qu'il est là. Je me sens comme une adolescente a son premier rencard! Et puis c'est quoi cette manie que j'ai pris de le comparer sans arrêt à Pete? J'étais heureuse en couple avant que Hammond ne parte, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit justement lui qui prenne la tête de la base? »

Teal'c leva un sourcil étonné. Se pourrait-il que son amie ai déjà rencontré le Général O'neill dans le passé? Il n'eut pas le temps d'extrapoler sur cette hypothèse que Sam lui donnait la réponse.

« Un simple regard de sa part de seulement quelques secondes et j'ai mis presque un an à l'oublier. Alors le voir tous les jours est une vraie torture. Bien sûr, lui ne se souvient pas de la pauvre petite étudiante que j'étais à l'époque. En plus il est marié! » s'exclama Sam en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, Teal'c était stupéfait. Ainsi, ils se connaissaient. Cela changeait légèrement la donne. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Daniel. Voyant que Sam ne poursuivait pas son monologue, Teal'c décida que c'était le bon moment pour parler du mariage de Jack.

« Colonel Carter, que signifie 'être en instance de divorce'? »

Sam redressa immédiatement la tête et plongea son regard dans celui parfaitement neutre de Teal'c.

« Pourquoi cette question, Teal'c? »

« C'est juste quelque chose que le Général O'neill a dit au moment où sa femme téléphonait et je n'ai pas compris... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sam avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Finalement, Daniel avait réussi à émerger aux alentours de midi et avait rejoint SG1 et Jack au mess. Il était dans un tel état de décrépitude qu'il ne remarqua même pas les regards fuyants que Sam lançait en permanence à Jack. Une monumentale migraine lui vrillait les tempes, migraine que Sam se faisait une joie d'accentuer en lui criant dans les oreilles.

Malheureusement pour lui, il avait promis de passer l'après-midi à instruire Jack sur l'histoire de la porte. Pendant un instant, il fut tenté de fuir cette corvée qui, d'ordinaire aurait été un plaisir, mais il savait que jamais Sam ne le laisserait faire.

Résigné, à la fin du repas, il entraina Jack vers son bureau. Une fois arrivé à destination, il lui colla une dizaine de carnet dans les mains et, sans un mot, posa sa tête sur le bureau et s'endormit immédiatement. Jack le regarda quelques secondes, étonné, avant de hausser les épaules et de commencer sa lecture.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Jack était totalement immergé dans les journaux de Daniel et que ce dernier ronflait joyeusement, Chilton, le linguiste de SG15, vint montrer sa découverte au spécialiste.

Après un réveil en sursaut, Daniel se focalisa sur la tablette et se mit immédiatement au travail. La découverte d'un nouveau texte rédigé par les Anciens avait totalement chassé sa gueule de bois.

Voyant le jeune archéologue si occupé, Jack décida d'aller retrouver son bureau, estimant en avoir appris assez sur la porte et sur l'histoire en général.

Le soir arriva trop rapidement et Sam se résigna, à contre cœur, à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait passé la journée à penser à ce que lui avait dit Teal'c bien malgré lui. Le Général O'neill divorçait et contrairement au sentiment de tristesse qu'elle aurait dû ressentir pour lui, seule l'allégresse emplissait son cœur à cette pensée.

Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui la préoccupait était l'inévitable dispute qui allait éclater entre elle et Pete dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil de chez elle. Résignée, Sam quitta la base.

De son côté, Daniel continuait sa traduction, découvrant peu à peu les secrets que renfermait la tablette.

Daniel occupé et Sam rentrée chez elle, c'est donc tout naturellement que Teal'c et Jack se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls au mess. Ils discutèrent pendant tout le repas, enfin, Jack parlait et Teal'c utilisait sa merveilleuse aptitude à l'écoute pour engranger un maximum d'information sur la vie du Général.

Quand le repas fut terminé, les deux hommes se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers et profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

><p>Petit chapitre mais qui a son utilité dans la suite, attention, le prochain signe l'entrée dans l'histoire en elle même donc... Patience!<p>

A la semaine prochaine et merci de prendre le temps de me lire! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir!


	10. Chapter 10

N/A: Salut tout le monde, alors tout d'abord merci pour les reviews! Ensuite, voilà un chapitre bien plus long. A partir de ce moment, le rating M se justifie. Je tiens a prévenir que ce chapitre est l'un des pivots de mon histoire, les choses vont commencer a avancer a partir de là. Par contre il contient une scène qui pourrait déranger certaines personnes par sa violence. J'estime que LA scène est plus dérangeante que réellement choquante, mais je ne suis peut être pas objective... Enfin bref, vous êtes prévenus!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10<span>

Quand Sam se gara devant chez elle, elle ne vit aucune lumière filtrer de la maison. Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'avança, contournant la voiture de Pete et s'arrêta seulement une fois devant la porte. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le calme de la nuit, pourtant Pete devait être là.

Précautionneusement, elle passa la porte et pénétra dans la maison. Une odeur étrange vint la prendre à la gorge dès qu'elle eut refermé la porte derrière elle. Lentement, elle longea le couloir et se figea en arrivant dans le salon. Une silhouette solitaire se découpait dans la lueur de la lune.

Elle tendit le bras et tâtonna à la recherche de l'interrupteur. Quand elle le trouva, elle alluma la lumière et sursauta à la vision de son salon. Une dizaine de bouteilles vides jonchaient le sol et au milieu, assis sur une chaise, se tenait Pete. Elle remarqua qu'il était toujours vêtu comme la veille, une barbe d'un blond roux couvrait ses joues et il tenait encore une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide à la main.

Il semblait endormi. Prudemment, Sam s'avança vers lui, elle devait vérifier qu'il allait bien, après tout vu la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il pouvait très bien avoir fait un coma éthylique. Une fois près de lui, elle posa deux doigts sur sa carotide afin de vérifier son rythme cardiaque. A peine eut elle touché sa peau que son poignet se trouva enserré dans une poigne de fer. Levant les yeux, elle croisa le regard vitreux de Pete.

« Pete! Lâches moi, tu me fais mal! »

« C'est maintenant que tu rentres? » s'écria Pete en resserrant sa main sur son poignet.

« Pete, s'il te plait, lâches moi! »

L'homme se leva d'un bond, sans la lâcher, la faisant presque tomber.

« T'étais où? »

« A la base, je travaillais. »

« Dis plutôt que t'étais avec lui! » hurla-t-il en approchant vivement son visage de celui de Sam.

La jeune femme recula malgré elle, écœurée par l'haleine de son fiancé.

« Tu es saoul! » constata-t-elle avant de se libérer de sa prise d'une torsion du bras.

Faisant demi-tour, elle prit la direction de sa chambre, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile de discuter avec un homme ivre. Pourtant, elle n'eut le temps que de faire quelques pas avant qu'une main ne se pose durement sur son épaule et la fasse pivoter.

« T'étais avec lui! C'est pas la peine de mentir! Je vous ai vu hier soir! C'était bien au moins? Il t'as bien baisé ton général de merde! »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de le gifler violemment. Immédiatement, le regard de Pete devint froid comme de la glace. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, la faisant reculer de peur. Elle ne put faire que quelques pas avant de rencontrer le mur. Elle se trouvait prise au piège entre Pete et le mur.

Bien sûr, son entrainement militaire aurait pu lui permettre de s'échapper, d'avoir le dessus sur Pete, mais elle restait figée, tremblante.

Quand Pete fut près d'elle, elle ne put bouger, elle ne bougea pas non plus quand elle le vit lever la main pour la gifler violemment. Lorsque le coup l'atteignit, sa tête alla heurter le mur derrière elle et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Elle avait déjà vécu cette scène, 10 ans plus tôt, dans une autre ville, avec un autre homme. Et déjà, la première fois, elle avait été incapable de réagir. Quand Jonas était mort, elle avait cru être débarrassée de ses angoisses, mais visiblement, elle s'était trompée.

« Alors t'as aimé qu'il te baise ton général? Réponds-moi! » hurla Pete.

Sam était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes, entièrement enfermée dans sa peur.

« Je prends ton silence pour un oui alors! Mais saches que tu es à moi! A moi! Et que personne d'autre ne pose ses mains sur toi! Tu entends! Personne! »

Sur ces mots, il se colla à elle, la plaquant contre le mur, faisant une nouvelle fois heurter sa tête contre le mur. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle de Sam, sa langue forçant sans ménagement le barrage de ses dents. Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, ses mains avaient déchiré le t-shirt qu'elle portait et pétrissait violemment sa poitrine, la faisant gémir de douleur. Une main quitta sa poitrine et descendit vers la ceinture de son pantalon, l'arrachant plus qu'il ne la défit. Pete glissa sa main entre les cuisses de Sam, essayant déjà de la pénétrer de ses doigts au travers de son sous-vêtement.

Sam restait toujours sans réaction, incapable de se défendre, subissant les attouchements de cet homme qui était son fiancé qui allait la violer. Cette pensée ainsi que le bruit de la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Pete qui s'ouvrait la firent revenir à elle.

Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle mordit violemment la langue de Pete, le faisant reculer brusquement, la bouche pleine de sang. Alors qu'il levait le poing pour la frapper, elle profita de l'espace créé entre eux pour s'avancer et lui mit un coup de genoux dans l'entre-jambe rapidement suivit par un coup de tête, lui brisant le nez.

L'homme s'écroula au sol en gémissant. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une flaque de sang se former sous la tête de Pete avant de s'enfuir en courant vers sa chambre. Elle n'était pas en état de conduire jusqu'à la base et surtout, ne voulait pas que tout le personnel soit au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

Une fois en sécurité, enfermée dans sa chambre, une arme près d'elle, Sam laissa la tension qui habitait son corps se relâcher. Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler le long de ses joues alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit, incapable de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle remarqua le reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait. Un énorme hématome commençait à apparaître sur sa joue. Jamais elle ne pourrait cacher ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Détournant les yeux de son image, elle chercha une excuse à donner à ses coéquipiers. Elle appréhendait la réaction de ses amis s'ils venaient à découvrir ce qui venait de se passer, en particulier celle de Jack. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle tenait tout particulièrement à ce que lui ne sache rien de toute cette histoire.

Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se retrouvèrent au mess pour le petit déjeuner.

« Alors Daniel, enfin sorti de votre bureau? » demanda Jack dans un sourire.

« Teal'c m'a trainé ici de force, » répondit Daniel en lançant un regard noir à Teal'c.

« Et il a eu raison, » ajouta Jack en s'attirant un nouveau regard noir de la part de Daniel.

Les trois hommes commencèrent à manger, quand soudain, Daniel releva la tête et jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Tiens, c'est étrange, où est Sam? »

Les deux hommes en face de lui ne réagirent pas. Poussant un soupir, Daniel sortit son portable et composa le numéro de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il poussa un nouveau soupir et raccrocha, elle n'avait pas répondu.

« Elle doit être entrain de se réconcilier avec son fiancé, » dit Jack dans un rictus. « Laissez-lui le temps d'arriver. »

Sur ces mots, il se leva et quitta le mess alors que Daniel et Teal'c échangeaient un regard inquiet. Une heure plus tard, le téléphone de Jack se mit à sonner.

« Allo? »

« Jack, c'est Daniel. Sam n'est toujours pas là et elle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone. Avec Teal'c, on aimerait aller chez elle voir si tout va bien. »

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de prendre sa décision.

« Attendez moi, je viens avec vous. Rendez-vous dans 10 minutes à la surface. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et appela immédiatement Walter.

« Walter, appelez-moi Reynolds. »

« Euh... Il n'est pas là, mon général, vous lui avez donné une permission. »

« Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Appelez-moi le colonel Co... Ca... »

« Coburn, mon général? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Je dois quitter la base pour quelques heures, appelez-le qu'il prenne la relève. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack raccrocha le téléphone et sorti en courant de son bureau. Avec quelques minutes de retard, il retrouva Daniel et Teal'c qui l'attendaient déjà installés dans la voiture.

Après un trajet plus que tendu, les trois hommes arrivèrent devant la maison de Sam. Jack s'avança et toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Réitérant son geste un peu plus fort, il observa avec surprise la porte s'ouvrir. Echangeant un regard surpris, les trois hommes entrèrent, avançant lentement dans le couloir, ils se figèrent en voyant l'état du salon.

Prudemment, Jack s'avança, la main à portée de son arme, prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement. Pourtant, ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit la mare de sang et les vêtements déchirés au sol qu'il sortit réellement son arme.

Faisant signe à Daniel et Teal'c de le rejoindre, il leur ordonna de faire le tour du rez-de-chaussée et du jardin alors qu'il se chargeait de l'étage.

Laissant les deux hommes seuls, Jack grimpa silencieusement les escaliers et, une fois en haut, commença à ouvrir les portes, son arme prête à faire feu. Arrivé à la dernière porte sans rien trouver, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Il toqua. Pas de réponse. Il recommença un peu plus fort.

« Colonel? »

Toujours pas de réponse. Résigné, Jack rangea son arme dans son holster, prit son élan et donna un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte, faisant éclater le bois autour de la serrure.

Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit une détonation et senti une violente douleur au niveau de son bras.

« Carter! » hurla-t-il en se jetant au sol.

La jeune femme resta figée, complètement terrorisée, visant toujours la porte.

« Carter, c'est moi, c'est Jack, » dit-il en relevant la tête.

Sam baissa les yeux sur lui et, le reconnaissant, éclata en sanglots. Jack se releva immédiatement et s'approcha de Sam, ignorant la douleur qui pulsait dans son bras. Une fois près d'elle, il la débarrassa de son arme et la prit dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

C'est dans cette position que les trouvèrent Daniel et Teal'c quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, alertés par le coup de feu. Daniel ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler, mais Jack leur fit signe de les laisser, de redescendre. Il avait senti Sam se tendre dans ses bras quand les deux hommes étaient entrés dans la pièce.

Les deux amis sortirent, laissant les deux militaires seuls. Il leur restait à fouiller le jardin.

Dans la chambre, Jack resserra son étreinte autour du corps tremblant de Sam.

« Chuttt, tout va bien, je suis là, tout va bien... » murmura-t-il.

Ses mains parcourraient doucement le dos de Sam, essayant de la calmer, de la rassurer.

« Il...Il... était saoul... Je... Je sais pas pourquoi... Il a essayé... de... de..., » elle ne put aller plus loin dans ses explications, les sanglots serrant sa gorge l'empêchant de parler.

Jack n'avait pas besoin qu'elle en dise plus. Serrant les dents, il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, lui signifiant qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il déposa un tendre baiser au milieu des boucles blondes de la jeune femme juste au moment où Pete entrait dans la chambre.

« Je le savais! T'es qu'une salope, j'aurais dû le savoir dès le début. Après tout, une femme comme toi au milieu d'autant d'hommes. Tu t'es fait sauter par toute la base et maintenant c'est le tour du petit nouveau, c'est ça! »

Jack releva brusquement la tête, surpris par cet éclat. Pete n'avait pas encore dessaoulé et ne s'était pas fait soigner. Du sang maculait son visage et sa chemise déchirée en était imbibée.

« Vous êtes saoul, M. Shanahan. Partez. »

« Oh toi ta gueule! »

Jack lui lança un regard noir mais ne put bouger, Sam s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Partez Shanahan. »

« Ou quoi? »

Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres de Pete alors qu'il sortait une arme et la pointait directement sur le couple enlacé. Instinctivement, Jack se déplaça pour protéger Sam de son corps.

« Oh comme c'est mignon... » ironisa Pete. « Mais ça ne servira à rien. Après t'avoir tué, ce sera le tour de cette salope, » dit Pete dans un regard de dément.

Jack retint son souffle, visiblement cet homme avait perdu la raison et était totalement imprévisible. Voyant Pete armer le pistolet, Jack ferma les yeux et se tendit dans l'attente du coup de feu. Il avait déjà été dans cette situation un certain nombre de fois et savait que quoiqu'il dise, si cet homme voulait le tuer, rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Pourtant rien ne vint, au lieu de la détonation qu'il attendait, ce fut un bruit sourd qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il vit lui arracha un sourire. Pete étendu au sol, inconscient et derrière lui Teal'c, le poing toujours en l'air. Le jaffa venait d'assommer le flic.

« Tout va bien O'neill? »

« Oui, merci Teal'c. Emmenez-le à la base et dites à Janet de venir. »

« Très bien. »

Daniel et Teal'c quittèrent la maison de Sam en portant le corps de Pete, toujours inconscient.

Dans la chambre, Jack tenait toujours Sam étroitement serrée contre lui. La jeune femme semblait s'être calmée. Baissant les yeux sur le visage de Sam, Jack constata avec étonnement qu'elle s'était endormie.

Doucement, sans la réveiller, il l'allongea et la couvrit avant de quitter la pièce. Elle avait besoin de se reposer et lui, de s'occuper en attendant Janet. A peine eut il rejoint le salon que son portable sonna.

« Allo? »

« Mon général, c'est Janet. SG8 est rentrée avec des blessés, rien de grave, rassurez-vous, mais je ne pourrai pas venir avant au moins 3 heures. Comment va Sam? »

« Elle dort pour l'instant. Faites au plus vite. »

« A vos ordres. »

Sur ces mots la doctoresse raccrocha et Jack laissa son regard parcourir le salon en rangeant son téléphone. Au bout de quelques secondes il déposa sa veste sur le dossier du canapé, retroussa ses manches et s'attela au nettoyage de la pièce.

Deux heures plus tard, tout était propre comme un sou neuf. Hésitant un moment, il alla finalement chercher une bière dans le frigo, mais au moment où il se saisissait de la bouteille, un hurlement retentit à l'étage.

Laissant tout en place, il se précipita dans la chambre de Carter. Une fois à destination il constata que le lit était vide. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il repéra immédiatement la jeune femme recroquevillée dans un coin de la pièce.

Lentement, sans geste brusque, il s'approcha d'elle, dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Un peu surpris, Jack la réceptionna maladroitement et la serra contre lui.

« Chut, c'est rien, calmez-vous, je suis là... »

Il continua à lui murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête, essayant de la rassurer comme il pouvait. Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots et la situation le mettait mal à l'aise, le rendant encore moins loquace. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette femme lui faisait autant confiance alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis moins d'une semaine.

Lentement, sans la brusquer, il la fit avancer et réussi finalement à l'emmener jusqu'au salon. Elle ne semblait même pas être consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Il la fit asseoir sur le canapé. Immédiatement, elle se recroquevilla contre l'accoudoir, ses jambes repliées contre elle. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua sa tenue.

Elle avait toujours ses rangers aux pieds mais plus de pantalon, seulement un boxer noir et son t-shirt était déchiré, laissant apparaître son soutient gorge et du sang maculait son visage.

Cherchant vainement une couverture, il finit par déposer sa veste d'uniforme sur ses épaules. Voyant qu'elle semblait calme, il fit un rapide aller-retour entre le salon et sa chambre et revint avec des vêtements propres.

Elle n'avait pas bougé. Jack la regarda un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir avec la jeune femme. Après avoir passé plus d'une minute à la regarder sans bouger, il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et fit lever Sam. La jeune femme se laissa faire, comme un automate, le regard fixé sur un coin de la pièce.

Lentement, avec des gestes doux, Jack fit glisser le t-shirt en lambeaux de ses épaules. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous vêtement devant lui, il constata qu'elle avait besoin de plus que des vêtements propres. Du sang avait laissé des traces vermeilles sur sa peau claire.

Constatant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, Jack se précipita à la cuisine. Ouvrant tous les placards qui lui tombaient sous la main, Jack trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait. Il versa de l'eau chaude dans un saladier, se saisit d'une serviette et retourna près de Sam qui avait finalement tourné les yeux vers lui.

« Colonel? Ça va? »

« Mon... mon général? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« Et bien comment dire... » hésita-t-il en s'approchant.

« Mais vous êtes blessé! » s'exclama-t-elle en accourant vers lui.

« C'est rien Carter. C'est... c'est de vous qu'on doit s'occuper, » marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Tant qu'elle avait été à moitié inconsciente, Jack avait réussi à faire abstraction de son corps à moitié nu, mais maintenant qu'elle semblait redevenue elle-même, il voyait toute l'inconvenance de la situation. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser Daniel avec elle.

« Oh! » s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant dans quelle tenue elle se trouvait.

Immédiatement, elle fit demi-tour et attrapa le seul vêtement qui trainait, la veste de Jack.

« Mon général, que s'est-il passé? »

« Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien? » demanda Jack complètement perdu.

« Non, » elle baissa les yeux sur son corps dénudé, « d'où vient tout ce sang? »

« Eh bien, il semblerait que hier soir, quand vous êtes rentrée, votre fiancé avait un peu trop bu et... »

« Pete? Où est-il, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

« Il est à la base, en état d'arrestation, il va bien, vous lui avez juste cassé le nez, d'où le sang, » expliqua Jack.

Jack s'avança et déposa le saladier sur la table basse alors que Sam était perdue dans ses pensées, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui expliquer.

Quand elle retourna son attention sur Jack, elle remarqua le saladier et lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« C'était pour... le sang..., » marmonna-t-il gêné.

« Oh, oui, bien sûr... Merci, je vais aller prendre une douche. »

Sur ces mots, toujours vêtue de la veste de Jack, elle se saisit de ses vêtements propres et alla rejoindre la salle de bain.

Jack, resté seul dans le salon ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme. N'avait-elle réellement aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé la veille, ou faisait elle semblant?

Il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées quand Sam revint, habillée, propre et tenant sous son bras la veste de Jack ainsi qu'une trousse de premier secours. Elle installa le matériel sur la table basse et fit signe à Jack de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Hésitant, il finit par se laisser convaincre et s'installa près d'elle.

« Votre chemise. »

Il la regarda perplexe.

« Enlevez votre chemise que je puisse soigner votre bras, mon général. »

Voyant qu'il hésitait et paraissait gêné, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

« Chacun son tour, » dit-elle en se tournant pour prendre le désinfectant alors qu'il enlevait sa chemise.

A ce geste, ses coutes boucles blondes s'envolèrent et Jack remarqua dans son cou une petite tache de sang qu'elle avait oublié.

« Euh... Colonel? »

« Oui? »

« Vous avez oublié... » il montra son cou d'une main hésitante.

Voyant le regard perplexe de Sam, il fut obligé de préciser.

« Vous avez oublié du sang, juste là, sous l'oreille. »

« Oh, merci. »

Sam se saisit de la serviette, la plongea dans l'eau et commença à se frotter vigoureusement le cou à quelques centimètres de l'endroit où se trouvait la tâche. Voyant cela, Jack se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur la sienne, stoppant son mouvement.

« Laissez-moi faire, » murmura-t-il en lui prenant la serviette des mains.

Sam n'ouvrit pas la bouche mais le laissa faire, tournant son visage vers lui afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou. Jack humidifia à nouveau la serviette et commença doucement à nettoyer le sang. Il était doux, caressant sa peau jusqu'à ce que les dernières traces de sang aient disparu.

Alors que cette caresse inespérée faisait frissonner Sam, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter et, lentement ils réduisirent la distance qui les séparait.

Alors que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, Sam s'écarta brusquement.

Réalisant ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, Jack se détourna, gêné.

« Merci mon général. »

Jack se retourna vers elle et la regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Il lui répondit d'un signe de tête, n'étant pas sûr de pouvoir se fier à sa voix.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam sembla se rappeler ce qu'elle faisait avant cette étrange interruption et se remit au travail sur le bras de Jack.

Ce dernier, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris? Elle venait de passer à deux doigts du viol et lui, tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était essayer de l'embrasser! Il se maudissait d'avoir eu un tel comportement, mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas semblé être dérangé par son geste.

« Voilà, c'est fait, » dit Sam, coupant le fil de ses pensées.

« Merci Colonel. »

« C'est normal, mon général. Je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous changer, votre chemise est foutue, » répondit elle en se levant.

« Ça ira, Colonel, » la stoppa Jack en se saisissant de sa veste avant de l'enfiler.

Sam ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres en le voyant essayer de cacher sa poitrine en boutonnant sa veste. Mais visiblement, les trois boutons n'étaient pas suffisants.

Quand Jack leva les yeux vers elle, elle se détourna brusquement, les joues en feu. Jack avait parfaitement senti le regard de la jeune femme sur lui.

« Janet ne devrait pas tarder, » dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

Sam ne répondit pas, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait dit cela que pour lui donner le temps de se reprendre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il vint la rejoindre sur le canapé et, dans ce silence pesant, Sam finit par s'endormir.

Deux heures plus tard, Janet et Daniel pénétrèrent dans la maison. Traversant le couloir, ils entrèrent dans le salon et se figèrent devant le tableau qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

Jack et Sam étroitement enlacés sur le canapé.

Le général était à moitié allongé contre l'accoudoir et serrait Sam dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de Jack et une de ses mains avait trouvé un chemin pour se faufiler sous sa veste.

Les deux amis échangèrent un sourire alors que Daniel faisait signe à Janet de ne pas faire de bruit et commençait à fouiller dans sa poche sous le regard perplexe de la doctoresse. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sorti triomphalement son portable.

« Non! » murmura Janet en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire.

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Daniel sur le même ton.

« Parce que ça ne se fait pas! »

« Mais ça leur fera un souvenir... »

« Non Daniel! Vous n'allez pas les prendre en photo dans cette position! »

Résigné face au ton sans appel de Janet, Daniel rangea son téléphone en poussant un profond soupir.

Ce simple bruit réveilla les deux militaires.

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Sam eu un moment de panique en sentant des bras autour d'elle, mais se calma immédiatement lorsqu'elle réalisa qui était leur propriétaire. La panique fit place à la gêne quand elle se rendit compte de leur position.

Gêne partagée par Jack qui n'osait pas bouger de peur d'effrayer la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam s'écarta en faisant glisser sa main hors de la veste de Jack, le faisant frissonner sous cette caresse.

Quand la jeune femme se fut écartée, Jack se redressa à son tour et jeta un regard noir à Daniel, lui faisant ravaler son sourire satisfait.

« Janet, merci d'être venu, » déclara Jack pour rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.

« C'est normal mon général. Sam, comment vas-tu? »

La jeune resta silencieuse, ne sachant que répondre à cette question.

« Elle semble ne se souvenir de rien, » répondit Jack face au mutisme de son second.

« Je vois... Sam, tu viens avec moi que je fasse un examen rapide? »

La jeune femme se leva après avoir échangé un regard avec Jack.

Une fois les deux femmes enfermées dans la chambre d'ami, Jack et Daniel échangèrent un regard.

« Elle ne se souvient vraiment de rien? » demanda l'archéologue.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit Jack dans un soupir.

« Où est passé votre chemise? » demanda Daniel dans un sourire.

« Daniel... »

« Jack? »

« Daniel... »

« Jack? »

« Taisez-vous! »

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice. Décidément, même s'il lui tapait sur le système la plus part du temps, Jack appréciait de plus en plus le jeune archéologue. Il était une bouffée d'air frais dans le monde ultra-règlementé de l'USAF.

Alors qu'un mince sourire venait étirer ses lèvres, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Janet qui sortait suivie de Sam.

« Alors? » demanda Daniel.

« Elle va bien, les blessures ne sont que superficielles, mais je préfère la ramener à la base pour des examens un peu plus poussés. »

Pendant l'explication de Janet, Sam s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de Jack, attirant sur eux un nouveau regard amusé de Daniel. Même si la situation était des plus graves, Daniel ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux de ce rapprochement entre les deux militaires.

« Très bien, en route alors. Je dois aussi passer par l'infirmerie, » annonça Jack.

Janet lui lança un regard surpris.

« Mon bras a voulu faire connaissance avec une balle, » expliqua Jack en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sam qui eut le bon goût de rougir.

Une fois de retour à la base, les trois militaires rejoignirent l'infirmerie alors que Daniel apportait les dernières nouvelles à Teal'c.

Jack s'installa sur une des tables d'examen et retira sa veste pour qu'une infirmière s'occupe son bras alors que Janet entrainait Sam vers une chambre isolée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack relevait le colonel Coburn et s'installait derrière son bureau. Pourtant, bien que le travail s'accumulait sur son bureau, il n'avait pas la tête à travailler. Des images de Sam à moitié nue, se jetant dans ses bras venaient sans arrêt parasiter ses pensées.

Comment allait-il pouvoir la regarder en face maintenant qu'il savait ce qui se cachait sous son uniforme?

Il poussa un profond soupir et regarda sa montre. Constatant qu'il était déjà tard, il quitta son bureau en direction du mess. Daniel et Teal'c lui donneraient surement des nouvelles de Pete.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'infirmerie, Sam avait subi de nouveaux examens et ses blessures avaient été soignées.

« Sam, je veux que tu restes ici cette nuit, » dit Janet en sortant une pommade extraterrestre contre les hématomes, pour l'étaler sur son visage.

« Je vais bien, Janet. Tu l'as dit toi-même, » répondit Sam en se levant.

« Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit, mais après ce que tu as vécu, je préfère te garder une nuit en observation. »

« Janet... »

« Non Sam, ce n'est pas négociable, » répliqua Janet d'une voix sèche.

Résignée face à l'entêtement de son amie, Sam se réinstalla sur le lit et ferma les yeux, signifiant ainsi que la conversation était close.

Dans un soupir, Janet quitta la pièce.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Après son repas avec Daniel et Teal'c, Jack avait décidé de retourner travailler quelques heures. Il ne pouvait interroger Pete avant qu'il ait complètement dessaoulé et il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, alors autant rendre productives ces heures de veille.

« Allo? »

« Mon général, c'est Janet. Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement à l'infirmerie, on a un problème. C'est Sam. »

« J'arrive, » répondit Jack en se levant.

Il se précipita en courant à l'infirmerie sous le regard étonné du personnel, heureusement réduit, en faction.

Une fois à destination, Jack remarqua l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant l'une des chambres. S'approchant pour voir ce qui se passait, il constata avec stupeur que la pièce était sans dessus-dessous et le lit était vide. Parcourant la chambre du regard, il en repéra rapidement l'occupante.

Sam était recroquevillée dans le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, des larmes inondant son visage.

« Mon général! » s'exclama Janet en le voyant arriver.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

« Elle a fait une crise de panique quand un infirmier est entré pour voir si tout allait bien. »

Jack lui lança un regard étonné. Après ce qu'elle avait subi, Janet laissait un homme s'occuper d'elle?

« Je sais, j'avais donné des consignes, mais... Enfin, voilà le résultat... » ajouta Janet résignée.

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé? » demanda Jack un peu perdu.

« Eh bien, Daniel m'a dit que lorsque vous êtes arrivé chez elle, vous seul avez pu l'approcher. J'ai pensé... »

« Je vous rappelle qu'elle m'a quand même tiré dessus! » répliqua Jack en soutenant son bras encore douloureux, dans une parodie de colère.

Janet lui lança un regard suppliant.

« Très bien. Tout le monde dehors! C'est un ordre! » cria-t-il.

Lentement, tout le personnel de l'infirmerie s'éloigna, laissant Janet et Jack seuls devant la chambre de Sam.

La doctoresse et le général échangèrent un regard avant que ce dernier ne commence à s'avancer.

Un pas après l'autre, sans geste brusque, Jack s'avança vers Sam. Encore une fois, dès qu'elle réalisa que c'était lui, Sam s'accrocha à lui et cacha son visage en larme dans le creux de son cou.

Lentement, Jack se redressa et entraina la jeune femme jusque sur le lit. Ils s'y installèrent tous les deux, toujours étroitement enlacés.

Quand Jack releva les yeux, il vit que Daniel et Teal'c avaient rejoint Janet. D'un geste, il leur fit comprendre de les laisser seuls.

Les trois amis acquiescèrent silencieusement et se détournèrent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Jack eut juste le temps de voir Daniel ranger son portable dans sa poche avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop perturbé...<p>

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et laissez une petite review!


	11. Chapter 11

N/A: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que le précédent n'a pas été trop dérangeant... En tout cas merci à tous pour les reviews plus ou moins constructives que vous avez eu la gentillesse de me laisser!

Je vous ennuis pas plus, place au chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 11<span>

Le lendemain lorsque Janet pénétra dans l'infirmerie, elle constata avec surprise que la porte de la chambre de Sam était toujours fermée. Lentement elle s'approcha et ouvrit silencieusement la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Jack allongé sur le lit serrant fermement Sam dans ses bras, le nez enfouis dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme.

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Janet en voyant le tableau du parfait petit couple. Daniel aurait donné un de ses bras pour voir cela. Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation quand soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Se précipitant à l'intérieur de la pièce, elle referma silencieusement la porte, espérant qu'elle ne s'était pas faite repéré.

Elle prit encore quelques secondes pour s'imprégner de l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux avant de s'avancer. Doucement, presque tendrement, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jack. Immédiatement, elle le senti se tendre sous ses doigts et croisa son regard étonné.

Toujours sans un bruit, elle lui montra l'horloge qui indiquait 8 heures du matin, elle savait qu'il était attendu pour un briefing à 9 heures. Jack la remercia d'un regard et tenta de se dégager des bras de Sam. Mais au premier mouvement de sa part, la jeune femme resserra sa prise autour de lui.

« Non, reste, » marmonna-t-elle toujours profondément endormie.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Euh... Carter? » murmura Jack.

La jeune femme se pelotonna encore plus contre Jack en gémissant doucement.

Par pudeur pour le couple enlacé, Janet décida de quitter la pièce et de les laisser seuls.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Jack commença lentement à se glisser hors de l'étreinte de Sam. Au bout de quelques minutes à se contorsionner, il parvint enfin à se mettre debout et regarda la jeune femme toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Une petite grimace étirait ses lèvres, visiblement elle n'appréciait pas d'avoir perdu la chaleur du corps de Jack.

Il la regarda quelques minutes, attendrit par ce qu'il avait devant lui, elle semblait si calme, si sereine comparé à la veille. Lentement, comme un automate, il s'approcha du lit et repoussa une boucle blonde qui était venue se perdre sur son visage avant de poser tendrement ses lèvres sur son front.

A ce moment, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Sam et elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction.

Jetant un dernier regard vers la jeune femme, Jack quitta la pièce. Il devait aller interroger Pete juste après le briefing avec SG5.

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il lui restait assez de temps pour aller boire un café au mess. Lorsqu'il traversa l'infirmerie, Jack croisa le regard de Janet et il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire de commentaires. Il était persuadé qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Il lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier de sa discrétion.

Il fit un rapide tour par ses quartiers pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c au mess.

Il eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Daniel entamait la conversation.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle? »

« Bien, elle dort, » répondit Jack peu désireux de s'étendre sur le sujet. « Shanahan a fini de cuver? »

« Oui, il est dans une cellule et attend votre interrogatoire, » répondit Daniel.

« Très bien, » dit Jack en se levant.

Il avala une dernière gorgée de café et quitta le mess en saluant ses amis d'un signe de la main.

Une heure plus tard, Jack rejoignait à nouveau Daniel et Teal'c devant les cellules.

« Je vais dans la salle d'interrogatoire, amenez le moi dans 5 minutes, » ordonna Jack à l'Air Man en faction.

« A vos ordres, mon Général. »

Sur ces mots, Jack s'engouffra dans la salle, Daniel passa dans la pièce adjacente et se posta derrière le miroir sans teint alors que Teal'c patientait en compagnie du soldat à l'extérieur des cellules.

A l'heure convenue, la porte s'ouvrit et Jack vit entrer Pete, escorté par deux soldats et Teal'c. L'homme semblait complètement perdu. Il avait pu prendre une douche, ses blessures avaient été soignées et on lui avait fourni des vêtements propres, mais il conservait un air hagard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'interrogatoire.

« Général O'neill, qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? »

Ce qu'il redoutait en le voyant arriver se produisait, Shanahan semblait n'avoir aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait. Cela ne faciliterait pas la tâche à Jack.

« Asseyez-vous, Monsieur Shanahan, » l'invita Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là? » demanda à nouveau Pete en prenant place.

« Vous êtes accusé de tentative de viol et de coups et blessures sur un officier de l'USAF. »

Au fur et à mesure que Jack énonçait les faits, Pete blêmissait.

« Que... Quoi? »

« Vous êtes accusé d'avoir tenté de violer le Colonel Samantha Carter après l'avoir battue. Et en raison du caractère plus que secret du travail du Colonel Carter, le président m'a donné les pleins pouvoirs pour statuer sur votre cas. »

A ces mots, Pete devint blanc comme un linge.

« S... Sam? »

« Oui Sam, Monsieur Shanahan! Qu'avez-vous à répondre pour votre défense? »

« Mais... Mais, je n'ai rien fait... Je ne me souviens de rien... »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse Monsieur Shanahan, » répliqua Jack.

Pete resta silencieux quelques minutes, le visage caché dans ses mains. Jack attendait patiemment que l'homme se révèle sous son véritable jour. Deux rencontres lui avaient suffi à cerner le personnage et il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se rebiffer.

« Je veux voir Sam! » s'exclama Pete en redressant brusquement la tête.

« Non, » répondit Jack en soutenant le regard de Pete.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir comme ça! »

« J'ai tous les droits Monsieur Shanahan, je vous ai déjà dit que je suis directement mandaté par le président. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait? »

« A part tenter de violer et battre mon second? Ou peut-être que j'ai encore en travers le fait que vous ayez braqué votre arme sur moi? A oui, aurais-je omit de préciser ce point? » ironisa Jack.

Pete resta silencieux quelques secondes, semblant chercher ses mots.

« Je veux voir Sam, » répéta-t-il à nouveau.

« Je vous ai déjà dit non, Shanahan, » répliqua Jack.

« Pourquoi? Tu veux la garder pour toi c'est ça! » s'écria Pete en se levant, faisant tomber sa chaise au passage.

Immédiatement la porte s'ouvrit sur Teal'c prêt à immobiliser l'homme au moindre geste suspect de sa part. D'un signe, Jack lui signifia qu'il contrôlait la situation.

« Calmez-vous Shanahan. »

« Ou quoi? Je suis déjà retenu contre mon gré par des dingues, qu'est-ce que je risque de plus? » demanda hargneusement Pete.

« Passer le reste de vos jours en prison, » lança Jack en se levant.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce, laissant les soldats ramener Pete en cellule. Cet homme lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Une fois hors de la pièce, il fut rapidement rejoint par Daniel et Teal'c.

« Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté? » demanda Daniel.

« Parce que je ne voulais pas entrer dans son jeu. »

« Oh! » marmonna Daniel.

Jack jeta un œil à sa montre et constata que la matinée était déjà bien avancée. Il devait encore faire son rapport au président et il voulait passer voir Sam avant toute chose.

« Excusez-moi, je dois faire un point avec le Président, » déclara-t-il en se retournant.

Il disparut au coin du couloir, ne voyant pas le regard de connivence qu'échangèrent Daniel et Teal'c. Ils savaient parfaitement où se dirigeait Jack.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers Janet.

« Alors, comment va-t-elle? »

« J'ai été obligé de la mettre sous sédatif. »

Jack la regarda perplexe, la jeune femme semblait pourtant calme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté.

« Elle s'est réveillée deux heures après votre départ et quand elle a vu que vous n'étiez plus là, elle a refait une crise, » expliqua Janet.

« Mais... euh... C'est... normal... ce genre de... comportement? » demanda Jack un peu perdu.

« C'est tout à fait normal après ce qu'elle a subit. »

« Mais, je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi... Pourquoi elle... » balbutia Jack.

« Pourquoi elle s'accroche à vous? »

« Oui. »

« Je ne sais pas exactement, mais elle semble avoir une confiance aveugle en vous. »

« Mais je ne peux pas rester en permanence avec elle! » s'alarma Jack.

« Elle aura besoin de quelques séances avec le docteur Mackenzie avant de pouvoir réellement se détacher. Je sais que vous n'avez pas le temps de vous occuper d'elle en permanence. Mais il faut que vous compreniez qu'elle vous a choisi comme point d'ancrage pour rester dans la réalité. Sans vous, elle aurait surement déjà sombré. »

Jack la regarda incrédule.

« Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Daniel ou Teal'c? Ou même vous? »

« Encore une fois je ne peux que spéculer. Peut-être qu'elle s'est accrochée à la première personne qui a été tendre avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle a décelé en vous quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas. Je ne sais pas. »

Jack poussa un soupir. Il se retrouvait encore une fois avec plus de questions que de réponses.

« Je peux? » demanda-t-il en faisant un signe vers la chambre de Sam.

« Bien sûr. Si elle est réveillée, pourriez-vous essayer de la faire manger un peu? »

Jack la regarda perdu.

« Il peut arriver après ce genre d'agression que le patient développe des troubles alimentaires, » expliqua Janet.

« Euh... Oui, j'essayerai, » répondit Jack.

Sous le regard de Janet, le général se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Sam. Une fois devant la porte, il hésita une fraction de seconde avant d'entrer. Une fois dans la pièce, il referma derrière lui et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui dormait profondément. Elle semblait si pale au milieu de ces murs gris. Le cœur de Jack se serra à cette vision.

Lentement, il s'approcha du lit et s'installa sur une chaise. Hésitant, il se décida finalement à se saisir de sa main. Immédiatement, Sam se mit à s'agiter dans son sommeil.

Il essaya de se dégager mais, dans son inconscience, elle avait resserré sa prise autour de ses doigts, les maintenant prisonniers dans une étreinte de fer.

Ses yeux se mirent à papillonner et quand Sam parvint finalement à se réveiller, elle fut accueillie par le regard chaud de Jack.

« Debout Dorothée, c'est l'heure, » murmura Jack dans un sourire.

« Mon général... » marmonna Sam d'une voix rauque.

Immédiatement, Jack se leva pour lui servir un verre d'eau, mais son mouvement fut entravé par sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de Sam.

« Carter, je vous promet de vous rendre ma main dès que vous aurez bu, » la taquina Jack.

La jeune femme devint écarlate, elle n'avait pas réalisé d'où venait la douce chaleur qui irradiait du creux de sa main.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut libéré, Jack servit un verre d'eau et le lui tendit. La jeune femme s'en saisit maladroitement, encore sous l'effet des calmants qu'on lui avait injecté plus tôt.

Se rendant compte de la situation, Jack lui prit le verre et glissa sa main dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme pour l'aider à se redresser. Il porta ensuite le verre aux lèvres de Sam, leur regard ancré l'un à l'autre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il la reposa contre son oreiller, caressant doucement son cou quand il retira sa main.

A ce contact, il senti la jeune femme frissonner, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle frissonnait de dégoût ou d'envie. Ne souhaitant pas laisser son esprit aller plus loin sur ce terrain, Jack déposa le verre sur la table de chevet et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Comme promit, il replaça sa main dans celle de Carter.

La jeune femme lui fit un mince sourire.

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-il souhaitant rompre le silence.

« Bien mon général, » répondit la jeune femme.

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack, il savait qu'elle mentait. A cet instant, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Immédiatement, la main de Sam se resserra sur celle de Jack, démentant ainsi son affirmation. Jack lui lança un regard rassurant et invita la personne à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Janet qui tenait entre ses mains un plateau repas. Sam se détendit lorsqu'elle vit son amie entrer.

« Service d'étage! » s'exclama Janet en posant le plateau sur une table.

Les trois militaires éclatèrent de rire.

« Je vais vous laisser Carter, je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir un room service moi, » déclara Jack en se levant.

« Restez, » murmura Sam en serrant sa main.

Jack échangea un regard avec Janet.

« Peut-être voudriez-vous venir au mess avec moi? Enfin, si le doc est d'accord... » demanda Jack.

« Je n'y vois aucune objection, » répondit Janet.

Les deux militaires se tournèrent vers Sam, attendant sa décision. Elle sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

« Je vous attends dehors, » dit Jack en se détachant d'elle.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Sam se redressa et Janet l'aida à s'habiller. Petit à petit les effets du sédatif se dissipaient et Sam retrouvait sa lucidité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux femmes retrouvèrent Jack qui attendait patiemment dans l'infirmerie. Après un dernier regard vers Janet, les deux militaires quittèrent la pièce aseptisée. Jack gardait un œil sur Sam, observant la moindre réaction de la jeune femme.

Ils ne croisèrent personne sur leur route, mais Jack appréhendait l'arrivé au mess. Une fois devant la porte ils se figèrent. Sentant l'appréhension de Sam, Jack glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme. Surprise, Sam lui jeta un regard, mais Jack ne la regardait pas, son regard restait fixé sur la porte face à lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sam lui serra nerveusement la main avant de le lâcher et de pousser la porte. Immédiatement Sam sentit la panique étreindre son cœur.

Elle ne pouvait pas affronter cela. Voyant les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de la jeune femme, Jack vint se placer derrière elle, ne faisant aucun cas des regards qui se tournaient vers eux.

« Je suis là, » murmura-t-il.

Sa main effleura celle de Sam, renforçant ainsi ses paroles. Sam se tourna vers lui, s'ancrant à son regard comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle oublia tout le reste. Plus rien de comptait en dehors de ce regard chocolat qui la faisait fondre.

« Avançons, Daniel et Teal'c nous attendent, » murmura Jack.

Sans répondre, Sam fit un pas puis un autre, son regard toujours accroché à celui de Jack. Le général sentait l'attention de la pièce entière focalisée sur eux, mais pour l'instant, seule Sam comptait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la table de SG1. Jack fit asseoir Sam et s'installa près d'elle, enlaçant leurs doigts sous la table, hors des regards curieux des militaires.

« Vous voyez, vous y êtes arrivée, » murmura Jack dans un sourire.

Sam lui rendit un sourire crispé. Elle remerciait intérieurement Janet d'avoir réussi à synthétiser ce baume contre les hématomes, sans cela, avec le comportement qu'elle venait d'avoir, toute la base serait au courant de ce qu'elle avait subi.

« Mon général? »

« Oui Carter? »

« Où est Pete? Vous m'avez dit hier qu'il était ici, j'aimerai le voir. »

« Vous êtes sûre? » demanda Jack en grimaçant.

« Absolument » répondit fermement Sam.

« Très bien, je demanderai son avis au Doc, mais je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tant que vous restez dans la sale d'observation. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Carter! » la coupa-t-il. « Après ce que cet homme vous a fait, il est hors de question que je vous laisse en sa présence. »

A ce refus, Sam se rembrunit, mais n'ajouta rien. Au fond, elle savait qu'il avait raison.

« Bon maintenant, que voulez-vous manger? » demanda Jack d'une voix enjouée. « Daniel se fera un plaisir d'aller vous remplir un plateau, » ajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à l'archéologue.

Face à l'air outragé de son ami, Sam ne put empêcher un sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres.

« Ce que vous voulez Daniel, » répondit Sam.

Le jeune homme se leva, jetant un regard noir à Jack pour la forme et commença à s'éloigner quand ce dernier le rappela.

« Daniel! Pour moi ce sera un steak et des frites, merci, » dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Cette fois, le regard meurtrier que lui lança Daniel était sincère, faisant redoubler l'hilarité de Jack.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daniel revint avec deux plateaux identiques, à la différence près que sur celui de Sam, une coupe de blue Jell-o trônait à côté de son assiette.

La jeune femme fit un sourire à Daniel pour cette attention. Cela faisait des années que son ami se moquait d'elle à ce sujet, jamais il n'aurait oublié de lui en prendre.

« Merci Daniel, » dit Sam.

Daniel se tourna vers Jack.

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, merci Daniel, » marmonna Jack, s'attirant un nouveau regard noir du jeune homme.

Jack jubilait intérieurement, c'était tellement facile de faire sortir l'archéologue de ses gonds. Jack passa le reste du repas à surveiller du coin de l'œil ce que mangeait Sam. Il gardait en mémoire ce que lui avait dit Janet un peu plus tôt. Mais ses craintes n'étaient visiblement pas fondées, Sam dévorait littéralement son repas.

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Jack, elle allait mieux. Après quelques séances chez le psy, elle pourrait reprendre sa vie.

Une fois le repas terminé et le mess vide en dehors de SG1, Jack se tourna vers Sam.

« Je peux vous laisser avec Daniel et Teal'c? » demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur mon général, je sous tout à fait capable de retrouver le chemin de l'infirmerie toute seule, » répliqua-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

Sur ces mots, Jack se leva, signifiant d'un simple regard à Daniel de l'appeler au moindre problème, et quitta la pièce. Il devait encore parler au Président et retourner voir Janet.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau et décrocha le téléphone rouge.

« Le Général O'neill pour le Président, » dit-il lorsqu'on décrocha a l'autre bout du fil.

« Un instant monsieur. »

Jack patienta quelques secondes.

« Je vous mets en communication, monsieur. »

« Merci. »

« Jack? »

« Oui, monsieur le Président. »

« J'attendais votre rapport un peu plus tôt. »

« Désolé monsieur, mais j'ai dû escorter le Colonel Carter jusqu'au mess. »

« Ne vous excusez pas, Jack. Je sais que la vie au SGC n'est pas de tout repos. »

« En effet monsieur. »

« Bien, qu'en est-il de notre affaire? Comment s'est passé l'interrogatoire? »

« Plutôt mal monsieur. »

Jack lui expliqua le comportement de Pete au cours de l'interrogatoire.

« Je vois, que préconisez-vous? » demanda le Président.

« Je vais le réinterroger cet après-midi, mais a première vue, je dirais 10ans de réclusion dans une prison de haute sécurité, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il connait le programme. »

« Je vous fais confiance Jack. Je vais appeler personnellement la zone 51 pour qu'ils fassent préparer une 'chambre' à côté de celle de Kinsey. »

« Merci Monsieur, je ferais transférer le prisonnier demain, sauf raison exceptionnelle. »

« Parfait, souhaitez mes meilleurs vœux de rétablissement au Colonel Carter. Au revoir Jack. »

« Ce sera fait. Au revoir Monsieur le Président. »

Les deux hommes raccrochèrent. Jack prit quelques secondes pour souffler, quand tout a coups, les haut-parleurs de la base se mirent à hurler son nom.

« LE GENERAL O'NEILL EST ATTENDU DE TOUTE URGENCE AU NIVEAU 22 COULOIR D6 »

Sortant en courant de son bureau, Jack se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. A sa plus grande joie, l'appareil était là, semblant l'attendre. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur et appuya sur le niveau 22. Pendant tout le temps du trajet, des scenarii plus farfelus les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans sa tête. Après tout, tout pouvait arriver dans cette base.

Une fois au bon étage, Jack sortit du monte-charge et reprit sa course vers le couloir D6. Une fois à destination, il vit un attroupement devant lui. Se frayant un passage au milieu de tous ces soldats, Jack parvint enfin à distinguer ce qui attirait tous les regards.

Daniel était étalé par terre, le nez en sang et Sam s'était recroquevillée contre le mur. Poussant un soupir de résignation, Jack s'avança lentement vers la jeune femme. Cela commençait à devenir routinier. Il parvint à la calmer rapidement cette fois ci. Il fallait absolument qu'elle aille voir le docteur Mackenzie le plus rapidement possible. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas sentir Sam dans ses bras, bien au contraire, mais elle ne pouvait rester dans cet état.

Une fois la jeune femme calmée, Jack se tourna vers Teal'c.

« Vous pouvez emmener Daniel à l'infirmerie? »

« Bien sur O'neill, » répondit le jaffa.

« Dites à Janet que j'arrive avec Carter, » ajouta-t-il avant que les deux hommes ne quittent les lieux.

Regardant soudain autour de lui, Jack réalisa que tous les yeux étaient fixés sur eux. Pendant un instant, sa fâcheuse tendance à l'introspection le poussa à s'éloigner de Carter, mais elle avait besoin de lui.

Il lança un regard noir à l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« Vous n'avez pas de travail? Si c'est le cas, venez me voir, je vous trouverai quelque chose à faire! » s'exclama Jack.

Immédiatement la foule se dissipa. Jack, Sam toujours étroitement serrée contre lui, se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Janet se précipita vers eux. Elle échangea un regard avec Jack et le laissa ramener Sam dans sa chambre. Elle retourna vers Daniel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack les rejoignait.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demanda t il a Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas, on marchait tranquillement dans le couloir et on a croisé SG15. Quand ils sont passés près de nous, Sam a commencé à paniquer. J'ai essayé de la calmer, mais quand je me suis avancé, elle s'est mise à reculer jusqu'à toucher le mur. Et quand je suis arrivé près d'elle, elle m'a mis un coup de tête, » expliqua Daniel.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard.

« C'est exactement le type de coup qui a cassé le nez de Shanahan, » annonça Janet.

« Elle a dû revivre cette épreuve, » ajouta Jack.

« Vous voulez dire qu'elle m'a pris pour ce monstre! » s'exclama Daniel.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Daniel, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, personne ne le pouvait, » déclara Janet en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'archéologue.

« Mon général? »

Les trois amis se retournèrent et découvrirent Sam dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Carter? »

Jack fit un pas vers elle, mais la jeune femme ne le regardait plus, elle posait son regard horrifié sur Daniel.

« Daniel, je suis tellement désolée, je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas... » s'exclama Sam avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Daniel et Janet échangèrent un regard peiné alors que Sam venait de se glisser presque naturellement dans les bras de Jack. Ce dernier, d'abord surprit par ce comportement alors qu'elle était 'lucide', finit par refermer ses bras autour de son corps secoué de sanglots.

La jeune femme ne cessait de répéter qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Jack lança un regard impuissant à Janet. D'un signe elle lui indiqua de la ramener à sa chambre, mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que Sam s'écarta de lui.

« Non! Je veux voir Pete! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » répondit Jack.

« Je me fous que ce soit une bonne idée ou non! Je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin! »

« Je pense que le général O'neill a raison Sam. Tu n'es pas en état pour l'instant, » intervint Janet.

« Je sais encore de quoi je suis capable! » répliqua Sam. « Vous m'avez dit que je pourrai le voir, » ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Jack.

Ce dernier échangea un regard avec Janet et Daniel. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment savoir comment gérer la situation.

« Très bien, mais vous resterez avec Daniel derrière le miroir, je ne veux aucune confrontation, c'est bien comprit? » demanda Jack en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux.

« A vos ordres mon général. »

« Où est passé Teal'c? » demanda Jack en se rendant compte que le jaffa avait disparu.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Daniel. « Il m'a dit qu'il était attendu. »

« Très bien, nous nous passerons de lui alors. »

Les trois amis quittèrent l'infirmerie sous le regard inquiet de Janet. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir raisonner Sam.

Une fois au niveau des salles d'interrogatoires, Daniel et Sam disparurent dans la salle d'observation alors que Jack reprenait sa chaise du matin.

Au bout que quelques minutes, les soldats firent entrer Pete.

Immédiatement, derrière le miroir, Sam se crispa. Des images de la soirée lui revenaient bien malgré elle en mémoire. Elle se mit à trembler, mais ne céda pas à la peur panique qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Dans la salle, l'interrogatoire commençait.

« Alors, vous êtes calmé? » demanda Jack.

Pour toute réponse Pete lui lança un regard noir. Même dans sa cellule, il avait entendu parler du spectacle qu'avaient donné les deux militaires au beau milieu d'un couloir.

« Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, donc je ne vois aucune raison de continuer cette mascarade. J'ai encore beaucoup de travail, » dit Jack en commençant à se lever.

« Qu'est-il advenu de la loi de non-fraternisation? » demanda soudain Pete.

« Pourquoi cette question? » demanda en retour Jack en se rasseyant.

« Oh vous savez, les rumeurs circulent vite ici et elles arrivent même jusqu'aux cellules, » répondit Pete dans un sourire glacé.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« De la petite scène que vous avez joué avec Sam il y a moins d'une heure, » précisa Pete. « Selon votre propre loi, vous êtes passable de la cours martiale, » ajouta-t-il un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

« Ce serait peut-être en effet le cas si cette loi avait la moindre importance dans cette base. Vous avez dû vous rendre compte que rien n'est conventionnel ici. Nous avons nos propres règles, » répondit Jack, lui faisant ravaler son sourire.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Pete, vaincu, ne baisse les yeux.

« Si vous n'avez rien à ajouter, nous allons passer directement aux conclusions. Après ma discussion avec le Président, nous avons statué sur votre cas. Monsieur Peter Shanahan, par ordre du Président des États-Unis, vous êtes condamné à une peine de 10 dans une prison de haute sécurité dans la zone 51 pour coups et blessures, tentative de viol sur un officier de l'USAF ainsi que tentative de meurtre sur deux officiers de l'USAF. »

Voilà, la sentence était tombée. Pete releva brusquement la tête. 10 ans, il allait perdre 10 ans de sa vie à cause de cette salope.

« Vous vous rendez compte que je suis flic? Si je disparais du jour au lendemain, quelqu'un va forcément se poser des questions, » insinua Pete en s'accrochant à un mince espoir.

« Vous vous rappelez du vice-président Kinsey, monsieur Shanahan? » demanda Jack.

« Euh... Oui, » répondit Pete complètement perdu.

« Et savez-vous ce qu'il est advenu de lui? »

Pete resta silencieux quelques secondes cherchant dans sa mémoire.

« Non » répondit-il finalement.

« Eh bien, vous aurez tout le temps de le lui demander lorsque vous serez dans votre nouveau chez vous. »

Pete le regarda les yeux écarquillés alors que Jack se levait.

« Si personne ne se pose de questions à propos de l'ex-vice-président, pourquoi voulez-vous qu'on s'en pose à propos d'un pauvre petit flic? » ajouta Jack en passant près de lui.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Pete se leva d'un bond et attrapa Jack par le col de sa veste.

Jack se retourna surprit, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver que le poing de Pete l'atteignait en plein visage. Il perdit l'équilibre et alla percuter violemment le mur derrière lui. Le choc le laissa sonné par terre.

Pete en profita pour sortir en trombe de la pièce, surprenant les soldats en faction.

La scène s'était passé si rapidement que personne n'avait eu le temps de réagir. Personne sauf Sam. Dès qu'elle avait vu Pete se lever, elle avait su ce qui allait se passer. Sous l'œil étonné de Daniel, elle s'élança hors de la pièce et se posta face à Pete alors qu'il venait d'assommer les deux gardes.

Voyant la jeune femme face à lui, un rictus étira les lèvres de Pete.

« Alors comme ça tu viens à la rescousse de ton général? »

« Pete, arrêtes, s'il te plait, » dit Sam d'une voix tremblante.

« Pauvre petite chose toute tremblante, » murmura Pete d'une voix doucereuse en s'avançant vers Sam.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait mal. Mal de ne pas pouvoir réagir. Mal de sentir le regard de cet homme sur elle.

Lentement, Pete s'avança vers elle et tendit la main vers son visage. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques millimètres d'elle, Sam sembla se réveiller.

La douleur en elle venait d'exploser en une colère sourde. Colère envers elle qui n'avait pas su réagir, envers lui qui lui avait subir une telle épreuve.

Elle repoussa sa main, les larmes inondant ses joues. Pete sembla surprit de ce brusque changement de comportement. Il fut encore plus surprit lorsque le poing de Sam s'écrasa sur son visage, lui brisant une nouvelle fois le nez.

L'homme s'effondra au sol, inconscient, mais la colère et les larmes de Sam ne se calmèrent pas pour autant. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser cette frustration et ce dégout d'elle-même. Il fallait que toute cette douleur sorte, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Perdue dans sa douleur, Sam ne vit pas arriver Daniel et Teal'c derrière elle. Immédiatement, Teal'c se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire pour voir comment allait Jack alors que Daniel s'approchait de Sam.

Soudain, sous les yeux ébahis de Daniel, la jeune femme donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur. Le jeune archéologue se précipita vers elle lorsqu'il entendit craquer les os de sa main, brisés sous le choc.

Il referma ses bras sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger et de se blesser. Sam se mit à ruer dans ses bras, essayant de l'atteindre par tous les moyens. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer toute cette douleur au fond d'elle.

« Lâchez-moi! » hurla-t-elle.

« Sam! Calmez-vous, s'il vous plait, » supplia Daniel, peinant sous la force de son amie.

Pourtant la jeune femme ne se calmait pas et Daniel avait de plus en plus de mal à la contenir.

« Daniel! Lâchez-la! » cria Jack en sortant de la pièce.

D'un bond, le jeune homme s'écarta de Sam. Sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes, la jeune femme se tourna vers le nouveau venu et dès qu'elle le vit, elle se calma instantanément.

Les yeux d'un bleu si pur et tellement rieurs d'habitude, qui se posèrent sur Jack emplis de détresse, lui brisèrent le cœur.

Comment pouvait-on faire subir ce genre d'épreuve à une femme? Jamais il ne comprendrait.

« Jack, » murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Comprenant la supplique contenue dans ce simple mot, Jack se précipita vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras, de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

« Calmez-vous Sam, je suis là. Vous êtes en sécurité, » murmura-t-il le visage enfouis dans ses boucles blondes.

Sam, toujours fermement serrée dans ses bras, Jack leva son regard vers Daniel. Le jeune homme semblait profondément choqué.

« Daniel, avec Teal'c occupez-vous de... de ça, je ne veux plus le voir! Je ramène Carter à l'infirmerie. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et regardèrent Jack entraîner Sam vers l'infirmerie sous les yeux du personnel attiré par les cris de la jeune femme.

Bien que choqués par son comportement, beaucoup commençaient à voir en leur nouveau général un rival des plus dangereux. Aucun des hommes de la base n'avait perdu l'espoir de conquérir le cœur du Colonel Carter.

* * *

><p>Alors? Ce chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Les choses évoluent, Pete est un enfoiré de première et Jack joue au chevalier servant dans son armure...<p>

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!


	12. Chapter 12

N/A: On est mardi les amis... Nouveau chapitre! Merci pour les reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12<span>

Lorsque Jack et Sam arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, Janet se précipita vers eux.

« Que s'est-il passé? » s'exclama telle.

« Shanahan a essayé de s'échapper, » répondit Jack en soutenant toujours Sam.

« Est ce que tout va bien? »

« Il a réussi à m'assommer, mais Carter lui a réglé son compte, » répondit Jack.

Janet lança un regard étonné à Sam. Ce genre de comportement était étrange. Sam devait vraiment aller voir le psychiatre et très vite.

« Je crois qu'elle s'est cassé la main, » dit Jack en tendant vers Janet la main de Sam qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Janet s'approcha et tenta d'entrainer Sam vers une table d'examen, mais la jeune femme s'accrocha a Jack.

« Jack... » murmura-t-elle suppliante.

« Je suis là, Sam. Vous ne craignez plus rien, je suis là, toujours, » lui murmura Jack en retour.

Janet les regarda à la fois surprise et attendrie, elle avait noté l'emploi des prénoms. Jack entraina la jeune femme vers la table d'examen et la fit asseoir avant de s'installer près d'elle. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Sam laissa Janet examiner sa main alors qu'une infirmière s'occupait du visage tuméfié de Jack.

Plus les examens avançaient, plus Sam semblait se calmer et Janet n'eut aucun problème pour l'emmener faire des radios.

Pendant que la jeune femme se faisait soigner, Jack était retourné dans son bureau, son visage ne présentait plus aucune trace de l'altercation. Ce baume extraterrestre avait encore fait des miracles. Une fois installé derrière son bureau, il appela le Président, il devait lui faire part de ce qui venait de se passer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha le téléphone rouge et poussa un soupir. La peine de prison venait de passer à 15 ans de réclusion. Jack était particulièrement soulagé de ne plus avoir à supporter ce monstre à l'intérieur de ses murs. Carter pourrait surmonter cette épreuve plus facilement sans la présence permanente de ce rappel sous les yeux.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Jack décrocha son téléphone et appela l'infirmerie.

« Allo? »

« C'est O'neill, comment va-t-elle? »

« Elle dort pour l'instant et sa main n'est que foulée, heureusement elle n'aura besoin que de trois semaines avec une attelle, » répondit Janet.

« Tant mieux. Et les gardes qui étaient en faction devant la cellule? »

« Ils sont sortis il y a quelques minutes, ils vont avoir une bonne migraine, mais rien de grave. Et vous mon général, comment vous sentez vous? »

« Fatigué... »

« Vous devriez aller dormir... »

« Ce serait effectivement une bonne idée si je n'avais pas trois équipes dehors. Elles doivent bientôt rentrer. Lorsque tout le monde sera à la maison, je songerais à aller me coucher. »

« Très bien, mais allez au moins manger un morceau, » répondit Janet dans un soupir.

« Merci Janet. »

Sur ces mots il raccrocha laissant la doctoresse perplexe. Merci pour quoi? Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait remercié. Jack regarda sa montre et constata que la soirée était déjà bien avancée. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait pas vu la journée passer.

Il se leva en grimaçant, le baume avait peut être effacé l'hématome sur son visage, mais son corps n'avait visiblement pas apprécié de faire connaissance avec le mur. D'un pas lourd, Jack se dirigea vers le mess. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais Janet avait raison, il devait manger quelque chose.

Une fois à destination, il ne fut pas étonné de trouver Daniel et Teal'c assis à ce qui était désormais leur table. Il prit le temps de remplir un plateau avant de les rejoindre.

« C'est fait, il doit être arrivé maintenant, » annonça Daniel alors que Jack s'installait en face de lui.

« Parfait. J'ai parlé au Président, la peine a été réévaluée. Il va purger 15 ans de prison sans possibilité de libération anticipé, » dit Jack sans lever les yeux de son plateau.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard surprit face au comportement de Jack. Il aurait pourtant dû être heureux que cette pourriture ait été mise hors d'état de nuire pour 15 ans.

« Comment va le Colonel Carter? » demanda Teal'c.

« Le Doc ne nous a pas laissé la voir, » ajouta Daniel.

« Elle s'est foulé la main et elle dort maintenant, » répondit Jack en se levant.

Sous le regard étonné de ses amis, il quitta le mess sans avoir touché à son plateau. Daniel jeta un regard inquiet a Teal'c. Il ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Pourquoi Jack paraissait il si taciturne? Il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question, mais pressentait que cela avait un rapport avec Sam.

Après avoir quitté le mess, Jack était retourné directement dans son bureau et s'était plongé dans ses dossiers, ne souhaitant penser à rien d'autre qu'au travail. Depuis quelques jours, bien trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui. Il se sentait perdu. Depuis des années sa vie était réglée comme du papier à musique. Mais depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste et surtout rencontré Sam, il ne savait plus où il allait. Poussant un soupir, il écarta ses dossiers. Il avait besoin de parler au seul point de repère qui lui restait.

« Allo? »

« Charlie? »

« Papa! Alors ce nouveau travail? »

« Bien, bien, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et toi, comment tu vas? Tu as des nouvelles de ta mère? »

« Je vais très bien, mes études prennent tout mon temps, mais j'aime tellement ça... Et pour maman... Elle m'a appelé hier soir... »

« Comment elle va? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... Tu sais bien qu'au téléphone on ne peut jamais être sûr avec elle, mais elle semblait cohérente... »

« Bien, c'est bien... »

« Papa? »

« Oui. »

« Je suppose que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour parler de mes études ou de maman. Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il allait dire à son fils.

« Je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un mais... »

« Mais? »

« C'est compliqué, je ne sais pas... »

« Elle est sous tes ordres? »

« Oui, mais il n'y a pas que ça... je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler... »

« Papa, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »

« Je sais, mais là c'est différent, il s'agit de sa vie privée. »

« Alors ne me dit rien, je comprends parfaitement. »

« Charlie? »

« Oui, papa. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime au moins? »

« Oui, papa. Et je t'aime aussi. »

« Il faudra que tu viennes passer quelques jours dans le Colorado. »

« Dès que mes examens sont terminés, je ne peux pas avant. »

« Très bien, tu me tiendras au courant. »

« Bien sûr. »

« Bon il faut que je retourne au travail, ça m'a fait du bien de te parler. »

« A moi aussi papa. Prends bien soin de cette... amie? »

« Sam, elle s'appelle Sam. »

« Prends bien soin de Sam alors. Au revoir papa. »

« Au revoir Charlie. »

Jack raccrocha le combiné et se prit la tête entre les mains. Charlie était la seule personne avec qui il arrivait à parler. Cela lui avait fait du bien de pouvoir se confier à son fils. Par moment il se demandait comment les rôles avaient pu s'inverser à ce point. Normalement ce devrait être Charlie qui se confie à lui et non le contraire. Mais depuis que cet enfant était né, Jack lui confiait ses secrets et ses sentiments, et avec les années, rien n'avait changé. Son fils était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, son point d'ancrage, celui qui l'empêchait de se perdre.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Jack se leva. Tout le monde était rentré à la maison et il se sentait mieux après son coup de téléphone à Charlie, il pouvait aller se coucher.

Parcourant les couloirs de la base, il arriva enfin à destination.

« Mon général? » s'exclama Janet étonnée de le voir à l'infirmerie. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? »

« Je me suis dit que quitte à être réveillé au milieu de la nuit pour venir calmer Carter, autant venir directement ici, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

Janet secoua la tête face au comportement de son supérieur.

« Vous connaissez le chemin, » dit-elle dans un sourire résigné.

Elle le regarda disparaître dans la chambre de Sam. Cet homme ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était lancé. Mais comment pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'être tombé sous le charme du jeune Colonel? Elle poussa un soupir et retourna à son travail.

Quand Jack pénétra dans la chambre de Sam, il constata que la jeune femme dormait. Il fit le tour du lit et prit place dans la chaise qui était à son chevet, notant au passage la main enfermée dans l'attelle qui dépassait de sous le drap.

Doucement, Jack passa un doigt sur le bandage, un air triste sur le visage. Cette femme n'avait-elle pas subit assez de tourment pour en plus se blesser physiquement? A ce simple contact, Sam se mit à bouger dans son sommeil. Immédiatement, Jack se redressa.

« Je suis là Sam, » murmura-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur le front de la jeune femme.

« Jack... » marmonna-t-elle dans son sommeil.

« Oui, c'est moi. Dormez, je reste avec vous. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux et lui fit un sourire en se déplaçant dans le lit. Jack hésita quelques secondes. Il avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'elle voulait, mais ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait accéder à sa requête ou non.

« Jack? »

Face au regard suppliant de la jeune femme, Jack rendit les armes et retira sa veste et ses chaussures avant de la rejoindre dans le lit. Immédiatement, Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer dans le creux de son épaule.

« Dormez, » murmura Jack en déposant un baiser au milieu de ses boucles blondes.

La jeune femme glissa un bras autour de la taille de Jack et sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Jack la regarda dormir quelques instants. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec son fils tournait encore dans sa tête. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas? S'accrochait elle a lui uniquement à cause de la confiance qu'elle semblait avoir placé en lui ou il y avait quelque chose de plus? Il n'en savait rien. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il sombra dans un profond sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis son agression, elle ne sentait aucune peur en elle. Elle se sentait bien. Cherchant la source de ce bien être, elle découvrit l'homme qui partageait son lit.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de sa présence la veille, mais elle était heureuse qu'il soit là. Ses sentiments étaient confus. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme, tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle se sentait mieux lorsqu'il était près d'elle.

Elle laissa son regard parcourir son visage détendu, si différent du masque qu'il portait en permanence la journée.

« Arrêtez de me regarder... » grogna Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Sam.

« Comment avez-vous sut? »

« Je l'ai senti, » répondit Jack en ouvrant les yeux.

Sam lui fit un sourire.

« Comment allez-vous? » demanda Jack.

« Bien, pour la première fois je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar, » répondit Sam en jouant avec un bouton de la chemise de Jack.

Le silence s'installa entre eux quelques minutes. Tous deux savouraient ce moment de complicité qu'ils partageaient.

« Jack? »

« Hum... » marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu? »

« Comment ça? » demanda Jack en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi êtes-vous là, avec moi? » demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

« Parce que vous avez besoin de moi, » répondit-il.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse et continua à jouer avec le bouton de sa chemise. C'est dans cette position que les trouva Janet en entrant dans la pièce. Immédiatement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Ils formaient vraiment un très joli couple.

« Mon général, vous devriez aller vous préparer, » dit Janet en se tournant vers Jack.

Ce dernier acquiesça et se leva en lançant un regard désolé à Sam. Regard qu'elle lui rendit. Il récupéra ses affaires et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux femmes seules.

« Alors, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui? »

« Bien... Mieux... » répondit Sam.

« Le docteur Mackenzie vient d'arriver, il pourra te recevoir dès que tu seras prête, » annonça Janet.

Immédiatement, Sam se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas les psychiatres et il allait lui demander de raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait la force de revivre ce cauchemar. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait reprendre le cours de sa vie, elle devait le faire.

Poussant un soupir, Sam se leva à son tour, quittant le lit devenu froid après le départ de Jack. Elle fit un mince sourire à Janet et se glissa derrière le paravent pour se changer.

« Je te fais amener un petit déjeuner, » dit Janet en ouvrant la porte.

« Merci Janet. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Sam était toujours en train de s'habiller, sa main ne lui permettant pas d'aller plus vite, la porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit un plateau se poser sur la table. Son petit déjeuner était servi.

Une fois habillé, elle retourna dans la chambre et se figea en découvrant Daniel sagement assis près du lit.

« Daniel? » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« J'ai cru que vous aviez été téléporté par Thor... »

Sam lui montra sa main immobilisée en grimaçant.

« Alors Sam, comment allez-vous? » demanda le jeune homme alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

Sam poussa un soupir, le peu de gaieté que lui avait apporté son réveil dans les bras de Jack, avait fondu comme neige au soleil. Pourtant elle devait se préparer à cette question, le docteur Mackenzie allait forcément la lui poser.

«Mieux, » répondit elle.

Elle ne pouvait sciemment répondre 'Bien' après la scène de la veille, elle ne pouvait plus se mentir et encore moins mentir a Daniel.

Le jeune homme lui fit un maigre sourire, conscient de l'épreuve qu'allait devoir subir son amie. D'un geste il lui indiqua le plateau richement garni qui trônait sur la petite table.

« Vous vous joignez à moi? » demanda Sam.

« Vous croyiez vraiment que j'avais apporté tout ça rien que pour vous? Bien sûr que je me joins à vous! » répondit Daniel dans un grand sourire.

Sam lui rendit son sourire, mais Daniel constata que malheureusement, bien que lumineux, ce sourire n'atteignait pas les yeux de la jeune femme. Cette constatation peina le jeune archéologue. Bien que donnant le change, elle ne pouvait se cacher entièrement face à son meilleur ami.

« Et avec Jack, comment ça se passe? » demanda Daniel après quelques minutes de silence.

Sam redressa vivement la tête et reposa lentement la tasse de café qu'elle portait à ses lèvres.

« Je ne vois pas... » commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre face au regard de Daniel.

Il était là, il était là lorsqu'elle s'était réfugiée dans les bras du général, il avait vu, il savait. Lui cacher la vérité ne servait à rien. La vérité... Mais qu'était-elle cette vérité? Elle n'en savait rien.

« Daniel... Je... »

« Sam! Il est l'heure d'aller chez le docteur Mackenzie, » dit Janet en entrant dans la chambre.

Sam se leva d'un bond, sautant sur l'occasion pour fuir la discussion avec Daniel.

« Excusez-moi Daniel, » dit la jeune femme en tournant vers son ami un regard indéchiffrable.

« Tout va bien se passer, » dit le jeune homme en la regardant quitter la pièce.

Il savait que la journée allait être longue et éprouvante pour elle. Poussant un soupir, Daniel se leva et quitta à son tour l'infirmerie, emportant le plateau à moitié vide avec lui.

Après un passage éclair au mess pour déposer les restes de leur petit déjeuner, ses pas le menèrent vers le bureau de Jack. Sam n'avait pas répondu à sa question aussi allait il tenter sa chance avec Jack.

Une fois devant le bureau du général, Daniel hésita. Après tout, il ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait réagir face à ce genre de questions. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il leva le poing pour frapper, mais avant que ses doigts n'entrent en contact avec la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Jack.

« Ah Daniel! Vous tombez bien, c'est justement vous que je voulais voir. Entrez. »

Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes immobile avant de se reprendre et de suivre Jack dans son bureau.

« Le Président vient de m'appeler. Il veut savoir où vous en êtes sur la traduction de la tablette ramenée par SG15. »

« J'ai presque terminé, ça parait prometteur. »

« Prometteur comment? Parce que Ba'al devient de plus en plus téméraire et il nous faut absolument trouver un moyen de le contrer. »

« Pour l'instant, tout ce que j'ai pu traduire parle d'une mystérieuse citée, Hieropolis, qui se rapproche étrangement du nom que portait... »

« Daniel! Je ne vous ai pas demandé un exposé! Dites-moi seulement si votre bout de caillou parle d'une arme susceptible de contrer Ba'al! »

« Oui, ça parle d'une arme, mais tant que je n'ai pas fini la traduction, je ne peux vous en dire plus. »

« Très bien, c'est tout ce que je demandais. Autre chose? » ajouta-t-il en voyant que Daniel ne bougeait pas.

« Euh... Et bien... J'ai vu Sam ce matin. »

« Et? » demanda Jack d'un ton neutre.

« Elle avait sa première séance avec le psychiatre aujourd'hui. »

« Je sais. »

« Je me demandais... Enfin j'ai vu des choses... des gestes... je me demandais... »

« Crachez le morceau Daniel, je n'ai pas toute la journée! »

« Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous et Sam? » demanda à toute vitesse Daniel.

Jack resta bouche bée face à la question.

« Que... Quoi? »

« Laissez tomber, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question, » dit Daniel en se levant.

« Non, non attendez Daniel! Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? » le retint Jack.

Daniel se tourna vers le Général, surprit. Lentement, il vint se rasseoir sur sa chaise.

« Et bien... Comment dire... » marmonna Daniel.

« Vous allez cracher le morceau à la fin! Je ne vais pas vous manger, pour l'amour du ciel! » s'exclama Jack.

« La façon dont vous la regardez, la confiance qu'elle vous accorde alors qu'elle ne vous connait que... »

Daniel s'interrompit et leva brusquement les yeux vers Jack.

« Vous vous connaissez! Vous la connaissiez avant d'être muté ici! C'est pour ça qu'elle vous fait autant confiance! »

Jack baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas où vous allez chercher tout ça. »

« Ne niez pas Jack, c'est la seule raison valable au fait qu'elle s'accroche autant à vous. »

« Ou alors peut être qu'elle agit comme ça parce que je suis la première personne gentille qu'elle ait vu après son agression? Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail et vous aussi d'ailleurs, » dit Jack en saisissant le premier dossier qui lui tomba sous la main.

Résigné, Daniel poussa un soupir et quitta la pièce. Il devait immédiatement parler à Teal'c, bien qu'il n'ait pas confirmé, la réaction de Jack avait été assez éloquente, ils se connaissaient. Cela changeait totalement la donne, Teal'c devait être mit au courant.

Dans la pièce, dès que Daniel avait refermé la porte, Jack avait repoussé le dossier et posé sa tête sur son bureau. Daniel et ses déductions. Pourquoi cet homme parvenait il à faire des déductions aussi justes à partir de faits totalement anodins? Certes cette qualité était précieuse dans leur travail, mais cette fois, Jack s'en serait bien passé.

Jack ne se redressa que quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il dans un soupir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Walter qui arborait un grand sourire.

« Mon général, votre maison est prête, » annonça le Sergent.

Jack le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé en quelques jours, il avait complètement oublié sa maison.

« Oh, oui, merci Walter. »

Le Sergent fit un signe de tête à Jack et quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Jack regarda sa montre. Presque l'heure de manger. Carter devait avoir fini sa séance. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Une fois à destination, il aborda Janet.

« Janet, est ce que Carter est là? »

« Non, mais elle ne devrait plus tarder, sa séance n'est pas encore finie. Vous pouvez l'attendre dans sa chambre si vous voulez. »

« Non, ça ira, merci. Si vous avez besoin, je serais au mess et après, étant donné que tout le monde est rentré, je compte aller emménager chez moi. Au moindre problème vous m'appelez. »

« Bien sur mon général. Bonne journée alors. »

« Merci Janet. »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie en direction du mess où il retrouva Daniel et Teal'c. Dès qu'ils le virent, l'archéologue et le Jaffa cessèrent toute conversation.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda Jack.

« Rien pourquoi? » répondit Daniel.

Jack serra les dents, il savait parfaitement que Daniel lui mentait.

« Comment va le colonel Carter? » demanda Teal'c, détournant efficacement la conversation.

« Je ne sais pas, elle n'est pas encore revenue de son rendez-vous avec Mackenzie, » répondit Jack.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard, inquiets pour leur amie. Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son assiette, Jack se leva.

« Vous allez voir Sam? » demanda Daniel en se levant à son tour.

« Non, ma maison est enfin habitable alors je vais profiter du calme actuel et emménager chez moi, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

« Avez-vous besoin d'aide Général O'neill? » demanda Teal'c.

« Non merci Teal'c, c'est gentil de vous être proposé, mais je n'ai presque rien à déménager. »

Teal'c se contenta d'incliner la tête.

« Bien, alors nous vous laissons a votre déménagement et nous, on va aller voir Sam, n'est-ce pas Teal'c? »

« Si vous le dites Daniel Jackson, » répondit le Jaffa.

Jack esquissa un sourire en voyant le regard noir que lança Daniel à son ami. Laissant les deux hommes seuls, Jack quitta le mess et alla récupérer ses affaires dans ses quartiers.

Une heure plus tard, il était à la surface. Après avoir fait ses bagages, il avait pris le temps de prévenir Walter de son départ. Il ne pouvait décidément pas quitter la base sans prévenir.

Il rejoignit sa voiture, qu'il avait fait venir de New York et qui était arrivé la veille, et prit la route pour rejoindre sa maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était chez lui. Comme ordonné quelques jours plus tôt, la maison avait été aérée et nettoyée. Le frigo aussi avait été remplit. Walter avait bien fait les choses.

Jack déposa ses valises dans l'entrée et fit le tour de sa nouvelle demeure. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu. Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes meubles massifs, la même peinture et les mêmes photos jaunies sur le manteau de la cheminée.

Jack s'approcha doucement et regarda les photos. Certaines représentaient ses parents et lui a différents âges, d'autres avaient été prises le jour de sa sortie de l'académie militaire et la dernière représentait Charlie. Cette photo avait été prise le jour de la naissance de son fils. Ses parents n'avaient jamais eu l'opportunité de voir leur petit fils, ils étaient morts seulement quelques semaines après sa naissance. Un stupide accident de voiture, causé par un conducteur ivre, leur avait couté la vie.

Jack détourna son regard des images, il sentait monter en lui la colère, devenue maintenant familière, en repensant au fait que le chauffard n'avait jamais été arrêté.

Il se secoua mentalement et entreprit de s'installer chez lui. Récupérant ses affaires dans l'entrée, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la première porte sur sa droite. La chambre de ses parents. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il pénétra dans la pièce. Soudain des centaines de souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit. Il avait grandi dans cette maison. Chaque pièce était liée à sa vie, a ses expériences. Sa personnalité s'était formée ici.

Il poussa un soupir et entreprit de déballer ses bagages. Une heure plus tard il était installé. Redescendant, il alla chercher une bière dans le frigo et alla se poster sur la terrasse. Il avait toujours aimé rester là dans le silence, seul. Pourtant, le calme fut de courte durée, à peine eut il le temps de finir sa bière que la sonnette retentissait.

Jack laissa la bouteille vide sur la table basse du salon et alla ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il découvrit avec stupeur Daniel, Teal'c et Sam devant chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda-t-il.

« On s'est dit que vous voudriez peut être un peu de compagnie ce soir, » répondit Daniel en exhibant un coffret DVD Star Wars.

Jack leva un sourcil surprit avant de laisser entrer SG1. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur Sam alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Elle semblait aller bien. Pourtant Jack resta dubitatif, elle pouvait très bien cacher ses sentiments.

« Woua! » s'exclama Daniel en entrant dans le salon.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard amusé alors que Teal'c levait un sourcil face à la réaction de Daniel.

« Cette maison est superbe Jack! » s'exclama le jeune homme en s'avançant vers la cheminée.

« Mes parents l'ont construite lorsque je suis né, et depuis, rien ou presque n'a changé, » dit Jack le regard perdu dans le vide.

« Ils avaient beaucoup de goûts, » dit Sam en posant la main sur le bras de Jack.

Immédiatement, le regard de Jack se posa sur Sam qui lui fit un petit sourire.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose? » demanda Jack en se détournant de la jeune femme.

« Une bière pour moi, » répondit Daniel.

« Doucement Danny Boy, vous savez les ravages que fait l'alcool sur vous, » répliqua Jack dans un sourire.

Daniel se renfrogna à la pique, mais Jack était déjà tourné vers Teal'c.

« Teal'c? Un jus d'orange? »

« Merci Général O'neill. »

« Carter? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers elle.

« Un jus d'orange pour moi aussi, monsieur, » répondit la jeune femme.

« Très bien alors, 2 jus d'orange et 2 bières, installez-vous, je reviens. »

Jack disparu dans la cuisine et revint quelques minutes plus tard, les boissons sur un plateau. Daniel et Teal'c avaient pris place dans les deux fauteuils encadrant le canapé où s'était installée Sam. N'ayant d'autre choix, Jack alla rejoindre la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolé Daniel, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir de lecteur DVD, » dit Jack après avoir bu une gorgée de bière.

« Pas grave! J'ai pensé à tout! » répondit Daniel en se levant.

Jack le regarda quitter la pièce, perplexe. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme revint un microscopique lecteur DVD à la main.

« On s'est douté que vous ne seriez pas équipé, » dit Daniel dans un sourire.

« Je vous remercie Daniel, mais sachez juste que je suis parfaitement équipé... » répondit Jack en déclenchant l'hilarité de ses amis, sauf Teal'c.

« Je vous expliquerai, » dit Daniel en se tournant vers le Jaffa.

Le jeune archéologue entreprit de brancher le lecteur à la télé, mais au bout de 15 minutes à batailler avec les différentes prises sans parvenir à le faire fonctionner, Sam se décida à lui venir en aide. En quelques secondes, l'appareil fut branché et prêt à l'emploi.

Alors que Teal'c se chargeait de lancer le premier DVD, Jack s'éclipsa dans la cuisine afin de ramener de quoi grignoter. Lorsqu'il revint, il constata que Sam n'était plus dans la pièce.

« Où est Carter? » demanda-t-il en déposant la nourriture sur la table basse.

« Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air, » répondit Daniel en faisant un signe vers la baie vitrée.

Le regard de Jack se tourna dans la direction qu'indiquait Daniel, mais aucune trace de Sam. Refrénant son envie de la rejoindre pour voir si tout allait bien, Jack se réinstalla dans le canapé et tenta de se concentrer sur le film.

Pourtant rien n'y faisait, son esprit ne cessait de revenir vers la jeune femme. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne tenant plus, Jack se leva et sortit sous le regard pas vraiment étonné de Daniel et Teal'c.

Une fois dehors, Jack repéra immédiatement Sam. Elle se trouvait dos à lui, ses bras étroitement enroulés autour d'elle et les yeux perdu au loin. Sans bruit, Jack s'approcha et, une fois près d'elle, déposa une couverture, qu'il avait pris soin de prendre en sortant, sur ses épaules.

Au contact, la jeune femme sursauta et se retourna. Lorsqu'elle vit qui se trouvait près d'elle, elle fit un mince sourire avant de retourner son attention vers le jardin.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle.

« De rien, » répondit Jack en s'asseyant sur le bord de la terrasse aux pieds de Sam.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Lentement, le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres et seul le bruit du vent venait perturber le silence qui les entourait.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis... » murmura Sam en brisant le silence.

Jack ne répondit pas, ce n'était pas nécessaire, elle avait juste besoin de parler, de se confier. Il se contenta de glisser son bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer près de lui. La jeune femme se laissa faire, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Il y a encore une semaine, je savais parfaitement où me menait ma vie... Et puis... Tout ça... »

« Tout ça? » murmura Jack lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne poursuivait pas.

« Vous... Pete... Tout ce qui s'est passé... Mackenzie m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle, mais je n'y arrive pas, » dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Jack la sentait trembler contre lui, aussi resserra-t-il son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle avait besoin de le sentir là, près d'elle, pour elle.

« Ca va s'arranger, pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, mais ça va s'arranger, je vous le promets. »

Sam renifla contre son épaule.

« C'est ce que m'a dit Mackenzie, mais à quoi ça sert que je surmonte toute cette histoire si je n'ai personne avec qui en profiter? » s'exclama Sam en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis là moi. Je serais toujours là Sam, quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Et Daniel et Teal'c aussi. »

A ces mots, Sam se redressa et plongea son regard encore humide dans celui sombre de Jack. Lentement, Jack déposa sa main sur le visage de Sam et effaça de son pouce les quelques larmes égarées sur ses joues. A ce contact, la jeune femme ferma les yeux, lovant sa joue dans la paume chaude de Jack.

« Merci Jack, » murmura Sam en ouvrant les yeux.

Jack, caressant toujours sa joue de son pouce, ne répondit pas. Lentement, la main de Sam se leva et vint à son tour se poser sur le visage de Jack et, toujours aussi lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack.

« Merci d'être là, » répéta Sam en s'écartant.

« Toujours, » répondit Jack en faisant glisser sa main dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme avant de la laisser retomber sur son genou.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un sourire alors que, debout devant la baie vitrée, ils regardaient les deux militaires.

* * *

><p>Alors? Contents de voir revenir Charlie, même si c'est pour quelques lignes seulement? Et Jack avec son fils, c'est pas mignon tout ça^^<p>

Pete a disparu du paysage, je pense que tous les shippeur seront heureux de constater qu'il a bien morflé dans l'histoire! XD

Et ce petit moment de tendresse à la fin, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Bien? Pas bien? Trop rapide dans leur relation?

Ca avance doucement, mais notre couple préféré n'est pas au bout de ses surprises, prenez votre mal en patience, la suite viendra comme toujours mardi prochain!


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Comme tous les mardis vous allez me dire... Très peu de réactions sur le chapitre de la semaine dernière... Enfin bref... Continuons!

Merci a Mary pour ses précieux conseils! (Et Mary, si tu lis ça... Je veux la suite!)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13<span>

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Jack passait les premiers contrôles de sécurité de la base. Après le départ de SG1, il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle l'avait embrassé. Comment réagir face à ce genre de situation? Ce baiser venait accentuer la confusion déjà bien présente de ses sentiments. Que voulait dire ce baiser? Etait-ce un simple geste de remerciement ou y avait-il plus? Jack ne savait pas, ne savait plus.

La veille, après le baiser, ils étaient restés quelques minutes dehors avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Mais aucun mot n'avait été échangé. Sam s'était glissé naturellement dans ses bras pour regarder la fin du film, mais ils n'avaient pas parlé. Même au départ de SG1, les deux militaires s'étaient contentés d'échanger un regard.

Sur le moment, tous ces gestes lui avaient paru naturels, comme allant de soi, mais au réveil, les doutes et les questions l'avaient assailli. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer cette situation?

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il savait qu'elle avait dû passer une dernière nuit dans cette chambre aseptisée avant de pouvoir rejoindre ses quartiers. Pourtant, lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait, Jack fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il n'était pas encore prêt à la voir, à lui parler, trop de sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en lui.

Une fois à son poste, Jack tenta vainement de se mettre au travail, mais des images parasites de la veille s'imposaient à lui. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur ce moment et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer comment aurait pu évoluer ce moment étrange. Perdu au beau milieu de ses fantasmes, Jack sursauta lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Mon général, » le salua Janet en entrant.

« Janet, un problème? » demanda-t-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Aucun monsieur, je venais juste voir si tout allait bien. Je ne vous ai pas vu ce matin, » répondit la doctoresse en scrutant le regard de Jack.

« Non, j'ai été plutôt occupé, » répondit Jack en affichant un visage impassible.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je voulais vous dire aussi que Sam est avec le docteur Mackenzie, donc si vous la cherchez... »

« Très bien, merci docteur. »

Au ton de Jack, Janet comprit que l'entretien était terminé. Aussi, se leva t elle et quitta la pièce après un dernier salut à Jack. Que s'était-il passé? Le matin même lorsqu'elle avait demandé à Sam comment s'était passé la soirée, la jeune femme s'était brusquement fermée et n'avait pas répondu. Et maintenant, Jack qui agissait de la même manière... Il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net aussi se dirigea-t-elle vers le bureau de Daniel.

Lorsque Janet était venue l'interroger, Sam avait préféré invoquer son rendez-vous avec Mackenzie plutôt que de répondre. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait devant la porte du bureau du psychiatre avec plus de 30 minutes d'avance. Comment allait-elle lui expliquer cette précipitation? Poussant un soupir, Sam frappa et entra lorsqu'on l'y autorisa.

« Colonel Carter? Vous êtes en avance. »

« Désolée, j'étais là et... »

« Ce n'est rien, je suis content que vous preniez ces séances au sérieux. Asseyez-vous, » l'interrompit Mackenzie en lui montrant un fauteuil.

La jeune femme prit place alors que le docteur s'installait dans l'autre fauteuil juste en face du sien.

« Alors comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? J'ai appris que vous aviez quitté la base hier soir. C'est une bonne chose. »

Immédiatement, à cette remarque, Sam se ferma. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de cela avec cet homme. Elle n'avait envie d'en parler à personne. Ses sentiments étaient trop confus pour les exprimer à voix haute.

« Oui, avec Daniel et Teal'c, nous avons passé la soirée chez le général O'neill, » dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Et comment s'est passé la soirée? »

« Bien, on a regardé pour la centième fois Star Wars, » dit Sam dans un sourire.

« Très bon film, soit dit en passant, » répondit le psychiatre en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui, mais après un nombre incalculable de visionnage, je vous assure qu'il commence à perdre de son charme, » répliqua Sam, heureuse de rester sur un terrain neutre.

« Donc vous avez passé une bonne soirée. C'est l'essentiel. »

« Oui, bonne. Très bonne, » répondit Sam le regard perdu dans le vague, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Face à cette attitude étrange, Mackenzie se redressa, intrigué.

« Autre chose? » demanda-t-il.

Sam se focalisa sur lui, inquiète du ton qui se voulait neutre mais qui paraissait bien trop intéressé qu'avait employé le docteur. La jeune femme hésita. Devait-elle lui parler du baiser? Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais peut être l'aiderait-il a y voir plus clair dans ses sentiments. Après tout, c'était son métier, il était là pour l'aider et pas seulement à surmonter son agression. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sam se lança.

« Eh bien oui, il y a autre chose, » commença-t-elle. « Hier soir, alors que nous étions dehors Jack et moi... »

« Jack? » l'interrompit Mackenzie.

« Le général O'neill, » précisa Sam en rougissant.

Immédiatement, Mackenzie nota quelques mots dans un petit carnet. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait référence à son supérieur en employant son prénom.

« Très bien, vous et Jack vous... » reprit le psychiatre, l'incitant à continuer.

Sam baissa les yeux et marmonna quelques mots.

« Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. »

« Je l'ai embrassé, » murmura Sam suffisamment fort pour être entendue par l'homme en face d'elle.

A ces mots, Mackenzie fut surprit. Il savait qu'elle était profondément attachée à son supérieur, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé, connaissant la personnalité de Sam, qu'elle aille aussi loin.

« Très bien, vous l'avez embrassé. Comment a t il réagit? »

« Je ne sais pas trop... Je pense qu'il n'a pas réfléchit aux conséquences de cet acte, » répondit Sam les yeux toujours baissés.

« Il ne vous a pas repoussé. »

« Non, il a été tendre et doux, mais je ne sais pas comment il va réagir maintenant. »

« Et vous, comment vous sentez vous vis à vis de lui? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. L'oublier m'a pris des semaines alors que je n'ai fait que croiser son regard et échanger un sourire avec lui lorsque j'étais à l'académie. Et puis il a été muté ici, je l'avais complètement oublié. Mais lorsqu'il est arrivé, tout est revenu. Je me suis sentie comme si j'étais de retour sur les bancs de l'école. Et puis Pete a... Et maintenant ça. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, » expliqua Sam les yeux dans le vague.

Mackenzie continua de noter ce que disait la jeune femme. Le fait qu'ils se connaissent répondait à de nombreuses questions que se posait le psychiatre. Maintenant qu'il savait cela, il comprenait mieux l'étrange confiance que vouait Sam au général.

« Avez-vous parlé de ça avec lui? »

« Non. Non, nous n'avons pas échangé un mot de la soirée après ce geste stupide, » répondit elle en tournant son regard vers le docteur.

« Vous devriez essayer d'en parler avec lui. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit se poser les mêmes questions que vous. »

« Comment puis-je aller lui parler de tout ça alors que je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il se rappelle de notre première rencontre! » s'exclama Sam à bout de nerf.

« Comment ça? Vous n'avez jamais évoqué ce fait? » demanda Mackenzie, surprit.

« Non, » répondit Sam en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux. « Jamais. »

Le psychiatre ferma les yeux quelques secondes et poussa un imperceptible soupir. Comment pouvait-il espérer avancer avec elle alors qu'elle restait tellement fermée avec son entourage?

« Je vais vous proposer une chose. Notre séance est bientôt terminée, alors je veux que vous alliez discuter avec le général O'neill. Il faut absolument que vous parliez de ce qui s'est passé entre vous à l'époque de l'académie et aujourd'hui aussi. »

« Mais je ne peux pas, c'est mon supérieur... »

« Ce n'est pas une excuse valable. Si vous voulez avancer et reprendre le fil de votre vie, il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair avec cet homme. Je ne vous autoriserai pas à reprendre le travail tant que ce ne sera pas fait. Vous verrez, après tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair, » ajouta Mackenzie en refermant son bloc, signe que la séance était terminée.

L'homme regarda Sam pousser un soupir et se lever. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas parlé de l'agression, mais au moins, cette fois, elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui avait parlé de ses sentiments. Elle venait de faire un pas sur le chemin de la guérison.

Avant de quitter la pièce, Sam salua le docteur d'un mince sourire. En parler avec lui, lui avait fait du bien mais, en l'état actuel des choses, elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête pour entamer ce genre de discussion avec Jack. Mais elle savait aussi que le docteur Mackenzie avait raison, si elle ne mettait pas les choses au point avec lui, elle n'arriverait pas à avancer. Et les missions commençaient aussi à lui manquer.

Le temps qu'elle arrive à l'infirmerie, Sam avait pris sa décision. Elle parlerait à Jack. Aujourd'hui même, ils auraient la discussion qu'ils auraient dû avoir la veille. Elle pénétra dans l'antre de Janet en poussant un soupir.

Immédiatement la maîtresse des lieux se précipita vers elle. Janet était maintenant parfaitement au courant des événements de la veille, Daniel lui avait fait un résumé plutôt imagé de la scène dont il avait été témoin.

« Sam! Comment s'est passé ta séance? » demanda Janet en arrivant près d'elle.

« Bien. Je viens récupérer mes affaires, » répondit Sam, ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu réintègre tes quartiers aujourd'hui. Ca va me manquer de ne plus t'avoir près de moi, » dit Janet faussement déçue.

Sam lui fit un sourire et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En quelques minutes, elle récupéra ce qui lui appartenait et sur un dernier sourire a Janet, elle quitta l'infirmerie et retourna dans ses quartiers. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé et le fait d'avoir en permanence ou presque quelqu'un avec elle, elle ressentait un incommensurable besoin de solitude, de calme.

Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, elle laissa tomber ses affaires au sol et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Ici elle pouvait être faible, laisser tomber son masque, personne ne la verrait, ne la jugerait. Enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes, elle posa son front sur ses genoux et laissa libre cours aux larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à couler.

Elle en avait assez, assez de devoir être forte en permanence, assez de porter ce masque de froideur que sa fonction imposait. Elle avait envie de vivre, d'abandonner tout ça et de partir loin où personne, même Thor, ne pourrait la retrouver.

Mais elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas possible. On le lui avait bien fait comprendre, elle était indispensable au programme. Le SGC ne pouvait se passer d'elle. Mais voilà, elle en avait assez. Cette agression lui avait fait réaliser à quel point elle était fragile. Passer ses journées à sauver le monde, à se rire du danger, n'était pas sans conséquences pour l'ego. On se sentait invincible. Mais la vie trouvait toujours un moyen de vous faire redescendre sur terre, vous faire prendre conscience de votre vulnérabilité. Comment pouvait-elle espérer reprendre sa vie maintenant qu'elle avait réalisé cela? Elle n'en savait rien.

Poussant un soupir, Sam se redressa, à bout de larmes et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle avait besoin de se reposer. Fermant les yeux, elle tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil, mais la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec le psychiatre ne cessait de lui revenir à l'esprit.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé arriver à se confier à un pareil inconnu, mais il avait réussi à la faire parler, à lui faire dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne avant lui n'y était parvenu, l'armée l'avait formaté pour ne rien laisser transparaître et il était dur de se départir de ses habitudes.

Sauf avec Jack. Jack. Avec lui elle n'avait eu aucun mal à parler, à agir. L'image du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dansa devant ses yeux alors que le sommeil venait enfin la prendre.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans le mess, le regard de Jack se posa sur la table de SG1. Daniel et Teal'c étaient présents, mais aucune trace de Sam. A la fois déçu et soulagé, Jack vint les rejoindre.

« Sam n'est pas avec vous? » demanda Daniel dès qu'il fut installé.

« Non. Pourquoi? » répondit Jack.

« J'arrive de l'infirmerie et Janet m'a dit qu'elle était partie depuis plus d'une heure. »

« Vous êtes allé voir dans son labo? »

« Personne. »

« Et ses quartiers? » demanda Jack de plus en plus inquiet.

« J'ai frappé à la porte pendant 10 minutes, aucune réponse. »

Jack regarda tour à tour ses amis. Où pouvait-elle être passée? Jack se leva soudain, l'appétit coupé et sorti du mess sans un mot à Daniel et Teal'c.

« Je croyais que vous l'aviez trouvé entrain de dormir dans ses quartiers, Daniel Jackson, » dit Teal'c en levant un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

« Oui, mais lui ne le sait pas, » répondit Daniel dans un sourire.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Même si je lui ai dit que je ne l'avais trouvé nulle part, il va aller revérifier. »

Teal'c continua à le regarder sans comprendre.

« Ils ont besoin de parler ensemble et si personne ne provoque la rencontre, ils vont passer des jours à s'éviter et après il sera trop tard. Je ne fais que leur rendre service, Teal'c, » expliqua Daniel.

« Vous êtes un fin stratège Daniel Jackson, » dit le Jaffa après un silence.

A ces mots Daniel bomba le torse et continua à manger.

Comme Daniel venait de le dire, dès qu'il était sorti du mess, Jack avait arpenté la base à la recherche de son second. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la retrouver.

Après avoir frappé quelques secondes à la porte, il avait essayé de tourner la poignée. Étrangement, le bâtant s'était ouvert. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à la pénombre, Jack pu distinguer le corps recroquevillé en position fœtale de Sam au milieu du lit.

Soulagé de la savoir dans ses quartiers, Jack s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'un faible gémissement le fit se retourner. Sam s'agitait dans son sommeil. Lentement, sans bruit, Jack s'avança vers elle.

« Non... Stop... Arrête s'il te plait... » marmonna la jeune femme en se débattant.

Immédiatement, Jack posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Sam, réveillez-vous... » murmura-t-il en la secouant doucement.

« Non! Lâches moi! » s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant.

Jack s'écarta, surprit par la violence dont avait fait preuve Sam. De son côté, la jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux et parcourrait la pièce du regard, désorientée. Lorsqu'elle se focalisa sur Jack, elle se figea, perplexe.

« Mon général? »

Jack fit une mince grimace. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, devait-il continuer à l'appeler Sam ou devait-il faire comme elle et réinstaurer les distances qu'exigeait leur position?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda Sam face au silence de Jack.

« Je vous cherchai, Daniel m'a dit qu'il ne vous avait trouvé nulle part, mais j'ai voulu vérifier par moi-même, » répondit Jack.

Sam resta perplexe quelques secondes avant d'aviser la porte ouverte, seule source de lumière. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et se leva pour fermer la porte, les laissant dans une lumière tamisée des plus intimistes.

Jack la regarda faire, d'abord surprit, puis tendu. Si elle fermait la porte, cela voulait dire que l'heure de la conversation qu'il redoutait était arrivée. La jeune femme se réinstalla sur son lit, assise en tailleur contre les coussins et, d'un geste, invita Jack à la rejoindre. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de préférer la chaise qui se trouvait devant le bureau.

« Problèmes de dos, » expliqua-t-il lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sam.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire et le regarda s'installer près du lit.

« Nous devons parler, » commença Sam.

« Je sais, » répondit Jack.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux militaires. Aucun d'eux n'était doué pour avoir ce genre de conversation, ils étaient plutôt du genre à les fuir. Mais cette fois, ils ne pouvaient y couper. Les choses devaient être dites, elle en avait besoin, ils en avaient besoin.

« Sam je... » commença Jack.

« Mon général... » dit Sam en même temps que lui.

Un nouveau silence s'imposa. Encore ce 'mon général', Jack ne savait comment réagir. Il regrettait déjà la complicité qui s'était installé entre eux depuis quelques jours. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi proche de quelqu'un, excepté Charlie bien sûr.

« Allez-y, » dit-il.

Sam le regarda quelques secondes.

« Mon général... » commença-t-elle.

« Jack, » la coupa-t-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise par cette remarque. Elle avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il continuait à l'appeler par son prénom, mais depuis la veille, elle se sentait gênée de faire de même. Tant qu'elle ne saurait pas à quoi s'attendre avec lui, elle voulait éviter la moindre familiarité.

« Mon général, » reprit elle fermement.

Jack poussa un soupir et détourna les yeux. Elle avait pris sa décision, il n'avait plus rien à espérer.

« Est ce que vous vous rappelez de ce cours que vous avez donné à l'académie militaire il y a à peu près 15ans? » demanda Sam anxieuse.

Jack se tourna vivement vers elle. De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement? Il croyait aborder le sujet du baiser, mais visiblement elle avait autre chose en tête.

« Pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? »

« Répondez! »

Jack la regarda surprit par le ton employé.

« Surveillez vos paroles, colonel, » lâcha-t-il en appuyant sur son grade.

Elle voulait rester professionnelle, il n'allait pas la contrarier. A la remontrance, Sam baissa la tête, elle savait être allée trop loin.

« Désolée, monsieur, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une réponse, » dit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux toujours baissés.

« Vous voulez parler de ce cours où une jolie petite blonde s'est fait une joie de me poser une colle? » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

Sam redressa brusquement la tête, il se souvenait. Une sorte de frisson la traversa lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard moqueur.

« Depuis quand? » demanda-t-elle.

« Lorsque nous sommes allé accueillir SG3, le premier jour. Lorsque vous m'avez souri, le souvenir est remonté à la surface. Et vous? »

« Dès que je vous ai vu arriver. Jamais je n'aurais pu vous oublier, » murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Jack resta silencieux, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer avoir une telle conversation. Surtout avec son second.

« Pourquoi avez-vous abordé ce sujet? » demanda Jack peu désireux de laisser le silence s'imposer à nouveau.

« A cause du docteur Mackenzie. Il m'a dit qu'avant toute chose, il fallait que nous parlions de cette rencontre et de ce qu'elle représente pour nous aujourd'hui. »

A ces mots, Jack se figea. Lui qui arrivait tout juste à parler de ses sentiments à son fils allait devoir se mettre à nu devant cette femme qui le perturbait plus que de raison. Il savait que cette conversation entrait dans son processus de guérison, aussi allait il devoir bien choisir ses mots.

« Ce que cette première rencontre représente... » répéta Jack. « Une bonne surprise, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous étiez devenu. Un soulagement, celui de retrouver une tête plus ou moins connue près de moi au milieu de tous ces inconnus. Et un regret... » termina-t-il en détournant le regard sur le dernier mot.

« Un regret? »

Jack poussa un soupir. Elle le poussait à se dévoiler, a parler de chose qu'il avait toujours tenu secrètes.

« Je... J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas être venu vous parler après ce cours, » commença Jack les yeux fixés sur un coin de la pièce. « Les chose auraient pu être tellement différentes si j'avais fait ce geste. Si j'étais venu vous parler, » murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine perceptible.

Sam resta muette de stupéfaction. Que voulait-il dire exactement? Comment les choses auraient-elles pu tourner? Parlait-il de ce à quoi elle pensait? Sam resta silencieuse quelques secondes, attendant qu'il poursuive, mais visiblement, il n'en avait pas l'intention. C'était son tour maintenant.

« Pour moi cette rencontre a été plutôt violente, » dit-elle alors que Jack se tournait vers elle.

« Violente? »

« J'ai mis des semaines à vous oublier, » dit-elle dans un murmure. « Et moi aussi je regrette de ne pas avoir eu le courage de venir vous voir à l'époque. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, tentant d'analyser ce que venait de dire l'autre. Cherchant à comprendre ce qui se cachait entre les mots, ce qu'ils se cachaient à eux-mêmes.

« Je suis désolée pour hier, » lâcha soudain Sam.

Elle avait vainement cherché comment aborder en douceur ce sujet délicat. Mais n'ayant rien trouvé, elle avait choisi d'y aller franchement. Visiblement cet éclat avait attiré l'attention de Jack qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

« Pour le baiser, je n'aurais pas dû, » continua Sam. « Je vous ai manqué de respect, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, même si j'en mourrai d'envie, » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Voilà, elle l'avait dit, maintenant la balle était dans le camp de Jack. Au mieux il avait les mêmes sentiments qu'elle et abonderait dans son sens, au pire, il allait se mettre à rire et elle aurait vécu la plus grande honte de sa vie. Sam ferma les yeux attendant le verdict de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

De son côté, Jack ne savait que dire. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer cela. Que devait-il faire? Que devait-il dire? Comment répondre à une telle déclaration? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur et il se savait parfaitement.

Soudain, Jack se leva et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sam, plongeant sa main dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme. D'abord surprise, Sam répondit rapidement au baiser.

Les deux militaires se séparèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front, un sourire sur les lèvres. Jack caressa tendrement la joue de Sam avant de s'écarter et de s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'elle.

« On est à égalité maintenant, » dit-il dans un sourire.

Sam lui rendit son sourire et vint le rejoindre sur le bord du lit. Certes ils étaient à égalité, mais ils ne savaient toujours pas où ils en étaient.

La jeune femme glissa timidement sa main dans celle de Jack. Elle avait besoin de savoir qu'il ne la rejetterait pas. A ce geste, Jack se tourna vers elle, surprit. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel geste. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres, dans un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné.

Les mains de Jack se mirent à parcourir le corps de Sam, la faisant gémir sous ses caresses, mais dès qu'il commença à glisser sa main sous le t-shirt de la jeune femme, il la sentit se tendre.

« Non! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement.

Jack se fustigea mentalement. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide? Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi? Elle venait tout juste de passer à deux doigts du viol et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de répéter les mêmes gestes. Certes, il n'avait pas les mêmes intentions, mais le mal était fait.

« Jack, je suis désolée, » dit Sam, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

« Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, c'est moi qui suis un imbécile, » répondit Jack en effaçant de son pouce l'unique larme qui s'était échappée de ses yeux.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire cela? Il prit tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras, cherchant par la douceur à se faire pardonner sa maladresse. Sam accepta avec joie l'étreinte. Pendant quelques secondes, elle avait eu peur qu'il se sente vexé par sa réaction et qu'il la repousse, mais visiblement il n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

Poussant un soupir de contentement, Sam se lova un peu plus contre Jack. Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. De savoir qu'il était réel, qu'il n'était pas un rêve.

Sam redressa lentement la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà! Alors? Les choses avancent pas mal dans ce chapitre pour nos deux tourtereaux... Petite précision quand même... Non, il n'y aura pas de ship DanielJanet, a la limite quelques sous entendus, mais de véritable ship, désolée pour les aficionados de ce couple.

Je vous dis a la semaine prochaine et attends avec impatience vos réactions!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: **Allez les enfants, nous sommes mardi, c'est reparti pour un nouveau chapitre! Merci a tous pour les super reviews que vous me laissez!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 <span>

Suite à sa discussion avec Jack, Sam avait été autorisé à reprendre son travail. Elle ne pouvait pas encore retourner sur le terrain, mais son labo lui était à nouveau accessible, pour son plus grand bonheur. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'elle et Jack entretenait une sorte de relation. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble, mais la situation évoluait petit à petit entre eux.

Personne à la base n'était au courant. Les deux militaires gardaient leur professionnalisme en toutes circonstances. Mais ils parvenaient à se ménager quelques minutes d'intimité au milieu de leur emploi du temps déjà bien remplit. La seule personne à qui Sam s'était ouvert était le docteur Mackenzie. Bien que particulièrement réticente, elle avait été en quelque sorte obligée de lui en parler. Et au final, cela l'avait soulagé. Elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ses doutes, de ses peurs.

Jack de son côté avait, comme toujours, choisit Charlie comme confident. Son fils avait été heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Depuis bien longtemps, il avait compris que ses parents n'étaient pas heureux ensemble, mais il n'avait jamais voulu faire face à ce fait. Maintenant, lorsqu'il entendait son père parler de Sam, il comprenait à quel point il avait été aveugle.

« Entrez. »

« Salut Jack, » dit Daniel en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« Daniel? »

« J'ai enfin terminé la traduction de la tablette, » dit le jeune archéologue un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« Et? »

« Voilà mon rapport, tout est dedans, » répondit Daniel en posant un dossier sur le bureau.

Jack ouvrit le rapport, le parcouru quelques secondes avant de relever la tête.

« Très bien, je lirais ça plus tard et ensuite nous prévoirons un briefing pour planifier la mission, » dit Jack.

Daniel lui fit un sourire, il savait parfaitement que son rapport allait traîner sur le bureau de Jack et qu'il découvrirait ce qu'il contenait lorsqu'il l'expliquerait le jour du briefing. Il commençait à vraiment bien connaître Jack.

« Ok, vous prévoyez ce briefing pour quand? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Dès que Carter pourra reprendre les missions sur le terrain, » répondit Jack.

Daniel acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de quitter le bureau. Dès qu'il fut sorti, Jack se plongea dans le rapport. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Jack lisait l'ensemble des rapports qui lui était remis. Le seul problème était que la moitié du temps, il n'en comprenait qu'un quart. Il était totalement hermétique au jargon scientifique que se faisait un plaisir d'utiliser tout le monde dans cette maudite base.

Pourtant, cette fois, lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de la dernière page, il décrocha le téléphone rouge.

« Passez-moi le Président, c'est urgent, » dit-il lorsqu'on décrocha.

Ce qu'il venait de lire allait changer le cours de leur vie, allait entrer dans l'histoire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec le Président, Jack appela l'infirmerie.

« Janet? »

« Oui, mon général. »

« Il faut absolument que je parle avec le docteur Mackenzie. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? Un problème avec Sam? »

« Non, aucun. Je dois juste lui demander quelques précisions pour une affaire urgente. »

« Oh. Justement, je crois qu'il n'a personne en ce moment, vous devriez profiter du créneau. »

« Parfait, merci Janet, » dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Immédiatement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau du psychiatre de la base.

« Général O'neill, que me vaut le plaisir de votre présence? » demanda Mackenzie en le faisant entrer.

« Je suis venu vous parler du Colonel Carter, » répondit Jack.

« Je suis désolé, mais je suis tenu au secret médical, je ne peux rien vous dire, » répondit Mackenzie en secouant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas là pour savoir ce que vous vous dites, c'est entre elle est vous et ça le restera. J'ai besoin de savoir où elle en est et à quel moment vous pensez qu'elle pourra reprendre les missions sur le terrain. »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit le psychiatre. « Elle a fait de gros progrès depuis quelques jours, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit encore prête à risquer sa vie à l'autre bout de la galaxie. »

Jack poussa un soupir. Il ne pouvait absolument pas se passer de Carter pour cette mission.

« Vous pensez que ce sera encore long? » demanda Jack résigné.

« Ca dépend de vous, je crois, » répondit Mackenzie en lançant un regard éloquent à Jack.

A la remarque, Jack fronça les sourcils. Elle lui avait parlé d'eux. Remerciant le psychiatre, Jack quitta la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Cela dépendait de lui... Comment faire en sorte que Sam se sente mieux? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au labo de Sam. Lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il pénétra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme était tellement concentrée sur son travail qu'elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il la regardait. Silencieusement, il s'approcha d'elle et se plaça dans son dos. Alors qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, un sourire espiègle vint étirer les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il se penchait vers elle et soufflait doucement sur son oreille.

Au courant d'air subit, Sam sursauta et se retourna pour rencontrer le regard rieur de son supérieur.

« Jack! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Le sourire de Jack s'étira lorsqu'il vit son air coléreux.

« Tu m'as fait peur! Ne refait jamais ça! » continua la jeune femme.

« Un dîner ce soir, pour me faire pardonner, » proposa Jack.

Sam le regarda perdue. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela.

« Je... Quoi? »

« Toi, moi, une assiette pleine, un verre de vin, de la musique et peut être même une danse, » répondit Jack en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte dîner dehors? » demanda Sam incrédule.

« C'est ce que je m'escrime à te faire comprendre depuis plus de 10 minutes, » répondit Jack. « 19 heure chez toi? »

Sam eut le bon goût de rougir et de baisser la tête.

« Désolée, j'étais ailleurs. Oui, bien sûr que j'accepte, mais pas chez moi, passe plutôt me chercher chez Janet » répondit elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire avant que Jack ne fasse demi-tour, effleurant au passage la main de Sam, et quitte la pièce.

Sam leva les yeux vers la caméra, maudissant intérieurement ce bout de métal qui l'obligeait à se contrôler. Heureusement pour eux, le système de surveillance n'était pas équipé de micro. Poussant un soupir, Sam se remit au travail.

A 19 heures précises, Jack se gara devant chez Janet. Ayant encore deux équipes en mission, il avait confié la base à Reynolds, lui ordonnant de l'appeler au moindre problème. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Jack resta bouche bée, elle portait une somptueuse robe noire et, perchée sur ses haut talons, elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui prenait la main et l'entraînait à l'intérieur. Une fois la porte fermée, Sam se retourna et l'embrassa passionnément.

« J'ai attendu de pouvoir faire ça toute la journée, » murmura-t-elle dans son oreille lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur le visage de Jack alors qu'il s'emparait tendrement de ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, » dit-il en le tenant toujours dans ses bras. « On y va? »

« Une seconde, je prends mon sac et j'arrive, » répondit la jeune femme en disparaissant dans le salon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam glissa sa main dans celle de Jack et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent la voiture.

Le court trajet qui les séparait du restaurant se passa dans une atmosphère étrange. Jack était particulièrement tendu, gardant à l'esprit ce que lui avait dit Mackenzie et Sam, de son côté, sentait la nervosité du conducteur et n'arrivait pas à comprendre son origine. Au bout de 30 minutes dans un silence des plus mal venu, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le restaurant. Quand Sam sortit de la voiture, elle leva les yeux vers l'enseigne et se tourna immédiatement vers Jack.

« Il Teatro! Jack, comment connais-tu ce restaurant? » s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

« Janet, » marmonna-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Sam lui fit un immense sourire et se précipita vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Tout d'abord surprit, Jack répondit rapidement au baiser. Cet éclat lui avait au moins permit de se détendre. Dans un sourire, il s'empara de la main de Sam et la guida vers l'entrée.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, un homme vint à leur rencontre.

« Buona sera. »

« Bonsoir, nous avons une réservation au nom de O'neill. » répondit Jack au jeune homme.

« O'neill... O'neill... » marmonna le réceptionniste en feuilletant un cahier devant lui. « Ah, voilà! » s'exclama-t-il en redressant la tête.

L'homme se pencha afin de jeter un œil dans la salle et se retourna vers Jack.

« Votre table sera prête dans quelques minutes, je vous propose d'aller boire un verre au bar en attendant, je viendrai vous chercher. »

« Très bien, » répondit Jack.

Les deux militaires, toujours main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers le comptoir et s'installèrent sur les tabourets.

« Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers? » demanda le barman en s'approchant d'eux.

Jack tourna un regard interrogatif vers Sam.

« Un Martini blanc pour moi, » répondit la jeune femme.

« Et un Whisky sec, » ajouta Jack.

Le barman acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retourna pour préparer les boissons. Quelques secondes plus tard, les consommations étaient servies. Jack s'empara de son verre et regarda Sam un peu perdu. Devait-il porter un toast? Si oui, a quoi? Il n'avait aucune idée de la conduite à tenir dans ce genre de situation. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti avec une femme autre que Sara qu'il en avait perdu l'habitude.

Voyant le malaise de Jack, Sam se décida à lui venir en aide.

« A cette soirée, » dit-elle en levant son verre.

« A cette soirée, » répéta Jack, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée. Reposant leur verre, ils échangèrent un regard. Aucun d'eux ne savait comment agir, comment amorcer une conversation. Pourtant, à la base, ils n'avaient aucun mal à parler ensemble, à passer du temps ensemble. Mais voilà, cette sortie semblait bien trop officielle pour qu'ils soient totalement à l'aise.

« Monsieur et madame O'neill, votre table est prête, si vous voulez bien me suivre, » dit le jeune homme qui les avait accueilli.

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard surprit. Cet homme les avait pris pour un couple marié.

« Non, laisse, » dit Sam alors que Jack ouvrait déjà la bouche pour rectifier la situation.

Il se tourna vers Sam, surprit.

« Ca peut être amusant et puis c'est assez flatteur... » précisa Sam dans un sourire.

Jack lui rendit son sourire.

« Madame O'neill... » Dit-il en lui présentant son bras.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire et se saisit du bras que lui tendait son 'mari' et ensemble, ils suivirent le jeune homme qui les conduisit à leur table.

La salle était pleine mais étrangement calme. Les conversations se faisaient à voix basse, sous une lumière tamisée et au son d'une douce musique. Jack comprit pourquoi Janet lui avait conseillé ce restaurant. En plus d'être l'un des préférés de Sam, il offrait un cadre des plus romantiques pour un premier rendez-vous.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, un serveur leur apporta deux nouveaux verres.

« Cadeau de la maison pour l'attente, » précisa-t-il face au regard étonné des deux militaires.

« Merci, » répondit Sam dans un sourire.

« Je vous laisse la carte, faites-moi signe lorsque vous aurez fait votre choix. »

Jack et Sam acquiescèrent alors que le serveur allait se poster un peu plus loin, gardant un œil sur les tables qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité. Au bout de quelques minutes à regarder la carte, Jack leva la tête vers Sam.

« Tu as choisi? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'est bon. »

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire et Jack attira l'attention du serveur d'un signe discret. Après avoir passé la commande, un silence pesant s'installa. Eux qui, à la base, étaient si complices, n'arrivaient pas à trouver de sujet de conversation.

« On n'est vraiment pas doué, » dit Jack dans un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

« En effet, » répondit Sam dans un petit rire.

Jack tritura quelques instants sa serviette avant de se jeter à l'eau. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà qu'il cherchait un moyen pour aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur sans brusquer Sam. Encore une fois, il allait devoir bien choisir ses mots.

« Sam, » commença-t-il. « Comment vas-tu? » demanda-t-il tendu alors que Sam levait son regard vers lui.

Elle le regarda quelques secondes cherchant le sens exact de cette question.

« Mieux... grâce à toi... » répondit elle dans un petit sourire.

« J'ai parlé au docteur Mackenzie aujourd'hui, je voulais savoir quand tu pourrais reprendre les missions, » reprit Jack appréhendant la réaction de Sam.

« Et? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

Jack comprit immédiatement qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Sam s'était complètement fermée et seule l'arrivée du serveur dispensa Jack de répondre. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Sentant la nervosité qui l'habitait, Jack but son verre cul sec, espérant que l'alcool l'aide à se détendre. Mais encore une fois, il s'attira un nouveau regard froid de Sam. Regard qu'il ne comprit pas.

C'est donc dans un silence pesant qu'ils commencèrent leur entrée. Une fois les assiettes vides, le serveur s'approcha.

« Tout s'est bien passé? »

« Parfait, » répondirent les deux militaires d'une même voix.

Le serveur leur fit un sourire avant de s'éclipser, les laissant seuls au milieu de leur silence gêné. Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette atmosphère pesante, Jack poussa un soupir.

« Sam, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû parler de ça, » dit-il d'une petite voix en caressant du bout des doigts la main de Sam.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire.

« Et moi je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. En tant que dirigeant de la base, tu as tout à fait le droit de poser cette question. »

Jack lui rendit son sourire, heureux qu'elle comprenne la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

« Jamais je ne serai intervenu si Daniel n'avait pas terminé cette traduction, » reprit Jack cherchant à se justifier.

« Il a terminé? » s'exclama Sam.

« Oui, il m'a transmis son rapport ce matin et après l'avoir lu ce qu'il avait découvert, le Président m'a ordonné de monter une expédition, mais il est hors de question que SG1 parte sans toi, d'où ma visite chez Mackenzie, » expliqua Jack.

« Et tu ne comptes pas me dire ce qu'il a découvert... » insinua Sam.

Elle commençait à bien le connaître maintenant, s'il avait dû lui dire ce que cachait la tablette, il l'aurait déjà fait.

« Non, tu le découvriras lors du briefing, comme tout le monde, » répondit Jack dans un sourire espiègle.

Sam poussa un soupir en secouant la tête. Comment cet homme avait-il pu devenir général? Il agissait parfois comme un enfant de 10 ans, mais c'était aussi cela qui l'avait attiré en lui. Pas la première fois, l'académie militaire ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'humour, mais dès qu'elle avait appris à le connaître, Sam était encore plus tombée sous le charme de cet homme étrange.

La jeune femme fut sortie de ses pensées par le serveur qui venait leur apporter leur plat. A nouveau, le silence s'installa entre eux. Mais cette fois, il n'était ni tendu, ni pesant, mais complice. Ils commençaient tout juste à se connaître, ils avaient besoin de prendre leurs marques dans cette nouvelle relation.

« Tu sais qu'il va falloir parler de nous au Président, » dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

« Je sais, » répondit Sam dans un sourire. « Mais nous avons le temps. »

Jack lui retourna son sourire en acquiesçant. Oui, ils avaient le temps. Tant que rien n'était vraiment sérieux entre eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais Jack voulait qu'elle sache qu'il pensait déjà à cette obligation qu'ils avaient envers leur hiérarchie. Il voulait qu'elle prenne conscience que dès que les choses évolueraient entre eux, ils auraient l'obligation d'officialiser leur relation sous peine d'être sanctionnés par leurs supérieurs. Et surtout, il voulait qu'elle prenne conscience qu'il était prêt à passer ce cap dans leur relation.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire. Parler de cela les mettait mal à l'aise, mais tout deux savaient qu'ils devaient passer par là pour savoir où ils en étaient dans leur histoire.

« Terminé? » demanda le serveur en s'approchant de leur table.

« Oui, merci, » répondit Jack.

« Un dessert? »

Jack tourna un regard interrogatif vers Sam.

« Non, merci. Juste un café pour moi, » répondit la jeune femme.

« Deux, » ajouta Jack.

Le serveur leur fit un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa deux tasses fumantes devant eux.

« Pourriez-vous nous apporter l'addition? » demanda discrètement Jack.  
>Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la caisse derrière laquelle se tenait une jeune femme.<p>

A leur table, Jack et Sam sirotaient leur café en silence. Pourtant, bien qu'aucun mot ne fût échangé, leur regard était éloquent. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, Jack caressait doucement la main de Sam et tous deux avaient à l'esprit des dernières paroles de Jack et ce qu'elles sous entendaient.

Alors qu'ils posaient leurs tasses et échangeaient un sourire, le serveur déposa la note à côté de Jack. Immédiatement, la main de Sam se tendit pour se saisir du morceau de papier, mais Jack fut le plus rapide. Il lui fit un sourire en secouant la tête, il était hors de question qu'elle débourse un centime ce soir.

« Jack! » s'exclama la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, il se contenta de sourire en faisant signe au serveur. Lorsque le jeune homme fut à ses côtés, il lui glissa la note et sa carte de crédit dans la main sous le regard courroucé de Sam. Le jeune homme revint au bout de quelques secondes, rendit sa carte a Jack et lui fit signer le reçut. Dès qu'il eut rangé son portefeuille, il se tourna vers sa compagne qui lui lança un regard glacial.

« On y va? » demanda-t-il un sourire innocent sur les lèvres.

Sans un mot, Sam se leva et le devança sous le regard étonné des autres clients qui avaient vu le couple si uni au cours de la soirée. Jack allongea le pas afin de la rejoindre et posa délicatement sa main dans le dos de Sam, afin de conserver les apparences.

Il savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il règle l'ensemble du repas, surtout qu'elle connaissait les prix que pratiquait l'établissement. Une fois dans la voiture, alors que Jack démarrait, elle se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça? » demanda-t-elle froidement.

« Fais quoi? » demanda innocemment Jack en réponse.

« Payer. »

« Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai invité, il est normal que je paye, » répondit Jack surprit de la réaction de Sam.

« Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, » dit Sam en se détournant pour regarder à l'extérieur.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle se comportait de manière irrationnelle, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle essayait désespérément de reprendre sa vie en main, de retrouver ses marques et elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

« Ecoutes Sam, j'ai cru bien faire, si je t'ai vexé, j'en suis désolé, mais... »

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis en ce moment et la moindre contrariété me fait disjoncter. Je suis désolée, Jack, » le coupa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Immédiatement, la main de Jack se posa sur la sienne et la sera doucement, lui signifiant qu'il était là pour elle. Sam lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude et se concentra sur cette main chaude enserrant la sienne, l'empêchant de sombrer petit à petit. Jack la regarda quelques secondes avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Bien qu'elle paraisse en pleine forme et aussi joviale qu'avant, il savait qu'au fond, elle était encore très fragile. Sans cet éclat pour cette simple broutille, jamais il n'aurait réalisé à quel point le chemin serait long. Il comprit soudain ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Mackenzie lorsqu'il lui avait dit que sa guérison dépendait de lui.

Elle avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son soutien, mais pas d'être maternée, il fallait qu'elle s'en sorte seule. Son rôle était d'être présent à ses côtés et de la soutenir dans cette épreuve, d'aller à son rythme, sans la brusquer. Il venait juste de le comprendre.

Sortant de ses pensées, Jack réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle. Immédiatement, il sentit Sam se tendre, elle n'avait pas remis les pieds chez elle depuis son agression, passant son temps entre la base et la maison de Janet.

« Sam, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je vais te ramener à la base ou chez Janet si tu préfères, » dit précipitamment Jack.

« Non, non, » le stoppa Sam alors qu'il rallumait le moteur de la voiture. « Il faudra bien que je retourne chez moi un jour et... j'aime autant que ce soit toi qui soit avec moi, » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Jack la regarda un peu perdu. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu de terminer la soirée ainsi, mais après tout, si elle le voulait, il était prêt à l'épauler dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la voiture et Jack vint rejoindre Sam. Il glissa sa main dans celle de la jeune femme et lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il était là pour elle. Sam serra doucement sa main et fit lentement sa route jusqu'à la porte. Une fois devant, Jack la déverrouilla avec les clés qu'elle avait pris soin de lui donner avant qu'ils ne sortent de la voiture.

Une fois le bâtant ouvert, Jack ne bougea pas, attendant que la jeune femme fasse elle-même le premier pas. Il ne fallait surtout pas la brusquer, elle devait prendre elle-même la décision d'entrer.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Sam serra une nouvelle fois la main de Jack avant de faire un pas de franchir le seuil de sa maison. Lentement, la jeune femme l'entraîna jusque dans le salon. Tous deux restaient silencieux, elle cherchant à comprendre et maîtriser les émotions qui l'envahissaient, lui, gardant un œil sur elle, prêt à la soutenir en cas de problème. Mais heureusement pour eux, il n'y eut pas de complications.  
>Etrangement, Sam resta calme, parcourant la pièce du regard, se remémorant ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais elle se rendit compte que finalement, tout ce qui comptait pour elle aujourd'hui était la présence de cet homme près d'elle. Le passé n'était pas important, seul l'avenir qu'elle voulait construire avec Jack avait de l'importance.<br>Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, se rapprocha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprit, Jack répondit rapidement au baiser, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps et la serrant contre lui.

« Sam, ça va? » demanda Jack en rompant le baiser.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire.

« Oui Jack, ça va. Le passé n'est pas important. Tu es important, nous sommes importants, mais pas lui. Cette épreuve restera à jamais gravée en moi, mais je dois continuer, aller de l'avant. Je veux avoir de nouveaux souvenirs ici, les construire... avec toi, si tu le veux, » dit Sam en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, complètement bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Bien sûr que je le veux Sam. Je te l'ai promis lorsque nous étions chez moi. Je serais toujours là pour toi, aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés, » répondit Jack la voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.

Une nouvelle fois, Sam déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Jack.  
>« Merci, » lui dit-elle dans un murmure.<p>

Jack la serra un peu plus dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Rapidement, les mains de Jack partirent a la découverte du corps de Sam, la faisant frissonner sous ses caresses. Soudain, Jack s'écarta d'elle.

« Je ferais mieux de partir, » dit-il en détournant le regard.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite avec elle. Une fois déjà, elle s'était braquée alors qu'il s'était laissé emporter par ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas faire deux fois la même erreur.

De son côté, Sam ne comprenait pas cette réaction pour le moins inattendue. Elle resta figée au milieu de son salon alors que Jack faisait déjà demi-tour pour quitter la maison. Pourtant, alors qu'il était presque à la porte, la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Sam et elle se précipita à sa suite.

« Jack! » l'appela-t-elle en lui courant après.

L'homme se retourna et la dévisagea alors qu'elle arrêtait sa course face à lui.

« Restes, » dit-elle.

« Sam... Je ne voudrais pas te brusquer... Je... »

« S'il te plaît, restes, » répéta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Face à la détresse qu'il pouvait lire au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, Jack senti son cœur se serrer. Lentement, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait d'elle, prit la main qu'elle lui tendait et se laissa guider par Sam jusqu'à sa chambre.

Dès qu'ils furent à destination, Sam alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que Jack retirait ses vêtements et les déposaient sur une chaise. Lorsque Sam revint dans la chambre, Jack était déjà allongé dans le lit. Elle s'approcha de lui, seulement vêtue d'une long t-shirt et, lorsqu'il souleva le drap, dévoilant ainsi qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer noir, elle vint le rejoindre.

Immédiatement, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et quelques minutes plus tard, ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil après avoir échangé un tendre baiser.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère ne pas avoir provoqué une indigestion de guimauve -'<p>

Bon, la tablette est traduite, Jack et Sam sont ensemble (même si la route va être longue), les choses se précisent... Comment ça je suis sadique? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez^^

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et en attendant, une p'tite review?


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A**: Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, complètement crevée après le week-end de folie que je viens de passer^^ Arriver a se remettre d'une rencontre avec Amanda est quelque chose d'assez éprouvant quand même XD Enfin bref... voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier^^

(Tu vois Nadine, je suis pas en retard cette fois, même si je suis complètement décalquée et en train de trier les photos que j'ai prises pendant les talks XD)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15<span>**

Le soleil se leva sur Colorado Springs, dévoilant les deux corps enlacés de Jack et Sam. Aux premières lueurs, Jack ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa où il se trouvait. La soirée de la veille avait été riche en émotions, mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis les choses au point avec Sam. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux.

Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil, il constata qu'ils avaient une heure avant de devoir rejoindre la base. Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il laissait doucement glisser ses doigts le long du bras de la jeune femme. A ce contact, un sourire étira les lèvres de Sam et un faible gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge. Lentement, Jack se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement sur l'épaule. Les yeux de la jeune femme papillonnèrent quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux pour plonger son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Bonjour toi, » murmura Jack en déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

Lentement, la bouche de Jack parti à la découverte du cou de Sam alors que sa main remontait lentement le long de sa cuisse, entraînant avec elle le t-shirt qu'elle portait.

Alors que sa bouche était toujours ancrée à son cou, Jack posa précautionneusement sa main sur le sein de Sam, appréhendant quelque peu sa réaction. Mais seul un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'il commençait à la caresser.

Prenant peu à peu confiance, Jack se rapprocha d'elle et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux alors que sa main quittait sa poitrine et redescendait le long de son ventre. Leurs langues dansant toujours ensemble, Jack glissa doucement un doigt sur la culotte déjà humide de la jeune femme. Pourtant, à ce contact, Sam se tendit immédiatement et rompit le baiser en s'écartant.

« Je... Jack... Je... » balbutia Sam au bord des larmes.

« Ce n'est rien... Je comprends, » lui murmura Jack un sourire triste sur le visage.

Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras, faisant en sorte qu'elle ne sente pas le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Une fois dans l'étreinte rassurante de Jack, Sam laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à le satisfaire. Bien qu'il ait tout fait pour qu'elle ne s'en rende pas compte, elle avait parfaitement senti à quel point il avait envie d'elle. Mais chaque fois qu'il la touchait de cette façon, une peur panique s'emparait d'elle, la bloquant complètement. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal, mais rien n'y faisait, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Tendrement, Jack essayait de la calmer. Il comprenait sa détresse mais ne parvenait pas à en saisir parfaitement l'ampleur. Et en plus d'avoir le cœur brisé de voir Sam dans un tel état, il s'en voulait d'en être la cause. La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Se réveiller avec Sam dans ses bras, dans sa chambre et non plus à l'infirmerie, était un pur bonheur pour lui et encore une fois, il avait tout gâché en voulant aller trop vite. Il regrettait maintenant d'avoir cédé la veille, il aurait dû partir comme il en avait l'intention. Mais encore une fois, il avait été faible, mais au fond de lui, il ne parvenait pas à s'en vouloir.

Au fond de lui, il savait que s'il ne la poussait pas un tant soit peu, elle n'avancerait pas sur le chemin de la guérison. Certes, il fallait la laisser aller à son rythme, mais Jack sentait qu'elle avait besoin d'être poussé sur la bonne voie.

Jetant un regard au réveil, il constata que l'heure était pratiquement écoulée.

« Il faut nous préparer, » murmura-t-il, le nez enfoui dans les boucles blondes de la jeune femme.

Sam leva un regard rougit par les larmes vers lui et acquiesça.

« Merci... Merci d'être aussi compréhensif, » murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Jack répondit au baiser mais ne tenta pas de l'approfondir, tout comme il ne tenta pas de la retenir lorsqu'elle quitta le lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Elle avait besoin d'un petit moment de solitude, il le savait aussi s'habilla-t-il en vitesse avant de quitter la chambre pour aller préparer du café dans la cuisine.

Alors que Jack déposait deux tasses fumantes sur la table, Sam pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était habillé de son treillis et elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés de sa douche, plus aucune traces de ses larmes n'apparaissaient sur son visage.

« Café? » demanda-t-il en désignant la tasse.

« Oui, merci, » répondit elle dans un pâle sourire.

Elle gardait à l'esprit le regard triste qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle l'avait repoussé. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui prenait soin d'elle, sans la juger. Tous les hommes qu'elle avait eu dans sa vie avant Jack étaient soit intimidés par sa fonction, quand elle avait le droit de leur en parler, soit extrêmement possessifs et jaloux. Jack n'était pas comme cela, elle le sentait au fond d'elle et était heureuse de le savoir près d'elle.

Poussant un profond soupir, Sam se tourna vers Jack. Ce qu'elle avait à lui dire lui brisait le cœur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Jack... Je... Je ne sais pas trop comment dire ça, mais... si... si tu veux arrêter... je comprendrais... » dit-elle en détournant le regard.

A ces mots, Jack s'étouffa avec la gorgée de café qu'il buvait. Arrêter? Pour quelle raison?

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

« Après ce... ce qui s'est passé ce matin... je comprendrai... » dit-elle, les larmes embuant à nouveau son regard.

« Sam, ce matin n'était pas important, » dit Jack d'une voix douce en faisant un pas vers elle.

A ce mouvement, Sam recula, elle devait continuer à parler et savait parfaitement que dès qu'il la toucherait, elle craquerait.

« Si c'est important! Tu es un homme, tu as... tu as des besoins et... je suis incapable de les combler! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Faisant fi du recul qu'elle avait eu, Jack combla la distance qui les séparait et la prit dans ses bras.

« Oui, j'ai des besoins, » murmura-t-il en la berçant. « Et tu les combles tous. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant c'est de t'avoir dans mes bras. C'est tout ce que je demande. Et lorsque tu seras prête, et uniquement à ce moment-là, j'accepterai avec bonheur ce que tu m'offriras, » ajouta-t-il en effaçant les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur les joues de la jeune femme.

A ces mots, Sam redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Merci... Merci d'être tel que tu es, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller, » dit Jack en regardant sa montre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et, ensemble, ils rejoignirent la voiture de Jack pour aller à la base. Le trajet se passa dans un silence complet. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant à analyser les paroles qui avaient été échangé dans cette cuisine. Encore une fois, cette discussion avait fait avancer leur relation. Bientôt, très bientôt, ils devraient informer leur hiérarchie de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Une fois arrivé sur le parking de la base, les deux militaires échangèrent un tendre baiser avant de redevenir le colonel Carter et le général O'neill, laissant Sam et Jack derrière eux. Ensemble, ils prirent l'ascenseur et Sam s'arrêta au niveau de l'infirmerie alors que Jack continuait sa descente jusqu'à son bureau. Depuis leur départ de la maison de Sam, aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Une fois qu'elle eut quitté Jack, Sam alla trouver Janet, elle avait besoin de parler, de se confier. Elle aurait très bien pu aller voir le docteur Mackenzie, mais elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un qui analyse le moindre de ses mots.

« Janet? » appela-t-elle en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

« Sam! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda Janet en accueillant son amie.

« J'ai besoin de parler, tu as quelques minutes? »

« Mais et le docteur... »

« Non! C'est à mon amie que j'ai besoin de parler, pas au docteur, » la coupa Sam.

« Très bien, allons dans mon bureau. »

Les deux femmes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau de Janet et commencèrent à parler.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Jack avait rejoint son bureau et relevé le colonel Reynolds. Il était confortablement installé dans sa chaise, des dossiers étalés devant lui, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à travailler. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec plus tôt avec Sam le perturbait. Il ne savait pas comment réagir au fait qu'elle ait eu l'idée de rompre avec lui. Il avait besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, son confident habituel, Charlie, ne pouvait l'aider cette fois. Poussant un soupir résigné, Jack décrocha son téléphone. Une seule personne pouvait répondre à ses questions.<p>

« Allo? »

« Docteur Mackenzie, c'est le général O'neill. »

« Oh! Général. Que puis-je pour vous? »

« Seriez-vous libre, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander? »

« Euh... Oui, ma prochaine séance n'est que dans une demi-heure.

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Sur ces mots, Jack raccrocha et quitta son bureau en direction de celui du psychiatre.

* * *

><p>« Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, » dit Janet alors que Sam venait de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé la veille et le matin même.<p>

« Je me sens perdue, Janet. Jack est d'une patience angélique, mais je connais les hommes... »

« Peut-être qu'il est différent... »

« Il est différent. Mais je sais qu'il arrivera un jour où cette situation deviendra pesante pour lui, » répondit Sam.

Janet lui lança un regard navré. Elle ne savait que dire. Pourtant elle comprenait la frustration de son amie, mais d'un autre côté, Jack semblait vraiment tenir à elle. Il était hallucinant d'imaginer que seulement une semaine plus tôt, ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Tu devrais en parler au docteur Mackenzie, parce que moi, je suis un peu dépassée, » avoua Janet après quelques secondes de silence.

« Je pense que tu as raison, » répondit Sam.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire avant que Sam ne quitte Janet pour rejoindre le bureau du psychiatre.

* * *

><p>« Général O'neill, un problème? » demanda Mackenzie en accueillant Jack.<p>

« J'ai besoin de réponses docteur, » répondit le militaire en s'installant sur le fauteuil que lui présentait le psychiatre.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais apporter les réponses aux questions que vous vous posez, mais parfois, parler aide à y voir plus clair. »

Jack poussa un soupir.

« Cet entretien restera confidentiel, n'est-ce pas? »

« Bien sûr, je suis tenu au secret professionnel. »

« Très bien. »

Jack poussa un nouveau soupir et entreprit de raconter les événements au psychiatre. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

« Je vois ce qui vous pose problème, » dit Mackenzie après quelques secondes.

« Est ce que vous pouvez m'aider à comprendre? » demanda Jack.

« A mon sens, je ne pense pas que vous ayez quoi que ce soit à vous reprocher. »

« Mais comment expliquez-vous cette réaction alors? »

« Pour moi, elle est parfaitement naturelle après ce qu'elle a vécu. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, au contraire. Votre intuition, celle de la pousser sur la voie de la guérison, est la bonne. Elle a besoin de vous pour avancer. Continuez comme ça et elle va finir par s'ouvrir à vous. Ne renoncez surtout pas, même si elle vous repousse. Ne doutez jamais qu'elle a besoin de vous. Si elle vous a choisi comme point d'ancrage, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, » expliqua Mackenzie.

« Mais... »

« Je suis désolé Général, mais mon prochain patient va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, » le coupa-t-il.

Jack acquiesça résigné. Il n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait, mais il y voyait déjà plus clair. Saluant le docteur, Jack ouvrit la porte pour tomber face à face avec Sam qui s'apprêtait à frapper. Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard surprit.

« Colonel. » salua Jack.

« Mon général, » répondit Sam après un moment de silence.

La jeune femme s'écarta pour le laisser sortir. Alors qu'il passait près d'elle, Jack ne lui lança pas un seul regard, restant professionnel jusqu'au bout. Mais Sam, de son côté, n'eut pas le courage de détourner le regard alors qu'il retournait à son bureau. Elle ne se tourna vers Mackenzie que lorsque Jack eut disparu au détour du couloir.

« Colonel Carter? Vous venez? » dit Mackenzie, la sortant de ses pensées.

Machinalement, Sam entra dans la pièce et prit la place que Jack venait de quitter. Des centaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Que faisait-il là? De quoi avaient ils parlé? Avaient-ils parlé d'elle?

« Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? » demanda l'homme, la sortant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées.

« Que faisait le Général O'neill ici? » demanda-t-elle, ignorant la question.

« Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas vous en parler. Tout comme je ne peux rien dire de ce que vous me racontez pendant nos séances, » répondit Mackenzie.

Sam acquiesça.

« Je suppose qu'il vous a tout raconté. Tant mieux, ça m'évitera d'avoir à la faire, » ajouta brusquement la jeune femme.

« Au contraire, j'aimerais avoir votre version, vos impressions, votre ressenti par rapport à cette histoire, » la détrompa le psychiatre.

Sam serra les dents, ils avaient bien parlé de ce qui s'était passé. Une colère sourde s'empara d'elle. Comment osait-il étaler leur semblant de vie commune devant un étranger? Elle allait faire la remarque au psychiatre lorsqu'elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était venue là exactement pour la même raison. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans cette histoire à avoir besoin d'aide. Lui aussi était embarqué, bien malgré lui, dans cet océan de doute et de questions.

A cette constatation, Sam se calma immédiatement. Mackenzie resta silencieux, la laissant arriver à cette conclusion toute seule. Cela faisait aussi parti du processus de guérison.

« Aidez-moi, » murmura Sam.

Mackenzie poussa un soupir imperceptible. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait prise en charge que Sam demandait vraiment de l'aide. Elle venait de faire un grand pas en avant. Si elle restait dans cette optique et que la séance se passait bien, elle aurait l'autorisation de reprendre les missions sur le terrain.

« Etes-vous prête à parler de ce qui s'est passé avec votre ex-fiancé? »

« Oui, » répondit fermement Sam.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir vous aider. »

Mackenzie se tut et laissa Sam parler. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin d'exorciser cette peur, ce traumatisme qu'elle portait au fond d'elle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui parla de Jonas, le docteur resta sans voix, choqué. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu se reconstruire après cette première épreuve? Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Surtout qu'il soupçonnait fortement qu'elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Sam le lui confirma quelques secondes plus tard et lui donna aussi la réponse à sa question. Le travail. Elle s'était enfermée dans le travail pour ne pas avoir à penser et peu à peu, elle avait en quelque sorte oublié. Puis, Jonas avait refait surface lors de son arrivée au SGC. Elle avait pensé avoir surmonté cette histoire après sa mort, mais Pete l'avait replongé dans ce cauchemar, l'obligeant à entamer ce processus de guérison qu'elle n'avait pas fait la première fois.

Et puis, il y avait Jack aussi. Elle ne savait comment agir avec lui. Elle savait qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour lui, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, cela faisait trop peu de temps qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour que ce sentiment ait eu le temps de se développer. Pourtant, quelque chose remuait au fond d'elle chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle s'en voulait de ne pas arriver à franchir la prochaine étape avec lui.

Elle était perdue au milieu de ses explications lorsque Mackenzie la coupa.

« Colonel, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Je vais vous autoriser à reprendre les missions sur le terrain, mais rien de dangereux. »

Sam le regarda surprise. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela.

« Le Général O'neill m'a expliqué l'importance de votre future mission. Nous verrons après celle-ci comment vous vous sentez, » expliqua l'homme.

« Merci, » répondit Sam.

Elle ne savait que dire d'autre. L'inactivité lui pesait, elle avait besoin de changer d'air, de reprendre sa vie comme avant, et ce n'était pas en restant enfermée dans son labo qu'elle reprendrait le dessus.

« Voilà votre autorisation, » dit Mackenzie en lui tendant une feuille de papier.

Sam l'attrapa et après un dernier remerciement, quitta la pièce en direction du bureau de Jack. Une fois à destination, elle toqua et entra lorsque la voix de Jack le lui autorisa. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle constata qu'il était au téléphone.

« Oui Monsieur, je sais que c'est urgent, mais je ne peux rien faire, » dit Jack en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Sam s'installa alors que Jack continuait sa conversation.

« Non, Monsieur, personne d'autre ne peut prendre sa place, le Colonel Carter est indispensable à cette mission. »

Sam redressa la tête à la mention de son nom et croisa le regard souriant de Jack. Il était en train de parler de ce qu'avait découvert Daniel. Elle lui fait signe pour attirer son attention, alors que le Président argumentait au téléphone. Lorsque Jack se focalisa sur elle, Sam lui tendit la lettre de Mackenzie. Rapidement, Jack la parcouru du regard et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Monsieur, je crois que notre problème est résolu. Le colonel Carter vient de m'amener son autorisation de reprendre les missions. »

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Très bien, je prépare le briefing ce soir. Pensez à prévenir le général Hammond, je ne sais pas combien de temps va durer la mission. »

Jack lança un sourire à Sam lorsqu'il remarqua son expression étonnée.

« Parfait, au revoir monsieur le Président, » ajouta Jack avant de raccrocher.

« Tu viens avec nous? » demanda Sam incrédule.

« Il faut bien, aucun de vous n'a le gêne des anciens et qui sait sur quoi on va tomber là-bas. Et puis... Je meurs d'envie de traverser la porte, » ajouta Jack dans un sourire espiègle.

Sam lui rendit son sourire en secouant la tête. Reprendre les missions sur le terrain et en cadeau avoir Jack à ses côtés, n'auguraient que du bon.

« Je te charge de prévenir Daniel et Teal'c que le briefing aura lieu à 17 heure ce soir. »

« Tu ne viens pas manger avec nous? » demanda Sam.

« Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois tout préparer pour l'arrivée du général Hammond, » répondit Jack en grimaçant.

A cette mimique, Sam éclata de rire avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le mess où elle savait trouver ses amis vu l'heure qu'il était.

Dans son bureau, un sourire étira les lèvres de Jack. Si Mackenzie l'avait autorisé à reprendre les mission, c'est qu'elle avait dû s'ouvrir à lui. C'était la seule raison qui aurait pu pousser le psychiatre à prendre une telle décision.

Jack était heureux de cette évolution. Poussant un soupir, il se remit au travail.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Les choses se précisent, mais la route va encore être longue... Comment ça je suis sadique avec vous? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez ^^<p>

Allez, parce que je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je vous donne l'opportunité d'avoir le chapitre suivant en avant-première... D'après vous, que vont-ils découvrir lors de leur mission? Vous avez jusqu'à jeudi pour me donner une réponse la plus détaillée possible et celui ou celle qui se rapprochera le plus de la vérité aura droit au chapitre suivant en avance...

A vos claviers et bonne semaine a vous!


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vois que mon chapitre précédent n'a pas eut un franc succès... Ok, bon pas grave, voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 16<span>

SG1 au grand complet était installée dans la salle de briefing et attendait patiemment Jack. Au bout de quelques minutes, le général sorti de son bureau.

« Très bien, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec le président. Il veut absolument que nous menions à bien cette mission dans les plus brefs délais. Il en va de la survie de la Terre, » dit Jack en s'installant au bout de la table.

« Vous venez avec nous ? » s'étonna Daniel.

« Bien sûr, comment comptez-vous utiliser la technologie des anciens si vous n'avez personne qui possède le gêne, » répondit Jack en jetant un regard en coin à Sam.

La jeune femme lui répondit d'un sourire, cela ressemblait étrangement à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt.

« Très bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, Daniel, à vous, » ajouta Jack en se tournant vers le jeune archéologue.

Daniel prit une profonde inspiration et se leva.

« Comme vous le savez tous, SG15 a ramené une tablette de P8Z657. Ca fait quelques temps que je travaille dessus et j'ai enfin réussi à la traduire. Cette tablette parle d'une arme qui serait cachée dans une cité appelée Hiéropolis. Ce nom se rapproche étrangement d'une cité antique disparue depuis des siècles, seuls des vestiges persistent de Hiérapolis sur Terre. Mais ne vous faites pas de fausse joie, l'arme n'est pas sur Terre. La tablette donne aussi les coordonnées de la planète et je peux vous assurer que les Anciens savaient cacher leurs informations, » expliqua Daniel.

« Et il n'y a pas d'autres explications sur la nature de l'arme ? » demanda Sam alors que Daniel s'interrompait pour reprendre son souffle.

« Si, si, bien sûr, j'y arrivais, » répondit Daniel. « Donc comme je le disais, toujours d'après le texte, cette arme ne serait pas offensive, mais défensive. Elle consisterait en un réseau de satellites qui devront être mit en orbite autour de la Terre afin de créer un bouclier défensif impénétrable à n'importe quelle flotte, quelle que soit sa taille ou sa puissance de feu. »

« Daniel... » marmonna Jack d'une voix sourde.

« Un problème Jack ? » demanda Daniel.

« Et pas qu'un peu oui. Nulle part dans votre rapport il n'est stipulé qu'il s'agit d'une arme défensive et encore moins qu'elle prend la forme de satellites. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème... »

« Le problème est que j'ai dit au Président qu'il s'agissait d'une arme au sens premier du terme ! »

« Je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème... »

« Daniel, comment croyez-vous que nous allons pouvoir mettre en place ce système de défense tout en gardant le projet secret ? » s'exclama Jack.

« Oh... »

« Oui, oh... Vous le voyez le problème maintenant ? »

« Je suis désolé Jack, je n'avais pas vu la situation sous cet angle. »

« Ce n'est pas grave Daniel, » soupira Jack. « Le briefing est terminé, je vais aller prévenir le Président de la situation. Nous partons demain à 10h précise. Colonel, venez me voir dans mon bureau dans une demi-heure. Rompez. »

« A vos ordres. »

Les trois amis quittèrent la salle alors que Jack allait s'enfermer dans mon bureau. La discussion avec le Président s'annonçait houleuse. Il savait que Daniel n'avait pas fait exprès, mais cela le mettait dans une mauvaise posture. Et puis, il savait parfaitement que révéler le programme au public n'était pas à l'ordre du jour.

Poussant un profond soupir, Jack décrocha le téléphone rouge. Depuis quelques jours il avait bien trop de contacts avec le Président.

Quelques étages plus haut, dans le labo de Sam, Daniel ne savait plus où il en était.

« Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? »

« Ça arrive à tout le monde, Daniel. Ce n'est pas votre faute, » répondit Sam compatissante.

« Mais quand même ! Je suis le plus 'ancien' ici, sans vouloir offenser votre travail Sam, j'aurais dû savoir que ça allait poser un problème mais... »

« Mais vous avez été trop excité par la nouvelle, » continua pour lui Teal'c d'une voix calme.

« Exactement ! Vous avez tout à fait raison Teal'c ! Un système de défense qui nous mettra définitivement à l'abri des Goa'ulds, vous imaginez ! » reprit Daniel un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un sourire identique vint éclairer le visage de Sam, elle adorait voir son ami aussi enthousiaste.

« Au fait Sam, pourquoi Jack vous a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau ? » demanda soudain Daniel.

La jeune femme fit une petite grimace. Elle avait espéré que Daniel n'avait pas relevé, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je ne sais pas Daniel. Tant que je n'y suis pas allée, je ne peux rien dire, » répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas menti, elle ne savait vraiment pas ce que Jack lui voulait.

« D'ailleurs, je devrais y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard, » reprit Sam en regardant sa montre.

Sur un dernier salut, elle quitta ses deux amis. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le bureau de Jack. Ce dernier était toujours au téléphone.

« Je sais Monsieur, mais encore une fois, nous ne pouvons laisser passer une telle opportunité, » dit-il en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Oui, Monsieur. Nous en reparlerons lorsque nous aurons l'arme... A 10 heures demain... Merci Monsieur. Au revoir. »

Jack raccrocha le téléphone et poussa un soupir avant de se tourner vers Sam. Immédiatement un sourire tendre vint étirer ses lèvres.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda Sam en lui rendant son sourire.

« Oui, je voulais qu'on parle de la mission, » répondit Jack.

« Tu veux savoir comme ça va se passer ? »

« Non, ça je le sais, j'ai lu vos rapports de mission. Je voulais qu'on parle de nous lors de cette mission... »

Sam attendit silencieusement qu'il précise sa pensée avant de se prononcer.

« J'aimerais que tu gardes le commandement de cette mission. »

« Mais Jack, tu es... »

« Ton supérieur, je sais, » la coupa-t-il. « Mais je sais aussi que tu as l'expérience de ces missions. Et puis... »

Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Nous devons rester professionnels, » lâcha enfin Jack.

Le silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Jack attendait nerveusement la réaction de Sam à sa dernière phrase. De son côté, Sam ne savait que penser. Que sous entendait il ?

« Tu as peur que Daniel et Teal'c découvrent ce qui se passe entre nous ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une voix froide.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça... Mais l'armée... La loi... »

« Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a pas cours ici, » le coupa-t-elle.

« Oui, je sais, mais je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, c'est trop tôt... »

« Tu as honte ? » cracha-t-elle en se levant.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » se récria Jack. « Sam, s'il te plaît, rassieds toi, » dit-il alors qu'elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Non, je dois y aller, Daniel et Teal'c m'attendent pour manger, » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Jack resta figé quelques secondes avant de laisser sa tête tomber sur son bureau. Il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était encore fragile, qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi stupide ? Elle avait besoin d'être rassuré et il ne trouvait rien de mieux que la faire douter. Il se tapa une nouvelle fois le front contre son bureau avant de se redresser. Il avait encore du travail. Plus tard, il se ferait pardonner.

Sam avait quitté le bureau de Jack, furieuse. Comment osait-il mettre en doute son professionnalisme ? Comment osait-il mettre en doute la discrétion de ses amis ? Elle était furieuse ! Comment pouvait-elle avoir des sentiments pour cet homme, car oui, elle avait finalement admit ressentir quelque chose pour lui, et le laisser sous-entendre de telles choses ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Malgré son état d'esprit, elle alla directement rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c au mess. Elle avait besoin de penser à autre chose et puis, de toute façon, elle savait parfaitement qu'ils ne la laisseraient pas seule.

« Alors ? » demanda Daniel lorsqu'elle s'installa à la table.

« Il voulait savoir comment allait se dérouler la mission et me dire qu'il m'en laissait le commandement, » répondit Sam.

Avec étonnement, elle constata qu'elle avait, elle aussi, caché la vérité à ses amis. Finalement, peut être que Jack n'avait pas tort.

« Mais c'est génial ! » s'exclama Daniel.

A cet éclat, plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Sam lança un regard noir à son ami.

« Désolé, » dit-il piteusement.

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Sam.

« Vous avez raison, Daniel. Je suis heureuse que le général me fasse confiance, mais j'ai quand même une sacrée pression sur les épaules maintenant, » dit Sam en grignotant une feuille de salade.

« Vous serez à la hauteur Colonel Carter, » dit solennellement Teal'c.

« Merci Teal'c, » répondit Sam en lui adressant un sourire.

Le reste du repas se déroula au son de la voix de Daniel qui pérorait sur le cité qu'ils allaient visiter le lendemain. Sam n'écoutait pas, restant perdue dans ses pensées. De son côté, Teal'c ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, étudiant les différentes expressions qui passaient sur son visage. Il ne fut donc pas surprit de la voir se lever alors que Daniel était au milieu d'une phrase.

« Je vais aller me coucher, bonne soirée, » dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Daniel la regarda partir, médusé.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Teal'c.

« Je pense que le Général O'neill a abordé un sujet qui ne lui a pas plu, » répondit Teal'c.

« Vous croyez que lui et elle... Enfin je sais bien ce qu'on a vu, mais vous croyez que... »

« En effet, Daniel Jackson, » acquiesça Teal'c en se levant à son tour.

Les deux amis quittèrent la pièce alors que Daniel continuait à questionner le Jaffa sans que celui-ci ne réponde.

Sam n'avait pas menti, après avoir quitté le mess, elle avait rejoint immédiatement ses quartiers. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, seule, au calme.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle était chez elle lorsqu'elle entendit des coups discrets frappés à sa porte. Intriguée, la jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Jack.

Sans un mot, elle s'écarta et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il immédiatement.

« Non, c'est moi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. »

« Et je n'aurais pas dû aborder ce sujet, je sais parfaitement que tu es professionnelle et je n'aurais pas dû douter de Daniel et Teal'c. »

« Tu sais c'est drôle, je t'en ai voulu de douter d'eux, mais quand Daniel m'a posé des questions, je lui ai menti, » répondit Sam dans un sourire.

Jack lui rendit son sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je peux rester cette nuit ? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme éclata de rire. Il était capable de douter de sa discrétion en mission alors qu'ils seraient seuls avec son équipe et il n'hésitait pas à venir partager son lit dans une base truffée de caméras. Elle adorait cet homme.

« Et la discrétion et le professionnalisme dans tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle taquine.

« Au diable tout ça ! » répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

« Dans ce cas, bien sûr que tu peux rester, » répondit elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Ils se séparèrent un sourire identique sur le visage.

« Je prends la salle de bain en premier ! » s'exclama e Jack en s'engouffrant dans la pièce avant que la jeune femme n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Quelques minutes plus, tard, Jack sortit vêtu d'un simple boxer, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche. Il déposa ses vêtements sur une chaise sans se préoccuper de Sam qui ne le quittait pas des yeux en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Tu devrais y aller toi aussi au lieu de rester plantée là à me regarder, » dit Jack en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

A cette remarque, Sam sursauta et se mit à rougir. Elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de reluquage. Mortifiée de son propre comportement, la jeune femme alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain alors que le rire de Jack retentissait dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle constata qu'il était au téléphone.

« Ecoutes Charlie, je dois te laisser, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te parler. Je t'appelle dans quelques jours. Je t'aime. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam qui le regardait tristement.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Rien, rien tout va bien, » répondit Sam en se détournant.

Jack resta perplexe quelques secondes avant de comprendre soudain ce qui se passait. Encore ce besoin d'être reconnue, d'avoir de la valeur aux yeux des gens.

« Charlie est impatient de te rencontrer, » dit-il.

« Quoi ? » répondit-elle surprise.

« Il veut absolument venir pour faire ta connaissance, » dit Jack dans un sourire.

« Tu... Tu lui as parlé de moi ? » demanda-t-elle incrédule.

« Bien sûr, tu fais partie de ma vie, au même titre que lui, je veux que vous vous rencontriez. »

A sa grande surprise, Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Mais savoir que Jack avait parlé d'elle à son fils la chamboulait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle faisait vraiment parti de sa vie, qu'elle comptait vraiment pour lui.

Lentement, Jack l'entraîna vers le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Parles moi de Charlie, » murmura Sam alors qu'ils étaient confortablement installés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Ce que tu veux, je veux le connaître. »

Accédant à sa requête, Jack se mit à parler, racontant l'enfance de son fils, émaillant le récit de petites anecdotes et de moments de pure tendresse. Sam ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque Jack lui raconta comment Charlie avait failli se tuer à l'âge de 8 ans alors qu'il jouait avec son arme. Heureusement Jack était arrivé à temps pour détourner le canon juste avant que le coup ne parte.

Jack ne s'arrêta de parler que lorsqu'il entendit la respiration de Sam devenir calme et régulière, signe qu'elle s'était endormie. Déposant un tendre baiser sur ses boucles blondes, il la rejoignit au pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre qui ne sert strictement a rien! Désolée pour ça, mais les prochains vont être bien plus intéressants! Promis... On retrouve quand même un peu Charlie et oui, cette fic est un AU donc, j'ai modifié l'histoire du coup de feu.<p>

Enfin bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine!

Une p'tite review?


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Mardi? Vous avez dit mardi? Bon, ok, voila le nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse d'avance de la frustration et de l'envie de meurtre que ce chapitre va susciter... Comment ça je suis sadique? Je vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 17<span>

Lorsque Sam se réveilla, elle constata qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Jack était parti. Un sourire triste vint étirer ses lèvres. Tant que leur relation resterait secrète, cette situation se reproduirait. Poussant un soupir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle ressorti vêtue de son treillis et prête à aller rejoindre ses coéquipiers au mess. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, une feuille de papier attira son attention. Lentement, elle s'approcha et prit dans ses mains ce qui semblait être une lettre.

_Sam,_

_J'ai dû aller accueillir le général Hammond. Désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil._

_On se retrouve en salle d'embarquement à 10h._

_Jack_

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il avait su qu'elle serait déçue qu'il ne soit pas là a son réveil. Comment pouvait-il la connaître aussi bien en si peu de temps ? Elle n'en savait rien mais était heureuse que ce soit le cas. Son sourire toujours en place, elle quitta ses quartiers pour rejoindre ses amis.

« Sam ! Vous avez l'air bien joyeuse ce matin ! » s'exclama Daniel en la voyant arriver.

« J'ai bien dormi c'est tout. Et puis je suis contente de pouvoir enfin reprendre les missions, ça commençait à me manquer, » répondit elle en s'installant.

« Et le fait que Jack vienne avec nous n'a rien à voir la dedans bien sûr, » marmonna Daniel.

« Pardon ? » s'exclama Sam en s'étouffant à moitié avec son café.

« Rien, rien, » répondit Daniel en détournant le regard.

Le regard de Sam alla de Daniel a Teal'c pour revenir vers Daniel. Comme a son habitude, le jaffa semblait imperturbable, par contre l'archéologue semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Suspicieuse, elle se demanda ce que savaient ses amis sur sa relation avec Jack. Elle savait parfaitement qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudrait le leur dire, mais elle tenait, tout comme Jack, à tenir cela secret le plus longtemps possible. Elle savait bien que ce ne serait pas vraiment réalisable. La prochaine mission allait probablement tout compromettre, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en ses amis. Jamais ils ne la trahiraient.

Poussant un soupir, Sam se plongea dans son petit déjeuner, manquant ainsi le regard de reproche que Teal'c lança à Daniel. Lorsque les bols furent vides, les trois amis quittèrent le mess. Daniel et Teal'c devaient encore aller se changer et Sam avait décidé d'aller saluer le général Hammond, et voir Jack par la même occasion.

Ensemble ils prirent l'ascenseur et les deux hommes la quittèrent au niveau 25 et la jeune femme continua sa route seule. Une fois au niveau 27, elle pénétra dans la salle de briefing et vit, par la vitre qui les séparaient, les deux généraux en grande discussion. Jack devait expliquer au général Hammond le but de la mission qui l'obligeait à reprendre ses fonctions au SGC. Alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement, le regard de Jack se posa sur elle et un sourire imperceptible vint étirer ses lèvres. Voyant que l'attention de Jack n'était plus du tout à la discussion, Hammond se tourna à son tour et un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'il remarqua Sam dans la pièce. Il se retourna, échangea quelques mots avec Jack et les deux hommes sortirent.

« Colonel ! Comment allez-vous ? » demanda Hammond.

« Bien monsieur, merci, » répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers Jack.

Hammond remarqua immédiatement cet échange. Il connaissait assez bien Sam pour reconnaître les signes. Et le fait que Jack l'ait repéré immédiatement lorsqu'elle était entrée ne laissait plus aucun doute au vieux général. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, il était content pour elle, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un de bien en la personne de Jack. Mais si lui avait réussi à les percer a jour aussi facilement, ils feraient mieux de ne pas trop tarder à officialiser leur relation, ils risquaient gros dans le cas contraire.

« Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des détails à régler pour la prochaine mission, je vais m'installer dans mes quartiers, » dit Hammond en contournant Sam.

Les deux militaires regardèrent le vieux général partir, bouche bée. D'un geste, Jack lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau, seule pièce où ils pourraient parler en toute discrétion.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Jack se tourna vers Sam.  
>« Tu crois qu'il est au courant de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.<p>

« Je ne sais pas, mais son comportement est vraiment étrange. En sept ans à travailler sous ses ordres je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça... » répondit Sam.

« Tu crois qu'il va nous dénoncer ? »

« Je ne pense pas, j'ai toute confiance en lui, » répondit elle dans un sourire. « Au fait, merci pour le petit mot. »

Jack se contenta de lui sourire en réponse. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires. D'un sourire, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu es prêt pour la mission ? » demanda Sam.

« Je pense, il faut encore que je passe par mes quartiers pour me changer, mais tout devrait bien se passer, après tout j'ai le meilleur 'homme' pour diriger cette mission, » dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam se senti rougir sous le compliment. Elle n'était pas habituée à recevoir une telle estime de la part de ses supérieurs, mais Jack n'était pas non plus un supérieur ordinaire pour elle. Sentant que la discussion pourrait s'éterniser, Sam s'avança brusquement vers Jack, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la pièce avant qu'il ne puisse réagir.

A 10 heures précises, SG1 et Jack se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement alors que Hammond se tenait derrière la vitre de la salle de contrôle.

« SG1, Général O'neill, bonne chance, » dit Hammond dans le micro alors que l'équipe s'avançait vers la porte.

Alors qu'ils faisaient face à l'horizon des événements, Sam fit un signe discret a Daniel et Teal'c leur ordonnant de passer la porte. Elle savait que Jack avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de ce voyage. Les deux hommes traversèrent alors que Sam venait se poster près de Jack qui regardait fixement l'étrange flaque bleu qui ondulait tranquillement.

« Ca va aller ? » murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Jack se tourna vers elle. Il ne semblait vraiment pas rassuré. Il savait que des centaines de personnes avaient traversé cet engin au cours des 7 dernières années, mais bien qu'ayant appartenu aux Black Ops et fait des choses bien plus dangereuses dans sa vie, Jack ne se sentait pas en confiance.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » murmura Sam. « C'est toujours terrifiant la première fois, mais tu verras une fois que tu l'auras fait, tu ne pourras plus t'en passer, » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire, toujours à voix basse.

« Un problème général ? » demanda Hammond en voyant les deux militaires immobiles.

« Aucun, » répondit Jack sans se retourner.

Lentement, il tourna sa tête vers Sam qui lui fit un sourire rassurant. Elle lut dans son regard sa demande muette. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et, ensemble, sans se quitter du regard, ils partirent pour un autre monde.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la planète qu'indiquaient les coordonnées, ils étaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux. Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire avant de regarder autour d'eux.

« Eh bien, vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama Daniel. « Vous aviez peur Jack ? »

Ignorant la remarque, Jack laissa son regard parcourir le paysage. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il se trouvait à des années lumières de chez lui, il se serait cru sur terre. Des pins s'étendaient à perte de vue sur leur droite et, à gauche, une plage de sable fin ouvrait sur une mer d'un bleu azur.

« Je passerais bien quelques jours ici, lors de mes prochaines vacances, » dit Jack en lançant un regard peu professionnel a Sam.

Face au sous-entendu, la jeune femme se mit à rougir avant de lui lancer un regard noir. La veille il lui faisait une scène pour qu'elle reste professionnelle pendant cette mission et lui se permettait ce genre de remarque. Et devant Daniel et Teal'c qui plus est ! Le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa la calma immédiatement. De leur côté, Daniel et Teal'c suivaient la conversation silencieuse qu'avaient les deux militaires. Cela ne faisait pas de doute, il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

« En avant les enfants ! Je sais que j'adorerais rester ici plus longtemps, mais nous avons du travail, » dit Jack en leur faisant signe d'avancer.

« Euhhh... Je croyais que c'était Sam qui dirigeait la mission... » dit Daniel sans bouger.

« Changement de programme, _nous_ dirigeons cette mission, mon petit Daniel. Et pas de discussion, en avant ! » répondit Jack  
>Daniel marmonna quelques récriminations dans sa barbe avant de suivre Teal'c qui empruntait déjà le mince chemin de terre qui semblait diviser le paysage en deux. Dès qu'ils eurent prit un peu d'avance, Sam se tourna vers Jack.<p>

« _Nous_ dirigeons la mission ? Je croyais pourtant... »

« Non, tu diriges la mission, mais me connaissant, je sais parfaitement que je vais, de temps en temps, prendre le contrôle, alors autant que Daniel le sache dès le début non ? »

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Sam. Il avait raison, s'il n'avait pas pris cette précaution, Daniel aurait été invivable tout au long de ce voyage. Sur un dernier regard, les deux militaires suivirent d'un même pas les deux hommes qui les précédaient.

Les heures passèrent sans que le paysage ne change d'un iota, la planète semblait bel et bien divisée en deux pas cet étrange chemin. Soudain, alors qu'ils franchissaient une énième colline, un bruit d'eau se fit entendre. Échangeant un regard, les quatre amis cherchèrent la source de ce bruit. Au pied de la colline, le chemin semblait prendre fin. Un immense bosquet d'arbre engloutissait le ruban de terre et, en son centre se dressait une immense montagne faite de roche noire. Échangeant un nouveau regard, ils s'avancèrent, ils étaient arrivés à destination. La citée des Anciens. Hiéropolis.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent sous la fraîcheur des arbres, tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Cette planète était certes paradisiaque, mais la chaleur devenait étouffante a la longue. Lentement, à l'affût du moindre danger, ils s'avancèrent entre les arbres. Les minutes passant et ne dévoilant aucuns pièges, ils se détendirent.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que le bruit d'eau se fait de plus en plus fort ? » demanda soudain Daniel.  
>Alors que Jack allait répondre, le chemin bifurqua et, devant eux se dressa, immense, la réponse à la question de Daniel. Ils étaient arrivés. Ils se trouvaient au pied de la montagne. L'immense pic était entouré d'un lac où semblaient nager des centaines de poisson inconnu pour eux. De la montagne, s'écoulaient des dizaines et des dizaines de cascades agitant la surface, si calme à leurs pieds, de remous plus ou moins violents en fonction de la hauteur de la cataracte.<p>

« C'est magnifique, » souffla Sam émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'étendait à ses pieds.

Les trois hommes restaient là, immobiles, muets. Comment la nature pouvait elle créer quelque chose d'aussi parfait ? Maintenant, Jack savait qu'il n'était plus sur Terre. Sortant enfin de sa torpeur, Jack se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

« Bien, les enfants, nous allons camper là ce soir, inutile d'aller plus loin pour aujourd'hui. »

SG1 échangea un regard avant de se répartir les tâches comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Face à la coordination muette dont avaient fait preuve ses amis, Jack resta confus. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à la base qu'il se sentait de trop. Regardant le ballet qui se jouait devant lui, Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Chacun avait son rôle, Daniel allait chercher du bois, Teal'c montait les tentes et Sam s'occupait de faire une feu.

Lentement, Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme et la regarda travailler silencieusement. Il adorait de plus en plus la regarder faire les gestes de tous les jours, même sur une autre planète, elle était toujours maître de la situation. Sauf cette fois-là, pensa-t-il tristement, cette fois-là, elle avait été totalement perdue. Repoussant au loin ce souvenir pénible, Jack se pencha vers elle.  
>« Puisqu'on n'a pas besoin de moi, » murmura-t-il, « je vais me baigner, rejoint moi quand tu as fini. »<p>

Sam ne répondit pas, elle n'en voyait pas la nécessité, il savait parfaitement que dès qu'elle aurait terminé son travail, elle le rejoindrait. Jack s'éloigna laissant SG1 vaquer à ses occupations. Pourtant, son départ n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux de Daniel qui se rapprocha discrètement de Teal'c tout en continuant à ramasser des branches. Lorsque Sam se leva son tour, un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.  
>« Le feu est allumé, faites en sorte qu'il ne s'éteigne pas, » dit-elle en les regardant.<p>

« Vous allez où ? » demanda Daniel.

« Prendre un bain Daniel, ça fait des heures qu'on marche sous ce soleil de plomb... » répondit-elle légèrement plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumé.

Sur ces mots, elle prit le même chemin que Jack quelques minutes plus tôt sous le regard complice qu'échangeaient Daniel et Teal'c.

Ignorant totalement la scène qui se jouait derrière elle, Sam alla rejoindre l'homme qui barbotait déjà dans l'eau. Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle le vit plonger sous l'onde scintillante et refaire surface quelques mètres plus loin. Rapidement, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, restant en sous-vêtements et se glissa dans l'eau avec délectation. En quelques brasse, elle le rejoignit et l'enlaça tendrement, se collant à son dos.

Immédiatement, Jack se retourna et la prit dans ses bras, s'emparant dans le même mouvement de ses lèvres.

« Où sont Daniel et Teal'c ? » murmura-t-il ses lèvres effleurant toujours celles de la jeune femme.

« Ils s'occupent du campement, » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack. Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de Sam, l'incitant à venir enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Immédiatement, la jeune femme senti l'état dans lequel se trouvait Jack. Mais contrairement à ce qui s'était passé chez elle, cette fois elle ne fut pas effrayée, bien au contraire. Peut-être le fait d'être sur une autre planète l'aidait à se détendre, à refaire confiance à un homme.

Pourtant, à cette simple pensée de ce qui lui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se tendit. Tension que Jack identifia immédiatement pour ce qu'elle était. Elle avait peur. Lentement il vint enfouir son visage dans son cou et, tout en déposant de chauds baisers sur sa peau, lui murmura des paroles de réconfort. Petit à petit, face à la douceur de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras, Sam commença à se détendre et laissa ses mains parcourir les épaules et le haut du dos de Jack.

Lentement, les mains de Jack glissèrent dans le dos de la jeune femme et, d'un geste sûr, il dégrafa son soutient gorge. Laissant le bout de tissus dériver au grès des ondulations de l'eau, Jack laissa ses lèvres glisser sur la peau de Sam jusqu'à prendre dans la chaleur de sa bouche l'une des petites pointes qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui. A ce doux contact, un gémissement sourd s'échappa des lèvres de Sam. Maintenant, elle était totalement détendue. Elle laissa Jack jouer quelques minutes avec sa poitrine avant de le repousser pour glisser une main mutine entre eux.

Alors qu'elle arrivait au niveau de la ceinture de son boxer, des pas se firent entendre sur la rive. Complètement perdus dans la découverte du corps de l'autre, les deux militaires n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Soudain, alors que leurs bouches se trouvaient à nouveau un raclement de gorge vint troubler la douceur du moment qu'ils partageaient. Lentement, la tête des deux amants se tourna vers la berge où se tenait Daniel, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres bien que semblant terriblement gêné.

Immédiatement, Sam se détacha de Jack et alla cacher sa semi nudité derrière lui.

« Daniel ! Pour l'amour du ciel qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! » s'écria Jack furieux contre l'archéologue.

« Je... Je... » marmonna Daniel soudain beaucoup moins content de son idée de venir voir ce que les deux militaires faisaient.

« Mais bordel ! Vous comptez prendre racine ? » cracha Jack hors de lui alors que Daniel restait planté sur la plage les yeux posés sur eux.

« Je… Euh... Non, » bafouilla Daniel en quittant les lieux d'un pas rapide.

« Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure que je vais le tuer ! » s'exclama Jack en se tournant vers Sam qui n'osait même plus le regarder.

Alors que la jeune femme, écarlate, ne semblait plus capable de prononcer le moindre mot, Jack partit a la recherche de la pièce de lingerie qui flottait entre deux eaux a quelques mètres d'eux. Daniel avait totalement gâché le moment de pur bonheur que les deux militaires étaient en train de partager. Il ne servait plus à rien de rester dans l'eau après ce fiasco monumental.

Prenant doucement la main de Sam, Jack l'entraîna vers la rive après l'avoir aidé à remettre son sous vêtement. Sam semblait totalement ailleurs, elle ne réagissait presque pas aux mots que lui disait Jack. Inquiet pour elle, il l'aida quand même à s'habiller avant de la ramener vers le campement.

Une fois qu'il eut installé confortablement Sam dans sa tente, Jack ressortit et chercha Daniel du regard.

« Daniel ! » s'écria-t-il en voyant le jeune homme à la périphérie du camp.

Daniel se retourna en sursaut.

« Jack... Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... Je... » balbutia l'archéologue en reculant face au regard meurtrier que lui lançait Jack.

« Vous ne saviez pas ? Arrêtez de me prendre pour un imbécile, vous saviez avant nous ce qui se passait ! Vous avez voulu satisfaire votre maudite curiosité et maintenant on se retrouve à des années lumières de la Terre et Sam est au plus mal ! Et tout est de votre faute ! »

« Mais... » commença Daniel.

« Jack arrêtes s'il te plaît, » murmura une voix derrière eux.

Immédiatement, Jack et Daniel se retournèrent et virent Sam devant la tente. Jack se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Sam... » murmura Daniel en s'approchant lentement.

« Ce n'est pas grave Daniel, on aurait dû vous en parler au lieu de nous cacher. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous avons agi de la sorte, » le coupa la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

« Sam, ça va ? » demanda Jack en la serrant toujours dans ses bras.

« Oui, Jack, j'ai... J'ai juste été choquée... Ce n'est rien, tout va bien maintenant, » répondit elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

A ce geste, Daniel se détourna, gêné. Il avait voulu savoir, maintenant que c'était le cas, il aurait tout fait pour que ses deux amis gardent un minimum leurs distances devant lui.

« S'il vous plaît ! » supplia-t-il alors que les deux militaires approfondissaient le baiser.

« Un problème Daniel ? Ca n'avait pas l'air de vous déranger tout à l'heure quand nous étions dans l'eau, » dit Jack un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Daniel poussa un profond soupir et leva les bras au ciel avant de disparaître dans les bois, laissant les deux amants seuls.

« Je crois que tu l'as vexé, » dit Sam dans un rire.

« Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, » répondit Jack en lui rendant son sourire. « Sam, ça va ? » demanda-t-il inquiet malgré tout.

« Oui, Jack, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis au moins, maintenant que les garçons sont au courant, nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher et ils ne viendront plus nous déranger... » répondit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, elle se sentait mal de la façon dont Daniel avait découvert leur relation. Elle adorait Daniel, mais avait toujours fait en sorte de garder son intimité. Maintenant, qu'il l'avait vu à moitié nue et dans une position des plus compromettantes, elle ne savait plus comment réagir face à lui. Et dire que s'il était arrivé seulement quelques minutes plus tard... Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

« On devrait commencer à préparer le repas, » dit Sam en s'écartant légèrement de Jack.

« J'avais une autre idée en tête, mais je pense que tu as raison, » répondit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire avant de se séparer.

Dans la forêt, Daniel avait retrouvé Teal'c.

« Je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, » dit stoïquement le jaffa lorsque Daniel lui eut raconté ce qui venait de se passer.

« Oh ça va hein ! Vous croyez que je suis pas assez mal comme ça pour que vous en rajoutiez en énonçant de telles évidences ! »

« Je ne fais que souligner que vous étiez prévenu, » répondit Teal'c en levant un sourcil amusé.

A nouveau, Daniel poussa un soupir et leva les bras au ciel avant de retourner vers le camp tout en priant pour que Jack et Sam ne soient pas dans une position traumatisante pour lui. Heureusement pour lui lorsqu'il arriva, Sam était près du feu et Jack n'était nulle part en vue. Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle et vint s'installer à ses côtés.

« Sam... Je suis vraiment désolé, » dit-il sans la regarder.

« Ecoutez Daniel, je pense que nous sommes deux à préférer oublier cet incident, alors si on arrêtait d'en parler, vous ne croyez pas que ce serait mieux ? » répondit Sam en se tournant vers lui.

« Vous avez raison, » répondit Daniel dans un sourire, heureux que la jeune femme ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son indiscrétion.

Il parcouru le camp du regard quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur Sam.

« Où est Jack ? »

« Il est près de l'eau et essaye de pêcher notre repas, » répondit Sam d'un ton des plus ironiques.

« Vous ne l'en croyez pas capable ? » demanda Daniel.  
>Sam se contenta de lui sourire. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux, cela faisait plus de 8 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et travaillaient ensemble, ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Et tous deux étaient heureux de constater que même après l'incident, leur complicité était toujours intacte.<p>

« Où est le Général O'neill ? » demanda Teal'c lorsqu'il les rejoignit.

« Il pêche, » répondit Sam.

« Vous devriez aller voir s'il ne s'est pas noyé depuis le temps, » ajouta Daniel en échangeant un sourire complice avec Sam.

Le Jaffa leva un sourcil surpris face au comportement de ses coéquipiers puis, haussant les épaules, il prit la direction du lac pour rejoindre Jack.

« O'neill, » salua Teal'c en prenant place près de Jack.

« Ah Teal'c ! Vous tombez bien. Tenez, aidez-moi à transporter tout ça jusqu'au camp, » dit Jack en lui mettant dans les mains, une branche recourbée à laquelle étaient pendus une dizaine de poissons.

« Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop pour quatre personnes ? » demanda Teal'c surprit.

« Mais non, je n'ai jamais été fan des rations alors si nous pouvons manger du poisson pour le temps qu'il nous reste à passer sur cette planète, autant en profiter, » répondit le militaire en entraînant le Jaffa vers le camp.

Lorsque les deux hommes arrivèrent, ils découvrirent Daniel et Sam en pleine conversation. Elle semblait aller mieux. Jack était heureux qu'elle n'ait pas été affectée par l'indiscrétion de Daniel.

« Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! » s'exclama Jack.

Immédiatement les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui.

« Alors ? La pêche n'a pas été une réussite ? » demanda Daniel dans un sourire goguenard en montrant les mains vide de Jack.

« Au contraire mon jeune ami, » répondit Jack un grand sourire sur les lèvres en se décalant pour qu'ils puissent voir Teal'c.

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un regard ébahis face aux prises que portait le Jaffa. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Jack soit aussi doué.

« Hammond nous a déjà contacté ? » demanda Jack en s'installant près du feu pour préparer le poisson.

« Non, pas encore, mais il est encore tôt, » répondit Sam en regardant sa montre.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, les quatre amis entendirent leur radio crépiter.

_« Général O'neill, SG1, ici le général Hammond, répondez. »_

« O'neill, je vous écoute. »

_« Jack, comment se passe la mission ? »_

« Bien, pour l'instant rien à signaler. Cette planète est paradisiaque et aussi calme qu'on puisse le souhaiter. Tout le monde va bien. »

_« Parfait, et pour la mission ? »_

« Nous sommes en vue de la citée, mais nous avons préféré attendre demain pour continuer notre route. »

_« Très bien, je vous recontacterai demain à la même heure. Terminé. »_

« Parfait. Terminé. »

Jack avait parfaitement entendu dans le ton du vieux général la question qu'il n'avait pas posé mais à laquelle il avait répondu malgré tout. Oui, tout le monde allait bien. Il se tourna vers Sam et échangea un regard complice avec elle. Elle aussi avait noté le sous-entendu. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de reprendre leurs activités.

Comme toujours, Teal'c surveillait le périmètre, Daniel relisait ses notes sur la citée et Jack et Sam se trouvaient près du feu, les mains pleines de poissons. Le calme régnait sur le campement.

« Les enfants, c'est prêt ! » s'écria Jack en déposant un poisson dans chacune des assiettes que lui tendait Sam.

Daniel, affamé, se précipita vers eux et se saisit d'une assiette avant de s'installer de l'autre côté du feu. Plus calmement, Teal'c vint récupérer son repas alla prendre place près de Daniel. Les deux militaires se servirent en dernier et s'installèrent cote à cote.

La nuit était tombée et deux lunes, l'une bleu, l'autre rouge, éclairaient de leur douce lumière la planète. Le silence était complet, seulement troublé par le bruit des cascades qui venaient se perdre dans l'immense lac qui encerclait la montagne. L'atmosphère était des plus romantiques et Sam ne put s'empêcher de venir se blottir dans les bras de Jack lorsque le repas fut terminé.

« Un bain de minuit ça te tente ? » murmura Jack dans son oreille avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son cou.

Sam acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête et les deux militaires se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent, sous le regard attendrit de Daniel et Teal'c, main dans la main, vers le lac.

« Pas de curiosité mal placée Daniel ! » s'exclama Jack avant de disparaître.

« Ah ah... Très drôle... » marmonna Daniel, mais les deux militaires étaient trop loin pour l'entendre.

Toujours main dans la main, Jack et Sam arrivèrent près du lac. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord de l'eau et Jack fit lentement pivoter Sam vers lui. D'un geste doux, il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de l'attirer à lui et de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il fit glisser ses mains le long du corps de la jeune femme et, une fois arrivé au bas de son t-shirt, il remonta, entraînant avec lui le vêtement. Ils brisèrent leur baiser le temps de retirer le bout de tissus et la bouche de Jack parti à la découverte du corps de la jeune femme.

Ses gestes étaient tendre, doux, lentement, il la déshabilla, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, il retira ses propres vêtements et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'eau. Comme plus tôt dans la journée, Jack attira la jeune femme a lui et elle enroula ses interminables jambes autour de ses hanches. Dans cette position, rien ne pouvait cacher le désir que ressentait Jack. Mutine, elle se frotta doucement contre lui, lui arrachant un gémissement.

« Tu vas me tuer, » murmura-t-il.

Seul le rire de Sam lui répondit alors qu'elle retirait elle-même son soutien-gorge, prenant pour cela, encore plus appui sur Jack. Immédiatement, la bouche de Jack parti dévorer la poitrine ainsi offerte de la jeune femme.

« Qui va tuer l'autre ? » murmura Sam en gémissant sous les caresses de Jack.

Pour toute réponse, Jack quitta la poitrine de Sam et l'obligea à se remettre debout. Soudain, il plongea sous l'eau et la jeune femme senti une douce caresse le long de ses jambes avant que la tête de Jack n'émerge. Elle senti ensuite ses mains se poser sur sa taille et lentement faire glisser le dernier rempart a sa nudité. Lorsqu'elle voulut lui rendre la pareille, elle constata que Jack était déjà nu et n'attendait qu'elle.

Un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres Jack leva un sourcil amusé. Alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, il disparut à nouveau sous l'eau. Visiblement il voulait s'amuser. Lentement, elle tourna sur elle-même essayant de le repérer. Alors qu'elle était de dos, elle le senti se coller à elle et venir glisser ses mains sur ses hanches avant de commencer à la caresser, lui arrachant un gémissement. Alors que ses doigts jouaient avec elle, sa bouche dévorait son cou, la faisant monter de plus en plus haut. A deux doigts d'être comblée, Sam s'écarta brusquement de Jack et se retourna. Leur regard se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter et la jeune femme s'avança lentement vers son amant et vint reprendre sa position d'origine. Elle enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour de ses hanches et, d'un mouvement souple de la part de Jack, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Sous la clarté des deux lunes, sous la couverture que leur fournissait l'eau, a des années lumières de chez eux, Sam redécouvrit ce qu'être aimé par quelqu'un voulait dire. Jack savait qu'il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, il devait être doux, tendre, ne pas la brusquer, aller à son rythme. Cette soirée, cette étreinte était pour elle. Lui ne comptait pas.

Et il tint la promesse qu'il s'était fait, il la combla, ne pensant qu'à elle, ne se souciant que d'elle. Mais elle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette façon. De son côté, dans les brumes du plaisir, Sam avait senti ce que Jack tentait de faire et avait tout fait pour qu'il soit aussi comblé qu'elle. Chacun souhaitant que l'autre prenne autant de plaisir que lui-même, c'est dans le même cri qu'ils atteignirent le paroxysme de leur étreinte.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils rejoignirent la rive.

Une fois sur le sable fin, Sam se baissa et ramassa les vêtements de Jack. Alors qu'il l'avait déshabillé, elle se mit à le rhabiller. Dispensant des caresses à chaque étape, le brûlant de ses baisers chaque fois que sa bouche trouvait sa peau.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'ils rejoignirent le campement où Teal'c montait la garde. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire avant de disparaître dans leur tente. Les deux hommes avaient fait en sorte de prendre les tours de garde pour laisser aux deux militaires le temps de faire connaissance, de profiter de l'autre. Ils en avaient besoin et eux étaient heureux de pouvoir leur offrir ce moment de répit avant que la vie ne vienne reprendre ses droits sur leurs existences.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre aura comblé vos espérances... Alors oui, pour cette fic, j'ai laissé l'eau prendre possession de mon imagination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'habitude, je suis plus adepte d'un bon feu de bois, d'un tapis devant la cheminée et, des fois, d'une barre de fer (celui là était pour toi Alex XD *BLISS*), mais bon... un lac à l'autre bout de la galaxie c'est pas mal non plus non?<p>

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que vous avez aimé! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et... une p'tite review?


	18. Chapter 18

Quelqu'un a dit mardi? Allez c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre! Merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours motivant de savoir que son histoire plait au moins à certains! Une explication un peu plus détaillée sur certains passages de ce chapitre sera donnée à la fin... Je ne peux pas le faire ici dans la mesure où, même si je sais que personne lit le blabla de l'auteur, je ne veux pas "spoiler" ceux qui font l'effort de me lire...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 18<span>

Le soleil était déjà haut quand Jack et Sam sortirent de leur tente. Daniel était à moitié endormi près du feu presque éteint et Teal'c n'était nulle part en vue.

« Daniel! » s'écria Jack lorsqu'il fut juste derrière l'archéologue.

Ce dernier sursauta et tomba du bout de bois sur lequel il était assis déclenchant l'hilarité des deux militaires.

« Jack! Vous voulez me faire avoir une crise cardiaque? » s'exclama Daniel en se relevant.

« J'adore faire ça, » dit Jack en se tournant vers Sam, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

« C'est parce que tu n'es qu'un sale gosse, » répondit la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

« Ca n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup te déranger hier soir, » murmura Jack en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

A ce geste, la jeune femme se mit à rougir s'attirant immanquablement le regard fier de Jack et intrigué de Daniel.

« Où est Teal'c? » demanda-t-elle souhaitant changer rapidement de sujet avant que Daniel ne se mette à poser des questions.

« Il doit encore dormir, il a pris vos tour de garde en plus du sien, » répondit Daniel en désignant d'un geste vague la tente.

Les deux militaires se tournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Daniel avant de revenir vers le feu.

« On devrait le laisser dormir, » dit Jack d'un ton légèrement coupable.

Sam acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et alla s'installer près du feu afin de le relancer pour qu'ils puissent boire leur café. Quelques minutes plus tard, leur tasse fumante entre les mains, les trois amis déjeunèrent en silence. La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde, certes pas pour la même raison, mais tout trois étaient épuisés. Alors que le silence s'éternisait autour du feu, un bâillement sonore se fit entendre et Teal'c émergea quelques secondes plus tard de la tente. Contrairement aux trois autres, il semblait parfaitement reposé alors qu'il était celui qui avait de moins dormi.

Il salua ses amis avant de venir les rejoindre, lui aussi une tasse fumante dans les mains. Le silence tomba à nouveau sur le camp ne laissant encore une fois que le bruit des cascades emplir le paysage. Lorsque le café fut terminé SG1 se mit à démonter le camp, laissant à Jack le loisir d'éteindre le feu et de faire disparaître toute trace de leur passage.

Au bout d'une heure, tout était comme ils l'avaient trouvé en arrivant. Rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un était passé par là depuis des années, voire des siècles.

« Bon Daniel, c'est bien beau tout ça, on l'a trouvé votre citée, mais comment on y rentre maintenant? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers l'archéologue, imité par Sam et Teal'c.

« Normalement il doit y avoir une passerelle quelque part, » répondit Daniel.

« Quelque part? » demanda Jack en appuyant sur les mots.

« Oui, d'après le texte que j'ai traduit, il est question d'un chemin que seul ceux qui le mérite pourront emprunter. »

« Attendez, vous n'aviez pas parlé de ça pendant le briefing! » s'exclama Jack.

« Ah bon? Tiens, j'ai dû oublié... » dit Daniel plongé dans ses notes.

« Daniel... »

« Jack? »

« Daniel! »

« Jack? »

« Raaahhhh ça suffit! Vous êtes impossible! Comment voulez-vous que nous arrivions à cette foutu arme si nous ne sommes pas préparés? Tout ça parce que vous avez oublié! » s'exclama Jack hors de lui.

Immédiatement, Sam vint poser sa main sur le bras de Jack, le calmant instantanément. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une dispute en plus et connaissant Daniel, il risquait fortement de se vexer et de retarder leur entrée dans la cité. Si tant est qu'ils y entrent un jour.

« Daniel, » commença Sam d'une voix calme, « vous savez où se trouve cette passerelle et quelle sera l'épreuve que nous aurons à traverser? »

Daniel resta silencieux quelques secondes, jetant un regard noir à Jack avant de se tourner vers Sam.

« Je ne sais pas exactement où elle se trouve, mais d'après la tablette elle serait située dans une anse cachée à l'abri des arbres sur la face Est de la montagne, » répondit Daniel.

« Et pour l'épreuve? »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout, rien n'était indiqué. Nous devrons le découvrir une fois sur place. »

Jack poussa un soupir, s'attirant un regard noir de Daniel et Sam alors que Teal'c restait comme toujours impassible.

« Très bien, puisque de toute façon nous n'avons pas le choix, allons-y, » dit Jack d'une voix résignée.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête et prirent la route afin de trouver le chemin qui les mènerait au bout de leur quête. Les minutes puis les heures passèrent sans qu'ils ne trouvent quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait à la description qu'avait fait Daniel. Jack était de plus en plus à bout de nerf, ne comprenant pas comment l'archéologue avait pu oublier de leur parler d'un point aussi important pour leur mission. Puis, soudain, alors qu'ils allaient baisser les bras et faire une pause, ils virent enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient.

A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait la fameuse anse qu'ils avaient passé la matinée à chercher. A cet endroit, la rive, au lieu d'être parfaitement circulaire, comme elle l'était sur toute la distance qu'ils avaient parcourue, formait un renfoncement qui allait se perdre au milieu des arbres.

« Pause! » supplia Daniel à bout de souffle.

Sam se laissa tomber au sol visiblement épuisée juste au moment où Jack allait protester. Voyant cela, il se contenta de venir la rejoindre, signifiant ainsi à ses coéquipiers qu'il accédait à la demande de Daniel. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, Daniel se laissa à son tour tomber au sol. Seul Teal'c resta debout se semblant pas souffrir de la chaleur comme les trois humains.

« C'est moi ou il ne faisait pas aussi chaud quand nous sommes arrivés? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, » répondit Sam.

« Peut être sommes-nous entré dans la saison chaude de la planète, » insinua Teal'c.

Les trois autres, toujours au sol, se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quelle chance nous avons... » marmonna Jack sarcastique.

« Bon, nous ferions mieux de continuer, ça ne sert à rien de rester là a rien faire, » dit Sam prenant soudain pour la première fois son rôle de leader.

Jack se tourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, il attendait depuis le début de la mission qu'elle ose prendre le commandement.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle face au regard que lui lançaient Jack et Daniel.

« Rien, rien » répondirent les deux hommes d'une même voix.

Poussant un même soupir, les trois humains se levèrent et reprirent leur route jusqu'à leur destination. Une fois arrivé au centre de l'anse, ils sentirent, à l'abri des arbres, la température diminuer, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur souffle plus aisément.

« Daniel? On fait quoi maintenant? » demanda Jack en regardant autour de lui.

Daniel haussa les épaules en tournant sur lui-même essayant de découvrir le moindre indice qui les aiderait à poursuivre leur route.

« Là, » dit soudain Teal'c en pointant deux arbres du doigt.

Suivant son mouvement, Daniel s'avança et découvrir aux pieds des arbres, a moitié enfouie sous des feuilles mortes, une dalle de pierre couverte d'inscriptions. Immédiatement, Daniel se laissa tomber au sol, face à la dalle et commença à sortir ses dictionnaires de référence.

« De l'Ancien, nous sommes sur la bonne voie, » dit-il sans se retourner.

« Ca va être long? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne pense pas, il n'y a que quelques phrases » répondit Daniel toujours de dos.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'un bruit ne vienne troubler le silence qui s'était installé dans le sous-bois.

« C'est une énigme! » s'exclama soudain Daniel en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

« Vous pouvez la traduire? » demanda Sam en s'approchant.

« Bien sûr. Alors... _'Je protège les biens. Je permets d'entrer ou de sortir. Je suis prisonnière d'une chaîne que je ne peux ouvrir.'_ Voilà tout ce qui est inscrit. »

« Je protège les biens. Je permets d'entrer ou de sortir. Je suis prisonnière d'une chaîne que je ne peux ouvrir... » répéta Sam.

« Une porte? » proposa Jack.

« Avant de chercher la réponse, nous devrions chercher comment répondre, » dit Sam en regardant autour de la dalle.

« C'est pas faux, » répondit Daniel.

Alors qu'il passait ses mains sur la pierre face à lui, il senti soudain de légers picotements lui parcourir les doigts. Retirant brusquement ses mains, il constata avec effarement que l'espace situé sous l'énigme venait de perdre sa solidité et n'était plus que du sable.

« Je pense que nous devons écrire la réponse, » dit-il en montrant ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

A nouveau Sam s'approcha et passa son doigt sur la surface meuble. Laissant une trace dans le sable, ils sentirent tout à coup le sol se mettre à trembler et la dalle se mettre à briller. Reculant d'un bond, les quatre explorateurs regardèrent avec effarement la lumière disparaître et le tremblement de terre se calmer.

« Je pense que nous n'avons pas droit à l'erreur, » dit Sam en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Daniel.

« Moi je pense à une porte, » dit Jack.

« Non, ça ne colle pas, » répondit Sam.

« Une fenêtre? »

« Non plus. »

« Mais pourtant: 'Je permets d'entrer ou de sortir'. »

« Le point important de cette énigme est la dernière phrase, c'est toujours la dernière phrase dans ce genre de choses, » expliqua Sam.

« Ah oui, du coup ça marche plus... » marmonna Jack déçu.

Sam lui fit un sourire de réconfort avant de se concentrer sur l'énigme.

Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne prononce le moindre mot. Tous étaient perdus dans leur réflexion quand soudain une voix s'éleva parmi eux.

« Une clé, » dit Teal'c.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

« Ça pourrait coller, » marmonna Daniel.

« Ca fait mieux que coller, c'est ça! » s'exclama Sam après quelques secondes de silence.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, attendant qu'elle s'explique.

« _Je protège les biens._ La clé permet d'enfermer les choses de valeur. _Je permets d'entrer ou de sortir._ Elle ouvre et ferme les portes. _Je suis prisonnière d'une chaîne que je ne peux ouvrir. _En général on attache une clé à une chaîne mais elle ne permet pas de l'ouvrir. Tout colle parfaitement. »

« Tu es sûre de toi? » demanda Jack.

« A 100% Jack! » répondit Sam.

Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard sceptique et se tournèrent vers Teal'c afin d'avoir son avis.

« Je suis parfaitement sûr de ma réponse O'neill, » dit Teal'c face au regard que les deux hommes posaient sur lui.

« Très bien... Daniel, allez-y. »

« Hey! Pourquoi moi, c'est Sam qui est sûre de la réponse! » se récria Daniel.

« Oui, mais vous êtes le seul à pouvoir l'écrire en Ancien, » répondit Jack en faisant signe a Sam et Teal'c de reculer.

Jack, Sam et Teal'c prirent un peu de distance avec la pierre alors que Daniel s'avançait en trainant les pieds. Il n'était vraiment pas enchanté d'avoir à faire ça, mais Jack avait raison, il était le seul capable de le faire. Une fois près de la dalle, il s'agenouilla et commença à tracer les glyphes qui formaient le mot 'clé' en Ancien. Dès qu'il eut posé son doigt sur le sable, le sol se remit à trembler et la pierre a briller mais, dès qu'il eut terminé, d'une main tremblante, à tracer le mot, tout redevint calme. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Se tournant vers ses coéquipiers un sourire aux lèvres, Daniel se figea et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il senti le sol se mettre à trembler et vit l'eau se mettre à bouillonner derrière ses amis.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers le lac qui s'agitait de plus en plus.

« Je savais que ce n'était pas ça! » s'exclama Daniel en les rejoignant.

« Non, il n'y a pas d'autre réponse possible! » répondit Sam.

« Peut-être l'avez-vous mal écrit? » demanda Jack.

« Non, non je suis sûr de ce que j'ai écrit. C'est la réponse qui n'était pas bonne! »

« Regardez, » dit Teal'c, d'une voix calme.

Soudain, émergeant des flots, ils virent monter vers le ciel un immense pont. La structure était vraiment immense et faite dans un matériau transparent comme du cristal. Les gouttelettes d'eau scintillaient doucement en glissant le long de l'armature, illuminant de leur reflet l'atmosphère. L'air saturé d'eau, ils virent des centaines d'arc en ciel se former alors que le pont continuait de monter toujours plus haut. Soudain, sans que personne ne s'y attende, l'imposante construction se figea à une centaine de mètre du sol et, commença sa lente descente.

Reculant d'un même mouvement, les quatre terriens virent leur moyen de traverser le lac se poser à leurs pieds, sans bruit et dans une douceur infinie. Leur route n'était pas plate, mais formait une impressionnante côte. Visiblement, la citée ne se trouvait pas au pied de la montagne mais cachée dans les hauteurs et leur passerelle venait de prendre l'inclinaison nécessaire pour les mener jusque-là.

Émerveillés par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ils s'avancèrent prudemment vers le pont. Une fois à son pied, Sam s'avança, et posa sa main sur la surface scintillante.

« Je ne sais pas du tout en quoi c'est fait, » dit-elle.

« Du cristal? » proposa Daniel.

« Non, ce serait trop fragile pour prendre une telle inclinaison sur une telle distance. Il se briserait sous son propre poids, » répondit la jeune femme. « Je ne connais qu'un seul minerai qui ait une telle transparence et une telle solidité... »

« Du diamant » souffla Jack.

« Oui. »

Tous les regards se portèrent à nouveau sur l'immense structure. Où les Anciens avaient ils trouvé assez de diamant pour construire un tel édifice?

« Comment ont-ils pu construire quelque chose comme ça? Et surtout pourquoi en diamant et pas en pierre? Ils en avaient pourtant des tonnes à leur disposition sur cette montagne, » dit Jack sans quitter le pont des yeux.

« Ils étaient bien plus avancés technologiquement que nous, Jack. Ils ont créé le réseau des portes après tout. Et pour ce qui est du choix du diamant, je pense qu'ils n'ont pas pu faire autrement. Comme je le disais le cristal aurait été trop fragile et la pierre ne se serait pas fondue dans les eaux du lac et l'entrée de leur citée aurait été découverte trop facilement. Le diamant était le seul choix qu'ils avaient, » expliqua Sam, elle aussi les yeux posés sur le monument qui se dressait face à eux.

Après avoir échangé un regard, les quatre amis s'avancèrent prudemment sur la surface encore humide et glissante du pont. Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, ils commencèrent à avancer plus vite, les yeux fixés au sol, admirant au travers du matériau qui les supportait, les eaux miroitantes qu'ils étaient en train de franchir.

« C'est quand même déroutant... » murmura Sam.

« Quoi? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers elle.

« On à l'impression de marcher dans le vide, ce diamant est tellement pur qu'il ne courbe presque pas les rayons du soleil qui le traversent. » expliqua Sam en levant enfin les yeux vers Jack.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire avant de continuer leur chemin, toujours émerveillés par la prouesse technologique qui avait permis de construire un tel édifice. Ils mirent plus d'une heure à franchir la distance qui les séparaient de la montagne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, ils étaient épuisés. Éblouis par la magnificence du pont, ils n'avaient pas prévu que la traversé serait si éprouvante. En plus d'être incliné, la surface sur laquelle ils se déplaçaient était glissante, ralentissant significativement leur ascension.

« Bon, c'est beau, c'est bien fait, tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce n'est pas très pratique quand même, » dit Jack en déposant son sac à dos par terre avant de le rejoindre à bout de souffle.

Daniel et Sam acquiescèrent avant de le rejoindre au sol, le visage tourné vers l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter. Seul Teal'c ne semblait pas affecté par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir et, contrairement aux autres, son regard se portait sur le petit passage qui s'ouvrait dans la montagne.

« Je pense que nous devons aller par-là, » dit Teal'c d'une voix posée.

« Ouais, bin on va attendre un peu, parce que j'en peux plus là, » répondit Jack en se tournant vers le Jaffa.

« On pourrait en profiter pour manger un morceau... » suggéra Daniel plein d'espoir.

« J'avoue avoir un peu faim aussi, » ajouta Sam.

« Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre du bois pour le poisson? » demanda Jack.

Les trois membres de SG1 se regardèrent avant de tourner vers Jack un regard coupable.

« Ok je vois, ce sera ration pour tout le monde alors, » ajouta Jack en poussant un soupir.

Teal'c vint s'asseoir près d'eux alors que chacun sortait sa ration de son sac. Après un repas frugal, les quatre amis se levèrent d'un même mouvement et empruntèrent le mince chemin qui traversait la montagne. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, ils virent les immenses murs composé de centaines de tonnes de pierre monter à la verticale, les emprisonnant de leur masse énorme.

« De quoi devenir claustrophobe, » marmonna Jack.

Heureusement pour eux, personne dans le groupe ne l'était. Ils auraient eu de graves problèmes si cela avait été le cas. Pendant quelques secondes, Jack s'était inquiété pour Sam, mais elle semblait parfaitement à l'aise dans ce milieu confiné. Les heures passèrent, sans que le paysage ne change d'un iota, toujours ces mêmes murs de pierre noire, aucune végétation et cette ombre qui grignotait peu à peu les minces rayons du soleil qui parvenaient péniblement a toucher le sol. Bientôt, s'ils ne sortaient pas rapidement de ce défilé, ils seraient dans le noir complet et ils ne pourraient plus avancer.

« Je ne suis pas fan de l'idée de passer la nuit ici, donc il faudrait penser à accélérer la cadence les enfants. J'aimerais sortir de cet endroit avant la nuit, » dit Jack en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

Sans répondre, les trois membres de SG1 allongèrent leur pas. Mais le terrain de plus en plus accidenté et la côte de plus en plus pentue ne leur permettaient pas d'avancer aussi vite qu'ils le voulaient. Visiblement cette citée et son secret étaient bien cachés. Pourtant, alors qu'ils désespéraient de revoir la lumière du jour, ils virent au loin une lueur devenir de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers elle. Puis soudain, les murs semblèrent disparaître comme par enchantement et ils se trouvèrent en plein soleil au centre de la montagne.

Face à eux se trouvait le paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. A leurs pieds s'étendait une prairie d'un vert émeraude, parsemée de fleurs de toutes les couleurs et toutes inconnues sur Terre. Une mince rivière traversait l'étendue d'herbe, mince ruban bleu au milieu des centaines de couleurs qui transformaient le centre de la montage en arc en ciel, se séparant en deux pour venir encercler la ville qui se dressait face à eux.

L'architecture était typiquement Ancienne, mais entièrement bâtie dans une pierre blanche veinée de rouge qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu avant. Lentement, les quatre étrangers s'avancèrent au milieu de cet Éden, inviolé depuis des siècles. Leurs yeux se posaient sur tout ce qui se présentait à eux, s'émerveillant à chaque pas. Jamais ils n'auraient cru voir de telles choses de leur vivant. Si le paradis existait, il devait ressembler à ce que ce pic dissimulait.

Ils longèrent la rivière qui les mena devant l'entrée principale de la citée. Une fois devant ils virent un gué leur permettant de traverser et de passer sous l'immense arche qui marquait l'entrée de la ville déserte.

« Cette pierre ressemble à du marbre, mais je n'en ai jamais vu d'une telle couleur, » dit Sam en passant la main sur la pierre.

« Tu n'avais jamais vu d'aussi pur diamants non plus... » dit Jack en passant sous l'arche.

Immédiatement il sentit comme un brouillard envahir son esprit et il trébucha sur un sol parfaitement plat.

« Jack! Ça va? » s'exclama Sam en le voyant tituber

« Oui, oui, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais ça va, » répondit-il.

Il ne mentait pas, le malaise n'avait duré que quelques secondes et tout était revenu à la normale. Parcourant les rues vides du regard, Jack continua à avancer lentement dans la cité, suivit par ses coéquipiers, ils s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans le dédale qui semblait les mener vers le sommet de la ville. Au détour d'une ruelle, Jack frôla un mur et soudain, pendant quelques secondes, une silhouette fantomatique apparut devant lui.

« Vous avez vu... » commença-t-il avant de se taire.

La silhouette avait disparu.

« Quoi? » demanda Daniel.

Jack resta silencieux, parcourant la rue du regard, cherchant à retrouver cette ombre qui était venue parasiter sa vision.

« Rien... Rien... » dit-il en continuant à avancer.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait à Jack. De son côté, Jack ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait. Au moment où cette apparition était entrée dans son champ de vision, il avait senti cet étrange malaise reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. D'autant plus qu'il semblait le seul à être affecté par cet étrange phénomène. Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées qui venaient parasiter son esprit, il fit signe a ses coéquipiers de le suivre. Il leur fallait parcourir le plus de chemin possible avant la tombée de la nuit.

Pourtant ils ne parvinrent pas au sommet de la ville. A cause des immenses parois de la montagne qui entourait ce paradis perdu, la nuit les rattrapa alors qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de ce qui semblait avoir été un marché.

« On devrait s'arrêter, vous ne croyez pas? » suggéra Daniel.

« Vous avez raison, ça ne sert plus à rien de continuer, il fait trop sombre, trouvons nous un endroit où passer la nuit, » répondit Jack dans un soupir.

« Là-bas, » dit Teal'c en désignant un bâtiment qui semblait être une maison.

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Jack s'avança et posa la main sur la porte de bois qui fermait l'entrée de leur demeure pour la nuit. Il tenta de tourner la poignée mais en vain, rien ne semblait vouloir faire bouger le panneau.

« Teal'c, » appela-t-il en s'écartant.

Comprenant la demande de Jack, Teal'c s'avança et donna un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte, brisant net la serrure. Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit et les quatre explorateurs entrèrent.

« Il va falloir faire du feu, » dit Sam en parcourant la pièce du regard.

Les trois hommes l'imitèrent et au bout de quelques secondes, Daniel s'avança vers ce qui avait dû être un escalier de bois, qui s'était effondré des années plus tôt. Se baisant, il ramassa quelques planches étrangement bien conservées et les ramena près du groupe.

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire non? »

« Ce sera parfait, » répondit Sam dans un sourire.

Immédiatement, elle se mit à bâtir un feu alors que Daniel et Teal'c allaient récupérer de quoi l'alimenter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, d'étranges flammes bleues dansaient devant eux. Visiblement, le bois n'était pas un bois ordinaire.

« Quelle ambiance ce soir! » s'exclama Jack un sourire aux lèvres.

Sam lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle était heureuse de constater qu'il allait mieux.

Les quatre amis s'installèrent autour de leur étrange source de lumière et commencèrent à manger le poisson qui leur restait de la veille, en silence. L'endroit semblait se prêter à un certain recueillement, les gestes se faisaient lentement, sans bruit, presque solennellement. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils agissaient comme cela, mais sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient tous adopté la même attitude. Ils semblaient tous avoir un certain respect pour cette étrange ville, seul vestige du peuple qui avait vécu et construit toutes ces merveilles. Certes, SG1 avait déjà visité des villes Anciennes et même parlé à certains de leurs habitants, mais aucunes n'étaient aussi bien conservées que celle-là et, pour rendre hommage à ce peuple de bâtisseur et d'inventeurs, le silence semblait de mise.

Une fois le repas terminé, tous s'installèrent pour dormir. La ville était complètement déserte et le chemin pour y accéder était tellement compliqué qu'ils ne craignaient pas d'attaque, aussi aucun tour de garde ne fut instauré. Prenant la main de Sam, Jack l'entraina vers un coin de la pièce où les attendaient leurs sacs de couchage.

« Ça va? » murmura Sam alors qu'elle s'asseyait près de Jack.

« Je suis éreinté, mais ça va. Et toi? »

« Pareil. »

D'un geste tendre, il l'attira à lui et la prit dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre le mur derrière lui.

Soudain, la maison sembla prendre vie. Sous les yeux de Jack, l'escalier se reconstruisit, une table entourée de quatre chaises vint prendre place au centre de la pièce, des meubles apparurent contre les murs. Sursautant, Jack repoussa Sam et se leva d'un bond. Soudain, la pièce redevint sombre et froide.

« Jack! Qu'est ce qui se passe? » s'exclama Sam inquiète.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu! » répondit Jack en se tournant dans toutes les directions.

« Un problème? » marmonna Daniel déjà à moitié endormi a l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Non aucun, » répondit Jack d'une voix sèche.

« Jack, qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas vu? » demanda Sam à voix basse.

« Je... Je ne sais pas trop. Quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, la maison... la maison a semblé... je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer... c'est comme si j'avais remonté le temps et que tout était redevenu comme à l'époque où des gens vivaient là, » expliqua maladroitement Jack.

Sam lui jeta un regard perplexe, de plus en plus inquiète, elle parcouru à son tour la pièce du regard.

« Jack, rien n'a changé depuis que nous sommes entrés, tu es sûr que ça va? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas... » répondit Jack perdu.  
>Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi était-il le seul à voir des choses? Et puis, voyait-il vraiment tout cela?<p>

« Viens là, je veux essayer quelque chose, » dit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Quoi? »

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait, Jack fit un pas en avant et prit Sam dans ses bras, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce à la recherche du moindre changement.

« Jack! Qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas... » marmonna Jack les yeux toujours en mouvement. « Il manque quelque chose... »

« Sam? » dit Daniel en se tournant vers eux. « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Je ne sais pas, Jack est bizarre, il dit qu'il voit des choses... » répondit Sam sans quitter Jack des yeux.

Elle entendit un bruissement derrière elle et Daniel et Teal'c virent la rejoindre alors que Jack se tournait toujours de tous les côtés a la recherche de quelque chose d'invisible.

« Alors... J'étais assis, et tu es venu de blottir contre moi, je t'ai serré dans mes bras et... Mais oui c'est ça! J'étais par terre! » s'exclama soudain Jack faisant sursauter ses amis.

D'un mouvement brusque, il reprit sa place au sol et fit signe a Sam de le rejoindre. Sam échangea un regard surprit avec Daniel se demandant ce qui arrivait à Jack.

« Sam s'il te plaît, » dit Jack.

La jeune femme échangea un nouveau regard avec son ami, cherchant dans son regard la conduite qu'elle devait adopter. Mais Daniel se contenta de hausser les épaules signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Poussant un soupir, Sam accéda à la requête de Jack et vint le rejoindre au sol. Immédiatement elle se sentit attirée vers lui et se retrouva rapidement enserrée dans la chaleur de ses bras. Pourtant Jack ne semblait pas apprécier le moment comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt, elle sentait a la façon dont ses bras l'entourait qu'il était tendu.

« Jack s'il te plaît explique moi ce qui se passe, tu commences à me faire peur... » murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Sa joue posé contre sa poitrine, elle sentait le cœur de Jack battre la chamade.

« Il manque encore quelque chose... » marmonna Jack.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour Jack. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui arrivait au général. Il semblait pourtant aller bien avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher. Se laissant emporter par son propre poids, Jack s'appuya à nouveau contre le mur et soudain, tout reprit vie autour de lui.

« C'est ça! » s'exclama-t-il en se redressant, repoussant une nouvelle fois Sam.  
>Cette fois, au lieu de la surprise ce fut la colère qui s'empara de Sam. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Jack et lui ne faisait rien pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait.<p>

« Jack! » s'écria-t-elle alors qu'il laissait sa main glisser doucement contre le mur sans réagir.

Excédée, Sam s'avança vers lui et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour qu'il se tourne vers elle. A ce mouvement, les doigts de Jack quittèrent le mur et tout redevint sombre. La vie quitta la pièce et Jack sembla revenir parmi eux.

« Jack! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive? Parles moi! » s'exclama Sam.

« Vous n'avez vraiment rien vu? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

« Vu quoi? Pour l'amour du ciel, explique-toi! »

« Quand... Quand j'ai touché le mur... La maison a semblé... Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer... Elle a semblé reprendre vie. Les meubles se sont reconstitués, l'escalier était intact... Oh mon dieu, vous auriez dû voir ces gravures dans le bois... » expliqua Jack le regard perdu vers l'escalier en ruine.

« Jack, vous commencez à nous faire peur là... » murmura Daniel en s'approchant.

« Ecoutez, je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais dès que je touche un mur la ville semble reprendre vie, s'animer, comme si le temps n'avait pas passé, comme si des gens vivaient toujours ici, » dit Jack d'une voix calme.

Les trois membres de SG1 échangèrent un regard surprit.

« Tu dis que la ville reprend vie quand tu touches un mur? » demanda Sam pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce qui se passe! » s'exclama Jack.

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un nouveau regard avant, d'un même mouvement, de se diriger vers le mur le plus proche d'eux. D'un même geste, ils tendirent la main vers le mur et posèrent prudemment le bout d'un doigt sur la surface froide. Tournant leur regard dans toutes les directions, à la recherche du moindre changement. Rien, rien n'avait changé, tout était comme ils l'avaient trouvé, vide, sale et en ruine. Les deux amis échangèrent un nouveau regard avant de poser complètement leur main sur le mur.

« Alors? » demanda Jack plein d'espoir.

« Rien, » répondit Daniel déçu.

Jack se tourna vers Sam qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Poussant un soupir, Jack se tourna vers Teal'c.

« Essayez, on ne sait jamais, » dit-il.

Le Jaffa s'avança, posa sa main contre le mur quelques secondes avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipiers.

« Aucun changement, » dit-il.

« Comment se fait-il que je sois le seul à être affecté par ce phénomène? » demanda soudain Jack.

A nouveau, Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard mais restèrent silencieux.

« Vous êtes le seul à avoir le gêne des Anciens, » dit Teal'c.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Comment n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt?

« Bien sûr, c'est la seule explication! » s'exclama Daniel.

Sam et Jack se tournèrent vers lui, attendant qu'il s'explique.

« Vous vous rappelez que vous aviez dit que jamais vous n'aviez vu ce genre de pierre? » demanda Daniel en se tournant vers Sam.

« Oui et bien? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour que cette pierre ne se trouve qu'ici. Justement à l'endroit que les Anciens ont choisi pour cacher leur arme... »

« Expliquez-vous Daniel! » s'exclama Jack perdant patience.

« La tablette ramenée par SG15 ne parlait que d'une citée et d'une planète, rien sur l'endroit où est précisément cachée l'arme. Peut-être que les Anciens ont trouvé cette solution pour être sûr qu'elle ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains. Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour qu'elle ne soit découverte que par des Anciens, ou leurs descendants... »

Jack et Sam échangèrent un regard alors que Teal'c levait un sourcil étonné.

« C'est... ingénieux, » dit Sam en regardant le mur près d'elle.

Jack s'avança lentement vers Sam et posa sa main près de la sienne. Immédiatement, la maison reprit vie. Encore une fois, il vit les meubles se reconstituer et l'escalier reprendre sa forme originelle. Il était encore en train d'étudier les gravures qui se trouvaient à sa surface lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer un homme et une femme. Jack les vit s'approcher de la table, regarda la femme y poser un panier et commencer à en sortir de la nourriture. Pendant ce temps, l'homme s'était approché du foyer et allumait un feu. Jack ne savait où regarder, trop de couleurs et de mouvements venaient attirer son attention, il était perdu. Soudain, il ressenti le malaise qui s'était emparé de lui lorsqu'il était entré dans la ville, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas un simple petit étourdissement. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

« Jack! » s'écria Sam alors qu'il gisait a ses pieds.

Immédiatement elle s'agenouilla près de lui, Daniel vint la rejoindre quelques secondes plus tard et, ensemble, ils aidèrent Jack à se redresser. Il semblait reprendre connaissance.

« Jack... » murmura Sam lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

« Que... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-il hébété.

« Vous n'êtes pas un Ancien Jack, tout ça était trop pour vous... » dit Daniel.

« Mais pourtant, la première fois... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? » demanda Daniel.

« Il y avait un homme et une femme, c'était la première fois que je les voyais... »

« Ne cherchez pas plus loin. Tant que vous ne voyiez que des objets, votre subconscient pouvait gérer, mais avec l'arrivée d'êtres vivants, vous avez été submergé. »

« Ca veut dire que chaque fois qu'il y aura quelqu'un de vivant dans ma vision je vais tomber dans les pommes? » demanda Jack perplexe.

« Je ne pense pas, au fil du temps vous allez vous habituer à cette sensation nouvelle et vous pourrez rester immergé dans ces visions de plus en plus longtemps... » expliqua Daniel.

« Oui, mais pas ce soir, » le coupa Sam.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Jack.

« Parce que tu as déjà perdu connaissance et que je ne veux pas que ça arrive à nouveau. Tu dois te reposer, nous devons tous nous reposer, » dit Sam d'une voix sans appel.

« Elle a raison Jack. Il faut vous reposer, » dit Daniel en faisant un sourire à Sam.

« Très bien je me repose, mais demain, je réessaie, » capitula Jack.

Acquiesçant d'une signe de tête, Daniel s'éloigna en compagnie de Teal'c vers son sac de couchage. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sam et Jack s'installèrent pour dormir. La jeune femme fit en sorte de se placer entre Jack et le mur, ne souhaitant pas qu'il fasse une nouvelle tentative pendant la nuit. Une fois sûre qu'il ne pouvait atteindre la pierre, elle se glissa entre ses bras et, après avoir échangé un tendre baiser, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

><p>Alors, maintenant voilà l'explication. Je suis une grande fan de Fantasy et en particulier de la saga de L'Assassin Royal de Robin Hobb. Dans l'histoire originale, Fitz (le personnage principal) possède deux magies l'Art (qui permet de communiquer, entre autre, avec ceux qui maitrisent aussi cette magie) et le Vif (qui permet de communiquer avec les animaux). Lors de sa quette pour trouver les Anciens (oui, je sais quelle coïncidence!) il se retrouve perdu dans une citée en ruine construite dans une pierre noire veinée d'argent. Cette pierre a été façonnée grâce à l'Art et est imbibée des souvenirs des bâtisseurs. Lorsque Fitz touche cette pierre, il voit revivre la citée, il revit les souvenirs de ceux qui ont façonné la ville.<p>

Je me suis inspirée de cette scène de L'Assassin Royal pour mettre en place la quette de l'arme dans cette histoire. Au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre et des suivants, cette description de la citée m'est venue toute seule, ce n'est que quand j'ai eu terminé tout ce passage que je me suis rendue compte que je reprenais le travail de Hobb. Après avoir tergiversé pendant quelques temps et avoir fait lire ce passage à ma "béta", en lui expliquant que Robin Hobb était l'un des rares auteurs à refuser que l'on se serve de ses personnages pour nos fic, elle m'a quand même assuré que j'avais assez modifié ma description pour pouvoir la laisser dans cette histoire.

Je trouvais que, même si ce n'est pas une de mes idées à la base, ce concept correspondait bien à la façon de procéder des Anciens. Après tout, ils ont restreint l'accès à leur technologie avec cette histoire de gêne, je trouvais que ça ne leur correspondrait pas de simplement avoir mit des panneaux tout le long de la ville avec "L'ARME EST PAR LA. ALLEZ VOUS SERVIR" donc cette option, des souvenirs qui s'activent au contact du gêne, m'a parut la meilleure solution.

Donc voilà pour l'explication. Pour ceux qui connaissent le travail de Robin Hobb, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas été "choqués" de mon emprunt, pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas L'Assassin Royal, je leur conseille vraiment de le lire, c'est vraiment une saga excellente.

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite des aventures de nos 4 explorateurs! En attendant... envie de laisser une p'tite review? Le petit bouton en bas est là pour vous!


	19. Chapter 19

Désolée! Désolée! Désolée! Je sais je suis en retard, et je suis inexcusable... J'ai... oublié .'

* * *

><p><span> Chapitre 19<span>

Lorsque les quatre amis se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, le soleil était déjà haut. Le chemin parcouru la veille les avait épuisés et les expérimentations de Jack les avaient achevés.

« Quelle heure est-il? » murmura Jack en gardant Sam dans ses bras.

« Ici, je ne sais pas, mais sur terre, il est presque 10h, » répondit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre.

« Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas été aussi fatigué, » dit Jack dans un bâillement.

« Bienvenue dans le monde des missions OffWorld, » répondit Sam dans un sourire. « Jack, ça va? »

« Oui, très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, » répondit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Debout là-dedans! » s'exclama Daniel en se plantant devant le couple enlacé.

Les deux amants poussèrent un soupir avant de se séparer. Visiblement Daniel avait surmonté la gêne que lui inspirait leur relation.

Quelque minutes plus tard, les quatre amis étaient installés autour du feu et buvaient leur café matinal.

« Je viens juste de le réaliser, mais le général Hammond ne nous a pas contacté hier soir, j'espère que tout se passe bien sur Terre, » dit Sam en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

« La montagne doit empêcher le signal de passer, » répondit Daniel.

« Raison de plus pour se dépêcher de trouver cette arme, » ajouta Jack en finissant sa tasse.

Tous l'imitèrent en acquiesçant. Ils devaient finir cette mission le plus rapidement possible avant que Hammond ne décide d'envoyer des renforts. Ils rangèrent la pièce et sortirent de la maison qui les avait accueillis pour la nuit.

« Pas d'imprudence Jack, » l'avertit Sam alors qu'il s'approchait déjà d'un mur.

« Je veux juste voir si ça marche encore, » se justifia-t-il.

« Très bien, mais pas longtemps, nous sommes dehors et sur la place du marché, il doit y avoir des centaines de personnes ici, fais attention. »

« Oui, m'dam. »

Précautionneusement, Jack laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts contre le mur et, comme la veille, la ville reprit vie sous ses yeux. La place s'emplit d'échoppes de toutes tailles et vendant de tout. Les gens se bousculaient devant ses yeux, certains passèrent même au travers de ses amis sans que ces derniers de s'en rendent compte. Un sourire immense étirait les lèvres de Jack.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois? » demanda Sam.

« Des magasins et des gens, c'est une journée chargée visiblement, » répondit Jack les yeux dans le vide.

« Tu te sens bien? »

« Oui, pour l'instant tout va bien. »

Daniel regardait Jack se déplacer le long du mur, suivant des yeux des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir. Il enviait son ami. Pourtant, lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Jack disparaître et une expression de tristesse s'emparer de son visage, il réalisa que peut être ce n'était pas un cadeau qu'était en train de vivre Jack.

« Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda Daniel, en voyant le général retirer ses doigts du mur.

« Rien, » répondit-il sèchement.

« Jack... » murmura Sam.

« Non, je ne veux pas en parler, » dit-il d'une voix dure, en accélérant son pas sans s'approcher des murs.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard surpris. Jack semblait tellement heureux d'expérimenter ce don, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Qu'avait il put bien voir pour changer de comportement aussi rapidement?

« Vous venez? On a de la route à faire! » ordonna Jack.

Echangeant un nouveau regard, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c suivirent Jack qui disparaissait déjà dans une ruelle.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? » demanda Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Sam d'une voix inquiète.

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'une parole ne soit prononcée. Visiblement, quoi qu'ait vu Jack, il ne voulait pas en parler et ne parvenait pas à l'oublier.

« Jack, vous devriez peut être... » suggéra Daniel, au bout d'un moment, en montrant un mur d'un geste vague.

Jack poussa un soupir. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin même, il n'avait pas trop envie de retenter l'expérience, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Résigné, il s'approcha du mur le plus proche et, sous le regard inquiet de ses amis, il posa sa main sur la pierre blanche veinée de rouge. Comme chaque fois, la ville reprit vie sous ses yeux. Mais cette fois, ils semblaient avoir totalement changé de quartier. Les maisons étaient bien plus imposantes et les personnes qui se promenaient dans les rues semblaient bien plus riches. Il entrevit, se faufilant entre les bourgeois, quelques serviteurs qui descendaient vers les quartiers les plus pauvres, en quête de nourriture pour leurs maîtres.

Décollant ses doigts du mur, Jack se tourna vers Daniel.

« Daniel, vous m'aviez dit que les Anciens étaient un peuple bien plus avancé que nous n'est-ce pas? »

« Heu, oui, pourquoi? »

« Qu'en est-il de leur civilisation, de leur façon de vivre? »

Daniel regarda Sam perdu, cherchant à savoir si elle voyait où voulait en venir Jack. La jeune femme se contenta de hausser les épaules, signifiant ainsi qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.

« D'après les écrits, ils formaient la civilisation la plus égalitaire de la galaxie, la plus juste, » répondit Daniel d'une voix hésitante.

« Et bien vous pouvez mettre à la poubelle tous ces écrits auxquels vous êtes si attaché. »

« Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? » demanda Daniel intrigué.

« La misère, Daniel. Voilà ce que j'ai vu. Dans le marché tout à l'heure. Des enfants, en haillons chapardaient de la nourriture ou faisaient la manche. Ils n'avaient que la peau sur les os. Des vieillards, assis par terre, sans que personne ne s'occupe d'eux. Et maintenant, nous sommes dans le quartier riche de la ville. Des gens bien habillés se promènent alors que les serviteurs travaillent pour eux et vont chercher de quoi leur préparer de somptueux repas dans les quartiers pauvres, voilà ce que je vois! Voilà votre civilisation égalitaire! » s'exclama Jack hors de lui.

Daniel et Sam échangèrent un regard choqué. Ils avaient déjà rencontré des Anciens qui avaient fait l'ascension et jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une telle façon de vivre.

« Mais peut être que... » commença Daniel.

« Il n'y a pas de peut-être! » le coupa Jack. « Ces... Anciens n'étaient pas meilleurs que nous, sur Terre. »

« Jack s'il te plait, calmes toi! On ne peut plus rien faire et on a besoin de tes... visions pour continuer, » dit Sam en s'approchant de lui.

« Je sais, Sam, » dit-il dans un soupir. « C'est bien pour ça que je continue à poser mes mains sur ces murs, alors que je suis révulsé par ce que je vois. »

« Je suis désolée, Jack. »

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui fit un mince sourire et laissa sa main glisser tendrement le long de son bras. Il savait qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle s'en voulait vraiment de lui faire subir cette épreuve. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme pour l'épreuve où Daniel avait été le seul à pouvoir agir, il ne pouvait laisser sa place à quelqu'un d'autre, il devait continuer. Il reposa quelques secondes ses doigts contre le mur et se tourna vers ses amis.

« C'est par là, » dit-il en montrant une avenue qui semblait mener au sommet de la ville.

Deux heures plus tard, ils arrivaient sur une place qui surplombait l'ensemble de la ville. Face à eux se dressait ce qui semblait être un palais ou un temple. Fait dans le même matériau que le reste de la ville, l'immense bâtiment était lui aussi encerclé par de l'eau dans laquelle nageaient joyeusement des centaines de poissons.

« Ah! De la nourriture fraiche! » s'exclama Daniel.

« Non, Daniel, je ne penses pas que nous ayons le droit de toucher à ces poissons, » dit Sam en lui lançant un regard triste.

Elle aussi aurait bien apprécié de manger autre chose que leurs rations.

« Pourquoi? » demanda Daniel boudeur.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient là par hasard... » répondit Sam.

« Mais il n'y a personne qui vit ici depuis des siècles! » se récria Daniel.

« Et alors, vous apprécieriez que quelqu'un vienne manger vos poissons alors que vous êtes en voyage? » demanda Sam sarcastique.

« Mais ils ne sont pas en voyage, ils sont mort! » argumenta Daniel.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Les rations iront très bien, » coupa Jack d'une voix sans appel.

Daniel afficha une mine boudeuse en regardant avec envie les poissons nager tranquillement dans leur bassin. Les quatre explorateurs s'avancèrent vers la passerelle qui enjambait le bassin. Alors qu'ils traversaient prudemment le pont, le pied de Daniel glissa et il se retrouva au beau milieu des poissons qu'il admirait quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Daniel! Je sais qu'ils vous faisaient envie, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller les rejoindre dans leur bassin! » s'exclama Jack dans un rire.

De son côté, Sam était incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, écroulée de rire contre Jack elle utilisait tout son souffle pour pas s'étouffer. Teal'c quand à lui ajoutait une chute de plus au décompte qu'il tenait.

« Ah... Ah... Très drôle Jack... Aidez-moi plutôt à sortir au lieu de vous moquer, » répondit Daniel vexé.

« Pas de blagues Daniel... » le prévint Jack en lui tendant la main.

« Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas mon genre... » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Immédiatement, Jack retira sa main. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller rejoindre Daniel dans l'eau.

« Allez Jack! Ne faites pas le rabat joie, aidez-moi à sortir! »

« Teal'c... Aidez-le, » dit Jack en se tournant vers le Jaffa.

Teal'c se contenta de hausser un sourcil avant de s'avancer et de tendre sa main à Daniel. Ce dernier accepta l'aide de son ami dans un soupir.

« Sam, c'est bon maintenant! » s'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il fut de retour sur la passerelle, dégoulinant.

La jeune femme regarda l'archéologue, incapable de stopper son fou rire. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Seul Daniel arrivait à lui procurer de tels moments de bonheur, tout comme Jack était le seul à lui faire ressentir autant de passion dans leurs étreintes.

« Rentrons dans le bâtiment, vous trouverez bien un endroit où vous changer, » suggéra Jack dans un sourire.

Vexé, Daniel bouscula Sam, manquant de la faire tomber à son tour dans l'eau, et entra dans le bâtiment. Il fut rapidement suivit par Teal'c, Jack et Sam qui avait enfin réussi à se calmer. Dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil du bâtiment, Jack se sentit oppressé. Il n'avait pas fait attention, dans la rue, à la pression qu'exerçaient sur lui cette pierre blanche veinée de rouge, mais là, complètement entouré de ce matériau étrange, il sentait peser sur lui les souvenirs enfouis au cœur de la pierre.

« Jack... » murmura Sam en le voyant pâlir.

« Ca va... » répondit-il dans un souffle. « C'est juste que... Toute cette pierre qui nous entoure et tout ce qu'elle contient... Il me faut un temps d'adaptation. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire rassurant.

Sam allait répondre, mais l'irruption de Daniel, à nouveau sec, la coupa.

« Venez voir! » s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Echangeant un regard, les trois explorateurs le suivirent alors qu'il disparaissait déjà derrière une porte. Lorsqu'ils franchirent à leur tour l'ouverture, ils découvrirent une immense pièce somptueusement décorée. Les murs étaient couverts de fresques représentant des scènes de la vie courante. Pourtant ce qui attira le plus leur attention était que ces fresques n'avaient pas été peinte sur la pierre, mais sculpté, puis coloré avec une technique dont ils ignoraient tout.

« Je crois que nous sommes dans un temple, » murmura Daniel.

Sa voix se répercuta sur les murs, emplissant soudain la pièce comme s'il avait hurlé alors qu'il n'avait que murmuré.

« Une salle de prière collective... » dit Daniel.

« Ou de musique, » ajouta Sam.

« Il n'y a qu'une manière de savoir, » dit Daniel en se tournant vers Jack.

Comprenant ce qu'on attendait de lui, le général s'avança vers un mur et tendit la main.

« Fais attention à toi Jack, » dit Sam juste avant qu'il ne touche le mur.

Il lui fit un sourire et posa sa main contre la pierre froide.

_« Mes amis, nous voici arrivés au jour que nous redoutions tous! Ils nous ont retrouvés et nous ne pouvons plus fuir. Nous allons tous mourir! »_

_Dans la salle, des centaines de voix s'élevèrent, protestèrent._

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre sans combattre, Aylin! »_

_« Si Myria, nous ne sommes pas assez fort pour les vaincre, » répondit Aylin dans un soupir._

_« Mais et l'arme? »_

_« Nous n'avons plus le temps de la mettre en orbite, nous avons trop traîné et maintenant il est trop tard... » répondit-il tristement._

_Des cris de détresse et des pleurs s'élevèrent à nouveau, emplissant la salle de leur tristesse et de leur peur._

_« Mais nous avons passé des années à développer un moyen de nous défendre efficacement contre eux et maintenant que nous l'avons, tu nous dis qu'il ne nous sert à rien? » s'exclama Myria._

_« Je suis désolé... Non, cette arme ne nous servira à rien, mais peut être qu'un jour, elle servira à quelqu'un, qu'un de nos descendant viendra en quête d'aide et qu'il la trouvera... » répondit Aylin._

_« Nos descendant? » s'exclama Myria. « Quels descendants? Si nous mourrons tous ici, comment veux-tu que quelqu'un vienne après nous? »_

_« Vous tous, vous croyez que nous sommes le dernier bastion de résistance, mais ce n'est pas le cas! Nous vous avons caché la vérité. Je suis désolé, mais la décision du haut conseil a été sans appel. Interdiction d'en parler. Mais aujourd'hui, à la veille de notre mort, je vous en parle. »_

_Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle avant qu'Aylin ne lève la main pour imposer le silence._

_« Il existe une planète à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Une petite planète ignorée de tout et de tous. Sur cette planète vivent des êtres primitifs qui, un jour, dans des centaines de millier d'années auront évolué et nous ressemblerons. Nous leurs avons fait un cadeau. Le plus beau que nous puissions leur faire. Une citée. Atlantis. »_

_« Mais je croyais... » commença Myria._

_« Non, Atlantis n'est pas partie pour Pégase, c'est ce que nous voulions que tout le monde croit. Les espions sont partout, nous ne pouvions prendre un tel risque. Atlantis est sur Avalon, elle y restera aussi longtemps qu'elle y sera en sécurité. Si quelque chose venait à la menacer au fil des siècles, elle a pour ordre de rejoindre Pégase et d'y rester en attendant que nos descendants viennent la réveiller. » expliqua Aylin d'une voix calme._

_« Comment feront-ils pour parcourir une telle distance? » demanda une voix anonyme au milieu de la foule._

_« Nous avons pensé à tout. Deux portes ont été placées sur Avalon. L'une à la vue de tous, l'autre enterrée sous les glaces. Seules ces deux portes pourront mener nos descendants jusqu'à Atlantis. »_

_Un lourd silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Des centaines de personnes étaient là, l'une à côté de l'autre, pensant à la même chose dans le même silence._

_« Il est temps pour nous, mes amis, de quitter cette vie, » dit tristement Aylin. « Nous nous sommes préparé à cette éventualité il y a déjà des années, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire... Ne laissez pas les Oris prendre votre vie! Nos ancêtres nous attendent! Allez-y mes amis, élevez-vous! » s'exclama Aylin._

_Soudain, toute la foule ferma les yeux, des chants s'élevèrent, emplissant l'immense salle de leur mélodie et, une à une, les personnes présentes furent entourées d'un halo de lumière blanche et s'élevèrent dans les airs. Aylin et Myria furent les dernier à quitter leurs corps, les yeux dans les yeux, ils partirent rejoindre leur famille déjà loin d'eux depuis de trop nombreuses années._

Soudain, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, Jack se tourna vers ses amis.

« Ils sont partis... » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

« Quoi? » demanda Daniel.

« Ils sont partis, ils étaient condamnés alors ils ont fait l'ascension, » expliqua Jack.

« Explique-toi! » dit Sam en s'approchant de lui.

« Il y avait des centaines de personnes... Un homme, leur chef, Aylin était là-bas, » dit-il en montrant du doigt la partie surélevée de la salle. « Il y avait aussi une femme Myria, elle était le porte-parole du peuple... Ils ont construit l'arme pour se défendre contre leurs ennemis... Les Oris. Ça vous dit quelque chose Daniel? »

« Les Oris? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler... » répondit Daniel.

« Ils ont dit quelque chose sur l'arme? » demanda Sam.

« Rien, mais ils ont parlé de nous. Ils appelaient la Terre, Avalon et ils nous ont fait un cadeau... »

« Avalon? Comme dans la légende du roi Arthur? » s'exclama Daniel.

« Un cadeau? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, la citée d'Atlantis... » répondit Jack, ignorant la question de Daniel.

« Mais nous l'avons trouvé dans la galaxie de Pégase et non sur Terre! » s'exclama Daniel complètement perdu.

« Elle avait pour ordre de quitter Avalon si elle était menacée... Je suppose que lorsque Râ a étendu sa domination sur la Terre, elle a jugé préférable de se mettre à l'abri... » expliqua Jack.

« C'est... stupéfiant... » marmonna Daniel, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Est ce qu'ils ont dit où était cachée l'arme? » demanda Sam.

« Non, ils en ont parlé mais rien de précis, ils ont juste dit que seuls leurs descendants pourraient la trouver, » dit Jack.

« Tu devrais peut être réessayer, » suggéra Sam.

« Peut-être... » concéda Jack.

Lentement il reposa la main sur le mur et attendit que la pièce reprenne vie. Mais rien, rien de se passa, rien de changea. Surpris il se tourna vers ses amis.

« Ça ne marche plus, » dit-il en retirant sa main du mur.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Sam.

« Je ne vois plus rien et... je me sens plus libre, moins oppressé, » dit Jack en parcourant la pièce du regard.

« Peut être avez-vous vu tout ce que vous aviez à voir, » suggéra Teal'c.

« Peut-être... Mais on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve l'arme... » dit Jack perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Il cherchait dans tout ce qu'il avait vu le moindre indice sur l'endroit où était cachée l'arme.

« Chaque fois que Aylin parlait de l'arme, il regardait cette fresque... » murmura Jack en s'avançant vers un coin de la pièce.

Il fut rapidement suivit par ses coéquipier et, ensemble, ils étudièrent ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. La gravure représentait une scène classique de travail au champ. Un homme et une femme menaient une charrue tirée par un bœuf. Au loin, on pouvait voir le temple dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Vous voyez quelque chose? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers Daniel.

« Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, si ce n'est les couleurs et la qualité des gravures, » répondit Daniel en laissant glisser ses mains sur le mur. « Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ce que regardait Aylin? »

« J'en suis sûr, » répondit Jack.

« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme caché quelque part... » marmonna Sam en passant à son tour la main sur le mur.

« Il se fait tard, nous devrions nous reposer, » suggéra Jack. « Nous continuerons nos recherches demain. »

Tous acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement. Ils étaient exténués par la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Ils s'installèrent au centre de la pièce et sortirent leurs rations. Ils ne pouvaient faire un feu sans sortir et n'en avaient pas la force donc, ils se contentèrent d'un repas froid. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, tous s'installèrent pour la nuit. Daniel et Teal'c s'éloignèrent pour laisser un minimum d'intimité a Jack et Sam qui s'installaient déjà dans leurs sacs de couchage, ensemble.

« Tu es sûr que ça va? » murmura Sam une fois qu'elle fut dans les bras de Jack.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien depuis le début de cette mission... sauf bien sûr dans ce lac... » répondit Jack les yeux rêveurs.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire et mit une claque sur le bras de Jack.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié, » dit-il en laissant lentement glisser ses mains sur le corps de Sam pressé contre lui.

« Jack! Nous ne sommes pas seuls! » s'exclama Sam en repoussant ses mains indiscrètes.

« Et alors ils sont loin... je peux être très discret quand je veux, »murmura-t-il en déposant de tendres baisers dans le cou de Sam.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit rire alors que les mains de Jack repartaient à la découverte de son corps. Dans un sourire, Jack se glissa sous la couverture qui les couvrait et, lentement défit la ceinture de la jeune femme. Une fois venu à bout de l'attache, il fit glisser le pantalon de Sam en compagnie de ses sous-vêtements.

« Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Sam prenant conscience qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter.

« Rien, » répondit Jack en sortant la tête de sous la couverture pour s'emparer des lèvres de Sam.

Alors que sa langue jouait avec celle de Sam, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, caressant tendrement la jeune femme, la faisant frémir à chaque contact.

« Jack... nous ne pouvons pas... » protesta-t-elle faiblement, le souffle court.

« Et pourquoi donc? » murmura Jack dans un sourire espiègle avant de disparaître à nouveau sous la couverture.

Immédiatement Sam senti la chaleur de sa langue se poser sur elle, s'infiltrer en elle. Retenant un gémissement de justesse, elle se cambra sous l'attaque de cette langue indiscrète qui la faisait frémir.

« Jack... » gémit-elle doucement.

Sous la couverture, Jack accéléra la cadence jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses muscles se tendre. Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Jack vint s'allonger près de Sam alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle le plus silencieusement possible. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillant et s'empara de ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Daniel poussa un profond soupir. A ce son, les deux militaires échangèrent un regard surprit. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait entendu? Soudain, ils se rappelèrent simultanément la façon dont la salle avait renvoyé le simple murmure de l'archéologue quelques heures plus tôt. Immédiatement Sam devint écarlate et Jack ferma les yeux. Comment avaient-ils put oublier un tel détail? Certes, ils se refusaient à cacher leur relation à leurs amis, mais de là à leur faire partager leurs ébats...

« Désolé... » murmura Jack le plus doucement possible.

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui fit un maigre sourire. Honteusement, elle vint se nicher dans les bras de Jack, enfouissant son visage contre sa poitrine. Jack l'accueillit avec bonheur et la serra contre lui. C'est dans cette position qu'ils s'endormirent, tous les deux étroitement enlacés.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le silence, seulement perturbé par le léger ronflement de Teal'c se répercutant sur les murs, l'entourait. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Ecartant délicatement Sam, il se leva le plus silencieusement possible. Lentement, il s'avança vers le mur qui semblait cacher l'arme. Une fois devant, il resta immobile quelques minutes, se contentant de fixer la gravure, que le mince éclat de la lune entrant par les immenses fenêtres, révélait. D'un geste doux, il tendit la main vers la pierre et la posa délicatement dessus.

Sous ses yeux, la gravure se mit à scintiller doucement. Suivant son instinct, Jack appuya sur le mur et, sous ses yeux incrédules, la pierre céda sous la pression, reculant de quelques centimètres avant de coulisser sans un bruit sur le côté. Devant lui s'ouvrait désormais un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par les veinules rouges qui parcourraient la pierre et brillaient faiblement, faisant prendre au passage une couleur sanglante.

« Oh mon dieu... » murmura-t-il.

Sa voix se répercuta dans la pièce, réveillant SG1 dans un sursaut.

« Jack? » appela Sam en ne le voyant plus près d'elle.

« Je suis là, » répondit-il sans quitter le passage des yeux. « J'ai trouvé... »

« Vous avez trouvé quoi? » demanda Daniel dans un bâillement.

« Le passage vers l'arme, je crois... » répondit Jack.

Immédiatement il entendit ses coéquipiers se lever et s'approcher.

« Euhhh Jack? »

« Oui Daniel? »

« Vous pourriez peut être... » marmonna-t-il en faisant un vague geste de la main vers lui.

Suivant son mouvement Jack baissa les yeux et constata qu'il était toujours torse nu. En se levant, il n'avait pas prévu de découvrir ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis des jours, aussi n'avait-il pas prit la peine d'enfiler son t-shirt.

« Oh oui, pardon... » dit-il en se dirigeant vers son sac.

Il s'habilla en quelques secondes et retourna près de Daniel qui étudiait avec attention le couloir qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

« Comment avez-vous fait? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai seulement touché le mur. Le mécanisme doit réagir au gêne des Anciens, comme pour les images que j'ai vu. Encore une manière de protéger leur secret... » répondit Jack.

« Tu as sans doute raison, » dit Sam en faisant un sourire à Jack.

Jack lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner vers le passage.

« On y va? » demanda-t-il.

« Il vaudrait peut être mieux attendre le matin non? » suggéra Daniel que la lueur rougeâtre mettait mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi attendre plus longtemps? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers Sam et Teal'c.

« Je suis de l'avis de O'neill, » dit Teal'c, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient découvert le passage.

« Sam? »

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit-elle dubitative.

« Il ne reste que quelques heures avant que le soleil se lève, nous sommes tous réveillés et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais me rendormir, alors autant en profiter, » argumenta Jack.

Les trois membres de SG1 acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, Jack avait raison, aucun d'eux ne pourrait se rendormir. Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes, le temps de ranger leurs affaires et se rejoignirent devant l'entrée du tunnel.

« Allez les enfants, c'est la dernière ligne droite! » s'exclama Jack en s'engouffrant dans l'étroit passage.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, les trois autres le suivirent, espérant vraiment qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne vienne perturber leur périple.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Fini pour aujourd'hui! Oui, j'ai un peu réinventé la mythologie d'Atlantis, j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop perturbé...<p>

A la semaine prochaine et encore une fois désolée pour le retard! Une p'tite review? Juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez histoire de me rassurer un peu...


	20. Chapter 20

\o/ je suis pas en retard! Bon, voilà le nouveau chapitre par contre je me pose une question... Que dois-je déduire du nombre plus que limité de review? Un problème avec l'histoire? Un essoufflement au niveau de l'intérêt des lecteurs? Je ne sais pas... Si vous pouviez m'éclairer, ce serait gentil. Sachant que cette histoire est toujours en cours d'écriture, j'aimerai savoir ce qui vous trotte dans la tête histoire d'adapter et de modifier mes chapitres a venir en fonction de vos impressions...

Bref... Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20<span>

Les minutes s'égrainèrent longues comme des heures, SG1 et Jack continuaient à avancer dans le long couloir sombre sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur périple.

« Jack? Vous voyez quelque chose? » demanda Daniel

« Toujours rien, Daniel, » répondit Jack.

Il faisait chaud et leurs yeux avaient du mal à supporter cette étrange lumière qui filtrait des murs. Depuis le début de leur mission, cette partie semblait la plus difficile à supporter alors qu'elle était, finalement, la plus simple.

« Jack... » murmura Sam derrière lui.

Immédiatement, le général stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne me sens pas bien... Ma tête... » murmura-t-elle avant de tomber soudain inconsciente dans les bras de Jack.

« Sam! » s'exclama-t-il en le retenant contre lui.

« Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda Daniel inquiet.

« C'est Sam, elle vient de s'évanouir, je sais pas ce qu'elle a! » répondit Jack paniqué.

« Je ne peux pas m'approcher, il va falloir sortir de là très vite, » répondit Daniel.

« Allez y O'neill, avancez, je vais la porter, » dit Teal'c en tendant les bras vers la jeune femme.

« Non, c'est bon, » répondit Jack en soulevant Sam.

Une fois la jeune femme bien calée contre lui, Jack se mit à courir, ils devaient sortir de là le plus vite possible. Même s'il n'était pas docteur en médecine, Daniel passait assez de temps à l'infirmerie pour avoir appris quelques notions de secourisme, il pourrait s'occuper de Sam. Mais pour cela ils devaient sortir de ce maudit couloir. Pourtant, le passage ne semblait pas vouloir se terminer et Jack était de plus en plus inquiet pour Sam, elle n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Alors que rien ne présageait la fin du couloir, ils se retrouvèrent soudain à l'air libre. Devant eux s'étendait un jardin. Un verger serait plus approprié. Des centaines de pommiers emplissaient tout l'espace, fournissant aux voyageurs une ombre bienvenue sous le soleil de plomb qui les assaillait. Jack s'avança rapidement et déposa Sam au pied du premier arbre qui se dressait devant lui. Immédiatement, Daniel vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, posa ses mains sur le front de la jeune femme et commença à lui retirer sa veste.

« Daniel qu'est-ce que vous faites? » s'exclama Jack.

« Elle à chaud Jack, il faut faire baisser la température de son corps, c'est la seule solution, » répondit Daniel.

« Très bien, vous et Teal'c faites le tour de ce... jardin et essayez de trouver de l'eau fraiche. Cette citée est littéralement entourée d'eau ce serait un comble qu'il n'y en ait pas ici aussi, » ordonna Jack en repoussant Daniel loin de Sam.

« Mais... Jack... » commença Daniel.

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui lança un regard noir et fit signe a Teal'c d'emmener Daniel. Lorsque les deux hommes se furent éloignés, Jack entreprit de déshabiller Sam. Lentement, il fit glisser un à un les vêtements de la jeune femme. Une fois qu'elle fut en sous vêtement, il chercha sa gourde dans son sac et, une fois qu'il l'eut trouvé, il humidifia un t-shirt et commença à le passer tendrement sur le corps exposé de Sam.

Pourtant cela n'avait aucun effet, l'eau que contenait sa gourde n'était pas assez fraiche pour que ce soit vraiment efficace. A bout de nerf, Jack se saisit de sa radio.

« Daniel! Teal'c! Répondez. »

_« On vous écoute O'neill »_ répondit Teal'c

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? »

_« Oui, il y a un bassin au centre du verger, nous allions vous appeler. »_ répondit Daniel.

« Très bien, ne bougez pas on arrive. Terminé. »

Laissant leurs affaires au pied de l'arbre, Jack prit Sam dans ses bras et prit la direction du bassin. Il mit quelques minutes à rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c qui les attendaient au bord de l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, il déposa Sam au sol et retira à son tour ses vêtements, ne restant qu'en boxer. Il reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras et, sous les yeux de ses amis, il s'enfonça dans l'eau. L'eau n'était pas aussi fraîche qu'il l'aurait voulu, mais suffisamment pour rafraîchir la jeune femme. Lentement, il l'immergea, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête et d'une main tremblante, il mouilla tendrement ses cheveux. Alors qu'il continuait à la rafraîchir, il la senti bouger dans ses bras. Elle commençait à se réveiller. Il vit ses yeux papillonner puis, s'ouvrir et son regard perdu se poser sur lui.

« Jack? »marmonna-t-elle. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

« La chaleur, tu t'es évanouie, » répondit-il.

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait un tel problème en mission.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Oui, » répondit-elle en quittant ses bras pour se remettre debout.

Dès qu'elle fut sur pied, elle tenta de faire quelques pas, mais un nouveau malaise s'empara d'elle et Jack s'élança pour la retenir avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Doucement Sam, » dit-il en la serrant contre lui. « Daniel, Teal'c, allez récupérer nos affaires, je m'occupe de Sam, » dit-il en se tournant vers les deux hommes.

Tant qu'ils seraient là il ne pourrait s'occuper de Sam correctement.

« Vous êtes sûr? » demanda Daniel alors que Teal'c commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

« Oui, Daniel, je suis sûr! » répondit sèchement Jack.

Jetant un dernier regard au couple enlacé dans l'eau, l'archéologue alla rejoindre le Jaffa.

« Oh et faites le tour du périmètre, peut être que l'arme est quelque part par ici, » ajouta Jack avant qu'ils ne disparaissent entre les arbres.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que leurs amis de reviendraient pas, Jack glissa ses mains dans le dos de Sam et dégrafa son soutient gorge.

« Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Je te met à l'aise, » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Face à un tel argument, la jeune femme resta sans voix et le laissa faire. De toute façon, elle savait très bien que quoi qu'il ait en tête, elle ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Lentement, elle le senti faire glisser ses mains le long de son dos, caressant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il ne la lâchait pas, la soutenant contre lui, sentant qu'elle en avait encore besoin. Alors que ses mains parcouraient son corps, elle senti sa langue se poser sur elle, se désaltérant des gouttelettes d'eau qui parsemaient ses épaules et son cou.

Un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que Jack se pressait contre elle, lui faisant ainsi sentir à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet.

« Jack... nous ne pouvons pas... pas ici... » dit Sam.

« Et pourquoi donc? Daniel et Teal'c sont en vadrouille pour un moment... Je ne vois pas ce qui peut nous empêcher... » murmura-t-il en déposant de tendres baisers dans son cou.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, il s'empara de ses lèvres la faisant taire dans un baiser langoureux. Alors qu'il l'embrassait, il sentit les mains de la jeune femme parcourir son torse avant de se glisser sous la ceinture de son boxer. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il la senti commencer à le caresser. Jamais elle n'avait pris une telle initiative, c'était toujours lui qui faisait le premier pas. Il était heureux qu'elle se sente assez en confiance avec lui pour lui offrir ce cadeau. Lentement, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses, entrainant avec elles le dernier rempart a sa nudité et, une fois débarrassé de l'encombrant morceau de tissus, elle le repoussa jusqu'à ce que son dos entre en contact avec le bord du bassin.

D'abord surprit, Jack la laissa faire, heureux qu'elle prenne l'initiative. Brusquement, elle s'écarta de lui et sans le quitter des yeux retira à son tour la dernière pièce de lingerie qui couvrait encore son corps. Féline, elle revint près de lui et colla son corps au sien, excitant encore plus sa virilité de ses mouvements suggestifs. Ne tenant plus face à une telle attaque, Jack s'empara de ses hanches et, inversant leurs positions, l'obligea à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui, profitant du mouvement pour se glisser brusquement en elle. Ils laissèrent échapper un soupir simultané lorsqu'ils ne formèrent plus qu'un. S'emparant de ses lèvres, Jack se mit à bouger lentement, alors que Sam caressait tendrement son dos, l'incitant ainsi à aller plus vite. Alors qu'il accédait finalement à sa demande muette, les deux militaires entendirent leur radio crépiter juste derrière eux.

_« Jack? Sam? Répondez, »_ dit la voix de Daniel.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard avant de décider d'un commun accord d'ignorer l'appel.

_« Jack, Sam? Répondez, je sais que vous m'entendez, » _insista Daniel.

Jack laissa échapper un grognement et, sans se séparer de Sam, fit un pas de côté et tendit le bras pour se saisir de sa radio.

« Quoi? » hurla-t-il sans pour autant cesser ses mouvements.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, cherchant à étouffer les gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant à mesure qu'elle approchait le point de non-retour.

_« On a trouvé l'arme Jack! » _s'exclama Daniel.

« On arrive dans 5 minutes... non plutôt 10, » répondit-il dans un souffle.

_« Mais Jack... »_

« Ecoutez Daniel, je suis un peu occupé là! » dit-il alors que Sam mordillait tendrement son cou. « Elle est là depuis des siècles, 10 petites minutes de plus ou de moins ne feront pas de différence! » s'exclama Jack avant d'éteindre sa radio et de la jeter au loin.

Face au regard furieux de Jack, Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voyant cela, Jack s'empara voracement de ses lèvres, la faisant taire tout en accélérant ses mouvements en elle. Un long gémissement de plénitude s'échappa de leur gorge alors qu'il la sentait se resserrer autour de lui, l'entrainant avec elle dans son ascension jusqu'au ciel. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils échangèrent un tendre regard avant de joindre à nouveau leur lèvres dans un baiser emplit de tendresse.

« On devrait peut-être y aller non? » suggéra Sam dans un petit sourire.

« J'ai bien envie de faire poireauter Daniel un moment, mais je pense que nous n'avons pas trop le choix, » répondit Jack en s'écartant à contre cœur de la jeune femme.

Il récupéra leurs sous-vêtements, qu'ils enfilèrent avant de sortir de l'eau. Sans se quitter des yeux, ils remirent leurs uniformes et Jack récupéra sa radio.

« Daniel? Vous êtes où? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

_« A 200 mètres à l'ouest de votre position, »_ répondit Teal'c.

« Très bien on arrive. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux militaires rejoignirent leurs amis. Daniel et Jack échangèrent un regard noir avant que le militaire ne focalise son attention sur l'engin qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

Dans une clairière, sur un piédestal se tenait ce qu'ils cherchaient. Flottant à quelques millimètres au-dessus de sa base, ils virent enfin l'arme qui allait sauver la Terre. Sam était déjà près d'elle, tournant autour, notant sur un bloc toutes les observations qu'elle pouvait faire sans toucher à l'engin. Jack étudia à son tour l'objet. En forme de pyramide, fait dans un métal noir il était là, silencieux, attendant d'être utilisé après des siècles de sommeil.

« Je pense que c'est du Naqquadah, » dit Sam en regardant le métal sombre.

« Ça parait logique, » répondit Daniel en s'approchant à son tour.

« Teal'c vous avez déjà vu ça quelque part? » demanda Jack.

« Non O'neill, jamais, c'est la première fois que je vois un de ces engins, » répondit le Jaffa.

Les deux hommes laissèrent les scientifiques étudier l'arme, restant à quelques mètres d'eux pour ne pas les déranger.

« Il ne semble y avoir aucune inscription sur la surface, » dit Daniel après avoir fait le tour de l'arme.

« Non, c'est ce que j'ai aussi constaté, » répondit Sam.

Chacune des faces de la pyramide était percée d'une ouverture circulaire, laissant apparaître l'intérieur de la structure. Daniel se pencha afin de jeter un œil a ce qui se cachait derrière le Naqquadah.

« Sam? Venez voir. »

La jeune femme s'approcha intriguée et prit la place de Daniel lorsqu'il s'écarta pour la laisser passer. Jetant à son tour un regard à l'intérieur, elle remarqua immédiatement une petite sphère, visiblement faite en Naqquadah elle aussi, flotter au centre de l'engin.

« Mais comment... » murmura-t-elle.

Imprudente mais curieuse, elle tendit la main vers la sphère, essayant de la toucher du bout des doigts, mais a sa grande surprise la petite boule de métal s'écarta d'elle, allant se cacher dans le haut de la pyramide. Sam échangea un regard surprit avec Daniel. Cet objet semblait doué d'une sorte d'intelligence, d'un instinct de survie.

« Comment allons-nous la ramener chez nous? » demanda soudain Jack.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard perplexe. Aucun n'avait pensé à ce problème. L'engin était bien trop grand pour franchir tous les obstacles qui, les avaient menés à lui et, dans tous les cas, le simple fait qu'il soit construit en Naqquadah le rendait intransportable, même à quatre. Posant son regard tout autour d'elle, Sam se figea en regardant le piédestal. Fait dans une pierre blanche qui semblait légèrement différente de celle qui avait été utilisé pour construire la citée, il semblait pourtant renfermer la clé de leur énigme.

« Jack viens par-là s'il te plait, » dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

Sans discuter, Jack s'avança et vint se placer près de Sam. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsque son regard suivit celui de Sam. Au milieu de la pierre blanche, se trouvait une plaque veinée de rouge. Lentement, Jack tendit la main et posa le bout de ses doigts sur l'étrange minerai. Immédiatement, le pan de mur glissa sur le côté, révélant une cavité peu profonde qui contenait un simple parchemin.

« Daniel, à vous de jouer... » dit Jack en s'écartant.

L'archéologue s'avança et sortit précautionneusement le morceau de papier de la cavité et l'étala par terre, le dépliant lentement. Les trois autres s'approchèrent et se placèrent en arc de cercle derrière Daniel qui venait de finir de déplier le parchemin.

« Sam... » appela Daniel.

La jeune femme vint s'agenouiller près de son ami et commença à étudier l'étrange bout de papier.

« C'est un plan, un schéma... » marmonna-t-elle en voyant les dessins devant elle.

« Un schéma de quoi? » demanda Jack en se penchant au-dessus de son épaule.

« De l'arme. Voilà pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener avec nous. Elle n'est là que pour nous montrer à quoi elle ressemblera une fois finie. Le vrai cadeau qu'ils nous ont fait est ce plan. Ils nous donnent la possibilité de fabriquer nous-même nos propres armes, » expliqua Sam en se tournant vers Jack.

« C'était quand même plus pratique de nous fournir les produit fini... Les ventes par correspondance c'est plus ce que c'était... » maugréa Jack.

Sam et Daniel lui jetèrent un regard surpris alors que Teal'c se contentait de lever un sourcil.

« Bon, Daniel, prenez autant de photo que possible de ce... ce... cette chose et on rentre à la maison, » ordonna Jack en commençant à ramasser leurs affaires.

Immédiatement, Daniel se mit au travail, prenant l'engin sous toutes les coutures, n'oubliant aucune partie de l'appareil. Il savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'ils seraient partis, ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. Il ne fallait rien oublier.

« C'est bon, » dit Daniel quelques minutes plus tard.

« Très bien, on y va alors, » répondit Jack.

Les quatre amis prirent le chemin du retour, ils languissaient de rentrer chez eux pourtant lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers Sam.

« Ca va aller? » demanda Jack inquiet.

« Oui, » répondit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

« Sûre? »

« Oui, Jack, ça va aller, j'en suis sûre... On y va maintenant? » répondit-elle sèchement.

Poussant un soupir résigné, Jack s'engagea dans le passage et entendit les autres le suivre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent tous sorti du couloir et de retour dans la salle de prière que Jack se détendit réellement. Ensemble, ils dirent adieux à l'immense salle et descendirent dans la cité. Au fil des rues, Jack se remémorait les visions qu'il avait eu en posant ses mains sur les murs. Pourtant au lieu de la révolte qu'il avait ressentie à l'aller, c'était de la compréhension qu'il ressentait alors. Après avoir vu les images dans le temple, il avait compris que ses précédentes visions dataient d'une période qui était bien antérieure à celle où les Anciens étaient devenus cette grande race qui leur avait fait de si beau cadeaux.

« Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire? » demanda Sam en se tournant vers lui.

« Rien, » répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour se saisir de sa main.

Ils profitèrent que Daniel et Teal'c étaient loin devant eux pour échanger un tendre baiser.

« On va s'arrêter là pour la nuit, » dit Jack alors qu'ils entraient sur la place du marché.

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Daniel. « Il est encore tôt... »

« Vous préférez dormir dans le passage qui mène au pont? » répondit Jack ironique.

« C'est vrai qu'il se fait tard... » marmonna Daniel.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un sourire avant de retourner dans la maison qui les avait accueillie lors de leur premier passage. Une fois installés à l'intérieur, ils firent un feu, plus par envie de lumière que par réelle nécessité, ils n'avaient rien à faire cuire. Alors que chacun sortait ses rations, Daniel leva la main pour les stopper.

« J'ai profité tout à l'heure que vous soyez... comment dire... occupés, » commença-t-il en regardant tour à tour Jack et Sam, « pour cueillir quelques pommes, » termina-t-il en sortant les fruits de son sac.

A la remarque, Jack lui lança un regard noir, alors que Sam rougissait comme une collégienne.

« Oui, bon... Ces pommes alors... » marmonna Jack après quelques secondes de silence.

Un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, Daniel leur lança une pomme à chacun et vint les rejoindre près du feu, cette fois vert. Ils firent un repas entièrement constitué de fruit, n'en laissant que quelques une pour le lendemain matin et allèrent se coucher.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse attention... » murmura Sam une fois qu'elle fut dans les bras de Jack.

« Je sais... » répondit-il.

Tous deux avaient la même pensée en tête. Comment allaient ils réussir à garder leur relation secrète à la base alors qu'ils avaient vécu ces quelques jours en parfaite liberté?

* * *

><p>Voilà, ils ont trouvé ce qu'ils étaient venu chercher... Je vous dis donc à la semaine prochaine!<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Salut! J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de folies avec le chocolat! Merci a ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une petite review! Voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 21<span>

Les derniers mètres menant à la porte furent les plus durs à parcourir. Les quatre explorateurs étaient épuisés. Ils avaient fait en un jour le chemin qui leur en avait pris deux à l'aller. Levés à l'aube, ils avaient marché toute la journée, ne s'arrêtant que quelques minutes pour manger ou se reposer. Le soleil, une fois de plus de plomb, leur brulait la nuque, rendant leur marche encore plus difficile.

« Daniel, composez les coordonnés, qu'on quitte enfin cette fournaise, » ordonna Sam en s'asseyant face à la porte.

Jack vint rapidement la rejoindre au sol et, sortant sa gourde de son sac, en vida le contenu sur lui. La chaleur devenait vraiment insupportable.

« Tu te sens bien? » demanda Jack le visage dégoulinant d'eau.

Sam lui fit un mince sourire en guise de réponse. Elle avait chaud et languissait vraiment de rentrer. Certes, cette planète resterait pour toujours gravée dans son esprit comme celle où elle avait vraiment lié sa vie avec celle de Jack, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de cette fournaise.

« La prochaine fois qu'on vient, on choisit l'hiver... » marmonna-t-elle.

« La prochaine fois? Parce que tu comptes revenir? » demanda-t-il surprit.

« Et bien... comment dire... c'est ici que... » marmonna-t-elle de manière quasiment inaudible.

« Quoi? » demanda Jack.

« Rien... rien, » répondit elle en se détournant rouge de honte.

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi sentimentale? A presque 40 ans agir comme une lycéenne en manque d'amour n'était vraiment pas son style mais depuis qu'elle connaissait Jack, elle faisait des tas de choses qui ne lui ressemblaient pas. Avoir une relation avec son supérieur direct par exemple... Mais elle ne pouvait nier que depuis que Jack était entré dans sa vie, elle se sentait plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avant.

« La porte est ouverte, » dit Daniel en voyant que les deux militaires ne se levaient pas.

Jack et Sam relevèrent la tête et fixèrent leur regard sur la flaque bleue avant de se tourner l'un vers l'autre.

« Allez y Daniel, on arrive, » dit Jack sans quitter Sam des yeux.

Tous deux savaient qu'une fois la porte franchie il allait falloir qu'ils reprennent leurs distances, qu'ils remettent leur masque. Mais aucun d'eux ne le voulait. Ils voulaient profiter des dernières minutes de liberté qui leur restait avant de retourner sur Terre.

« Très bien, mais ne trainez pas trop sinon Hammond va se poser des questions, » dit Daniel avant de franchir la porte en compagnie de Teal'c.

Les deux militaires restèrent silencieux quelques secondes avant que Jack ne vienne glisser son bras sur les épaules de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit-il dans un murmure.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher... Je n'y arriverais pas... » dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

Jack déposa un baiser sur les courtes boucles blondes de la jeune femme, mais ne répondit pas. Lui non plus ne parviendrait pas à jouer le jeu.

« Je vais appeler le Président... » dit-il.

« Jack... »

« Demain. Demain à la première heure j'appelle le Président et je lui dis ce qu'il en est, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Mais... » commença-t-elle.

« _Jack, Colonel Carter?_ » la coupa la voix de Hammond.

Jack tendit la main vers sa radio en poussant un soupir.

« Ici Jack. »

«_ Un problème sur la planète?_ » demanda Hammond d'une voix inquiète.

« Aucun George... Nous arrivons. Terminé. »

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard avant de se lever d'un même mouvement. Ensemble ils s'avancèrent vers la porte et, alors qu'ils allaient la franchir, Sam posa sa main sur le bras de Jack, le retenant. Le général tourna un regard surprit vers sa compagne.

« Sam? »

Sans répondre, la jeune femme glissa ses bras autour du cou de Jack et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprit, Jack répondit rapidement au baiser, glissant ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune femme, l'attirant contre lui.

« Demain... » murmura-t-il alors qu'ils restaient les yeux dans les yeux, front contre front.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire avant de se libérer de son étreinte et, c'est ensemble qu'ils franchirent la porte et qu'ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

« Jack, Colonel, je suis heureux de vous revoir, » dit Hammond qui les attendait au pied de la passerelle.

« Nous sommes aussi heureux de rentrer, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

« Débriefing dans 2h, allez à l'infirmerie, » ajouta Hammond dans un sourire.

Les deux militaires acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête, échangèrent un regard et allèrent rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Une fois arrivé à l'infirmerie, chacun prit place sur une table d'examen et Janet s'avança vers eux.

« Sam, tu viens avec moi, » demanda la jeune femme une fois près d'eux.

A la requête de son amie, Sam se tourna vers Jack, échangeant avec lui un regard étonné. Lentement, s'éloignant à regret de Jack, Sam suivit son amie alors qu'une horde d'infirmière entouraient déjà les trois hommes.

Une fois isolées, Janet fit signe a Sam de se déshabiller et de prendre place sur la table d'examen.

« Alors? Comment s'est passé la mission? » demanda Janet.

« Bien, nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, » répondit Sam.

« Sam... Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler... » dit Janet dans un sourire blasé.

« Oh... » murmura Sam en rosissant.

La doctoresse regarda son amie, un petit sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres. La gêne qu'elle ressentait était une réponse en soit, mais elle voulait bien plus que des suppositions, elle voulait entendre Sam lui dire exactement ce qui s'était passé lors de cette mission.

« Alors? »

« Et bien... » marmonna Sam en rougissant de plus belle.

« Avec le général? » demanda Janet un sourire de plus en plus grand sur les lèvres.

Sam lui jeta un regard outré en devenant écarlate.

« Quoi? J'ai bien le droit de savoir non? » se récria Janet faussement vexée.

« Je... Nous... » balbutia Sam.

« Vous vous êtes sautés dessus comme des sauvages? » demanda Janet espiègle.

« Janet! » s'exclama Sam.

« De toute façon même si tu ne me dis rien, je le saurais... »

« Et comment? »

« J'irais voir Daniel... » dit Janet une lueur gourmande au fond des yeux.

A l'expression qui venait de se peindre sur le visage de son amie, Sam éclata de rire, faisant ainsi retomber la pression qui était monté lentement en elle.

« Je ne vais pas te priver de cette... discussion alors... » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Sam! Aie pitié de ta pauvre amie célibataire! » se récria Janet.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel... Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, » répondit Sam.

Elle connaissait son amie par cœur.

« Sam... » murmura Janet en lui lançant un regard larmoyant.

Face à cette attaque des plus déloyales, Sam poussa un soupir. Elle savait que si elle ne lâchait pas quelques ragots à son amie, jamais elle ne pourrait rejoindre ses quartiers... et Jack.

« Bon ça va! Oui, les choses ont évolué entre Jack et moi. Voilà tu es contente? » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

« Evolué à quel point? » demanda la doctoresse en s'approchant de Sam.

« Elles ont évolué... C'est tout ce que tu auras de moi, » répondit Sam en rougissant à nouveau.

« Je le savais! » s'exclama Janet dans un immense sourire. « Vous vous êtes sautés dessus comme des sauvages! » ajouta-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

« C'est bon, c'est fini? » demanda froidement Sam.

Elle n'était pas du tout amusée par le comportement de son amie. Savoir que Janet était heureuse pour elle était une chose, la voir se comporter comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de relation sérieuse avant en était une autre. Elle se sentait pathétique.

Au ton de la jeune femme, Janet leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« Sam... Je suis désolée c'est juste que... avec tout ce qui s'est passé... »

« Je ne veux plus en reparler, » la coupa Sam.

Ces quelques jours passés sur cette planète lui avaient fait en quelque sorte oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qui n'était pas Jack et elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ses angoisses seulement quelques minutes après être rentré. Elle voulait continuer à vivre, reprendre sa vie. Avec Jack.

« Sam... »

« Non, c'est bon je peux partir? »

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête et libéra Sam qui se précipita hors de la pièce. Savoir qu'elle devrait aller voir le docteur Mackenzie était déjà assez perturbant pour elle sans qu'en plus sa meilleure amie en rajoute une couche. Une fois hors de la salle, elle constata que ses coéquipiers n'étaient déjà plus là. Déçue, elle regagna ses quartiers afin de prendre une douche avant d'aller rejoindre le général Hammond pour le débriefing. Alors qu'elle parcourrait les couloirs de la base, elle voyait les regards curieux se tourner vers elle. Tous cherchaient à savoir si elle était redevenue le colonel Carter qu'ils connaissaient ou la femme brisée qu'ils avaient vue quelques semaines plus tôt. Ignorant ces regards incessants, Sam ne s'arrêta que devant ses quartiers. Elle n'avait pas revu Jack depuis leur séparation à l'infirmerie. Poussant un soupir, elle entra chez elle. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alluma la lumière avant de se retourner vers son lit.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il était là. Assis sagement sur son lit. La dévorant des yeux, un sourire illuminant son visage. Il était là.

« Que te voulais Janet? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'approchait lentement de lui.

« Savoir... pour nous... » répondit-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

« Que les choses avaient évolué entre nous, c'est tout. Mais je sais qu'elle va aller voir Daniel et que lui, il parlera... » dit-elle alors qu'elle se glissait entre les jambes écartées de Jack.

« Il sait ce qu'il risque si il parle... » marmonna Jack son nez frottant doucement le ventre de Sam.

« Oui, mais Janet a des... arguments pour le faire parler... » répondit Sam en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Jack.

« Non? Daniel et le doc? » demanda Jack en relevant la tête, surprit.

« Pas vraiment... Mais elle sait comment le faire céder quand elle veut obtenir quelque chose de lui » expliqua-t-elle en caressant doucement la nuque de Jack alors qu'il avait entouré sa taille de ses bras.

« Pauvre Daniel... » murmura Jack plongeant son regard dans celui de Sam.

Face à l'intensité de ce regard, Sam se baisa lentement et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Jack. Le baiser était doux, presque aérien, leur lèvres s'effleuraient plus qu'elles ne se touchaient.

« Il faut que je prenne une douche, » murmura Sam contre ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Jack.

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois devant la cabine de douche, Jack commença à déshabiller Sam, lentement, effleurant sa peau d'une caresse à chaque vêtement retiré. Une fois qu'elle fut nu devant lui, il retira ses propres vêtements et alluma l'eau de la douche. Ensemble ils entrèrent sous le jet brulant. Laissant la vapeur envahir la pièce, Jack prit la fleur de bain qui était posée près de lui et tendrement la fit glisser sur le corps de Sam, lavant les traces de leur dernière mission, gravant sa marque dans la peau de la jeune femme. Sam le laissa faire, surprise par tant de douceur de sa part. Elle savait qu'il pouvait être doux, il le lui avait montré, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse faire preuve d'autant de tendresse.

Il savait que ces quelques jours de mission n'étaient qu'une parenthèse. Il avait senti que dès qu'elle avait franchi la porte, la tension qui l'habitait avant leur départ avait repris possession d'elle. Il l'avait vu dans son regard lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ses quartiers. Il savait qu'il devait être doux avec elle, ne pas la brusquer, elle n'était pas encore prête. Lentement il remplaça l'éponge par ses lèvres, embrassant la peau offerte de la jeune femme. Toujours sans la brusquer, il se colla à son dos, glissant ses mains sur son ventre, la serrant contre lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant. Sentir l'eau couler le long de leur corps enlacés lui suffisait.

« Nous allons être en retard pour le briefing, » murmura Sam.

« Et nous devons aussi rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c au mess, » répondit Jack sur le même ton.

« On devrait y aller, » ajouta Sam en se tournant pour lui faire face.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard. Jack repoussa une mèche ruisselante qui barrait le front de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Poussant un soupir à l'unisson, les deux amants sortirent de la douche. Une fois secs et habillés, Jack quitta furtivement les quartiers de Sam. Tant que leur relation n'était pas officielle, ils devaient faire attention. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam quittait à son tour ses quartiers et prenait la direction du mess. Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, les trois hommes étaient déjà là. Elle ne savait pas comment Jack avait fait pour arriver le premier alors qu'il devait passer par ses quartiers avant. Les quatre amis échangèrent un sourire lorsque la jeune femme vint les rejoindre. Cela faisait du bien d'être à la maison et, surtout, de manger autre chose que des rations. Pas que la cuisine du mess soit digne d'un quatre étoiles, mais c'était toujours mieux que ce qu'ils avaient dû ingurgiter au cours de leur mission.

Les minutes défilèrent en silence, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour combler le silence qui les entourait. Et étrangement, les autres soldats présents semblaient avoir calqué leur comportement sur celui de l'équipe phare de la base et leur supérieur.

« On doit y aller, » dit Daniel en regardant sa montre, brisant ainsi le silence.

D'un même mouvement, ils se levèrent et, sous les yeux des soldats présents, quittèrent le mess. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés en salle de briefing et, pour la première fois, Jack participa à un débriefing dans le rôle du soldat et non du dirigeant.

Les trois membres de SG1 s'installèrent comme ils en avaient l'habitude et Jack, après une courte hésitation prit place à côté de Sam. Tous se tournèrent vers Hammond qui venait lui aussi de s'asseoir, mais en bout de table.

« Très bien, allons-y, cette mission... » dit Hammond.

« Tout s'est bien passé, » répondit Sam.

« On a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, » ajouta Jack.

« Racontez-moi, » dit Hammond.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Daniel. Poussant un soupir, le jeune homme commença son récit. Il narra les diverses étapes de leurs voyage n'omettant rien, pas même ses propres négligences. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus Jack et Sam devenaient nerveux. Comment allait-il justifier le fait qu'ils s'étaient éclipsés à plusieurs reprises, seuls tous les deux. Alors qu'il en arrivait à leur première escapade, les deux militaires échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Daniel.

« Et puis... euh... Je suis allé chercher du bois et... on a monté les tentes... Sam a fait le feu et... euh... » balbutia Daniel.

« On s'est installé pour manger, » continua Teal'c.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il venait en quelques mots de sauver la carrière de ses deux amis. Poussant un soupir, Daniel continua son récit alors que Jack et Sam lançaient un regard reconnaissant à Teal'c qui se contenta d'incliner imperceptiblement la tête. Alors que Daniel se perdait dans les détails insignifiants de la mission, Jack et Sam ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'échanger des regards à chaque fois que Daniel 'omettait' de parler d'une situation qui aurait pu être compromettante. Pourtant, leur petit jeu ne passa pas aussi inaperçu qu'ils auraient pu le croire. Une fois que Daniel eut terminé son histoire et montré le plan qu'ils avaient trouvé au cœur du temple, Hammond se leva.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tout s'est bien passé pour vous. Pendant un moment j'ai pensé vous envoyer des renforts lorsque vous ne répondiez plus aux appels radio... »

« C'était à cause de la montagne, » précisa Jack, coupant Hammond qui lui lança un regard noir.

« Mais finalement tout est bien qui finit bien, » continua-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. « J'ai parlé au Président pendant que vous étiez à l'infirmerie. Je dois rester ici encore une semaine, le temps que vous reveniez de permission, » ajouta Hammond dans un sourire.

Bien qu'il ait été heureux de quitter cette base de fou et son commandement qui lui avait fait perdre le peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur la tête, il était enchanté de cette assignation. Dans un sourire, il regarda SG1 et Jack se lever.

« Jack, attendez, je dois vous parler, » dit-il alors qu'il allait quitter la pièce en compagnie de ses amis.

Jack échangea un regard avec Sam, lui faisant comprendre qu'il viendrait la rejoindre plus tard, avant de se tourner vers Hammond. Alors que SG1 allait vaquer à ses occupations, Jack et Hammond allèrent s'enfermer dans le bureau qui jouxtait la salle de briefing. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils réalisèrent l'incongruité de la situation. Hammond était là pour diriger la base, mais Jack était le réel commandant ici. Qui devait s'installer dans le fauteuil derrière le bureau? Haussant les épaules simultanément, les deux hommes s'installèrent sur les chaises qui faisaient face au bureau.

« Vous comptez l'annoncer au Président? » demanda immédiatement Hammond.

Jack le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« Que... Quoi? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Pour vous et Sam? » précisa Hammond.

Cette fois Jack resta bouche bée. Comment savait-il?

« Vous n'êtes pas aussi discret que vous le pensez, » ajouta Hammond dans un sourire.

Voyant que le vieux général ne comptait pas les dénoncer, Jack commença à se détendre.

« Merci... » dit Jack. « De ne rien dire, » ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogatif que lui lançait Hammond.

« Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui ai insisté pour que cette fichue loi soit abolie ici. Si vous la rendez heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, » dit Hammond en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Jack.

« Vous l'aimez n'est-ce pas? » demanda Jack à voix basse.

« Oui, je l'ai vu naitre, son père est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et pendant qu'il n'est pas là, je me sens... responsable d'elle. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il avait senti dès le début qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre le vieux général et Sam. Maintenant il savait et comptait bien en tenir compte pour adapter son comportement. Il ne connaissait pas encore le père de Sam, mais le fait de savoir que Hammond veillait sur elle, le rassurait tout en le mettant mal à l'aise.

« Demain... Avant de partir j'appelle le Président, » dit Jack.

« Alors c'est vraiment sérieux? » demanda Hammond en plantant son regard dans celui de Jack.

« Oui... » répondit-il dans un souffle. « C'est sérieux... » ajouta-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du vieux général. Il savait que l'homme qui était en face de lui était sincère, qu'il tenait vraiment à Sam et que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir intentionnellement. Pourtant il savait aussi que quand Jacob reviendrait, Jack risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'était pas du tout le genre de personne que Jacob avait imaginé pour sa fille. Mais il serait là, présent pour arrondir les angles, pour soutenir Jack dans cette épreuve.

« Je suis heureux de le savoir, » dit Hammond.

Jack releva la tête et croisa le regard avenant du général. Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

« Allez la rejoindre, elle doit vous attendre. Et profitez bien de cette semaine. »

Jack se leva fit un signe de tête à Hammond et quitta la pièce. Oui, Sam l'attendait et il comptait bien profiter de la semaine qui arrivait. Ils en avaient besoin tous les deux. Prendre leurs marques sur Terre, apprendre à vivre ensemble, pour quelques temps déjà avant de penser à éventuellement emménager ensemble. Mais cela ne servait à rien de faire de tels projets en l'état actuel des choses. Prendre son temps voilà ce qu'il devait faire. Prendre son temps et ne pas la brusquer.

Il savait où la trouver, en sortant de la salle de briefing, il prit directement la direction du labo de Sam. Il savait qu'elle devait être avec Daniel en train d'étudier le parchemin trouvé dans la citée des Anciens. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il constata qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Devant lui de trouvait Sam et Daniel, tête contre tête, penchés sur les schémas représentant l'arme.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que nous sommes en vacances... » lança Jack en entrant dans la pièce.

Les deux scientifiques sursautèrent à la brusque intrusion et se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Daniel lui lança un regard noir alors que Sam se contentait de sourire.

« Jack! Que te voulais Hammond? »

« Oh... Des truc... de dirigeant, » répondit Jack en faisant un vague mouvement des mains.

Il ne voulait pas lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer avec le vieux général, pas maintenant, pas tant qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls.

« Vous avez appris quelque chose? » demanda-t-il soudain, voulant changer de sujet.

« A première vue, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problème pour la construction de l'arme, » répondit Sam. « Heureusement que nous avons plusieurs mines de Naqquadah dans la galaxie. »

Les deux scientifiques commencèrent à discuter technique alors que Jack, perdu dès la seconde phrase, se contentait de les regarder. Dans son élément, Sam semblait être parfaitement détendue. Jack était heureux de la voir comme cela.

« Parfait... Mais nous verrons ça en revenant des vacances... il se fait tard, » dit Jack, les coupant dans leur discussion.

A ces mots, les deux scientifiques relevèrent la tête et Sam fit un sourire a Jack lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, alors que Daniel se contentait de leur lancer un regard amusé. Jack était tellement transparent lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sam.

« Vous partez ce soir? » demanda Daniel en jetant un regard a Sam.

« Non... J'ai un coup de fil à donner demain, » répondit Jack sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

Le regard de Daniel passa de Jack à Sam qui rosissait joliment.

« Une... officialisation serait-elle en vue? »

Sam hocha doucement la tête, alors qu'un sourire étirait les lèvres de Jack.

« Je suis heureux pour vous, » ajouta Daniel dans un sourire.

« Au fait Daniel... Pas un mot de tout ça avant que cette histoire soit réglée, » précisa Jack.

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Jack! A qui voulez-vous que j'en parle? » se récria Daniel.

« Janet... » dit Sam en se tournant vers son ami. « Elle a décidé de vous tirer les vers du nez... »

A cette précision, le visage de Daniel oscilla entre la peur et la joie. Il adorait quand Janet voulait lui soutirer des informations, mais cette fois, il se trouvait entre elle et la possible colère de Jack.

« Essayez de l'éviter jusqu'à demain au moins... » suggéra Sam en comprenant le dilemme qui se jouait en lui.

Daniel acquiesça silencieusement et regarda ses amis quitter la salle. Restant perdu dans ses pensées, il sorti à son tour et prit le chemin de ses quartiers, espérant ne pas tomber sur la doctoresse au détour d'une couloir.

« Tu passes la nuit avec moi? » demanda Jack.

La jeune femme resta silencieuse quelques seconde, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Sur la planète, elle ne s'était pas posé de questions, acceptant les avances de Jack sans le moindre complexe, même lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre intimité. Le rouge lui monta au joues lorsqu'elle repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la salle du temple. Elle ne comprenait pas sa propre hésitation face à la demande de Jack. Elle adorait pourtant passer la nuit dans ses bras, sentir ses mains glisser sur elle, sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau. Mais elle hésitait. Ici, les conséquences étaient bien plus importantes. S'ils se faisaient prendre avant que le Président ne soit mis au courant, leur carrière allait en subir les conséquences et ils risquaient d'être séparés, affectés ailleurs. Oh bien sûr, pas elle, elle était indispensable, mais Jack venait juste d'arriver, il pouvait repartir aussi facilement qu'il était venu...

« Jack... je... » hésita-t-elle.

« Je comprends... Je serais dans mes quartiers... » dit Jack, une lueur de tristesse et de compréhension au fond des yeux.

Il effleura discrètement le bras de Sam avant de s'écarter.

« Bonne nuit Colonel, » dit-il alors qu'un soldat passait près d'eux.

« Bonne nuit mon général, » répondit elle d'une petite voix.

Elle savait qu'elle l'avait blessé avec ses hésitation, mais elle le faisait aussi pour lui, pour sa carrière, elle avait compris que ces quelques semaines à la tête de cette base avaient revêtu une importance capitale pour lui. Elle avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de cet endroit. Tout comme elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. La mort dans l'âme, elle le regarda s'éloigner lentement et prendre la direction de ses quartiers. Lorsqu'il eut disparu à l'angle du couloir, elle se retourna et entra chez elle.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur elle, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Peut-être le fait que Jack ne soit pas là? Peut-être l'étrange sensation de l'avoir repoussé alors qu'elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie? Elle n'en savait rien.

Jack attendit d'être arrivé dans ses quartiers pour laisser sa frustration exploser. Son poing alla s'écraser contre le panneau de bois. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté? Tout s'était pourtant bien passé depuis leur retour, alors pourquoi ce brusque changement dans son comportement? Il se sentait complètement perdu. Poussant un soupir, il alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions lorsque le téléphone sonna.

« O'neill, » répondit-il d'une voix hargneuse.

_« Papa? »_

« Charlie! Je suis heureux de t'entendre! » s'exclama-t-il.

_« Moi aussi, ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre. »_

« Désolé, je... je ne pouvais pas répondre... je... » hésita-t-il.

_« Tu ne peux rien me dire je sais, » _répondit Charlie_._

« Comment vas-tu? »

_« Je vais bien, mes examens se terminent dans trois jours, »_ répondit Charly d'une voix enjouée.

« C'est super ça... Tu vas pouvoir venir me voir. »

_« Mais et ton travail? »_

« J'ai une permission d'une semaine, je vais la passer dans le chalet, » expliqua Jack un sourire dans la voix.

_« Tu... seras seul? »_ demanda Charlie, gêné.

« Non, Sam sera avec moi. J'aimerai en profiter pour que vous vous rencontriez. »

_« Je ne sais pas trop papa. Il faut que j'aille voir maman aussi, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de passer vous voir. »_

« Charlie, s'il te plait, c'est important pour moi. Et pour elle aussi. Elle est impatiente de te rencontrer, » plaida Jack.

_« Très bien, je passerais en rentrant de New York. J'arriverais vendredi dans la soirée, ça te va? »_ répondit Charlie en cédant face au ton qu'avait employé son père.

« C'est parfait. »

Quelques coups discrets frappés à sa porte le firent sursauter.

« Attend deux minutes Charlie, on frappe à ma porte, » dit Jack.

Jack déposa le téléphone sur son lit et alla ouvrir la porte. Il fut surprit de découvrir Sam, pale, et tremblante devant lui. S'écartant, il la laissa entrer et referma derrière elle.

« Je... Je ne pouvais pas dormir... sans toi... Je suis désolée Jack... » balbutia-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Chut... Calmes toi... » murmura Jack en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le regard de Jack se posa sur le téléphone quelques secondes.

« Je suis désolée, je te dérange... » murmura Sam en suivant son regard.

« Non, je suis avec Charlie... tu veux lui parler? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

« Je... »

Jack la regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, cherchant à savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle se trouvait. Puis voyant le léger mouvement de tête qu'elle lui fit comme réponse, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il l'entraina vers le lit.

« Charlie? »

_« Je suis là. »_

« J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter, » dit-il en regardant Sam.

Elle était pale et semblait nerveuse. Il lui sera tendrement la main avant de reprendre sa conversation avec son fils.

« Sam est là, »

_« Oh, »_ répondit Charlie, surprit. _« Elle... Elle veut me parler? »_

« Oui, je te la passe, » répondit Jack avant de tendre le combiné à Sam.

La jeune femme s'en saisit d'une main tremblante et le colla à son oreille sans quitter Jack des yeux.

« Allo? » dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

_« Bonjour, »_ répondit Charlie, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

« Je... je suis Sam. »

_« Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, »_ répondit Charlie, un sourire dans la voix.

A cette réplique, Sam tourna un regard surpris vers Jack. Elle savait qu'il avait parlé d'elle avec son fils, mais elle ne savait pas trop ce que Jack avait pu lui dire.

« Il m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de vous, » dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la conversation. Aucun d'eux ne savait quel sujet aborder.

« Comment vont les études? » demanda-t-elle soudain.

_« Oh... Euh... Bien, je suis en pleine période d'examen, »_ répondit Charlie soulagé que le silence ne se prolonge pas.

« Je me rappelle de l'excitation que procurent les examens, » dit Sam dans un sourire.

La conversation se poursuivit devant Jack. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas la jeune femme, voyant défiler sur son visage diverses émotions, il fut heureux de constater qu'au fil de la conversation, elle semblait se détendre. Il avait toujours pressenti que Sam et Charlie s'entendraient, mais ce baptême du feu était un vrai soulagement pour lui.

_« Je crois qu'on se voit à la fin de la semaine? » _dit Charlie.

« Pardon? » s'exclama Sam en tournant un regard surpris vers Jack.

_« Je vois que mon père ne vous a encore rien dit... »_ répondit-il nerveux.

« Visiblement... »marmonna Sam sans quitter Jack des yeux.

_« Alors je n'en dit pas plus, »_ répondit Charlie. _« Je vous dit à vendredi et je vous laisse passer un savon à mon père. J'ai été heureux de vous parler Sam. »_

« Moi aussi, Charlie, j'ai hâte de vous rencontrer, » répondit Sam avant de raccrocher.

Dès que le téléphone fut sur son socle, Sam tourna un regard noir vers Jack.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il innocemment.

« Vendredi? » dit-elle froidement.

« Le jour entre jeudi et samedi, » dit Jack dans un sourire.

« Jack... qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Quand comptais-tu me prévenir? » demanda-t-elle furieuse.

« Ecoutes Sam. Déjà calmes toi, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour si peu. J'ai proposé à Charlie de venir nous voir seulement quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Ce n'était pas prémédité je te le promets, » se justifia Jack.

Sam lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais face au ton sincère de Jack, elle se calma. Elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devrait rencontrer Charlie, alors autant que cela se fasse le plus rapidement possible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour la semaine? » demanda-t-elle en se glissant dans les bras de son compagnon.

« J'aimerais t'emmener dans mon chalet, dans le Minnesota, » répondit Jack en la serrant contre lui.

« Tu veux qu'on passe cette semaine ensemble? » demanda Sam surprise.

« Bien sûr! » répondit Jack. « Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir sans moi? »

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire. Elle était surprise qu'il prenne la peine de planifier ses vacances en l'incluant dans ses projets. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée d'être aussi importante aux yeux de cet homme.

« Mais on en reparlera demain, il est temps de dormir... » murmura Jack en s'écartant de la jeune femme.

Elle le regarda, cherchant à savoir pourquoi il la repoussait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle le vit retirer son t-shirt et commencer à défaire sa ceinture. Voyant que son regard ne le quittait pas, Jack lui fit un sourire espiègle avant de retirer complètement son pantalon. Une fois en boxer, sans lui adresser une parole, il se glissa sous les couvertures et plongea son regard dans celui de Sam qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté.

« Tu viens? » l'invita-t-il en ouvrant le drap pour qu'elle se glisse près de lui.

Sam se leva et disparu dans la salle de bain sous le regard attendrit de Jack. Elle ressorti quelques minutes plus tard. Les yeux de Jack se posèrent immédiatement sur elle. Il laissa son regard remonter le long de ses interminables jambes, nues, ne s'arrêtant qu'au niveau de la chemise qui dissimulait son corps. A cette vue, les sourcils de Jack se froncèrent et il releva la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Un petit sourire espiègle étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme et une étrange lueur brillait dans ses yeux.

« Je me suis permise de t'emprunter ça... » dit-elle en s'approchant du lit.

« Elle te va bien mieux qu'a moi, » répondit Jack dans un sourire, sans la quitter des yeux.

Lui rendant son sourire, elle se glissa sous les draps à ses côtés et vint se blottir dans ses bras. Immédiatement, elle senti la main de Jack glisser le long de sa cuisse et se faufiler sous la chemise. Un petit rire s'échappa se ses lèvres lorsqu'elle entendit le grognement de Jack au moment où il découvrit qu'elle portait toujours ses sous-vêtements.

« Tu es cruelle avec moi... » marmonna-t-il le nez niché dans ses boucles blondes.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle dans un sourire avant de se retourner pour lui présenter son dos.

« Sam... »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'elle senti le corps de Jack se coller à son dos et son bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Elle le senti déposer un tendre baiser sur sa nuque avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

Une lueur de tristesse éclaira les yeux de Jack lorsqu'il senti qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle allait mieux qu'avant la mission, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à reprendre sa vie comme avant. Cette mission était vraiment une parenthèse dans son processus de guérison. Pendant un moment, Jack avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas, mais visiblement, ses vœux n'avaient pas été réalisés. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui, acceptait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'effleure, mais n'était pas encore prête à aller plus loin. Poussant un soupir, Jack resserra son emprise autour de la jeune femme, la rapprochant encore de lui avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! Un chapitre tout en tendresse mais les choses évoluent lentement. Contents de voir revenir Charlie? Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine... En attendant... Une p'tite review?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews et un merci tout particulier à **MyaParker **qui a signé la 100ème review sur cette fic! Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chapitre!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 22<span>

Lorsque Jack émergea du sommeil, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il senti le corps souple de Sam pressé contre le sien. Baissant les yeux sur elle, il constata que pendant la nuit, quelques boutons de la chemise s'étaient ouverts et laissaient apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. A cette vue, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine et il senti un torrent de lave se déverser dans ses veines. Il avait envie d'elle, la tenir dans ses bras, partager son lit sans la toucher avait été un supplice, mais ce n'était rien comparé a ce qu'il ressentait ce matin.

Tendrement, il laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps de la jeune femme encore endormie, caressant ses cuisses, faisant peu à peu remonter la chemise dans sa propre ascension. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Sam alors qu'elle s'agitait doucement dans son sommeil. Toujours dans l'éteinte de Jack, Sam se retourna, lui présentant une nouvelle fois son dos. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il venait se glisser contre elle, posant à nouveau sa main sur la cuisse dénudée de la jeune femme. Lentement, il reprit son ascension, caressant la peau de sa cuisse avant de passer sur sa hanche pour finir sur son ventre. A présent seuls deux boutons retenaient encore la chemise fermée.

D'un geste doux, Jack fit glisser sa main sur le ventre de Sam, laissant ses doigts jouer quelques secondes avec l'élastique de sa culotte avant de franchir ce dernier obstacle entre lui et le but qu'il s'était fixé.

« Jack... » souffla-t-elle alors qu'un doigt curieux la caressait tendrement.

Jack accentua son toucher sur elle et, soudain, il la senti sursauter contre lui.

« Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

« Rien, » répondit-il en continuant à la caresser tendrement.

« Mais... »

« Chuuuut... Détends-toi... » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Petit à petit, il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur elle, la faisant doucement gémir de plaisir. Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune femme écarta imperceptiblement les cuisses, lui donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à sa féminité. Alors qu'il la sentait se détendre sous ses attouchements, Jack se glissa en elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Jack! »

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de Jack alors qu'il commençait un lent va et vient. La jeune femme le laissa faire quelques minutes avant de se saisir brusquement de sa main. Sans un mot, elle s'écarta de lui et repoussa les couvertures au loin. Sous le regard étonné de Jack, elle fit lentement glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes, le laissant nu, allongé sur le lit. Elle retira ses propres sous-vêtements et vint se placer à califourchon sur Jack. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et brûlant lorsqu'elle prit l'initiative de les unir. Elle était magnifique, les yeux brillants ne le quittant pas, ondulant lentement sur lui, la bouche entrouverte, laissant passer un souffle de plus en plus court et cette chemise qui ne tenait plus que par un bouton.

N'y tenant plus, Jack leva les mains vers elle défit le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Immédiatement, ses mains se mirent à caresser la poitrine ainsi offerte de la jeune femme, lui arrachent un gémissement sourd. Brusquement, Jack se redressa, glissant ses mains dans son dos alors que la jeune femme continuait à se mouvoir sur lui, il lança sa bouche à l'assaut de sa peau de nacre, la dévorant avec une avidité dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve.

Sam avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, l'incitant à accentuer la pression de sa langue sur elle. Soudain, les bras de Jack se refermèrent sur elle et il les fit basculer sur le lit, prenant ainsi la position dominante. Plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme qui venait d'enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, il accéléra ses mouvements, les faisant lentement monter de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se resserrer autour lui, l'entrainant avec elle dans la félicité.

Jack s'écarta pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids et la prit dans ses bras. Lentement, ils reprirent leur souffle, les doigts de Sam caressant tendrement la peau humide du torse de Jack.

« Je vais devoir partir... j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer, » dit Jack au bout d'un moment.

« Et moi j'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur MacKenzie, » répondit Sam.

« Tu vas... lui parler de nous? » demanda Jack en se redressant sur son coude pour la regarder.

« Oui... Je pense que ce sera l'une de mes dernières séances avec lui... Grâce à toi, » murmura-t-elle en l'attirant pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack, il était heureux pour elle, pour eux.

« Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure? » demanda-t-il.

« 10h30, » répondit-elle.

Jack hocha lentement la tête avant de s'écarter de la jeune femme. Sous son regard brûlant, il traversa la pièce, toujours nu et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette éponge enroulée autour de ses hanches, quelques gouttes d'eau glissant encore sur sa poitrine. Sam ne le quittait toujours pas des yeux. Sans se préoccuper de la jeune femme nue, encore dans son lit, Jack commença à s'habiller. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, il l'entendit sortir de sous les draps et s'approcher lentement de lui. Il venait d'enfiler son pantalon et s'était accroupi pour lasser ses chaussures lorsqu'il senti les mains de Sam se poser sur ses épaules et redessiner lentement les cicatrices qui marquaient sa peau.

« Les Black Ops ont laissé leur traces sur moi, » murmura Jack en se redressant, toujours de dos.

Sam remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres, embrassant une à une les vieilles blessures de son amant. Lentement Jack se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de la femme nue face à lui. Comment une femme qui avait supporté autant de souffrance dans sa vie pouvait-elle être aussi tendre et attentionnée? Il ne comprenait pas. Fermant les yeux, il la senti glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'attirer vers elle pour échanger un tendre baiser.

« Je dois y aller... le Président... » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Je sais... » répondit-elle sans pour autant le lâcher.

« Sam... Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

« Rien... Enfin... » murmura-t-elle.

« Parles moi... »

« J'aimerais que... J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi... Chez le docteur MacKenzie, » lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Jack la regarda quelques secondes silencieux. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de lui, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui demande une telle chose. Il ne savait comment réagir.

« Tu es... sûre? » demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça silencieusement avant de venir se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller, » dit-il.

« Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue? » demanda-t-elle espiègle.

« Je l'adore... C'est justement le problème... Si tu restes comme ça... Jamais je n'irais parler au Président, » dit-il en parcourant son corps du regard.

Elle laissa lentement glisser ses ongles sur le torse de Jack, joua un instant avec la ceinture de son pantalon avant de s'écarter de lui. Elle lui fit un dernier sourire avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Jack laissa échapper un soupir tremblant et secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Cette femme le rendait totalement fou. Il enfila une chemise et sa veste d'uniforme avant de quitter ses quartiers.

Jack parcouru les couloirs de la base rapidement en direction de son bureau. Une fois devant la porte il frappa et attendit que le général Hammond l'autorise à renter.

« Alors maintenant vous frappez à la porte de votre propre bureau? » dit Hammond dans un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il était occupé et je ne veux pas déranger, » répondit Jack en lui rendant son sourire.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, restant face à face a se dévisager. La conversation de la veille flottait autour d'eux, les rendant mal à l'aise.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Vous avez un coup de téléphone à passer, » dit soudain Hammond en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« George? » appela Jack avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

« Oui? » répondit Hammond en se retournant.

« Qu'est... Que... Comment j'aborde ce... sujet avec lui? » balbutia Jack.

Hammond le regarda quelques secondes en silence avant de secouer la tête, blasé.

« Ecoutez Jack. Il n'est pas différent de n'importe qui. Parlez-lui comme vous m'avez parlé. Ca va bien se passer, » répondit-il en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Jack.

« Facile à dire. Vous étiez déjà au courant... » marmonna Jack.

« Il l'est aussi, j'en suis sûr, » répondit Hammond dans un sourire.

« Quoi? » s'exclama Jack choqué.

« Jack, il n'est pas bête... Vous lui faites votre rapport tous les deux jours. Je vous l'ai déjà dit Jack. Vous n'êtes pas aussi discret que vous le pensiez... » dit Hammond avant de quitter la pièce.

Jack se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil derrière son bureau et poussa un soupir avant de décrocher le téléphone rouge.

« Ici le général O'neill, passez-moi le président. »

« Jack! » entendit il quelques secondes plus tard.

« Monsieur le Président. »

« Alors cette première mission sur le terrain? » demanda le Président d'une voix enjouée.

« Bien, Monsieur. Mais... le général Hammond a du vous faire son rapport... » répondit-il hésitant.

« Oh, oui, il l'a fait, » répondit Hayes dans un rire.

Le silence s'imposa quelques secondes dans la conversation alors que Jack essayait désespérément de trouver un moyen d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

« Vous vouliez me parler de quelque chose en particulier ou c'était juste pour prendre de mes nouvelles? » demanda le Président dans un rire.

« Non... Non. Je voulais vous parler de... Vous savez ce... cet arrangement particulier qu'a la base à propos de l'AFI36-2909... »

« Vous voulez que je rétablisse cette loi? » demanda Hayes, surprit.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout... c'est juste que... »

« Jack! Crachez le morceau... Je suis le Président des États-Unis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire! » s'exclama soudain Hayes, faisant sursauter Jack.

« J'entretiens une relation avec une de mes subalternes, » lâcha Jack d'une traite.

« Le Colonel Samantha Carter, je sais, » répondit Hayes.

« Mais... Mais... comment? » balbutia Jack.

« Jack, ça doit faire trois semaines que lorsque vous me faites votre rapport, son nom apparaît toutes les deux minutes... Je ne suis pas totalement idiot vous savez... » répondit joyeusement Hayes. « J'attendais seulement que vous trouviez le courage de m'en parler... »

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit plus tôt, » commença Jack soulagé. « Mais... Je ne savais pas si c'était sérieux... Pour elle. »

« Je vois. Vous saurez rester professionnel? »

« Absolument monsieur. »

« Alors soyez heureux Jack! Et j'espère être invité au mariage! » ajouta Hayes avant de raccrocher.

Jack se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil et appuya ses poings contre ses yeux en poussant un soupir. Il l'avait fait. Il avait parlé au Président et avait eu l'autorisation de poursuivre sa relation avec Sam. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant frapper à la porte.

« Entrez. »

« Alors? » demanda Hammond en refermant la porte derrière lui.

« C'est fait... Et vous aviez raison, il était déjà au courant, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Maintenant que c'est officiel, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous préparer à rencontrer Jacob... » insinua Hammond.

A ces mots, une grimace se dessina sur le visage de Jack. Le plus dur restait à venir.

« Je dois y aller, » dit Jack en se levant.

« Passez de bonnes vacances, » dit Hammond en prenant la place que venait de quitter Jack.

Jack lui fit un sourire avant de quitter la pièce. Regardant sa montre, il constata qu'il avait tout juste le temps de rejoindre Sam avant son rendez-vous chez MacKenzie. Le seul problème qui se posait à lui était qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune femme. Sa première étape dans ses recherches fut son labo, mais une fois-là, il se heurta à une porte fermée. Il passa ensuite par l'infirmerie, mais la personne qu'il interrogea sur place lui apprit qu'elle n'avait pas vu le colonel Carter depuis la veille. Jack prit la direction du mess, espérant qu'elle s'y trouverait en compagnie de Daniel et Teal'c, mais encore une fois personne n'était présent. Teal'c était parti passer quelques jours avec son fils et Daniel devait aller visiter quelques musées poussiéreux et avait déjà dû quitter la base. Résigné, Jack poussa un soupir avant de retourner dans ses quartiers. Peut-être l'attendait elle là-bas? Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête sans grande conviction, mais elle était là. Assise sur son lit, les yeux perdus vers la pendule accrochée au mur, les mains étroitement serrées l'une contre l'autre.

« Ah, tu es là, » dit Jack en entrant.

Immédiatement la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire. Elle avait eu peur pendant un moment qu'il ne vienne pas. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il acceptait de l'accompagner.

« Je viens de parler avec le président... » ajouta-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

« Et? » demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Il était déjà au courant... »

« Quoi? » s'exclama Sam.

« Je sais, je ne pensais pas être aussi transparent... Mais il l'a plutôt bien prit, » dit Jack en s'accroupissant devant Sam. « Il veut qu'on l'invite à notre mariage, » ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

Sam laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux qui fit froncer les sourcils de Jack. Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'ils pouvaient vivre leur relation au grand jour, mais elle n'arrivait pas à ignorer la sourde angoisse qui s'insinuait lentement en elle a la simple pensée de son entretien avec MacKenzie. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle se sentait bien, grâce à Jack. Mais comment allait réagir le psychiatre a un tel changement?

« On... on devrait y aller non? » suggéra Jack en regardant sa montre.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se leva sans un mot. D'un même pas, les deux militaires sortirent des quartiers de Jack et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du docteur MacKenzie. Une fois devant la porte, Sam frappa.

« Colonel Carter! Je suis heureux de vous revoir, » s'exclama MacKenzie en ouvrant la porte. « Général? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » demanda-t-il en posant un regard surpris sur Jack.

« Et bien... »

« Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi, » le coupa Sam d'une voix ferme.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers elle et MacKenzie leur fit signe d'entrer. Il referma la porte derrière eux et les invita à s'installer sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Alors, comment vous sentez vous après cette mission? » demanda MacKenzie lorsqu'ils furent installés.

« Fatiguée, mais bien, » répondit Sam.

« Fatiguée? Vous ne dormez pas bien? »

« Si... C'est juste que... » balbutia Sam rougissante en glissant sa main dans celle de Jack.

Jack se tourna vers elle, surpris. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle agirait de la sorte face au psychiatre. Elle semblait vraiment lui faire confiance.

« Je vois... » murmura MacKenzie dans un sourire gêné. « Je suis heureux pour vous. Pour vous deux, » ajouta-t-il en regardant Jack.

Ce dernier lui fit un petit signe de tête et serra doucement la main de Sam. La jeune femme lui adressa un regard reconnaissant pour le soutien que lui apportait sa simple présence auprès d'elle.

« Et vous général? Comment allez-vous? » demanda soudain le psychiatre en se tournant vers Jack.

« Moi? Je vais parfaitement bien, » répondit Jack dans un sourire en se tournant vers Sam.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un tendre regard avant de retourner leur attention vers l'homme qui leur faisait face.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant? » demanda-t-il, son regard passant de l'un a l'autre.

« Nous allons partir en vacance, » répondit Jack, voyant que Sam n'ouvrait pas la bouche.

« Oh, très bien mais... après? »

« Je viens de... d'officialiser notre relation auprès de mes supérieurs, » répondit Jack.

« Colonel, comment vous sentez vous par rapport à ça? »

« Je... Je suis heureuse, je crois... » murmura Sam en retirant sa main de celle de Jack.

Jack se tourna brusquement vers elle.

« Tu... crois? » hésita-t-il.

« Jack, je suis désolée, mais... mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressens... C'est trop tôt... Je suis désolée... » dit-elle les yeux embués de larmes.

Elle s'en voulait de ne pouvoir dire qu'il la rendait heureuse. Pourtant au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était heureuse avec lui. Mais c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt pour s'accrocher à cette relation naissante. Elle avait tellement été déçue par ses précédentes relations qu'elle ne voulait pas s'engager avant de savoir vraiment ce qu'elle pouvait en attendre.

« C'est normal, » dit MacKenzie, rassurant grâce à ces simples mot le couple assis en face de lui. « Vos précédentes relations ne se sont pas bien passées, il est normal que vous hésitiez à vous engager cette fois, » expliqua-t-il face au regard interrogatif que lui lançaient les deux militaires.

Jack se tourna vers la jeune femme et reprit tendrement sa main, la serrant doucement, lui signifiant par ce simple geste qu'il comprenait. Sam lui laçant un regard reconnaissant, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la patience dont faisait preuve Jack vis à vis d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à rester auprès d'elle alors qu'elle ne lui rendait pas le dixième de ce qu'il lui donnait.

MacKenzie regarda, attendrit, la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Il voyait devant lui l'amitié, la compréhension, la douceur et la complicité lier l'une à l'autre les vies des deux militaires assis sur ce canapé. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, il était heureux que Sam ait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi conciliant que Jack pour se reconstruire et réapprendre à vivre.

« Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes vacances alors, » dit MacKenzie dans un sourire. « Au moindre problème, vous savez que je suis là, » ajouta-t-il en se levant.

Jack et Sam se levèrent à leur tour et après un dernier au revoir au psychiatre, ils sortirent de la pièce et se retrouvèrent au milieu des couloirs de la base.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda Sam.

« Je te propose de manger un morceau et après de rentrer chez nous. On partira demain pour le Minnesota, » dit Jack en lui faisant un sourire.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils prirent la route du mess. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient sur le parking de la base. Jack avait fait un crochet par le bureau de Hammond pour lui signifier qu'ils partaient avant de quitter la base.

« Comment on s'organise? » demanda Sam.

« Vas chez toi prendre quelques affaires et viens me rejoindre. Nous partirons demain matin. En attendant je vais aller faire quelques courses, » proposa Jack.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le couple se sépara pour rejoindre leur voiture respective. Une fois les courses faites, Jack rentra chez lui et attendit patiemment que Sam le rejoigne. Leur séance chez le psychiatre l'avait plus marqué qu'il ne le pensait. L'entendre dire qu'elle ne savait pas s'il la rendait heureuse l'avait blessé plus qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir la soulager de ses craintes. Il savait que c'était complètement irrationnel, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il était triste aussi. Triste qu'elle ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour s'investir totalement dans leur relation. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une voiture se garer devant chez lui. Immédiatement, il se leva et alla accueillir la jeune femme à la porte.

Il ouvrit le battant de bois au moment même où elle allait frapper. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant qu'il ne s'écarte pour la laisser entrer. Déposant son sac dans l'entrée, Sam s'avança le long du couloir, laissant ses yeux parcourir les différents tableaux accrochés aux murs. Jack la regarda déambuler chez lui, s'imprégner de l'ambiance de la maison, regardant, touchant tous les objets qui attiraient son attention. Lentement, il la vit s'approcher de la cheminée et s'arrêter devant les photos qui étaient disposées sur le manteau. Elle était déjà venue ici, quelques semaines plus tôt, mais cette fois c'était différent. Son état d'esprit était différent. La relation qu'elle avait avec le propriétaire était différente. Elle redécouvrait cette maison qu'elle avait aimée au premier regard. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre, l'ouvrit et sorti sur la terrasse. Lentement, Jack la suivit, la regardant revenir sur le lieu de leur premier baiser. Replongeant dans les souvenirs de cette soirée, Jack poussa un faible soupir brisant ainsi l'ambiance du moment. A ce son, Sam se retourna et posa son regard sur Jack. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, appuyé sur le chambranle, les yeux posés sur elle. Elle lui fit un mince sourire et le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça en silence. Il avait senti qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée, que revenir à cet endroit était à la fois déroutant et difficile pour elle. Au bout de quelques minutes dans l'étreinte de Jack, Sam se retourna et, toujours dans ses bras, contempla le jardin qui s'étendait face à elle.

« Merci Jack, » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Jack se contenta de resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps et déposa un baiser furtif dans son cou. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus pour se sentir bien. Elle aimait déjà cette maison et son propriétaire. Ici, elle se sentait bien. A sa place.

« Je te montre la chambre? » murmura Jack contre son oreille.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'écarta de Jack. Pourtant, il ne la laissa pas s'éloigner, laissant glisser sa main le long de son bras, il enlaça leurs doigts avant de la guider jusqu'à la chambre.

« C'est... Comment dire... Masculin... » dit-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres de Jack alors qu'il la regardait découvrir la pièce. A ce son, la jeune femme se retourna et lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Rien rien, » répondit-il dans un sourire.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers le lit. Lentement elle laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer le tissu de l'oreiller, la tête de lit pour finir par prendre le cadre qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Baissant les yeux sur la photo, elle reconnut Charlie. L'enfant qu'elle avait vu sur la photo qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Jack avait bien grandit. Sur l'image qu'elle avait dans les mains, il devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans et lisait tranquillement assis sur une chaise longue près d'un lac.

« Il te ressemble, » dit-elle en reposant la photo.

Lentement Jack s'avança et reprit le cadre.

« Tu trouves? » demanda-t-il en scrutant la photo.

« Vous avez le même regard quand vous pensez que personne ne vous regarde, » dit-elle. « Une tristesse au fond des yeux que je n'arrive pas à m'expliquer, » ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Jack resta silencieux, les yeux fixés sur son fils, cherchant à voir ce que Sam avait vu en lui.

« Vous avez aussi la même forme de visage, » ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire en levant la main vers lui.

Lentement, elle lui fit tourner la tête vers elle et d'un geste doux, redessina les traits de son visage, effleurant doucement ses lèvres de son pouce. Il se laissa faire quelques secondes avant de se saisir de son poignet pour accentuer la pression de sa main sur lui et déposa un baiser au creux de sa paume.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cet après-midi? » demanda-t-il contre sa peau.

« Je ne sais pas... » répondit-elle dans un sourire.

« J'ai bien une petite idée... » murmura-t-il en effleura la paume de sa main du bout de la langue.

« Jack! » se récria-t-elle en s'écartant. « Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça! » ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jack alors qu'il posait un regard de prédateur sur Sam.

« Oh non! » s'exclama-t-elle dans un rire avant de partir en courant dans le couloir.

Immédiatement, Jack se lança à sa poursuite, son rire se joignant à celui de la jeune femme. La course à travers la maison se poursuivit quelques minutes avant que Jack ne coince Sam contre le dossier du canapé.

« Je te tiens... » dit-il dans un sourire vainqueur.

Son corps était collé à celui de la jeune femme et il la tenait prisonnière entre ses bras posés de part et d'autre se sa taille. Elle lui fit un sourire amusé avant de poser brusquement sa main sur la braguette de son pantalon. A ce geste, Jack poussa un hoquet de surprise et Sam profita de sa distraction pour s'échapper à nouveau de son étreinte.

« C'était parfaitement déloyal! » s'écria Jack en lui jetant un regard noir alors que la jeune femme éclatait de rire.

« Tu l'as cherché, » dit-elle en sortant sur la terrasse.

Frustré, Jack resta immobile quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre dehors.

« C'était déloyal... » murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant par derrière.

Ses lèvres se posèrent immédiatement sur le cou de la jeune femme qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être. Elle adorait être dans les bras de Jack.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? » demanda-t-il à nouveau sans la lâcher.

« Lézarder tout l'après-midi allongée sur le canapé dans tes bras, » répondit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Il lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse de la part du bourreau de travail qu'elle était.

« Passer l'après-midi devant la télé, vraiment? »

« Dans tes bras... » répondit la jeune femme en déposant un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai que ça change tout, » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de rentrer dans la maison, main dans la main. Jack prit la télécommande et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, écartant les bras afin d'inviter la jeune femme à le rejoindre. Sans se faire prier, Sam s'allongea contre lui et il referma son étreinte autour d'elle.

« Alors tu veux regarder quoi? » demanda-t-il la télécommande en main.

« Ce que tu veux, » répondit-elle a caressant doucement le bras qui reposait sur sa taille.

Jack baissa un regard surpris sur elle et, haussant les épaules appuya sur n'importe quelle chaine. Il zappa quelques secondes avant de tomber sur un programme qui lui convenait. Sam n'avait pas arrêté son mouvement hypnotique sur son bras et il ne parvenait pas a en faire abstraction. Petit à petit, la caresse de Sam devint de plus en plus lente et cessa complètement. Elle s'était endormie. Poussant un soupir, Jack resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme et focalisa son attention sur la télé. Elle avait besoin de se reposer, il le savait aussi ne tenta-t-il pas de la réveiller. A son tour, il glissa dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Ce fut Sam qui quittait ses bras qui le réveilla quelques longues heures plus tard. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il constata que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Il fit un mouvement et la jeune femme se retourna.

« Pardon... Je t'ai réveillé, » murmura-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » répondit-il en souriant. « Quelle heure est-il? »

« Presque minuit, » répondit elle en se tournant vers la pendule.

Dans un grognement, Jack se leva et, restant assis sur le canapé, s'étira.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, » dit-il en l'attirant près de lui. « Surement parce que tu étais là, » ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

« Ou alors parce que tu avais besoin de récupérer, » répondit elle en lui rendant son sourire.

« Peut-être... » dit Jack dans un bâillement.

Le rire de la jeune femme s'éleva dans la pièce alors que Jack se frottait les yeux comme un enfant que l'on réveille. Elle nota les cheveux en batailles de l'homme et son air chiffonné. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette vue.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, » dit-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Jack.

« Tu viens avec moi? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire qui ne cachait rien de ses projets.

« J'arrive dans deux minutes, » répondit elle en s'éloignant.

Jack la regarda disparaître dans la cuisine avant de se lever et de gravir les marches qui menaient à l'étage d'un pas lourd. Une fois dans la chambre, il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les draps. Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard Sam entra dans la chambre, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il s'était endormi. Le drap au niveau de la taille ne cachait rien de son torse finement musclé et, dans la douce lumière de la lune, Sam le regarda dormir, suivant les mouvements réguliers de sa respiration. La jeune femme secoua la tête en s'avançant vers le lit. A son tour, elle retira ses vêtements et rejoignit l'homme endormi dans le lit. Elle se pelotonna contre lui et, bercée par sa respiration, elle finit par s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! Un chapitre entièrement centré sur notre couple, emplit de passion et de tendresse. Ca vous a plut?<p>

ps: Le numéro cité par Jack lors de sa conversation avec le Président est bien celui de l'article de la loi de non-fraternisation que vous pouvez trouver dans le règlement de l'USAF

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et en attendant... une p'tite review?


	23. Chapter 23

Heuuu... C'est moi ou j'ai complètement oublié de publier la semaine dernière oO Je suis vraiment désolée... Cette semaine a été super chargée pour moi et j'ai complètement zappé...

Bref, je vous embête pas plus longtemps! Voilà le chapitre!

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 23<span>

« Je déteste les aéroports, » dit Sam alors qu'elle suivait Jack au milieu des centaines de touristes qui encombraient les couloirs.

« C'est sûr que passer la porte ou se faire téléporter est bien plus pratique, » répondit Jack dans un sourire.

A cette remarque, quelques têtes se tournèrent vers les deux militaires.

« Tout à fait! » s'exclama Sam en ignorant les regards surprit que leur lançaient les personnes qui les entouraient. « Tu n'aurais pas pu... Après tout tu es général... »

« Sam! » se récria Jack.

« Bon ça va... Désolée. Mais me lever avant le soleil n'est pas dans mes habitudes, surtout lorsque je suis en congé... »

Jack la regarda quelques secondes, silencieux. Effectivement, elle semblait d'une humeur massacrante et surtout très fatiguée.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous aurons tout le temps de nous reposer dans l'avion et puis une fois arrivé chez moi tu pourras faire toutes les grasses matinées que tu voudras, » répondit-il en la prenant par la main.

A ce geste, Sam lui fit un sourire et, main dans la main, ils parcoururent les derniers mètres qui les séparaient du comptoir d'embarquement. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés dans l'avion.

« Ça va mieux? » demanda Jack en se tournant vers Sam.

« Combien de temps dure le vol? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

« Presque quatre heure, » répondit Jack dans un soupir. « Et après il nous reste deux heures de route pour enfin arriver au chalet, » ajouta-t-il.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en cherchant une position plus confortable sur son siège. Le fait qu'ils n'aient obtenu leurs vacances que la veille avait compliqué la réservation de leur vol. A cause de ces achats de dernière minute, ils se retrouvaient en classe éco au milieu de dizaines de familles aux enfants plus que bruyant. Mais Jack préférait cela aux 17 heures de route qu'ils auraient dû faire s'ils étaient partis en voiture.

« Quatre heures, ce n'est pas si long, » dit-il en serrant doucement la main de la jeune femme près de lui.

Il s'estimait heureux d'avoir trouvé des places cote à cote.

« Je suis désolée, » répondit Sam dans un mince sourire.

Elle savait que depuis leur réveil, elle avait été exécrable avec lui. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'allait être cette semaine seule avec lui. Peur de rencontrer Charlie. Peur que quelque chose se passe mal entre eux. De son coté, Jack était aussi nerveux. Il comprenait parfaitement la pression qui pesait sur les épaules de sa compagne. Lui aussi avait peur, seulement il avait des années de pratique pour arriver à le cacher. Poussant un soupir, il serra la main de Sam alors que l'avion s'ébranlait.

Heureusement pour eux, le vol fut tranquille. Les hôtesses avaient réussi à faire comprendre aux enfants que les passagers avaient besoin de calme et ils s'étaient tenus tranquille pour le reste du voyage. Sam avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. Les quatre heures du vol passèrent en un éclair pour Jack. Alors que d'habitude, il les trouvait interminable, cette fois avec Sam près de lui, il n'avait pas vu passer le temps.

« Réveilles toi Dorothée, » murmura t il a son oreille alors que l'avion amorçait sa descente.

Sam bougea doucement dans son sommeil, grognant gentiment. Un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Jack en la voyant se pelotonner contre son siège. Lentement, il laissa glisser ses doigts sur le bras de Sam, caressant doucement sa peau.

« Debout, marmotte, on arrive, » dit-il en repoussant une mèche qui barrait le front de sa compagne.

« Jack... » marmonna-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux encore à moitié endormie.

« On est en train d'atterrir, » dit Jack alors qu'elle se redressait.

« Oh Jack, je suis désolée, je me suis endormie, » dit-elle confuse.

Jack lui fit un mince sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Alors que le baiser s'approfondissait, un raclement de gorge peu discret les fit redescendre sur terre. Se séparant brusquement, Jack et Sam croisèrent le regard réprobateur d'une mère de famille dont le fils les dévisageait les yeux écarquillés. Le couple baissa les yeux, gêné. Heureusement pour eux, l'avion se posa et ils purent enfin fuir ce regard pénétrant qui ne les quittait pas. Après avoir récupéré leurs bagages, ils louèrent une voiture et prirent la route.

« Comment est ton chalet? » demanda Sam au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

« C'est très simple, tu verras. Tout en bois, près d'un lac, isolé de tout. C'est le paradis, » répondit Jack dans un sourire les yeux brillants.

Sam le regarda quelques secondes interdite. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec cette lueur dans les yeux. Il semblait... heureux. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'elle voyait en Jack à cet instant. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait entre-aperçut sa personnalité au cours de la mission, mais elle prenait conscience que cette semaine seule avec lui était une sorte de baptême du feu.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-il, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune femme.

« Rien... Rien, tout va bien, » répondit-elle sur un ton qui, même pour elle, sonnait faux.

« Sam... »

« C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas... Je... Je me rends compte que... on ne se connait pas... » marmonna-t-elle hésitante.

Jack lui lança un regard surprit mais resta silencieux. Sous le regard perplexe de la jeune femme, il quitta l'autoroute et s'arrêta sur la première aire de repos qu'il trouva. Il devait parler avec Sam et cette discussion ne pouvait attendre qu'ils arrivent. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Jack qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle constata qu'il s'arrêtait.

L'homme prit le temps de se garer, de couper le moteur et de détacher sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers Sam.

« Sam il faut qu'on parle, » dit-il d'une voix calme.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle détourna la tête pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle le savait. Cela ne pouvait durer éternellement. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était trompé et voulait qu'elle rentre.

« Non, non! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix paniquée en la voyant se détourner.

Il devait lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle avait mal comprit et il le savait.

« Sam... regardes moi, s'il te plait, » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Lentement, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui et il put voir les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle plongea son regard rougit par la tristesse dans celui anxieux de Jack. Silencieuse, elle attendit qu'il parle.

« Sam... Tu m'as mal comprit. Je... je ne veux pas qu'on arrête... Non, bien au contraire... » balbutia-t-il.

Il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, il préférait l'action aux paroles. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Sam, il se rendait compte qu'il devenait de plus en plus facile pour lui d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il savait que la jeune femme avait besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il ressentait et pensait, et, même si cela le gênait, il était heureux de le lui offrir.

« Sam, parles moi... Dis-moi ce qui se passe... » supplia-t-il alors que la jeune femme ne le quittait pas des yeux, toujours silencieuse.

« Je... je ne sais pas... J'ai comme l'impression... l'impression de ne pas savoir où je vais... » souffla-t-elle après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

Jack ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Comment pouvait-il l'aider cette fois? Gérer ses crises de larmes, sa peur des autres, l'aider à refaire surface était facile à côté de la rassurer sur l'avenir. Comment pouvait-il-lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer entre eux alors que lui-même était terrifié par leur futur. Pas seulement dans sa vie privée, mais aussi à la base.

« Sam je... je... je ne sais pas quoi dire, » dit-il dans un soupir.

« Je sais, » répondit la jeune femme. « Il n'y a rien à dire... » ajouta-t-elle en se détournant à nouveau de lui.

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main sous le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je peux faire ça... » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il faisait passer dans ce baiser tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler d'amour, mais il lui donnait tout ce qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qu'il était incapable de dire à voix haute.

« Jack... » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Lentement, un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Sam alors que son regard ne quittait pas celui de Jack. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'elle le comprenne. Son baiser et ce regard suffisaient. Il était aussi terrifié qu'elle et le lui montrait enfin. C'était tout ce qu'elle attendait pour se lancer pleinement dans cette relation. Qu'il abaisse son masque, qu'il lui fasse assez confiance pour se montrer tel qu'il était. Pour laisser enfin transparaitre le vrai Jack. Celui qu'elle voulait connaître. Celui qu'elle voulait aimer. Lentement, elle déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Jack avant de se reculer et de lui faire un sourire lumineux.

« On y va? » demanda-t-elle.

Jack lui rendit son sourire et reprit la route. La fin du trajet se fit dans un silence complice. Rassurés, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler. Sam avait la tête appuyée sur la vitre et contemplait le paysage. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir dans cette région et ne voulait en manquer une miette. Jack quant à lui, ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la jeune femme. Il avait eu peur. Peur qu'elle ne décide de le quitter. Peur de se retrouver seul. Peur de l'avoir blessée. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel pour une femme et cela le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Il avançait à l'aveuglette dans cette relation et n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Pour elle.

La voiture quitta la route principale et commença à s'enfoncer dans les bois. Quelques minutes plus tard, les arbres laissèrent place à une immense étendue d'herbe au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un lac et, près de lui, un chalet de bois. Ils étaient arrivés. Voyant le regard brillant de la jeune femme, Jack lui fit un sourire. La première fois qu'il avait amené Charlie ici, il avait eu la même réaction. Sara quant à elle s'était contentée de pousser un soupir blasé, se rappela-t-il tristement. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cet endroit. Bien trop isolé pour elle. Par certains côtés, Sam lui faisait penser à Charlie. La même soif de découverte, le même regard brillant lorsqu'elle trouvait enfin la solution à un problème et ce sourire... Ce sourire, bien trop rare à son goût qui lui faisait perdre pied à chaque fois. Il adorait son sourire et regrettait simplement de ne pas le voir aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

« On y va? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle restait assise dans la voiture garée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

La jeune femme acquiesça et, d'un même mouvement ils sortirent de la voiture. Jack alla sortir leurs bagages du coffre alors que Sam s'imprégnait lentement de l'atmosphère du lieu. Les yeux fermés, elle semblait absorber l'odeur des pins, de l'eau, de la nature qui les entourait. Jack la laissa faire quelques minutes, ne manquant aucune des expressions qui se bousculaient sur son visage. Elle semblait enfin apaisée, heureuse. Loin de tout, il sentait qu'il allait enfin la découvrir. Enfin connaître la vrai Samantha Carter. Il connaissait déjà la femme blessée, vulnérable. Il connaissait l'amante passionnée qu'elle pouvait être. La militaire professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles. Mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas vu toutes les facettes de sa personnalité. Les sacs dans une main, il glissa son autre main jusqu'à celle de la jeune femme et, lentement l'entraina vers la porte d'entrée. Sam se laissa faire, son regard parcourant le paysage. Elle adorait déjà cet endroit.

« Je te laisse visiter, je vais monter nos affaires dans la chambre, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers avant de se tourner vers le salon qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Lentement elle entra, laissant son regard parcourir la pièce. Elle laissa sa main glisser lentement sur le canapé de cuir qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, face à la cheminée. Une table basse en bois massif prenait place devant l'âtre, posée sur un épais tapis. Un fauteuil assorti délimitait le salon. Derrière le canapé une table en bois clair entouré de quatre chaises formait la salle à manger. Sam déambula quelques minutes dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Encore une fois, le bois l'accueillit. Cette fois, sombre, un plan de travail marqué par les ans divisait la pièce en deux. Sous la lourde plaque de bois, elle découvrir trois tabourets. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres en imaginant Jack et Charlie assis là, entrain de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Sara dans ce tableau, elle aurait semblé... déplacée dans ce cadre. Contournant le plan de travail, elle entra dans ce qui était réellement la cuisine. Contre toute attente, bien que toujours en bois, elle découvrit une cuisine moderne, parfaitement fonctionnelle, équipée de tout ce dont avait besoin une famille. Lentement, elle laissa ses doigts effleurer la surface du bois, notant les entailles qui faisaient de cet endroit un lieu de vie, qui avait servi. Un faible déplacement d'air la fit se retourner. Un sourire aux lèvres, Jack la regardait depuis le seuil de la pièce.

« Bienvenue dans mon univers, » dit-il en entrant.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard perplexe alors qu'il tirait un tabouret et prenait place.

« Sara détestait cuisiner. Charlie et moi passions des heures ensemble ici... » expliqua-t-il les yeux dans le vague, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans un mot, Sam vint le rejoindre et s'installa près de lui. Elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas faire de bruit, que si elle le coupait maintenant, il ne parlerait plus.

« Sara n'aimait pas cet endroit, elle ne l'a jamais aimé, » reprit il a voix basse. « C'était... trop isolé, trop rustique pour elle. Elle adore la grande ville, les centres commerciaux, les bars... Alors que moi... J'ai transmis cet amour de la solitude et du calme à Charlie et pour ça, elle m'en a toujours voulu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi on préférait venir ici, quitte à passer notre temps dans l'avion, plutôt que de rester en ville et sortir... »

Sa voix s'éteignit peu à peu alors qu'il plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Sam n'osait bouger, le laissant s'imprégner du lieu, remonter le temps au fil des images qui apparaissaient dans son esprit. Alors qu'elle allait se lever pour le laisser seul, il sembla revenir sur terre.

« Pardon, » dit-il dans un sourire en se tournant vers elle.

« Pourquoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je t'embête avec tout ça... » répondit-il en secouant la tête.

« Pas du tout, je suis... curieuse de te connaître, » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Mais tu n'as pas forcément envie d'entendre parler de Sara et de ce qu'a été notre vie de famille. »

« Jack, elle fait partie de ta vie, que je le veuille ou non, tu es resté marié plus de 20 ans avec elle, tu as un enfant avec elle. Elle fait partie de toi et rien ne pourra le changer, » répondit Sam en lui serrant la main.

Jack lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de tourner son regard vers le plan de travail et un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Quoi? » demanda Sam.

« Tu vois cette tache? » demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt une marque sombre et irrégulière sur le bois.

« Oui, et bien? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

« C'est la première fois que j'ai donné un couteau à Charlie. Je me suis retourné trente secondes et il a trouvé le moyen de s'ouvrir la main, » expliqua Jack en secouant la tête. « Et tu crois que cet imbécile aurait crié ou se serait plain? Et bien non, il a absolument tenu à finir de couper sa pomme avant de me laisser le soigner, » ajouta-t-il dans un rire.

« Aussi têtu que son papa à ce que je constate, » dit Sam, joignant son rire à celui de Jack.

« Je ne suis pas têtu! » s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Je... j'ai juste... Bon ça va je suis têtu... » marmonna-t-il face au regard espiègle que lui lançait Sam.

La jeune femme éclata de rire face à la moue boudeuse que lui faisait Jack. Lentement, elle se leva, fit pivoter le tabouret sur lequel il était installé et se glissa entre ses jambes. Une fois près de lui elle l'embrassa tendrement, glissant ses mains dans ses cheveux courts.

« Je suis pardonnée? » demanda-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... » marmonna Jack un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'entrainer dans un nouveau baiser, bien plus passionné que le premier.

« Et maintenant? » demanda t elle a bout de souffle.

Alors que Jack allait répondre, le ventre de Sam se mit à gargouiller, attirant vers lui le regard des deux militaires.

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller faire quelques courses, » dit Jack.

La jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé avant de s'écarter pour le laisser se lever.

« Tu m'attends ici? »

« Non, je préfère venir avec toi, » répondit Sam en le suivant.

Elle fronça les sourcils face à la grimace que fit Jack à sa réponse.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est juste que... tout le monde me connait... » balbutia-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Tu as honte? » demanda Sam d'une voix froide.

« Non, non ce n'est pas du tout ça! » s'exclama-t-il en posant sa main sur son bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. « C'est juste que... si on nous vois tous les deux... ça va jaser... »

Sam lui lança un regard noir, se dégagea de la prise de Jack avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. Elle attendait une meilleure explication de la part de l'homme en face d'elle.

« Jack... » dit-elle d'une voix sourde alors qu'il restait silencieux.

« C'est... comment dire... Je t'ai dit que Sara n'aimait pas cet endroit, qu'elle le trouvait trop isolé... » commença-t-il alors que Sam acquiesçait silencieusement. « Quand elle venait... elle passait presque tout son temps en ville... Elle a beaucoup d'amis là-bas et... je ne voudrai pas qu'elle l'apprenne comme ça... pour nous... » dit-il en lui lançant un regard peiné.

Immédiatement, Sam se senti mal face à son comportement. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'avait pas honte d'elle, elle aurait dû savoir qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle l'accompagne. Pourtant, l'entendre parler ainsi de Sara faisait grandir en elle une jalousie qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

« Je suis désolée Jack... Je vais rester ici, » dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Jack resta silencieux quelques secondes, regardant cette femme si forte d'habitude capituler sans se battre. Soudain révulsé par ce qu'elle était capable d'accepter pour lui, il senti la colère monter en lui. Pas contre elle, non, jamais il ne pourrait se mettre en colère contre elle. Mais contre lui. Contre ce qu'il lui faisait subir pour préserver la sensibilité d'une femme qui se noyait jour après jour dans l'alcool.

« Non, » dit-il. « Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. Tu viens avec moi, » ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

« Mais... et Sara? » murmura Sam en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Qu'elle aille au diable. Toutes ces vieilles commères peuvent bien lui dire ce qu'elles veulent, je refuse de me cacher. Je refuse de te cacher, » dit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

Sam lui fit un sourire avant de lier leurs doigts. Sentant la jalousie refluer au plus profond d'elle, elle se laissa entrainer par Jack vers la voiture. Elle était heureuse qu'il ait finalement accepté qu'elle l'accompagne, mais elle était aussi terrifiée par les regards qu'elle allait devoir supporter en ville. Elle allait devoir se montrer à la hauteur tout en sachant que jamais elle ne passerait l'épreuve de cette première rencontre. Ces gens étaient les amis de Sara, jamais ils ne l'accepteraient, elle le savait parfaitement.

Lorsque Jack se gara devant la seule épicerie de la ville, Sam senti l'angoisse monter en elle. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le chalet, elle tentait de calmer son appréhension, mais rien n'y faisait, ni le soutient de Jack, ni les blagues plus nulles les unes que les autres qu'il débitait sans cesse.

« Tu es prête? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix, » répondit elle en lui faisant un maigre sourire.

D'un même mouvement, les deux militaires sortirent de la voiture et Sam vint rejoindre Jack sur le trottoir. Immédiatement, il lia leurs doigts, signe qu'il était prêt à assumer pleinement leur relation. Sam senti une bouffée de gratitude monter en elle pour cet homme qui, d'un geste, venait de lui rendre tout sa confiance. Avec lui à ses côtés, elle était prête à affronter les amies de Sara. D'un même pas, ils entrèrent dans la boutique.

« Tiens Jack! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda le gérant un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres.

« Je suis venu passer quelques jours de vacances, Ted, » répondit Jack en s'avançant.

« Sara et Charlie vont venir te rejoindre? »

« Heu... Non, » répondit Jack après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

Lentement, sous le regard de Ted et des clients qui s'étaient figés en attente de la réponse, Jack attira près de lui Sam qui n'avait pas osé s'avancer.

« Je vous présente Samantha Carter. »

L'ensemble des personnes présentes se figea à cette annonce. Lentement, les murmures s'élevèrent alors que tous les yeux se posaient sur Sam.

« Oh... Euh... Bonjour, » balbutia Ted visiblement perdu.

« Sara et moi venons de divorcer, » précisa Jack.

De nouveaux murmures s'élevèrent, commentant la nouvelle, comparant Sam à Sara. La jeune femme était parfaitement consciente de cela, après tout, elle était une femme et s'était, plus d'une fois, retrouvée de l'autre côté de la barrière, jaugeant du regard une nouvelle venue.

« Bonjour, » répondit-elle un rictus qu'elle voulait faire passer pour un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous aurez tout le temps de faire connaissance plus tard, » déclara Jack avant d'entrainer Sam dans les rayons sous les murmures des habitants.

« Ça va? » demanda t il a voix basse lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés des clients.

« Je crois... Après tout ce n'était pas si difficile... » répondit Sam.

Jack lui fit un mince sourire et sera tendrement sa main avant de commencer à faire les courses. Sam de son côté restait silencieuse, tentant d'analyser les regards qui se posaient sur elle. Elle était le point de mire de l'ensemble des personnes présente, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant d'hostilité dans leur regard. Ces personnes ne l'aimaient vraiment pas alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais ce genre de choses. Pourquoi s'entêter à juger quelqu'un sur une simple rencontre? Elle savait que toutes ces personnes étaient les amis de Sara, mais ce n'était pas une raison, de son point de vue, pour la déprécier immédiatement.

« Sam? » s'inquiéta Jack face à son mutisme.

« Oh... oui, désolée j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

« Je vois ça. J'ai fini, tu veux qu'on rentre ou... » commença Jack.

« Oui, » le coupa la jeune femme d'un ton pressant. « Désolée Jack, mais je ne me sens vraiment pas à l'aise ici, » ajouta-t-elle face au regard étonné de Jack.

Jack acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête et, toujours main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sam laissait échapper un profond soupir alors que la portière de la voiture se refermait sur elle. C'est dans un silence lourd qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Une fois à l'intérieur du chalet, Sam se dirigea immédiatement vers la terrasse, elle avait besoin de solitude. Tristement, Jack la regarda s'éclipser alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses qu'ils venaient de faire.

Une fois seule sur la terrasse, Sam ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé vivre une telle épreuve. Ces gens, dans cette supérette ne l'aimaient pas et n'avaient rien fait pour s'en cacher. Une pensée furtive traversa son esprit, crispant son visage sous la surprise. Et si les autres amis de Jack réagissaient de la même manière?

Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle senti deux bras puissants s'enrouler autour de sa taille et le visage de Jack vint s'enterrer dans ses courtes boucles blondes. Lentement elle ouvrit les yeux et lia ses doigts à ceux de l'homme qui reposaient sur son ventre.

« Sam... » murmura-t-il, son souffle effleurant la nuque de la jeune femme.

Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'un frisson courait délicieusement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je suis désolé... » continua-t-il sans changer de position.

Il avait su dès le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de l'emmener avec lui en ville. Cette ville, ces gens... c'était et ce serait toujours le territoire de Sara, Sam pouvait faire tous les efforts du monde, jamais elle ne serait acceptée.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Jack. Je savais à quoi m'attendre en t'accompagnant, » répondit Sam en se tournant lentement dans l'éteinte du général.

Une fois face à lui, elle posa tendrement son front contre le sien, plongeant dans son regard, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Jack lui rendit son sourire avant de s'avancer et capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

« Tu as faim? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Pour toute réponse, l'estomac de la jeune femme gronda bruyamment. Les deux militaires éclatèrent de rire à cette réponse plus qu'inattendue.

« Je prends ça pour un oui, » dit Jack en l'entrainant vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'invita à s'asseoir dans la cuisine. Intriguée la jeune femme obtempéra et attendit. Lentement, Jack se mit à se mouvoir dans la pièce, sortant les ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Il semblait aussi à l'aise dans une cuisine que sur le terrain. Jamais Sam ne se serait attendu à tant de dextérité chez un homme qui semblait aussi dur au premier abord. Pourtant lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Jack lui avait dit que la cuisine était son territoire, que jamais Sara n'entrait dans cette pièce. Pourquoi était-elle tellement étonnée par le comportement de cet homme?

Quelques minutes plus tard, une assiette glissa vers elle, la sortant de ses pensées. Immédiatement, Jack vint la rejoindre de l'autre côté du comptoir et déposa sa propre assiette devant lui. Echangeant un regard complice, le couple commença à manger.

D'abord suspicieuse face à ce qui se trouvait dans son assiette, après une simple bouchée, Sam se mit à dévorer l'omelette que Jack avait préparé. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mis dedans, mais jamais elle n'avait mangé quelque chose de la sorte. C'était... inhabituel. Bon, mais inhabituel. Une fois les assiettes vides et les ventres pleins, Sam se leva et commença à rassembler les plats.

« Sam? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda Jack surpris.

« Je range, ça ne se voit pas? Et je vais aussi faire la vaisselle, » répondit elle dans un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas... »

« Si, tu fais à manger, il est normal que ce soit moi qui range, » le coupa-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'évier.

Jack la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Il aimait la voir se mouvoir dans cette pièce. Cela avait été son territoire exclusif pendant des années et il le gardait jalousement, mais cette fois il était particulièrement heureux de la voir investir les lieux. Il adorait la voir chez lui. Un sourire espiègle vint étirer ses lèvres alors que son regard se posait sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait dos. Elle avait commencé à faire la vaisselle et ne prêtait plus aucune attention à lui. Sans un bruit, il se leva et s'avança à pas de loup vers elle. Une fois derrière elle, il souffla doucement sur son cou, la faisant sursauter et éclabousser le sol devant elle.

« Jack! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il visiblement pas du tout intéressé par la réponse.

Sam poussa un profond soupir face à l'immaturité de cet homme qui tenait entre ses mains la survie de la Terre, alors qu'il glissait lentement ses bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'enlace tendrement comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, elle vit sa main continuer sa route vers le bac plein d'eau. Intriguée, elle le laissa continuer avant de sentir brusquement une gerbe d'eau tremper son t-shirt.

« Jack! » se récria-t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle vit la lueur amusée qui brillait dans ses yeux. Cet homme était un enfant. Elle suivit du regard sa main plonger une nouvelle fois dans l'eau et ne dû qu'à son entrainement militaire d'éviter la seconde attaque. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que, brusquement, elle retournait la situation et arrosait Jack des pieds à la tête.

« Tu vas le payer! » s'exclama-t-il en se saisissant d'un bol.

Immédiatement Sam disparu en courant dans le salon en éclatant de rire. Rapidement, toujours armé de son bol plein d'eau, Jack parti à sa poursuite. Voyant l'homme arriver vers elle, Sam s'échappa par la porte fenêtre alors que Jack grognait face à son comportement.

« Alors c'est ça le commandant de la première équipe de défense de la planète, » cria-t-il en se dirigeant à son tour vers l'extérieur.

« Sors un peu et tu verras ce qu'il te dit le commandant de la première équipe de défense de la planète! » s'exclama Sam.

Jack s'avança lentement, il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton sur lequel la jeune femme venait de le défier. Elle préparait quelque chose, il en était sûr. Une fois sur le pas de la porte, il passa la tête à l'extérieur, la cherchant du regard. Aucune trace de Sam. Prudemment, il sorti sur la terrasse et fit quelques pas, cherchant toujours la jeune femme. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment et le fait qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue ne faisait que le conforter dans son idée qu'il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. Il aperçut soudain du coin de l'œil un mouvement, quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait en plein visage un puissant jet d'eau. S'étouffant à moitié de surprise, il repéra la jeune femme un tuyau à la main, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Ignorant le jet d'eau qui continuait de l'arroser, il se précipita vers Sam qui, prise au dépourvu face à ce comportement auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, s'enfuit en courant vers le lac.

Un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, Jack se précipita à sa poursuite et la bloqua au bout du petit ponton qui surplombait l'étendue d'eau.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement d'elle.

Sam parcouru le paysage du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer son regard sur Jack qui continuait à venir vers elle un sourire amusé sur le visage.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné, » concéda Sam.

« Tu en doutais encore ? » répondit Jack.

Sam lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il arrivait près d'elle. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, elle se saisit de son bras et, utilisant son propre poids, le précipita dans le lac.

Emergeant en toussant, Jack essuya l'eau qui ruisselait sur son visage avant de lever un regard mi amusé, mi blasé vers Sam qui affichait un immense sourire.

« Gamine, » lâcha-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

« Et fière de l'être, » rétorqua Sam en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Hé ! Reviens ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ! » S'exclama Jack.

« D'après toi, je suis une gamine, donc j'agis en tant que telle ! » répliqua Sam sans se retourner.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, » marmonna Jack en se dirigeant vers le bord du lac.

Une fois sur la rive, il fit usage de son entrainement dans les Black Ops pour poursuivre la jeune femme sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Une fois derrière elle, il glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva.

Sam laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle senti ses pieds quitter le sol. Cri qui se mua a gargouillement lorsqu'elle fut violemment projetée dans le lac.

« Qui est le gamin maintenant ! » s'exclama Sam lorsqu'elle émergea de l'eau.

Jack resta silencieux, debout et ruisselant sur la rive, les yeux posés sur elle, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Tu m'aides à sortir ? » demanda Sam d'une petite voix.

Toujours silencieux, Jack fit quelques pas et entra dans le lac sous le regard surpris de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut coupée par les lèvres de Jack qui la bâillonnèrent soudain. Elle répondit rapidement au baiser, entourant sa nuque de ses bras alors qu'il l'enlaçait tendrement.

« Je viens t'aider à sortir, » murmura Jack lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

Il glissa son bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien et, lentement, regagna la berge.

« Jack, poses moi ! » s'exclama Sam.

« Je te tiens, je te garde, » répondit Jack en prenant la route du chalet.

Résignée face à l'entêtement de l'homme qui la portait, Sam resserra son éteinte autour de son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaule, effleurant doucement de ses lèvres la peau de son cou. Elle savait que cela le rendait fou et elle ne se trompait pas. Dès qu'il senti les lèvres de la jeune femme sur son cou, Jack accéléra le pas et rejoignit rapidement la maison.

Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, Jack monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage et ne s'arrêta que dans sa chambre. Tendrement il déposa la jeune femme au sol et l'entraina vers la porte qui menait à la salle de bain.

« Tu vas prendre froid, » murmura-t-il face au regard surprit que lui lança Sam.

Sans un mot de plus il commença à la déshabiller. Un vêtement à la fois, effleurant sa peau à chaque mouvement. Lorsqu'elle fut nue devant lui, il retira ses propres vêtement et, la laissant immobile au milieu de la pièce s'avança vers la douche. Il régla la température avant de revenir vers elle. Elle n'avait pas bougé, se tenant immobile, les yeux fermés.

Elle senti les doigts de Jack glisser lentement le long de son bras et s'emmêler aux siens pour l'entrainer sous le jet brulant. Une fois au chaud, Jack laissa ses mains glisser doucement sur le corps de sa compagne. Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de la toucher, de la sentir frissonner à son contact, de redécouvrir son corps à chaque étreinte. Il fallait être fou pour se lasser d'une telle femme.

Rapidement, Jack remplaça ses mains par sa bouche alors que Sam restait toujours passive, appréciant silencieusement la douce torture que lui infligeait son amant. Elle aimait particulièrement lorsqu'il était tendre. C'était tellement étrange de le voir, de le sentir agir ainsi alors qu'il dégageait une telle rudesse au premier abord. Elle était heureuse de se dire qu'il n'était comme cela qu'avec elle. Qu'il était à elle.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent sous la surprise lorsque le jet brulant se coupa.

« Jack… » supplia –t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fit un sourire et la fit sortir de l'exigüe cabine alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir. Il tendit le bras, attrapa une serviette et entreprit de la sécher. Tendrement, il fit glisser la serviette contre ses boucles blondes, dégageant son visage des mèches que l'eau avait éparpillé sur son front. Il la fit ensuite glisser le long de son cou, jusque sur sa poitrine, faisant doucement gémir Sam. Elle voulait tellement plus, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à la satisfaire pour l'instant, aussi le laissa-t-elle faire.

Il laissa glisser le tissu sur son ventre plat et descendit ensuite sur ses cuisses, se baissant au fil de sa progression, déposant ses lèvres brûlantes sur sa peau de nacre. Une fois arrivé à ses pieds, il remonta et vint capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser auquel elle répondit langoureusement, les faisant gémir à l'unisson.

Pressant son corps contre celui de Jack, Sam l'incita à rejoindre la chambre, elle voulait tellement plus de lui. Toujours tendrement enlacés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, leur rire emplissant la pièce alors qu'ils prenaient place sous les couvertures.

Lentement, Sam attira Jack sur elle, plantant son regard brûlant dans le sien, noir de désir. Flattant tendrement sa poitrine du bout de ses doigts, Jack se pencha pour l'entrainer dans un baiser sauvage alors qu'il les liait enfin.

* * *

><p>Voilà, fini pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre qui nous entraine un peu plus encore dans l'intimité de Jack et Sam! Encore une fois, je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de poster la semaine dernière...<p> 


End file.
